re-publish Me And You Family (?)
by qierra.sabian092
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] Potongan mimpi yang bagaikan kunci menuju kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang masih begitu rapuh terhempas kenyataan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk. Desir angin yang membawa delusi tentang kebahagiaan baru. Akan kah angin itu membawa kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang? Atau membawa kenyataan pahit lain? thanks for waiting, Last chapter Update! happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Author Corner:**

**hy minna! genki? account ini menggantikan account Qiesa yang sebelumnya (scarlet-onyx-092) yang entah kenapa ga bisa di buka... jadi qiesa putusin buat bkin bkin bru n re-publish FF KuroPik yang ini... mulai sekarang qiesa akan pke account yang ini... salam kenal!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

**PROLOG**

**KURAPIKA POV**

_"hn..." aku melenguh pelan di antara kesadaran ku yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dengan sempurna. Ku raba-raba sprei di sekitar ku, begitu lembut. Hidung ku mencium aroma wangi yang terasa asing di sekitar ku._

'_hmm... aroma parfum siapa ini? Atau ini aroma pengharum ruangan baru ku?' pikir ku, masih dengan mata terpejam. Sinar mentari yang begitu terang menusuk mata ku dan memaksa ku untuk bangun. Aku membuka mata ku lalu menggeliat dengan malas di kasur._

_ 'eh? Sejak kapan kasur ku jadi sebesar ini?' pikirku lagi. Aku segera bangun dan mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan kamar yang lumayan besar terpapar di hadapan ku. Nuansa hitam putih menghiasi kamar ini, terkesan misterius namun sejuk._

_ 'aku di mana?' aku semakin bingung dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur berukuran king size ini. Lalu pintu di ujung kamar terbuka lebar._

_ "wah!... baru saja aku mau membangunkan mama, ternyata mama sudah bangun duluan... ayo cepat cuci muka... aku dan papa sudah menyiapkan sarapan kita... adik juga sudah tak sabar menunggu di ruang makan" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun kepada ku. Mata yang berwarna sebiru samudra dengan bentuk tegas dan tajam itu melihat ke arah ku dengan berbinar. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah munginyal yang tampan._

_ 'mama? Siapa yang anak ini maksud dengan mama?' gumam ku, bingung._

_ "mama kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat... aku sudah lapar..." anak laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah ku, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan ku, lalu di tariknya pelan tangan ku._

_ 'aku? Mama? Apa anak ini salah?' aku semakin bingung, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kecilnya._

_ "hei... ayo cepat keluar dan sarapan sebelum sarapannya dingin... ini juga sudah siang, kalau tidak cepat, papa bisa terlambat" ujar seseorang dari luar kamar. Suara baritone-nya terdengar menggema di sela-sela ruangan._

_DEG!_

_ 'suara itu...' entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung ku berdegup dengan kencang tak menentu, dada ku terasa sesak mendengar suara itu. Ku pegang erat dada ku._

_ "baik papa!" jawab anak di samping ku dengan ceria. Senyum riang itu masih terukir di wajahnya._

_ Jantungku semakin berdegup makin kencang dan semakin sulit bagi ku untuk bernafas di setiap langkah ku._

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

"ah!... hh... hh..." aku mebuka mata ku. keringat mengalir dengan deras di kening ku. ku genggam dengan erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh ku. Nafas ku memburu dengan cepat.

'mimpi... itu hanya mimpi... syukurlah itu Cuma mimpi...' pikirku seraya mengusap keringat di kening ku.

'suara itu... aku sepertinya mengenal suara itu... tapi di mana?' aku berpikir mencoba mengingat-ngingat di mana aku mendengar suara bariton yang terkesan dalam itu. tapi belum sempat aku mengingat tentang suara itu, aku telah kembali terbuai oleh kesunyian malam yang sangat menenangkan dan nyaman. Membawa ku kembali ke dalam alam mimpi.

**Contenyuuuu~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awal Baru

**Author Corner: Account ini menggantikan account lama qiesa (scarletonyx-092) dan re-publish fic ini**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

CHAPTER 1

_**Kurapika POV**_

Ku matikan keran air hangat dari Shower milik ku, lalu ku buka perlahan pintu kaca yang sedari tadi menutupi ku, ku keluarkan tangan ku perlahan, meraba-raba sekitar dinding untuk meraih sebuah besi kecil yang tertempel di dekat pintu kaca tadi dan ku ambil handuk putih yang sudah bertengger manis di sana sedari tadi. Ku lilitkan handuk putih itu di sekitar tubuh ku. Aku berjalan mendekati wastafel yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi ku. Ku berdiri di hadapan wastafel itu, mata ku tertuju lurus ke arah kaca yang ada di hadapan ku, tergambar jelas refleksi diri ku di sana. Bola mata yang senada dengan birunya langit bertengger dengan manis bagaikan manik-manik di dalam rongga mata yang berbentuk hampir sama dengan mata kucing ini. Rambut pirang yang selalu ku potong pendek dan tak pernah ku biarkan lebih panjang dari pundak ku itu masih basah dan sesekali meneteskan air dari setiap helainya. Sebuah anting bermatakan batu rubi kecil di ujungnya terlihat menjuntai di sela-sela rambut pirang ku. tatapan ku terkuci pada anting yang hanya tinggal satu itu dan tak pernah ku lepas dari kuping kiri ku. ku sentuh perlahan anting itu.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan warna merahnya yang bagaikan darah, aku kembali teringat dengan masa lalu ku. Masa lalu yang sejak lama ingin ku lepaskan, masa lalu yang membuat ku selalu bermimpi buruk, tapi sialnya semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakannya semakin aku mengingatnya dengan baik. Apalagi sekarang ada 'orang itu' di sekitar ku. ya... Kehadiran orang itu lah yang membawa ku kembali ke masa lalu yang sempat berhasil ku lupakan.

Kriiiingggg... kriiiiingggg...

Suara keras dari handphone ku membuat ku terkesiap dari lamunan ku. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

'dari kamar ku' gumam ku dalam hati saat mengingat handphne ku itu tadi ku tinggalkan di kamar. Aku mengambil sebuah kimono handuk berwarna kuning dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna senada lalu memakainya, handuk kecil itu hanya ku kalungkan di pundak ku. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur ku, tempat di mana handphone ku berada. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur, mengambil handphone ku dan melihat layarnya.

'hei... kurapika... lama sekali kau angkat telepon mu? Aku sudah pegal menunggu mu mengangkat telepon' suara dari sebrang telepon sana. Suara anak laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal.

'maaf, killua... aku tadi sedang di kamar mandi...'

'dasar... kau harus mentraktir ku choco robo sebagai permintaan maaf' ujarnya dengan nada egoisnya.

'baiklah...' ucap ku santai, seraya mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil.

'asiik... aku mau banyak sekali choco robo nanti!' kali ini nadanya lebih bersemangat lagi.

'hai...hai... ah ya... ada urusan apa kau menelepon ku?' aku baru teringat hal yang sedari awal ingi ku tanyakan itu.

'ah ya... aku hampir saja lupa... apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari si kakek itu?'

_'kakek?'_ pikir ku, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu dari killua, tak lama berpikir aku pun mendapatkan jawabannya.

'maksud mu Netero-sama?... kalau kabar yang kau maksud adalah perubahan jadwal dan tempat perjanjian pertemuan kita hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkan pesannya malam tadi...' aku berjalan ke arah lemari dan memilih-milih baju ku. Handphone ku masih tertempel di daun telinga ku.

'baguslah... kau sudah siap-siap?'

'aku sedang siap-siap sekarang...' aku mengambil baju ku dan menaruhnya di bangku.

'kalau begitu kita janjian saja, aku, Gon dan Leorio akan menunggu mu di tempat biasa...'

'baiklah... sekitar 15 menit lagi aku akan berangkat dari tempat ku...'

'ok... kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti ya '

'sampai jumpa ' ucap ku seraya menutup telepon.

Aku segera memakai baju yang telah ku siapkan tadi. Sebuah blazer hitam dan baju panjang turtle neck berwarna indigo menutupi tubuh atas ku, di tambah dengan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan blazer ku. Rambut pirang ku yang masih setengah kering ku sisir rapi. Ku ambil tas selempang berwarna putih yang telah ku persiapkan sedari malam tadi, warna yang cukup kontras dengan pakaian ku yang berwarna gelap. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu kets ku, aku segera keluar dari kamar apartement ku dan berjalan ke arah lift yang berada di ujung lorong. Aku menekan tombol di salah satu bagian dindingnya. Tak lama menunggu, pintu lift di hadapan ku telah terbuka dan aku melangkah masuk.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Di sebuah halte bus terdapat 3 orang pemuda. Angin semilir meniupkan rambut mereka. Beberapa kali melihat ke kanan-kiri, tampak seperti menunggu seseorang.

"ke mana si kurapika itu?... tak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini..." ucap salah seorang dari 3 pemuda itu. Dia memiliki perawakan paling tinggi di antara mereka, kacamata bulat kecil bertengger di depan mata coklatnya dan terlihat paling 'tua' di antara mereka. sudah beberpa kali ia melirik ke jamnya, menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"bersabarlah leorio... mungkin kurapika sedang di jalan menuju ke sini..." ucap salah seorang lain di sebelah kiri pria yang di panggil Leorio itu. Dia lebih muda dari leorio dan memiliki perawakan paling pendek di antara mereka. Mata coklat polosnya memandang lurus ke pria yang berada di sampingnya yang tidak sabaran itu, lalu pandangannya di alihkan kembali menuju jalan.

"gon benar ossan... kau harusnya lebih bersabar... kau juga tadi bangun terlambat..." ucap orang lain di sana. Orang itu sebaya dengan anak yang di panggil Gon tadi. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver tampak mencolok di antara mereka, rambut yang tampak halus walau tertata sedikit berantakan itu terbuai dengan manis oleh hembusan lembut angin. Di mengeluarkan lolipop yang sedari tadi terkulum di bibir mungilnya.

"diam kau!... kau yang harusnya di panggil tua, rambut putih!" leorio tampak kesal, persimpangan muncul di keningnya.

"ini bukan putih! Ini silver, ossan!" sang rambut silver itu tampak membenarkan kata-kata leorio.

"mou... mou... sudahlah kalian berdua" gon melerai mereka - sweatdrop.

"ah! Itu kurapika... kurapika!" sapa gon dengan nada ramah khasnya. Di lambai-lambaikannya tangannya dengan ceria ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya balik dengan santai dan berjalan semakin dekat.

"kau datang juga, kurapika..." ucap leorio melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

"maaf datang terlambat... tadi ada seorang anak yang tersesat dan aku harus mengantarnya menemukan orang tuanya..." balas gadis pirang itu dengan santai. Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat... bus kita pun telah datang..." ucapnya lagi seraya melihat bus yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Ke empat orang sahabat itu kini tengah duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang berada di tengah kota Yorkshin. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja panjang di pojok cafe, meja itu langsung menghadap keluar, dapat mereka lihat keramaian kota yang terjadi di luar, tapi meski mereka bisa melihat lalu lalang orang-orang yang ada di luar, tapi orang-orang tak bisa melihat mereka karena kaca bohong ini.

"kenapa kakek netero menyuruh kita bertemu di sini ya? Bukankah akan lebih aman kalau kita bertemu di kantor Hunter..." ucap Gon sambil melahap sepotong roti yang ada di tangan kanannya. Mata coklat polosnya bergantian melihat ke arah teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya, menunggu jawaban dari salah satu mereka.

"entahlah gon... kakek itu kan memang selalu aneh..." ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut silver yang duduk di sebelahnya. Nada bicaranya begitu santai. Di ujung bibirnya masih tersisa bekas krim coklat dari kue yang tadi baru selesai di makannya.

"netero-sama pasti punya alasan lain mengapa kita di kumpulkan di tempat ini... bagaimana juga dia ketua kita jadi dia pasti punya pertimbangannya sendiri..." kali ini suara itu datang dari satu-satunya gadis manis yang berada di antara mereka. Mata birunya masih dengan tenang memperhatikan sebuah buku yang tak sedikit pun tersingkir dari wajah manisnya itu.

BRAK!

Gerakan leorio yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya mampu mengusik perhatian para teman-temannya. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu yang tepat ada di seberangnya.

"ada apa leorio? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri?" kurapika menurunkan buku tebal dari hadapannya dan melihat ke arah leorio yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, karena merasa tak dapat jawaban dari temannya itu, akhirnya dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tatap oleh leorio.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba kurapika pun berdiri, melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. darahnya seakan mendidih melihat sosok orang itu. mata birunya yang semula memancarkan sorot ketenangan, berubah seketika menjadi merah -semerah darah dan memancarkan kebencian yang sangat dalam. Melihat sorot mata kurapika itu, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, ke dua orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sekarang hadir di antara mereka. mereka duduk di atas lututnya dan melihat sosok itu dari balik punggung kursi. Sosok para anggota Ryodan.

"untuk apa kalian kemari, laba-laba?" tanya kurapika, nada suaranya tak mampu menyembunyikan kebencian yang di milikinya.

"hai... kurapika-chan... senang bisa melihat kalian di sini" sapa salah seorang di antara mereka. orang yang terlihat masih berumur belasan itu. rambut coklatnya tampak manis di wajah ramahnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menekan-nekan keypad handphone.

"ku tanya... untuk apa kalian kemari, Brengsek!" nada suara gadis pirang itu meninggi. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi, seakan tak menggubris sapaan yang tadi di arahkan padanya.

"kami kemari karena di panggil Netero..." kali ini suara bariton itu meluncur dengan mulus dari pria bermata onyx yang berdiri dengan santai di tengah-tengah kelompoknya. Pria bermata onyx itu memiliki rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan langit malam, dengan tatoo aneh berbentuk seperti salib di dahinya, terlihat sangat mencolok di kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel hitam panjangnya dan berjalan mendekati meja kurapika lalu duduk di sebrang gadis itu, tepat di sebelah gon.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk brengsek! Pergi dari tempat ini!" kurapika terlihat semakin emosi. Tangannya di hentakan dengan keras ke arah meja yang ada di hadapannya. Tatapan kebenciannya tak pernah menjauh dari laki-laki bermata onyx itu. namun sang pemilik mata onyx itu hanya melihat gadis itu santai.

"aku kemari karena menuruti perintah netero, bukan menuruti mu... jadi aku tak akan menuruti mu... phinks, paku, shalnark, nobu... ayo duduk..." ucapnya kemudian dengan santai, tak meghiraukan kemarahan kurapika. Ia melihat ke arah empat orang yang tadi bersamanya, memerintahkan mereka dengan tenang.

"baik, danchou" jawab mereka, dengan suara pria berambut coklat yang terdengar paling ceria. Lalu mereka duduk di dekat pria yang mereka panggil danchou itu.

BRAK!

"hei... kurapika! Tenang... jangan terbawa emosi... ini tempat umum" suara leorio terdengar, kali ini lebih keras, pria tinggi itu menahan gadis pirang yang ada di sebelahnya agar gadis itu tak melakukan hal bodoh, terutama di keramaian begini.

"lepas! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!" bentak gadis itu penuh emosi. Dia meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pria tinggi itu. kakinya di tendang-tendang ke udara berupaya untuk bisa naik meja dan segera menghajar pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku tak akan membiarkan itu!" kali ini gon yang angkat bicara. Anak berambuk jabrik itu merentangkan tangan di hadapan pria yang ada di sampingnya, berusaha untuk melindunginya dari amukan kurapika.

"gon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bilang kau teman ku, tapi kenapa kau malah melindungi pria itu!" gadis itu semakin terhanyut dengan emosinya, melihat ke arah gon dengan amarah.

"justru karena aku teman kurapika aku melakukan ini! Aku tak ingin kurapika membunuh dengan mudahnya... aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kalau kau membunuhnya sekarang kau sama saja dengan mereka" tegas anak itu. matanya menatap serius ke arah mata kurapika. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun di sana.

"gon benar... kau tak boleh membunuhnya sekarang, kurapika... kau tidak dengar tadi dia bilang, dia kemari karena di minta oleh kakek itu? berarti sekarang suka atau tidak dia ada di pihak yang sama dengan kita... dan membunuh salah seorang sekutu kita akan membuat kita di keluarkan dari organisasi Hunter... dan itu juga artinya akan menghancurkan impian mu... jangan hancurkan mimpi mu sendiri karena emosi, kurapika..." pria berambut silver itu melihat ke arah kurapika dengan tatapan tenangnya. Dia menyeruput milkshakenya dengan tenang di akhir perkataannya.

"gon dan killua benar, kurapika... aku juga emosi melihat mereka... tapi kami mohon lebih tenanglah... kita tunggu ketua netero di sini dengan tenang dan menunggu penjelasannya.. seperti kata mu, netero pasti memiliki alasan sendiri melakukan ini..." leorio menenangkan gadis itu. dia mendudukannya kembali di kursinya. Gadis itu hanya menurut dalam diam. Tapi mata merahnya masih membara menatap pria di sebarangnya.

"... mata yang indah... jauh lebih indah bila di lihat saat mata itu masih berada di rongga mata pemiliknya..." ucap pria yang ada di sebrang kurapika itu dengan tenang. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan mata onyxnya menatap mata scarlet itu dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan dengan mudah.

Kurapika menggigit bawah bibirnya sangat kuat hingga darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya, tangannya terkepal sangat kencang. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menahan emosi, tapi dia harus mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya, dia tak mau menghancurkan masa depannya karena orang itu, orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya satu kali, dan dia tak akan membiarkan orang itu menghancurkannya lagi.

"kalian sudah datang? Baguslah... kalau begitu pertemuan ini bisa langsung di mulai..." ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka, suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Sinar bulan menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar sebuah apartemen yang masih di biarkan terbuka, angin semilir bertiup memasuki kamar kecil nan rapi itu. jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Namun pemilik kamar ini masih terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek bergerak pelan seirama dengan hembusan angin malam. Mata birunya masih sibuk dengan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di halaman buku di tangannya. Tapi walau buku itu sudah berjam-jam ada di hadapannya, namun tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa tercerna di otak pintarnya, pikirannya melayang ke keajadian hari ini.

_Flashback_

"apa?! Bekerja sama dengan para brengsek ini?!" suara gadis itu kembali meninggi mendengar perkataan pria tua yang kini telah duduk manis tepat di hadapan pria bermata onyx itu. mata scarletnya tampak semakin mengkilat menyiratkan kemarahan yang semakin dalam. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pria bermata onyx itu dengan kesal.

"tepat sekali, kurapika-san... kalian berempat harus bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam misi kali ini... terutama dengan kuroro-san..." ucap pria tua itu dengan santai seraya melihat ke mata scarlet itu. dia menurunkan tangan kurapika yang masih tertuju pada pria itu.

"aku menolak, netero-sama!" ucap gadis itu lantang.

"sayang sekali kurapika-san... kau sedang dalam posisi tidak bisa menolak perintah ini... misi kali ini membutuhkan kalian, kami butuh kepintaran, insting dan intuisi tajam kelompok kalian... selain itu kami pun perlu koneksi yang di miliki oleh kelompok ryodan agar misi kali ini berjalan dengan sukses tanpa ada kerugian yang lebih besar... jadi aku harap kau bisa mengenyampikan ego mu dan bersedia bekerja sama dengan mereka..." jelas pria tua yang di panggil netero itu santai, seraya menyeruput teh hitam di tangannya.

"aku tetap menolak!"

"jangan terlalu keras kepala, kurapika-san... kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini maka akan banyak nyawa yang tak bersalah terbuang sia-sia... kembali lah ke diri mu dan bersikap lah tenang..." ucap netero kembali. Suaranya kali ini lebih dalam, dia melihat gadis pirang itu dengan ujung matanya yang mulai keriput, ada tekanan lain dari auranya ini.

"... eh?... huh..." kurapika tersentak melihat tatapan itu, dia hanya tertunduk diam dan kembali duduk.

"aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan dari mu, kurapika-san... maka misi ini resmi kalian terima... kuroro-san... silakan memilih kawan satu tim mu untuk misi ini... jangan terlalu banyak cukup 4-5 orang... dan pastikan orang-orang yang kau tunjuk itu dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kurapika cs" perintah netero lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya lebih santai..."

"baik... sebelum memilih tim ku, aku harus tahu misi apa kali ini?" kuroro angkat bicara dengan suara baritonnya.

"untuk itu akan ku jelaskan besok pagi di kantor Hunter... aku harap kau bisa datang pagi-pagi, kuroro-san..."

"tentu..."

"bagus kalau begitu... untuk kalian, aku berikan kalian hari bebas hari ini... karena sepertinya ada anggota kalian yang perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya..." netero bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah kurapika cs.

"hai!" jawab mereka dan memberi hormat ke arah sosok yang telah menjauh itu.

_End flashback_

'bekerja sama dengan mereka? huh!... jangan bercanda... aku tak akan sudi melakukannya!' gurutu ku dalam hati penuh emosi. Ku lemparkan buku yang ada di tanganku ke arah kasur ssebelum akhirnya benda itu terpantul dan jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Aku segera bangkit dari bangku ku dan melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur itu. tak lama aku telah terbuai lembut sang malam.

**contenyu~~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Parent

**Author Corner: account ini menggantikan account lama (scarletonyx-092)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 - Parent<p>

Suasana ramai telah terjadi di dalam kantor Hunter, walaupun jam masih menunjukan pukul 06:30 ini memang waktu yang masih terlalu awal untuk sebuah kantor mulai beroprasi, tapi orang-orang di kantor ini telah sibuk berlalu lalang di dalam kantor. Ada yang tengah sibuk membawa tumpukan berkas di tangannya sambil berlari kecil ke arah lift, ada juga yang sibuk menjawab telepon yang silih berganti berganti bagai musik yang tak berakhir, ada bagian lain lagi yang telah tenggelam di balik komputer di mejanya. Ini lah suasana pagi di kantor Hunter, kantor yang bagai tak memiliki waktu santai, mereka bekerja 24/7 setiap saatnya. Kantor ini memang bukan kantor biasa, di kantor inilah semua kasus kejahatan yang terjadi di kota metropolitan Yorkshin di tangani dengan baik. Para pegawai di kantor ini tak memiliki batasan usia, siapa pun yang memiliki kemampuan bisa bekerja di sini, tak heran bila anak-anak seperti killua dan gon bisa bekerja di sini.

Di suatu tempat di lobby kantor ada kelompok kecil orang-orang yang duduk paling santai di antara ombak kesibukan di kantor itu.

"hhuuaaahhhh!... aku masih mengantuk!" erang salah seorang anak seraya meregangkan tangannya ke udara.

"ini salah mu, killua... tadi malam aku dan bibi mito sudah meminta kau tidur cepat dan segera tidur agar pagi ini kau tak mengantuk, tapi kau malah bermain laptop" tegur salah seorang anak lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"kau makin bawel gon..." jawab anak itu, santai.

"kurapika..." ucap orang lain lagi, tak menghiraukan perkataan dua orang anak-anak itu. dia jauh lebih cemas dengan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Tatapannya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"hm?" gadis itu menanggapi dengan santai, buku masih berada lekat di hadapannya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa menolak misi ini kalau kau keberatan" ucapan leorio kali ini sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua temannya yang lain, mereka berhenti dari percakapannya, saling menatap, lalu menatap leorio dan kurapika bergantian. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, matanya masih tertuju ke bukunya.

"kurapika?" kali ini gon yang angkat bicara.

"... aku tak apa-apa... seperti yang di katakan netero-sama kemarin, aku tak dalam posisi untuk menolak misi ini, mereka membutuhkan kita..." ucapnya kemudian, di turunkannya buku itu dari hadapannya lalu di tutupnya matanya perlahan.

"tapi kita bisa menolaknya kalau kau keberatan" leorio mengulang kata-katanya.

"aku tak apa-apa leorio... lagipula aku tak mau karena ke egoisan dan keras kepala ku banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia" ujar gadis itu mantap.

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu..." ia akhirnya mengalah. Gon dan killua tersenyum mendengar perkataan kurapika. _'sepertinya kurapika sudah benar-benar tenang'_ pikir mereka.

Terdengar derap langkah pelan dari arah belakang kurapika, langkah pelan itu melangkah mendekati mereka sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti di sebelah bangku kurapika. Gon, killua dan leorio menahan nafas sesaat melihat sosok tinggi dan tegap yang berdiri di sebelah bangku kurapika. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada tanda tatoo aneh di dahi dan tatapan dari pemilik mata gelap itu. setelah beberapa saat menahan nafas, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kurapika. Cemas. Gadis itu tampak tenang, walaupun tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar, tapi emosinya tak meledak-ledak seperti kemarin. Di angkatnya kembali bukunya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"maaf... ada pesan dari ketua Netero untuk kalian" teguran lembut dari seorang gadis itu mampu sedikit menghancurkan suasana cekam yang sempat tercipta tadi.

"pesan apa?" ucap kuroro dan kurapika yang tak di duga bersamaan. Kurapika tampak sedikit terkejut dan membuang muka, tapi kuroro santai saja sambil melihat ke arah gadis pembawa pesan itu.

"eh? Ano... mereka meminta kalian datang ke tempat ini untuk melakukan pertemuan di sana" ucap gadis itu seraya memberikan secaraik memo berwarna hijau ke arah mereka yang langsung di sambut oleh killua.

"eh?! Ganti tempat janjian lagi?! Apa sih maunya kakek tua itu?!" keluh killua saat selesai membaca isi memo itu.

"lagi?!" kali ini keluhan leorio terdengar tak kalah kesal.

"kali ini di mana?" kurapika melihat mereka.

"taman kota yorkshin" jawab gon sambil membaca isi memo dari balik punggung killua.

"kenapa kakek tua itu senang sekali mengadakan pertemuan di temapt ramai seperti ini?"

"daripada terus mengeluh, lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat itu... leorio, kau yang bawa mobil ya..." perintah kurapika seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah.

"baiklah..." leorio mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas. Gon dan killua mengikuti langkah kedua temannya itu, lalu gon terhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"kuroro-san... apa kau mau bareng dengan kami? Ku rasa mobil leorio masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi" ajak gon ramah. Senyumnya terkembang dengan manis.

_'baka! Apa dia mau memulai pertempuran antara kuroro x kurapika dengan ajakannya itu?!'_ pikir killua dan leorio. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi mereka menanti jawaban dari pria berjubah hitam itu. mereka sama menyilangkan kedua jarinya berharap pria itu menolak.

"... tidak... terima kasih... aku membawa mobil ku sendiri" tolak pria itu sopan, senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya.

_'huft... syukurlah...'_ killua dan leorio menarik nafas lega mendengar tolakan itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu... sampai ketemu di taman" kata-kata gon riang, seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kuroro lalu mengejar teman-temannya yang lain.

PLETAK!

Gon di hadiahi jitakan keras di kepalanya oleh killua. Gon hanya bisa bingung dan protes kepada killua dan meminta penjelasan atas jitakan itu, tapi tak di beri tanggapan oleh killua, dia masih berjalan. Kuroro melihat ke arah mereka, di tatapnya lekat-lekat empat orang itu. _'menarik...' _pikirnya seraya berjalan di belakang mereka menuju parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

_Sinar putih tiba-tiba menusuk mataku yang tengah tertutup, kubuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku, namun karena sinar yang datang terlalu terang, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sinarnya. Indra penciuman ku menerima sebuah aroma yang pernah ku cium sebelumnya, entah di mana. Setelah beberapa detik, mata ku akhirnya dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitar._

_ "mama... ayo cepat... nanti papa marah lagi kalau kita terlambat ke meja makan untuk sarapan..." aku mendengar suara itu, suara yang pernah ku dengar sebelumnya, suara riang dari anak kecil. Aku segera menengok, mencari sumber suara itu._

_ "hai... hai... papamu memang bawel... ayo kita keluar" suara lain itu terdengar, aku terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara ku. aku segera berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya diri ku melihat sosok yang ada di belakang ku._

_ 'apa-apaan ini? Ini gila!' pekik ku dalam hati melihat ke anehan yang terjadi di depan mata ku._

_ 'gadis itu... kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan ku? siapa dia? Dimana aku? Ini tak mungkin terjadi kan?' aku menyentuh wajah ku, tak percaya, mata ku masih terbelalak karena tak percaya. Aku memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. _

_ 'Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, kulitnya, anting merah yang terlihat dari telinga kirinya, bahkan senyumnya... dia benar-benar mirip dengan ku! yah... walaupun aku tak ingat punya senyum selembut itu, tapi di lihat dari sisi mana pun gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan ku' aku benar-benar tak percaya._

_ "... kurapika... sampai kapan kau mau terus di dalam? Ayo cepat ajak anak mu sarapan!" suara lain terdengar dari luar kamar. Suara bariton yang terkesan dalam itu lagi. Aku memegang dagu ku, aku yakin pernah mendengar suara itu entah di mana._

_ "hai... hai... ini juga kan anakmu,..." senyum terkembang di wajah 'kurapika' lain itu, dia menggandeng anak laki-laki tadi ke arah luar kamar._

_ 'hei... sial! Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar nama laki-laki itu... siapa laki-laki yang di panggil 'papa' itu? ah! Sial!' aku menggerutu kesal. Aku berusaha mengikuti 'kurapika' lain itu. tiba-tiba._

_ "... pika!.. hei!... kurapika! Bodoh!" aku mendengar suara lain. Suara yang ku kenal. Itu suara killua dan gon memanggil nama ku"_

"hm..." aku menggeliat pelan dalam tidur ku. ku buka lagi perlahan mata ku.

_'eh?... tadi itu mimpi? Mimpi yang aneh...' _ pikir ku, aku melihat sekitar. Aku masih berada di dalam mobil sedan putih. Di samping ku ada teman-teman baik ku. aku mengucek-ngucek kedua mata ku.

"kau tidur benar-benar pulas... ayo turun... kita sudah sampai..." ajak leorio seraya membuka pintu mobil.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Suasana mencekam hadir di antara sekitar kumpulan kecil orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di taman kota Yorkshin. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat mengepal kan tangannya dengan sangat kencang, giginya bergemerutuk pelan menahan emosi, mata merahnya menatap penuh emosi kepada pria bermantel hitam panjang di hadapannya. Tangan seorang pria tinggi telah melingkar di pinggang gadis pirang itu menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap. Kedua teman mereka pun ikut menahan gadis itu. pria bermantel hitam itu melihat gadis pirang itu dengan santai.

"brengsek kau, kuroro! Mati kau!" maki gadis itu.

"kurapika... tenanglah... kami mohon... tahan emosi mu sedikit..."

"ya kurapika! Tenanglah..."

"... kau gadis yang penuh emosi, kurapika-chan" ucap kuroro, masih dengan nada tenang.

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"kenapa? Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi teman satu tim... kita akan menjadi 'keluarga'... jadi wajar kan kalau aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu?" ucapnya santai.

"aku tak sudi menjadi 'keluarga' dengan pria brengsek seperti mu!" gadis itu meronta makin keras.

"bukan kah tadi kau yang menerima misi ini dari netero? Kau siap menerima semua konsekuensinya" mata pria itu menatap gadis pirang itu santai.

**Flashback**

"karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai pertemuan misi kali ini..." pria tua melihat kumpulan 5 orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kelima orang itu melihat pria tua itu

"kalian harus menghadapi para pelaku human traficing kali ini... tapi mereka bukan musuh yang cukup mudah... nama kelompok mereka 'egmont'... kurasa kuroro-kun tau tentang mereka..." pria tua itu melihat perubahan reaksi yang di tunjukan oleh kuroro, walau hanya sekilas.

"... yah... kami pernah beberapa kali berhadapan langsung dengan mereka... bisa di bilang kelompok kami adalah 'kawan lama'..." jelas pria itu tenang.

"kalau begitu lebih baik... kau pasti tahu tentang mereka lebih baik..."

"nobu, paku dan machi yang lebih paham dengan mereka..."

"kalau begitu bisa kau minta mereka untuk ikut?"

"baiklah"

"ok... ah ya... kurapika cs kalian bisa bantu mereka dalam penyelidikan dan penyerangannya?"

"baik"

"ok... ah ya... satu hal lagi... kurapika-san dan kuroro-kun, ada satu misi lagi untuk kalian"

"eh? Apa?" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"aku minta kalian menjadi 'orang tua' untuk dua orang anak..."

"APA?!" kurapika teriak, kaget.

**End flashback**

"sampai mati pun aku tak mau menjadi bagian keluargamu!" teriak kurapika lagi.

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu... sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang 'lucifer'"

"aku tak sudi!"

"sudahlah kurapika... ini kan hanya sementara..."

"kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi 'istri' orang itu, leorio!" ucapnya emosi.

"eh?" leorio kaget.

"maaf saja... aku bukan gay... sekalipun aku gay, aku masih memilih... aku tak sembarangan memilih, apalgi orangnya jelek seperti dia..."

"apa kau bilang?!" persimpangan muncul di dahi leorio, kesal.

"sudahlah leorio... jangan ikut emosi juga..." gon melerai mereka, anak itu berdiri di tengah mereka.

"aku paham kenapa kurapika benar-benar benci dengan pria menyebalkan ini" leorio terbawa emosi

"makanya kau harus tenang, ossan..." killua ikut melerai.

"diam kau rambut putih!" mendelik ke killua.

"ini bukan putih! Ini silver, pria tua!" killua terbawa emosi. Mereka kemudian saling bertengkar dan berteriak. Gon tertunduk diam, persimpangan banyak muncul di kepala jabriknya.

"DIIIIAAAAMMMMM!" akhirnya gon berteriak, tak kuasa menahan emosi.

"eh?" ketiga orang temannya itu terkejut dan melihat ke arah gon, mereka langsung terdiam.

"maaf gon... kami terbawa emosi..." ucap ketiga orang itu kemudian, tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

"kalian jangan seperti ini lagi ya... kurapika juga jangan terlalu cepat terbawa emosi... nanti kita tanya netero kenapa dia memilih kau dan kuroro sebagai 'orang tua'... dan kau, kuroro!.. jangan buat kami ikut emosi!" gon menatap kurapika dan emberikan penekanan ke kata-katanya pada kuroro.

"baik... maaf..." kurapika menunduk, senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya. Kuroro hanya menatap gon, dingin.

"ku maafkan!" gon tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu mampu membuat ketiga orang temannya ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba.

"mama... papa..." suara seorang anak laki-laki kecil menginterupsi mereka.

"eh? Nak... apa kau tersesat?" kurapika melihat anak itu. berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki itu. di perhatikannya baik-baik penampilan anak itu. dia hanya memakai jaket hijau yang tak terlalu tebal dan celana biru pendek, rambut hitamnya sangat berantakan dengan potongan yang terlihat sangat asal, ada sebuah tas yang mencurigakan di belakangnya.

"apa kau tersesat nak?" Merasa tak dapat jawaban dari anak di depannya itu, kurapika mengulang pertanyaannya. Mata saphire miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru anak itu, warna yang sangat indah, seindah samudra.

"... mama..." setelah terdiam beberapa lama, anak itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangan mungilnya mengarah ke kurapika dan memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil ke gadis pirang itu.

"eh?" gadis itu bingung, di lihatnya anak kecil itu.

"... mama... papa..." tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan kurapika, anak itu tetap memeluknya. Lalu anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh orang di sekitarnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada kuroro dan memanggilnya 'papa'.

"apa?!" tiba-tiba kurapika merasa menjadi bodoh. Di lepaskan pelan pelukan anak itu.

"mama... papa..." anak itu menatap kurapika dengan mata birunya, lalu menunjuk kurapika dan kuroro secara bergantian.

"EEEEHHHH?!" keempat orang yang ada di situ tampak terkejut.

**contenyu~~~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Penjelasan X Anak X Bayi

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Penjelasan X Anak X Bayi<strong>

"nak... maaf... kau pasti salah paham... aku bukan ibu mu... kau pasti keliru..." ucap Kurapika melihat anak kecil itu.

"bukan?..." tatapannya berubah nanar, dia melihat ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro bergantian.

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu pingsan.

"eh?" Kurapika langsung menahan badan anak itu dan melihat ke arah yang lain, bingung.

"kau kejam juga ya, Kurapika-chan... karena kata-kata mu yang dingin, dia jadi shock dan akhirnya pingsan..." sindir Kuroro santai lalu bangkit.

"diam kau, bodoh! Jangan seenaknya menuduh ku sembarangan" pekik Kurapika seraya menggendong anak laki-laki itu.

'tubuhnya ringan sekali... apa dia makan selama ini?' pikir gadis itu saat menggendong anak itu. Di perhatikannya wajah anak itu. Rambut hitam legamnya yang terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar mentari, garis matanya yang tegas dan tajam tertutup dengan tenang, hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung menambah kesan manis di wajah tampannya yang mungil.

'hm... sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah yang mirip seperti ini, dimana ya?'

"hei Kurapika..." teguran leorio sukses menghancurkan lamunan gadis itu.

"eh?... ah? Ya... ada apa leorio?"

"ini... tas yang di bawa anak ini..."

"ada apa dengan tasnya?"

"isinya bayi... dan bayi ini hidup" kali ini killua yang angkat bicara.

"apa? Bayi?" Kurapika dan gon melihat isi tas itu. Di dalamnya memang ada seorang bayi. Rambut hitamnya terlihat kontras di antara balutan kain krem dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dalam tidurnya. Sebuah perban putih melingkari sekitar matanya.

"kenapa matanya di tutup? Apa dia terluka?"

"entahlah gon... aku bisa saja memeriksanya, tapi tak mungkin di sini... anak yang lebih tua pun perlu perawatan"

"bawa saja ke markas ku... tempatnya cukup dekat dari sini... di sana juga ada beberapa ruangan kosong yang bisa kau pakai untuk memeriksa keadaan anak-anak itu... kita juga bisa menghubungi netero dan meminta penjelasa lebih lanjut tentang misi ini" Kuroro angkat bicara.

"itu lebih baik ku rasa..."

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"netero-sama... saya minta penjelasan atas perintah misi kali ini... kenapa saya harus bekerja sama dengan pria ini?" suara seorang gadis terdengar tengah protes dengan pria tua nyentrik yang tengah berhubungan dengannya melalui webcam.

"aku kira kau sudah menyetujui tentang konsep kerja sama ini, Kurapika-san..." jawab netero santai.

"memang... tapi bukan kerja sama seperti ini yang saya maksud... saya tak mau bekerja sama dengannya, apalagi harus menjadi keluarga..." protes gadis itu, dia masih berusaha untuk menahan nada bicaranya agar tetap sopan.

"kami butuh kalian bekerja sama dalam misi ini... dan ku rasa hanya kalian berdua yang mampu dalam misi kali ini... kau tidak keberatan, Kuroro-kun?"

"aku tak pernah keberatan... lagipula secara teknis ini tak merugikan ku" jawaban tenang dari pria itu menghasilkan dirinya di berikan death glare oleh Kurapika.

"ba..."

"maaf... danchou..." belum sempat netero menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu yang ada di belakang Kurapika dan Kuroro, lalu shalnark masuk.

"ada apa, shalnark?"

"ini tentang anak-anak itu..."

"anak-anak?" netero terdengar tertarik dengan obrolan kedua orang itu.

"ah ya... tadi saat di taman, kami bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki usianya kira-kira 4-5 thn dan seorang bayi..." lapor Kurapika.

"hmmm... bisa kalian kirim fotonya?"

"bisa... shalnark, tolong kirimkan foto anak-anak itu kepada netero..." perintah pria itu. tanpa banyak basa-basi, pria berambut coklat itu segera mengirimkan foto anak-anak itu. Setelah mendapat foto, netero terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan foto keduannya.

"sepertinya kalian telah bertemu dengan calon anak-anak kalian... selamat berjuang Kurapika-san Kuroro-kun... aku yakin kalian mampu dan aku tak salah memilih orang... hubungi aku lagi besok untuk kepastian yang sesungguhnya..." sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban dari kedua orang itu, netero telah memutuskan hubungan webcamnya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang dan berat.

"jadi... berita apa yang kau terima, shalnark?"

"tentang latar belakang dan masa lalu anak-anak itu" ucapan shalnark di balas oleh tatapan Kurapika dan Kuroro yang menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"anak yang lebih tua itu salah satu korban dari gang yang akan menjadi musuh kami... orang tuanya telah menjualnya ke kelompok itu dari umurnya 6 bulan... sejak itu dia telah berpindah-pindah dari satu orang tua asuh ke orang tua asuh yang lain, ada yang memperlakukannya dengan baik tapi tak sedikit juga yang memperlakukannya selayak budak... dia sering di pukuli dan di siksa bila ada kesalahan yang di lakukan sengaja atau pun tidak... ku rasa secara mental anak itu juga tak bisa di bilang sehat... menurut info yang ku dapat, dia dan bayi itu berhasil kabur dari rumah orang tua asuh terakhir mereka dan tak sengaja di temukan oleh salah seorang pegawai Hunter..." jelas shalnark sambil membaca kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya telah berdiri leorio dan killua.

"bagaimana dengan bayi itu?"

"belum banyak data yang ku terima tentangnya, danchou... entah mereka memang memiliki hubungan darah atau tidak, tapi yang jelas bayi itu selalu bersama dengan anak itu dari hari pertama bayi itu di jual... dan kabarnya gara-gara bayi itu sang anak selalu mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari orang tua asuh mereka, tapi alasannya belum jelas..."

Kuroro hanya diam, jari telunjuknya memegang dagu, berpikir.

"aku juga punya laporan lain" leorio angkat bicara. Kurapika dan Kuroro menatap ke arahnya.

"di tubuh anak itu memang terdapat banyak luka memar bekas siksaan, ada juga luka bakar dan luka yang terbaru terjadi sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu... dari bekas luka dan kondisi kesehatan yang ku dapat, mereka berdua selama ini hidup di lingkungan yang tak baik... anak yang lebih tua mendapat sedikit gangguan di pernafasannya sedangkan si bayi ada masalah dengan kulitnya... walaupun kondisi mereka yang sekarang belum mengkhawatirkan, tapi ini tak bisa di anggap sepele..."

"bagaimana dengan matanya? Apa dia terluka?"

"aku belum bisa memastikan hal itu, Kurapika... kami sudah membuka perban yang melilit kedua matanya, tapi bayi itu masih tertidur lelap... dan di perlukan ahli medis yang lebih berpengalaman dari ku untuk tahu hal itu..."

"sou..." Kurapika hanya menunduk pelan, berpikir. Yang lain pun ikut terdiam, cukup lama.

"... kurasa aku mulai mengerti sekarang kenapa netero memilih ku untuk jadi sosok 'ayah' dalam misi kali ini..." semua melihat ke arahnya.

"aku juga anak yang terbuang dulu... tak ada yang mempedulikan ku... aku hidup sendiri di jalanan, berjuang untuk hidup dan mati ku sendiri... jadi akulah orang yang paling pas untuk tugas ini" jelasnya lagi, tenang.

_ 'apa dia sudah gila? Atau hatinya sudah benar-benar beku? Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan cerita masa lalunya itu dengan nada setenang itu? dasar aneh...'_pikir leorio.

Kurapika dan yang lain kembali diam, sebelum sempat Kurapika angkat bicara, suara pintu terbuka lebar terdengar.

"kawan-kawan!" ucapnya.

"ada apa gon?"

"killua... bayi itu sudah bangun... kau harus lihat ini... kalian juga... ayo..." gon melihat mereka dan kembali berlari. Yang lain heran dengan kelakuan aneh gon, mereka pun berlari mengikutinya ke arah kamar tempat anak-anak itu tertidur. Sesampainya mereka di kamar, gon segera mendekati bayi yang sudah duduk dan bermain dengan kain krem yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan pada kami, gon..."

"killua... lihatlah mata anak ini..." ucap gon seraya mengangkat wajah bayi itu perlahan.

"kenapa dengan ma... eh?" belum sempat killua menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia telah terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Yang lain pun mendekati dan melihat ke arah bayi itu.

"... eh?... matanya... ini mustahil kan?" mereka melihat mata anak itu, tak percaya. Mereka saling melihat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**contenyuu~~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Alasan X Tekad X Mahkota

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me and You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**chapter ini langsung author publish, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Alasan X Tekad X Mahkota<strong>

"hn..." sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari tempat tidur lain di kamar itu. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat di bawah selimut putih yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Mata obsidiannya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata biru yang indah bagaikan samudra. Di pandangnya sekitar sambil berusaha mengingat dimana dia berada, dia melihat kumpulan orang-orang tengah berkumpul di sebuah kasur lain yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kumpulan orang dewasa itu tengah mengerumuni sosok seorang bayi yang ia kenal, dia bangun perlahan, menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang mulai membuatnya gerah. Anak itu melihat sosok bayi itu yang tengah asik memainkan jemari seseorang yang berambut jabrik di depannya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa penutup mata bayi itu telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan mata bayi itu.

"jangan sentuh adik ku!" anak itu langsung melompat ke hadapan bayi itu. Tangannya di rentangkan di depan bayi itu berusaha melindunginya dari orang-orang asing itu.

"eh?" Gon yang kaget sempat terdorong mundur.

"kami tak akan menyakitinya..."

"pembohong! Kalian akan menyakitinya seperti yang lain! Kalian akan memanggilnya anak monster karena matanya! Jangan lihat matanya!" anak itu segera memeluk bayi itu erat, seraya menutup matanya.

"... euh..." sang bayi terlihat terganggu dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"tenanglah nak... aku berjanji, kami tak akan melukai anak itu... tak satu pun dari kami" Kurapika menunduk hingga sejajar dengan anak itu, di berikan tekanan khusus di akhir kalimatnya sambil menatap sekilas ke arah Kuroro.

"pembohong! Kau pembohong!" tangannya gemetar.

"kami tidak berbohong, kami di sini untuk melindungi mu... percayalah... lagipula kasian adikmu... dia mulai tak betah dengan pelukanmu yang terlalu keras itu..." suara tangisan dari bayi itu mulai terdengar dari balikan pelukan.

"ga! Kalian bohong!"

"aku tak akan menyakitinya... karena... aku juga sama dengan anak ini..." Kurapika menutup matanya perlahan lalu menatap anak itu kembali. Sorot mata merahnya terlihat di sana.

"eh?... mata kalian... sama..." dia melonggarkan pelukannya ke bayi itu dan membandingkan warna mata bayi itu dengan Kurapika.

"yah... mata kami sama... jadi karena itu aku akan melindunginya..." ucap Kurapika, lembut.

"ta... pi..." belum sempat dia bicara lebih jauh, anak itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"eh?" Leorio mendekati anak itu dan segera memeriksanya kembali.

"dia hanya masih lemas... biarkan dia istirahat lebih lama lagi... tubuhnya terlalu lemah sekarang..."

"baiklah..."

"oyasumi..." ucap Gon seraya menyelimuti kembali anak itu.

"hei... bayinya belum tidur... boleh aku menggendongnya Leorio?" tanya Gon penuh harap.

"kau yakin bisa, Gon?"

"un!" senyum lebar terkembang, masih dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"baiklah... tapi hati-hati"

"un! Arigatou! Ayo Killua kita main dengan bayi ini!" ajak Gon penuh semangat sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"ok!"

"kalian hanya boleh main di sekitar kami"

"baik Leorio!"

"huft... dasar anak-anak itu..."

"kalau begitu aku dan Paku akan keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan kita dan susu bayi... kita semua belum makan kan..."

"ah ya... tolong ya Shalnark..."

"baik danchou..." pria berambut coklat itu menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

"Kurapika... bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Leorio memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi selama 15 menit sejak mereka keluar dari kamar anak-anak.

"hm? Tentang?" gadis itu kurang fokus.

"bayi itu... apa mungkin dia juga anggota klanmu? Mata merah itu termasuk langka... dan yang ku tahu hanya klanmu yang memiliki mata merah itu..."

"aku juga sedang berpikir tentang itu... mata anak itu memang aneh... tapi dia bisa di pastikan bukan anggota klan ku... mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa bayi itu memiliki mata merah itu..."

"kau yakin dia bukan anggota klanmu?"

"yah... selain karena hanya aku yang tersisa di klan kuruta, ada alasan lain yang menguatkan pendapatku kalau dia bukan anggota klanku... mata anggota klanku memang bisa berubah jadi merah, tapi kami tak memiliki mata merah itu sepenuhnya seperti itu, kami terlahir dengan warna mata biasa, mata merah ini hanya muncul ketika emosi kami sedang naik... jadi dia sudah dapat di pastikan bukan anggota klan kami..."

"ah... benar juga..."

"yah... tapi aku juga penasaran dengan mata itu, mungkinkah ada orang lain yang bisa memiliki mata merah semurni itu?" gadis itu tampak berpikir keras.

"... tapi aku tak setuju kalau mata kalian di samakan... karena mata kalian jauh berbeda..." pernyataan Kuroro itu menghasilkan tatapan dari Leorio dan Kurapika.

"di bandingkan kalian aku sudah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan mata merah klan kuruta, jadi aku yang paling paham perbedaan mereka... di bandingkan dengan sinar kebencian dan emosi yang keluar dari mata merah klan kuruta, mata merah anak itu memiliki sinar lain yang lebih lembut dan indah... bila di ibaratkan mata merah klan kuruta adalah merahnya warna darah, maka mata merah anak itu adalah merahnya batu permata rubi yang indah..." jelas Kuroro sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

_ 'walaupun benci mengakuinya... tapi kata-kata Kuroro itu ada benarnya... mata bayi itu memang jauh lebih indah dan damai bila di bandingkan dengan mata merah milikku... walau hanya melihatnya sebentar, tapi aku begitu terpesona dengan mata merah yang begitu polos itu...'_batinKurapika.

"dan sekarang aku paham alasan kenapa aku yang di pilih sebagai 'ibu' mereka... dengan persamaan mata merah yang ku miliki dengan bayi itu, lebih mudah bagi ku untuk dekat dan memahami perasaan anak yang lebih tua itu, aku bisa paham betapa keras usahanya untuk bisa melindungi bayi itu di usianya yang masih kecil..."

"jadi... kalian menerima misi ini? Kalian bersedia bekerja sama menjadi 'orang tua' unutk mereka?"

"yah..." tekad Kurapika sudah bulat. Kuroro hanya mengangguk sekilas tanda setuju.

...

**Kurapika's dream**

_Angin sepoi berhembus di sela-sela rambut pirangku, aroma laut lepas dan bunga tercium di udara._

_ "hn..." aku mengerang dan membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan bunga warna-warni telah terpampang di hadapanku._

_ "dasar tukang tidur... sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti ini, Kurapika?" suara bariton itu terdengar dari sampingku dan aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya membelai rambut pirang ku. Aku segera melihat sosok di samping ku itu. Dia yang duduk membelakangi sinar mentari membuatku hanya bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya, samar. Walau begitu, entah kenapa hatiku begitu nyaman melihatnya, rasanya aku begitu mengenal sosok ini dan aku yakin kini ia tengah tersenyum di hadapanku, tanpa ku sadari aku pun ikut tersenyum._

_ "kau dan anakmu memang suka sekali tidur ya" suaranya begitu menenangkan._

_ "ini juga kan anakmu" tanpa ku sadari kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari bibirku._

_ "yah... memang... kalian anak dan istriku... begitu juga si nakal yang satu itu" katanya lagi. Jemari panjang dan putihnya menunjuk ke arah sosok anak lain yang tengah berlarian di taman bunga di hadapanku. Aku melihat anak itu, dia anak yang sama yang sering muncul di mimpiku sebelumnya, tawa manis anak itu terus terkembang di wajah tampannya, rambut hitamnya terkibas mengikuti irama gerakannya yang lincah, rambut itu lebih panjang dari yang bisa ku ingat._

_ "kau harus membawanya ke salon... dia harus potong rambut" ucap ku pada sosok laki-laki yang ada di sampingku._

_ "baik sayang" kata-kata pria itu tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, kurasakan pipiku memanas._

_ "lagi-lagi kau jadi kepiting rebus" godanya di sela-sela tawa kecilnya._

_ "mama!... papa!" anak itu mengagetkanku, dia berlari mendekati kami._

_ "kenapa?... jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu... kau mengagetkan adikmu..." lagi-lagi kata-kata meluncur sendiri dari mulutku, kumerasa ada gerakan di pangkuanku, lalu pria itu menggendong anak berambut hitam yang ada di pangkuanku._

_ "hei... jagoan kecil... kau sudah bangun rupanya... ayo berikan ciuaman pada papamu ini" ucap pria itu seraya menggendong tinngi bayi itu sampai sejajar dengan wajah putihnya, lalu di usap-usapkannya wajahnya ke perut bayi itu dan berhasil membuat si bayi tertawa riang. _

_ "maaf... aku punya hadiah untuk mama... ini" ucapnya riang sambil memperlihatkan sebuah mahkota dari bunga ke hadapanku._

_ "ini buat mama?"_

_ "un! Aku di ajarkan membuat ini oleh ibu guru" mata birunya berbinar sangat indah, menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

_ "arigatou" aku memeluk anak itu._

_ "kurasa kau yang tomboy itu juga akan cantik kalau pakai mahkota itu" goda pria itu. Aku hanya menatap pria itu tajam._

_ "bercanda... kau akan selalu cantik di mataku, apa pun keadaannya... jadi tolong pakai mahkotamu, ratuku" godanya lagi, ku yakin senyum masih terkembang di wajah putihnya. Dia mengambil mahkota bunga itu dan memakaikannya di atas kepalaku, lalu dia menarik tangan kanan ku perlahan dan mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Aku terkejut dan merasa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Dia menatapku dan kembali tersenyum._

_ "ayo kita lihat laut..." ajaknya seraya menarik tanganku perlahan membantuku bangkit. Tangan kiriku di genggam oleh anak itu. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke pemandangan lain di dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Aromanya yang asin terbawa angin ke sini. Suasana ini benar-benar menenangkan. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara lain yang aneh._

Kriiing... kriiing...

"... ah!..." aku segera membuka mataku, terkejut.

'hanya mimpi... lagi...' ucapkuseraya melihat kamarku yang gelap gulita, aku menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari tidurku. Aku meraih handphone yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Hanya sebuah pengingat yang sebelumnya sudah ku atur.

"baru jam 2 pagi... dan tadi hanya mimpi..." aku melihat jam yang ada di layar handphoneku. Ku pegang dadaku, detak jantung tadi terasa begitu nyata.

_'ah... lagi-lagi mimpi yang aneh... dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa tahu siapa sosok itu... menyebalkan...'_ gumamku seraya merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur lagi. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan kanan.

"tapi semua rasanya begitu nyata dan damai..." ucapku pelan, aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke udara. Aku masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut pria itu yang tadi menyentuh punggung tanganku.

"ini benar-benar gila... aku harus cepat-cepat tidur" aku menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dan menutup mataku kembali.

**contenyuu~~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Alasan X Setuju X Nama

**Author Corner: akhirnya muncul dengan Chapi baru... sorry for too long for update this chapter... semoga kalian suka... happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

**A/N:**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Syarat X Setuju X Nama<strong>

"jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa setuju dengan usul tentang kerja sama ini, Kurapika-san?" tanya Netero yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"yah... saya akan menerima usul ini..." jawab Kurapika dengan tenang. Kuroro berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu dan ketiga temannya berdiri di belakang mereka.

"bagus kalau begitu... berarti pekerjaan ini bisa di lanjutkan..."

"tapi saya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan..."

"apa?"

"pertama, sampai kapan saya harus bekerja sama dengan pria ini?... kedua, maksud dalam misi ini untuk 'bekerja sama', apa termasuk dengan tinggal bersama dan membesarkan juga mendidik mereka selayaknya keluarga normal yang lain selama misi ini berlangsung?... ketiga, apa akan perubahan status sosial terhadap kami? Dalam artian kami harus membohongi masyarakat bahwa kami adalah benar-benar keluarga normal, sepasang suami istri muda yang memiliki dua orang putra?"

"tajam dan penuh perhatian seperti biasanya..." celetuk Kuroro. Kurapika tak menanggapinya, matanya masih tertuju pada Netero.

"seperti yang di harapkan, kau memang gadis yang cermat... baik, akan ku jawab... pertama, secara teknis kalian hanya perlu bekerja sama sampai seluruh anggota kelompok itu sudah benar-benar di tangkap dan mereka menemukan keluarga yang cukup baik untuk menerima mereka... untuk pertanyaan kedua dan ketiga, itu tergantung dengan persepsi kalian masing-masing mengenai arti keluarga..."

"jadi intinya, waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk bekerja sama dan menjadi keluarga semua tergantung pada kami sendiri? Begitu juga dengan metode yang kami gunakan untuk 'keluarga' kami?" Kuroro segera mendahului sebelum sempat Kurapika angkat bicara.

"kesimpulan yang baik, Kuroro-kun" Netero tertawa di sela-sela perkataanya.

"ada pertanyaan lagi?" lanjutnya lagi.

"tidak, terima kasih... kalau begitu saya permisi..." Kurapika segera menunduk dan melangkah ke pintu keluar, di ikuti oleh yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"ok... jadi masalah pengasuhan anak-anak itu sudah selesai... kalian sudah setuju akan bekerja sama untuk menjadi orang tua mereka..."

"jadi sekarang kalian akan menjadi keluarga dan tinggal bersama?" tanya Killua sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"nee... nee... Kurapika... apa aku boleh bermain dengan mereka?" Gon melihat Kurapika, penuh harap. Kurapika hanya tersenyum.

"kau juga harus minta izin denganku, Gon... mulai sekarang aku juga ayah mereka, jadi aku juga berhak tahu mereka dengan siapa saja..."

"begitu ya... hmmm... kalau begitu Kuroro-kun... bolehkah aku bermain dengan mereka?" ulang Gon, polos.

_'tak bisa di percaya... dia benar-benar polos dan tanpa basa-basi... menarik'_ pikir Kuroro.

"jangan terlalu cepat ambil keputusan dulu... aku memang menyetujui bekerja sama denganmu, tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi..."

"huft... tak bisakah kau lebih santai?... kau terlalu banyak berpikir..."

"ikuti atau tidak... itu pilihanmu..."

"baik... tapi sebelum aku mengikuti syarat darimu, aku akan mengajukan syarat untukmu lebih dulu..." mata onyx itu menatap langsung ke mata gadis itu.

"syarat pertama, aku akan mengambil alih tugas dan tanggung jawab seorang ayah juga suami sepenuhnya, jadi selama dalam lingkungan keluarga dan rumah kau harus menuruti perintahku begitu juga kalau kau mau bertindak yang melibatkan mereka, kau harus melaporkannya terlebih dulu padaku..."

"aku menolak... aku tak mau berada di bawah kendalimu..." bantah Kurapika dengan cepat.

"seperti dugaanku, kau akan menolak... dengar, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mengendalikanmu, aku ingin mengawasi anak-anak itu sepenuhnya, keselamatan anak-anak itu juga bagian dari misi kita... aku yakin mereka masih di incar oleh kelompok itu dan aku benci kalau harus gagal karena mereka luput dari pengawasanku... aku juga tahu akan kekuatanmu, tapi mereka berdua dan salah satu dari mereka akan di jadikan senjata oleh kelompok itu bila kau lengah..." pria itu memberi penekanan di kalimat akhirnya saat melihat gadis itu hendak protes.

_'sial... lagi-lagi aku harus mengakui dia benar kali ini...' _dengus Kurapika dalam hati.

"ku anggap kau setuju... ku lanjutkan ke syarat kedua, ini akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kedua tadi. Kita akan tinggal bersama, itu akan lebih memudahkan kita untuk mengawasi kedua anak itu dan mereka akan terbiasa menganggap kita sebagai keluarga... kita juga akan mendidik mereka selayaknya anak-anak biasa, walaupun aku tak punya bayangan apapun tentang ini, tapi aku tahu kau gadis yang cukup pintar untuk bisa paham tentang ini, kau juga punya banyak kenalan yang bisa kau tanyai tentang ini... dan ini poin paling penting dari syarat ini, aku tak mau tinggal di apartemenmu yang kecil dan kumuh itu, kita akan cari tempat lain atau kita bisa tinggal di apartemenku..."

"bagaimana dengan kamar?"

"di apartemen ku ada satu kamar tamu lagi... kalau kau mau tidur sekamar denganku juga aku tak keberatan"

"aku menolak, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu bersama anak-anak itu..."

"terserah... dan ini syarat terakhir dariku... tidak ada kekerasan di hadapan anak-anak itu... kita harus bekerja sama untuk terlihat lebih akrab di depan mereka... kalau kau ada masalah denganku, selesaikan di luar rumah... kau pasti tahu dengan baik apa yang di butuhkan anak-anak terbuang seperti mereka sekarang ini... bagaimana? Jadi apa syarat darimu?"

_ 'syarat darinya secara keseluruhan menguntungkan bagi anak-anak itu sekaligus menghentikan langkahku... sial'_

"tak ada kontak secara fisik yang di luar wajar kenormalan di antara kita... hanya boleh ada kontak fisik di antara kita kalau memang di perlukan dan hanya boleh di depan anak-anak itu... kau juga tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadiku di luar lingkungan rumah... sementara itu dua syarat ini yang ku ajukan..."

"baiklah... kita sepakat..." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kurapika, Kurapika terdiam sebentar lalu berjabatan tangan dengan Kuroro tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

** "**sugeee!..." teriak seorang anak berambut hitam bermata obsidian itu kepada anak lain berambut silver, memecah keheneningan di gedung tua yang di jadikan markas itu. Anak itu tengah memperhatikan si anak berambut silver memamerkan kemampuannya dalam bermain yo-yo. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, anak berambut hitam itu terus memperhatikan yo-yo yang naik-turun dengan lincah di tangan si rambut silver.

"nee... nee... Kilua-nii... aku mau main juga..." ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangan mungilnya.

"kau masih terlalu kecil untuk main ini"

"Kilua-nii pelit!" anak itu menjulurkan lidah.

"apa kau bilang?!" persimpangan muncul di dahinya.

"kalau begitu Gon-nii... aku pinjam pancingmu"

"eh? Gon-nii?... Killua..." anak itu segera beralih ke Killua dengan sinar mata yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"hm?"

"aku di panggil 'kakak'... senangnya" senyum lebar terkembang di sana.

"apa?" Killua hanya bisa sweat drop.

Sementara itu di bagian lain ruangan, sedkit jauh dari keramaian yang ada, duduklah tiga orang dewasa di sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Satu-satunya gadis di sana tengah memangku seorang bayi mungil berambut hitam sambil memegang botol susu yang tengah di minum si bayi. Mereka tampak serius memperhatikan tiga anak yang bermain.

"tak ku sangka anak itu akan sedikit lebih ceria sekarang... padahal tadi waktu kita datang dia sangat murung... sinar matanya terlihat seperti mayat hidup..."

"ini semua gara-gara Gon dan Killua, mereka yang buat anak itu nyaman..."

"anak-anak memang harus berkumpul dengan anak-anak lagi... tapi ngomong-ngomong bayi itu juga terlihat nyaman denganmu Kurapika..."

"masa? Mungkin karena aku yang memegang botol susunya, jadi dia nyaman..." gadis itu melihat si bayi dan mengelus rambut hitamnya, lembut.

"kau sudah cocok jadi ibu..."

"aku tak minta pendapatmu, Kuroro..."

"kau lupa syarat ketiga kita?"

"di syarat itu hanya ada larangan pemukulan..."

"tapi aku juga bilangkan kalau kita harus bisa terlihat damai di depan mereka... bayi ini juga bisa paham kalau kita bertengkar..." Kurapika melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam.

"sudah... sudah... kalian berdua... jangan mulai lagi, Kuroro benar kali ini Kurapika... bayi itu sudah bisa merasakan pertengkaran di antara kalian... dia sensitif..."

"huft... baiklah... eh? Susunya habis..."

"sudah habis ya? Kalau begitu kau tempelkan dia di bahumu dan tepuk punggungnya perlahan biar dia bisa sendawa..."

"eh? Baik..." Kurapika menuruti kata-kata Leorio, di gendong dan di tepuk punggung bayi itu perlahan. Setelah beberapa kali di tepuk akhirnya si bayi pun bersendawa.

"eh?..." Kurapika tertawa kecil karena merasa geli saat bayi itu bersendawa di bahunya.

"kenapa?"

"rasanya geli..." senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

_'sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum manis itu...'_ Kuroro terdiam melihat Kurapika.

"ba... ba..." celoteh kecil dari bayi itu menarik perhatian Kuroro kembali. Pria itu hanya melihat ke arah si bayi. Bayi itu mengangkat tangan mungilnya ke arah Kuroro, berusaha untuk meraihnya. Kuroro terdiam sebentar, lalu memberikan tangannya yang langsung di pegang erat oleh si bayi itu.

"eh?" Kuroro sempat kaget dan berusaha untuk melepaskan jarinya, tapi semakin dia berusaha melepaskannya semakin bayi itu menariknya dengan sekuatnya, saat dia hampir berhasil menarik tangannya dari bayi itu, si bayi melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar, mata merahnya yang indah berkaca-kaca.

"huft... baiklah... aku mengalah..." membiarkan bayi itu bermain dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Seakan mengerti kata-kata Kuroro, bayi itu langsung tersenyum manis dan kembali memainkan jari Kuroro.

"kau bisa juga kalah dari bayi..." sindir Kurapika, senyum tipis terkembang di sana.

"bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tetap memaksa menariknya, dia pasti akan menangis sangat keras dan kau pasti menyalahkanku... jadi lebih baik aku mengalah kan?"

"wah... ayah yang baik..." nada bicaranya tak bisa di artikan antara memuji atau menyindir.

"terima kasih... eh... jangan... yaahh..." si bayi itu memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulut kecilnya, saat Kuroro akan menarik tangannya, air liur bayi itu telah membasahi jemari Kuroro.

"eh? Hahaha... kena kau di kerjai dia" tawa pecah di wajah manis Kurapika, membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"yah... kau berhasil mengerjaiku, bocah kecil..." Kuroro hanya bisa menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang kosong, senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Si bayi ikut tertawa dengan suara riang yang lucu, seakan ingin ikut bercanda dengan orang tua barunya itu. Suasana di antara mereka bertiga mulai mencair dan hangat, bagi siapa pun yang melihat mereka sekarang pasti akan berpikir mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Begitu pula di mata Leorio.

_'kalian sekarang jauh lebih terlihat seperti keluarga... aku turut bahagia...'_ Leorio melihat mereka dengan tatapan tenang.

30 menit kemudian...

Kini mereka berlima sekarang duduk bersama. Gon dan Killua masih bermain dengan si balita, tapi kali ini mereka jauh lebih tenang, mereka kini duduk di dekat Kurapika dan yang lain, sedangkan si bayi sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kurapika, tangan mungilnya masih belum melepas jemari Kuroro.

"ah ya... nak... siapa namamu... dari kemarin aku belum tahu namamu..." Kurapika melihat si balita.

"ah ya juga... data dari Shalnark juga tak menyebutkan namanya..." Leorio baru teringat, Gon dan Killua melihat ke arah anak itu, menunggu jawaban.

"hmmm..." anak itu menaruh jarinya di dagu, berusaha mengingat.

"kau lupa namamu?"

"ga... aku ingat..." ucapnya kemudian dengan nada ceria dan polos, tatapannya masih tertuju ke mainan di hadapannya.

"lalu?" selidik Kurapika lagi.

"aku biasa di panggil 'inu'... jadi itu namaku..." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang masih sama.

"eh?" mereka berempat terkejut dan saling melemparkan pandangan masing-masing. Kuroro hanya bisa diam, seakan sudah menebak jawaban anak itu.

"... inu?... itu bukan sebuah nama... jangan bercanda..." Leorio memecah keheningan pertama.

"bagaimana dengan bayi ini? Dia pasti punya nama kan?"

"dia 'adik'... Cuma itu... tapi... orang-orang itu... panggil dia 'monster'..." terasa perbedaan yang sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya kali ini, tangan mungilnya kini bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk makin dalam. Semua kembali hening.

"... mainlah lagi... Shalnark punya lebih banyak mainan di tempatnya... Gon dan Killua akan mengantarmu ke sana..." kali ini Kuroro yang memecah keheningan, di usapnya kepala anak itu dengan lembut walau hanya sekilas.

"un! Aku dan Killua akan mengantarmu ke sana... ayo"

"un! Ayo Killua-nii" anak itu langsung loncat dari duduknya.

"baiklah... ayo..." Killua bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti langkah dua orang berambut hitam itu. Mereka meninggalkan keheningan lain di belakang mereka. Kurapika memperhatikan anak itu lekat-lekat dengan tatapan iba, dia memeluk pelan bayi yang kini tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebagian matanya, di kecup lembut ujung kepala bayi itu. Si bayi bergerak pelan membenarkan posisinya di pelukan Kurapika dan kembali terbuai dalam tidur yang nyaman. Dua orang pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa diam melihat gadis itu bersedih untuk si bayi. Leorio menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu perlahan, berusaha memberi ketenangan. Kuroro mengusap lembut punggung tangan bayi itu dengan ibu jarinya.

**contenyuu~~**

**anoooo... kalo boleh jawab review di account yang lain (scarletonyx-092) mo qiesa jwab di sini... gomen klo ini broke rule**

**laverder sapphires chan: hahaha... ini udh updte ko... wlo pke account lain... tpi ttap d ushakan bwt ttp updte lbh tratur... slakan klo mo triak... smoga crta slanjt'y ttp bwt safir n ven triak trus :)**

**rerina kokuzoya : ni udh updte wlo pke account lain... happy reading**

**mouku-chan: siiiaaap!**

**bellissima: slakan bca lanjtn'y :)**

**arigatou minna! smoga ni ga mengecewakan**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tugas X Rumah X Penitipan

**Author Corner: kbysaan lama... lsg updte 2 Chapi krn mrsa bslah gr2 jrg updte n dtg dgn account bru... happy reading minna!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T**

**A/N:**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... review please #puppy eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Tugas X Rumah X Penitipan<strong>

"jadi... kira-kira apa metode yang akan kalian pakai untuk menjaga mereka?" Leorio melihat Kurapika dan Kuroro yang duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di rumah Gon, mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam di sini semalam sambil membicarakan metode yang paling cocok untuk menjaga anak-anak itu. Mereka juga bisa langsung meminta usul dari bibi Mito dalam hal ini.

"entah... aku masih belum punya petunjuk..." Kurapika angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"hei... kalian minum dulu... aku sudah buatkan teh untuk kalian..." bibi Mito datang dan menyajikan teh hangat di depan mereka.

"terima kasih" Kurapika dan Leorio tersenyum ke arah wanita itu, Kuroro hanya menunduk pelan.

"sama-sama" wanita itu balas tersenyum dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"tunggu... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"ada apa Kurapika-chan?"

"bagaimana caramu mendidik Gon?"

"caraku? hmm... tak ada yang spesial, Gon lebih cocok di panggil anak gunung, gunung lebih banyak mendidiknya daripada aku..."

"ah ya juga..."

"tapi kalau kalian butuh saran untuk menjaga dan mendidik anak-anak manis itu... kurasa aku punya saran yang bagus..." Mito melihat mereka, mereka terlihat serius.

"anak-anak seumuran itu lebih baik berkumpul dengan anak-anak sebayanya dan bebas bermain sepuas mereka... terutama untuk si balita... tak baik baginya untuk terus berkumpul dengan orang dewasa dan kehilangan dunia anak-anaknya..."

"aku juga sempat memikirkan hal itu, tapi jujur saja aku tak punya petunjuk apa pun tentang bagaimana membiarkan dia bermain bersama dengan anak-anak lain yang seumurnya... anak kecil yang ku kenal hanya Killua dan Gon..."

"bagaimana dengan ligkungan rumah? Lingkungan rumah juga sangat berpengaruh"

"di apartemen lamaku tak banyak penghuninya dan setahuku tak ada anak-anak di sana..."

"apartemenku juga, di sana memang lumayan banyak penghuni tapi tak ada anak-anak di sana... tempat itu hanya nyaman untuk di tinggali orang-orang dewasa yang workholic, bukan untuk anak-anak..." Kuroro angkat bicara saat di lihatnya Mito mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya meminta penjelasan.

"huft... sulit juga... ini sama saja dengan keadaan Gon dulu waktu masih kecil... di lingkungan rumah kami juga tak ada anak sebayanya untuk di ajak bermain..."

"lalu bagaimana cara bibi Mito mengajari Gon bersosialisasi?"

"aku dan neneknya selalu membawanya dan menemaninya kapan pun..."

"kami tak bisa melakukan itu... aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan dan penyelidikan..." Kurapika menunduk frustasi. Ini masalah yang lumayan pelik baginya.

"nee... tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otakku... aku belum yakin apa ini ide yang baik atau tidak, tapi apa kalian mau mendengarnya?" Leorio tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta. Kurapika dan Kuroro melihat ke arahnya.

"begini... bagaimana kalau kalian menitipkan si balita di tempat penitipan anak?"

"penitipan anak? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan lepas tanggung jawab?"

"bukan bodoh... kau hanya menitipkannya selama jam kerja, bukan seharian penuh... setelah jem kerja selesai kau bisa menjeputnya lagi... selain dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak sebayanya dia juga bisa belajar di sana..."

"Leorio... kau kan tahu jam kerja kita berbeda dengan jam kerja pegawai yang lain... kita harus siap 24 jam sehari, kita bahkan bisa sampai menginap di kantor kalau kasus yang kita hadapi sangat pelik, di tambah lagi dengan penyelidikan kasus yang sekarang kita jalani, itu bisa menyita habis perhatianku..."

"lalu untuk apa ada kami? Kami akan membantumu sebagai anggota tim... jangan menanggung semua sendiri, ada kami di sini... geng ryodan juga akan membantu kan? Jangan lupa kau juga punya tugas lain untuk menjaga anak-anak itu... masalah penyelidikan yang menyita waktu itu serahkan saja pada kami..."

"ta... tapi..."

"kalian hanya perlu mengambil jam kerja seperti pegawai normal yang lain... setelah itu kalian harus memainkan peran kalian dengan baik sebagai orang tua, ingat itu..." lanjut Leorio sebelum Kurapika sempat protes.

"aku setuju dengan ide itu... kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk"

"nah... Kuroro sudah setuju, bagaimana denganmu Kurapika?"

"huft... baiklah..."

"bagus... berarti masalah pengasuhan anak sudah beres" ucap Leorio lega. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"belum sepenuhnya beres pak dokter..."

"ada masalah apa lagi Kuroro?" Leorio menatap Kuroro malas, dia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan soal pengasuhan ini.

"masalah tempat penitipan itu... kurasa ada syarat untuk bisa menitipkan anak di situ... umur misalnya?" ucap Kuroro seraya menyesap teh yang mulai dingin.

"ah ya juga... kita bahkan belum tahu pasti umur mereka..." Kurapika menepuk telapak tangannya.

"ah! Bodohnya aku!" Leorio baru sadar akan kecerobohannya dan menepuk jidatnya.

"kurasa untuk si balita sudah bisa di titipkan, tapi bagaimana dengan si bayi? Kita bahkan belum tahu umurnya kan?" Kuroro menatap kedua orang itu, lalu tak lama kedua orang temannya yang lain masuk – Gon dan Killua – ikut bergabung.

"hm... ku rasa umur si bayi 3-5 bulan..." kali ini bibi Mito yang angkat bicara.

"tapi aku belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas... aku Cuma bisa melihat dari penampilan luarnya saja..." lanjutnya lagi.

"kita memang harus melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh kepada anak-anak itu... kalian harus ke dokter anak secepatnya... dan kalau dugaan bibi Mito benar, Ku rasa bayi itu tak bisa di titipkan di sana..."

"kenapa tak minta bantuan dari yang lain untuk merawat bayi itu secara bergantian?" Killua melihat ke arah mereka.

"benar... kita bisa minta bantuan Melody, Paku, Neon dan bibi Mito untuk merawat bayinya... melody kan baik, jadwalnya juga lebih luang..."

"hapus Neon dari daftar!" ralat ketiga orang yang lain. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan gadis manja seperti Neon merawat bayi, yang ada bayi itu akan lebih tidak aman di tangan gadis itu. Gon hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"kurasa Paku bisa membantu... di antara kami, Paku adalah anggota yang paling bisa di anggap 'ibu'... Machi juga bisa ku mintai tolong, walau dia terlihat acuh, tapi dia anggota yang paling telaten mengurus hal-hal kecil..."

"aku juga bersedia membantu sesekali... walau rumah ini cukup jauh dari kota, tapi sesekali kalian bisa menitipkan bayi imut itu di sini..."

"terima kasih" senyum tulus terkembang di wajah manis Kurapika. Mito hanya menangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"sekarang kita harus mulai mencari tempat penitipan yang dekat dan aman dari tempat Kuroro..."

"serahkan pada kami" Killua segera mengambil laptop dan duduk di hadapan mereka, di temani oleh Gon.

"kurasa itu tidak perlu... seperti yang kubilang tadi, lingkungan tempatku hanya nyaman di tinggali orang-orang individualis yang workholic, bukan lingkungan yang nyaman untuk berkeluarga, jadi akses-akses seperti itu di jamin tak ada di sekitar lingkunganku"

"berarti kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk di tinggali, karena apartemenku juga bukan tempat yang nyaman di tinggali empat orang, walau kalau tak salah ada tempat penitipan anak yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari tempatku"

"yosh! Berarti tugas kita kali ini adalah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kalian tinggali" ujar Killua lagi dari depan laptopnya, di temani Gon di sebelahnya, dua orang lainnya membiarkan kedua anak itu sibuk mencari, Mito keluar ruangan dan kembali sibuk di dapur.

Kurapika bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan keempat pria itu. Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan menuju suatu ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong. Ruangan yang berisi kedua anak manis yang sedari tadi sibuk mereka bicarakan. Saat sampai di depat ruangan itu, Kurapika mebuka pelan kenop pintu dan melangkah semakin perlahan mendekati tempat tidur kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Di atas tempat tidur itu telah terlelap dua makhluk manis tak berdosa, mereka begitu nyaman di buai oleh dunia mimpi yang menyenangkan. Kurapika mengusap pelan pipi kedua anak itu. Begitu damai. Kedamaian yang begitu dia rindukan. Di dudukannya tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur dan di susunnya beberapa bantal yang ada di sana mengelilingi pinggir tempat tidur agar bila anak-anak itu bergerak dalam tidurnya mereka tak akan terjatuh dan terluka. Di usap dan di belainya lembut pipi dan rambut hitam kedua anak itu sampai dia pun di jemput ke dalam dunia mimpi.

**Kurapika's dream**

_"mama... ayo bangun... kita sudah sampai"_

_ 'suara itu lagi, suara riang yang sangat kukenal... apa aku ada di dunia mimpi lagi?' pikirku. aku mulai aneh dengan mimpi ini, tapi aku sangat meyukai ada di sini. Kurasakan guncangan-guncangan kecil yang kurasa berasal dari anak yang ada di sampingku. Dia terus berusaha membangunkanku._

_ "hei... jangan ganggu mamamu... mama pasti lelah... biarkan dia tidur sebentar lagi ya... lagipula kita belum sampai kan?" suara lain terdengar. Suara bariton yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Suara yang entah sejak kapan kurindukan dan mendebarkan hatiku._

_ "tapi papa... mama selalu tidur kalau kita jalan-jalan... aku sebal!... aku juga kan mau mama lihat taman bermainnya" protes anak itu._

_ "kalau cemberut seperti itu kau makin mirip dengan mamamu... sabarlah... sebentar lagi mamamu akan bangun..." ku dengar tawa ringannya di sela-sela setiap katanya, aku berusaha untuk membuka mata, tapi mataku masih erat terpejam seakan tak mau terbuka._

_ "papa nyebelin! Mama payah!" celetuknya kesal dan tak lama terdengar suara bariton itu tertawa lepas._

_ "mama... mama..." suara lain terdengar, suara kali ini terdengar lebih imut dan manja. Kurasakan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipiku, mencubit – ah! Tidak! Dia mencakarku pelan. Aku yang terkejut, sontak membuka mataku. Sinar mentari yang cukup terik segera menyambar, aku melindungi mataku dari sinar mentari itu, refleks._

_ "akhirnya mama bangun juga... lihat! Taman bermainnya sudah terlihat! Besar!" ucap anak berambut hitam yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat duduk supir yang di duduki pria yang kuyakini sosok pria bariton itu dan tempat dudukku. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melihat sosok laki-laki itu dengan jelas, tapi figurnya kali ini sedikit lebih jelas, aku bisa melihat garis matanya yang tegas tengah menatap lurus ke depan._

_ "mama! Jangan melamun!"_

_ "ya ampun... sayang... sejak kapan kamu jadi sebawel ini?" aku melihat ke arah anak itu kembali, ku cubit perlahan ujung hidung mungilnya._

_ "semakin hari dia semakin mirip denganmu, ratuku" tangan lelaki itu mengacak-ngacak rambutku._

_ "dia kan anakku... setiap hari dia juga selalu bersamaku... jelas dia mirip denganku" lagi-lagi mulutku berbicara dengan lancarnya._

_ "hei... hei... jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku adalah ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab... aku juga menemani mereka saat kau terlelap dalam tidur nyenyakmu, tuan putri..."_

_ "dasar tak mau kalah..." aku mengkerucutkan bibirku, pura-pura kesal._

_ "kau mau menggodaku, tuan putri? Kau kan tahu aku selalu menyukai wajah imutmu itu" godanya. Aku langsung membuang muka. Lalu tak lama kami bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama. Walaupun aku tahu ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi rasa nyaman yang ada di mimpiku ini terasa sangat nyata. Kalau aku bisa memlilih, aku tak ingin bangun dari mimpiku ini. Aku begitu merindukan dan terbuai dengan suasana yang nyaman seperti ini._

**End of Kurapika's dream**

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu.

"ano nee..." Gon melihat ke arah Leorio dan Kuroro.

"ada apa Gon? Apa kalian sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus?" Leorio duduk tegak. Kuroro hanya melirik ke arah Gon, santai.

"belum... kami masih mencari... tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"apa?"

"nama... apa nama anak-anak itu? aku tak mau memanggil mereka dengan 'inu' dan 'adik'..."

"ah! Aku hampir saja melupakan hal sederhana itu... bagaimana Kuroro, kau punya ide untuk nama anak-anakmu?"

"aku sudah sempat memikirkan beberapa nama daritadi, tapi belum memutuskan nama yang paling cocok untuk mereka... kalian punya ide lain?"

"entahlah... aku tak pintar dalam mencari nama..." Leorio berpikir,

"hmm... miko dan plue?"

"mereka bukan anak anjing atau kucing, Killlua..." protes Leorio

"tapi kan mereka sama imutnya..."

"bagaimana kalau aka dan ao? Sama kan dengan warna mata mereka? merah dan biru" kali ini Gon yang coba memberikan usul.

"kurasa aku lebih baik menanyakan pendapat Kurapika langsung... dia kan ibu mereka..." Kuroro segera bangkit, berusaha menghindar dari ketiga orang yang tak memberi solusi padanya. Dia rasa mereka butuh istirahat agar bisa memberi solusi yang lebih cemerlang lagi.

"ah ya... Kurapika juga harus bantu memutuskan nama mereka... tapi dimana dia?" Killua melihat sekitar.

"kurasa aku tahu dimana dia..." Kuroro keluar dan segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia melangkah santai ke arah kamar anak-anak itu. dia sangat yakin kalau Kurapika ada di sana.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Di ketuknya pelan pintu kayu coklat di depannya. Menunggu sebentar untuk jawaban dari dalam.

"Kurapika?" di panggilnya pelan nama gadis itu. tak ada jawaban.

"Kurapika?... aku masuk ya..." di ulangnya kembali, di sentuhnya kenop pintu bersiap untuk masuk.

"Kurapika?... ah... pantas saja..." di edarkannya mata onyxnya untuk melihat sekitar kamar. Saat melihat Kurapika tertidur di pinggir tempat tidur, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati.

"badan mu pasti pegal saat kau bangun nanti, nona" ucapnya pelan saat berdiri di samping tempat tidur di dekat Kurapika. Di lihatnya wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat.

'kau terlihat jauh seperti wanita kalau tertidur seperti ini..." gumamnya pelan.

"hm..." Kurapika mengerang pelan seraya merubah posisi, Kuroro bersiap mundur jaga-jaga kalau gadis itu bangun dan membentaknya lagi. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, Kurapika kembali terlelap, senyum terkembang di wajah mulusnya.

"sepertinya kau mimpi indah tuan putri" Kuroro ikut tersenyum samar, dia melangkah agak menjauh, mendekati sebuah lemari kecil di ujung ruangan. Seingatnya tadi Gon mengambil selimut dari lemari itu. di bukanya lemari itu dan untunglah masih ada selembar selimut tambahan lagi, di ambilnya selimut itu dan di bawa mendekati Kurapika. Kuroro terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Kurapika, memastikan apa gadis itu benar-benar terlelap, setelah benar-benar yakin, ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kurapika dan mengelus rambutnya sekilas.

"jangan sampai kau sakit juga, tuan putri..." bisiknya. Lalu ia kembali keluar kamar. Tanpa ia sadari, bibi Mito sempat melihat perlakuannya tadi terhadap kurapika, senyum terkembang di wajahnya bersamaan dengan ide yang muncul di benaknya.

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Moku-chan: ya... gomen... bwt lnjut fic ni th bnyak pjuangan... ni udh updte... enjoy ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 - Arti X Bintang X Nama

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Arti X Bintang X Nama<strong>

"pagi Kurapika" sapa Gon saat masuk ke ruang makan bersamaan dengan Killua. Mereka mendekati Kurapika yang tengah memangku si bayi, Kuroro tak jauh dari sana sedang membaca buku.

"pagi Gon... Killua..." sapa gadis itu ramah, suasana hatinya sangat baik dari bangun tadi.

"kau ceria sekali... apa ada hal baik yang terjadi di luar sepengetahuan kami?" selidik Killua.

"ya... ada apa Kurapika?" Gon ikut penasaran.

"benarkah? Ga ada apa-apa ko... moodku hanya sedang baik saja"

"apa kau mimpi indah?" tebak Killua.

"bisa di bilang begitu" senyum terkembang di wajahnya, dia masih memainkan tangan bayi mungil yang ada di pangkuannya.

"sou" balas kedua bocah itu bersamaan. Mereka ikut tersenyum pelan.

"ah ya... di mana si kakak?"

"dia sedang di mandikan bibi Mito" jawab Gon ambil mencomot sepotong roti besar di meja.

"sou" Kurapika kembali memainkan tangan si bayi yang tampak senang bersama Kurapika, berkali-kali tawa riangnya terdengar.

"hei... apa kau tak risih memanggil mereka dengan 'bayi' dan 'kakak'? kami juga perlu namanya untuk sekolahnya nanti" celetuk Killua.

"ya... semalaman kami membicarakan ini, tapi kami belum menemukan nama yang pas untuk mereka... apa kau punya ide Kurapika?"

"aku sudah memikirkan nama yang mungkin cocok untuk bayi ini, tapi aku belum sempat memikirkan nama yang pas untuk kakaknya"

"apa? Apa?" Gon sangat penasaran.

"Antares... nama dari sebuah bintang merah di langit sana... warna yang sama dengan mata merah indahnya..." jawab gadis itu, dia mengusap pipi sang bayi dengan lembut.

"Antares ya? Cukup bagus... tapi apa tak terlalu panjang saat di panggil?"

"kita bisa memanggilnya dengan Ares, Killua"

"nama yang bagus... aku suka"

"terima kasih Gon"

"sama-sama... bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroro?"

"agak aneh terdengar bila di gabung dengan nama belakangku, tapi aku suka nama itu... bermakna" Kuroro menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan buku dari wajahnya.

"kalau begitu kita setuju ya?... halo... Ares" Gon mendekat ke arah pangkuan Kurapika dan memegang jari bayi itu. si bayi melihat Gon segera memegang tangannya dan kembali tersenyum riang.

"kurasa dia setuju dengan nama itu" Kurapika melihat mereka. yang lain hanya tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kuroro yang tersenyum tipis di balik bukunya, walau dia tak melihat senyum manis sang bayi, tapi dia sudah bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah bahagia bayi bermata merah itu.

"maaf mengganggu... tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Kurapika dan Kuroro" Leorio yang tiba-tiba masuk melihat ke arah mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"ada masalah apa Leorio?" Kurapika terlihat cemas, Kuroro menurunkan bukunya.

"ini soal pemeriksaan kesehatan dua anak itu... tadi aku menghubungi salah seorang temanku yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak dan menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai kesehatan anak-anak itu... dan dia bilang, dia bersedia untuk memeriksa keadaan anak-anak itu secara menyeluruh agar kita dapat mengetahui keadaan mereka"

"syukurlah... berarti soal kesehatan mereka akan segera di tangani"

"yah... dan aku sudah membuat janji dengannya"

"sou... kapan janjinya?"

"hari ini" jawab Leorio santai.

"eh? Hari ini? Apa tak terlalu terburu-buru? Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan segalanya"

"tak ada yang perlu di persiapkan, kau hanya perlu membawa kedua anak itu ke rumah sakit dan menemani mereka... lagipula ini tak terlalu terburu-buru... ini kan weekend, jadi ini waktu yang paling tepat..."

"jam berapa janjinya?" kali ini Kuroro yang angkat bicara. Buku telah ia simpan dengan manis di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"jam 10"

"masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri... lebih baik kau juga bersiap-siap Kurapika" Kuroro bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"sejak kapan kau bisa memerintahku seperti itu?"

"sejak saat kau menerima misi ini nona... lebih baik sekarang kau menuruti kata-kataku karena itu termasuk dengan syarat yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya" jawabnya tenang.

"baiklah" Kurapika berdiri sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"biar Ares bersamaku... kau bersiaplah... kau tak lupa kalau aku 'ayah'nya kan?" sindir Kuroro saat melihat Kurapika menolak memberikan Ares padanya.

"Ares? Hei... kalian sudah memberi nama bayi itu?"

"yah... baru saja" jawab Kurapika sambil membiarkan Ares berpindah gendongan ke 'ayah'nya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya? Apa kau sudah memberi nama padanya juga?"

"belum... aku belum menemukan nama yang pas untuknya"

"Alpha... itu akan menjadi namanya mulai sekarang... singkatan dari Alphard yang artinya bintang utama... kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan 'al'"

"eh?"

"karena nama si bayi dari ibunya maka nama kakaknya aku yang berikan... ada yang keberatan?" tanyanya tenang.

"tidak" entah apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran mereka, tapi mereka langsung setuju saat Kuroro menanyakan pendapatnya.

"bagus kalau begitu... sekarang kau bisa bersiap-siap, Kurapika" dia kembali melihat ke arah Kurapika dan tanpa banyak bicara, dia menuruti kata-kata pria bermata onyx itu.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"mulai sekarang nama mu Alpha... dan kami akan memanggilmu dengan 'al'... kau harus mulai terbiasa ya" Kurapika berjongkok di depan anak balita bermata biru yang tengah asik bermain.

"Alpha? Bukan 'inu' lagi?" tanya anak itu seraya menatap Kurapika dengan mata birunya.

"bukan... kau Alpha sekarang... dan adikmu mulai sekarang bernama Antares, kau bisa memanggilnya Ares... kau bisa ingat itu?"

"un! Al... Ares..." di tunjuknya dirinya dan bayi yang kini ada di gendongan bibi mito.

"anak pintar... kau harus ingat terus ya... kalau ada yang tanya namamu, kau harus jawab namamu Alpha"

"un! Al!" jawab anak itu riang. Kurapika tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut anak itu, lembut.

"dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku papa dan ini mama"

"papa? Mama?" manik biru itu melihat mereka bergantian.

"hu um... mama... papa..." walau agak berat, tapi Kurapika berusaha untuk terlihat akrab dengan Kuroro di depan anak itu yang kini menjadi anak sulungnya. Dia tak mau mengingkari janji yang telah di buatnya.

"papa... mama..." anak itu berujar pelan. Kuroro mengusap kepala anak itu lembut.

"papa!" anak itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap langsung onyx di depannya.

"begitu lebih baik"

"ano nee... Kurapika-chan Kuroro-kun..." bibi mito melihat ke arah mereka.

"ya ada apa?"

"sepertinya kalian harus segera membeli baju untuk mereka... baju-baju yang ada di tas al sudah lusuh"

"baik... hari ini setelah pulang dari rumah sakit aku akan belanja"

"kau juga harus mencari rumah Kurapika"

"baik... setelah belanja aku akan cari apartemen baru, Killua"

"bagaimana dengan penitipan anak?"

"itu akan kulakukan sekalian dengan mencari apartemen, biar lokasinya tak terlalu jauh"

"ga' boleh!"

"eh? Kenapa Gon?"

"kau mulai melupakan kehadiran kami lagi Kurapika... kau mau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri lagi?"

"yah... kau mulai melupakan kami lagi... kan kemarin sudah kubilang, kami akan membantumu... jadi jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian"

"betul... bagi-bagi tugas dengan kami... lagipula kalau kau kerjakan semua sendirian akan makan waktu yang lebih lama"

"Gon... Leorio... Killua... maaf... aku terlalu terbiasa mengerjakan semua sendiri, aku sampai lupa kalian timku"

"dasar kau ini"

"yosh! Kalau begitu kita bagi-bagi tugas... semalam aku dan Gon sudah melihat-lihat beberapa lokasi apartemen yang cukup bagus, kurasa hari ini kami akan melihat kesana dan memastikan tempatnya benar-benar bagus untuk kalian..."

"kalau begitu aku ikut dengan Gon dan Killua untuk membantu mencari tempat penitipan anak yang ada di sekitar sana"

"aku akan ke rumah sakit setelah itu belanja semua keperluan mereka"

"aku ikut... kau juga mulai melupakan kehadiranku di timmu Kurapika?... aku akan ikut denganmu hari ini... aku juga wajib tahu keadaan anak-anakku"

"terserah"

"itu lebih baik... aku juga akan meminta Paku, Machi dan Hisoka menemani juga membantu Killua, Gon dan Leorio... Paku tahu dengan pasti seleraku jadi kurasa dia bisa membantu mencari apartemennya..."

"ok... jadi aku, Gon dan paku akan mencari apartemen"

"berarti aku harus mencari penitipan dengan hisoka?" Leorio bergidik.

"begitulah"

"sabar ya Leorio..." Gon melihat ke arah kawannya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"yosh! Demi kelancaran misi ini, aku akan berjuang!"

"kalau begitu semua sudah selesai di putuskan... ayo kita berangkat"

"ayo!" Gon dan Killua semangat. Di ikuti dengan Al yang tak kalah semangat, walaupun anak itu tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam berjalan menembus keramaian Yorkshin city. Lalu lintas kota yang mulai ramai dan di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang hendak menghabiskan weekend mereka di beberapa tempat wisata atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan berkeliling kota.

"papa... itu apa?" tanya seorang anak bermata biru memecah keheningan.

"hm?" sosok yang di panggil 'papa' hanya melihat ke arahnya sekilas, masih sibuk dengan mobilnya.

"itu..." tunjuk anak itu ke arah sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat di depan mereka.

"itu gedung siaran radio"

"ra.. dio?"

"yah... tanya mamamu, radio itu apa" anak itu langsung menuruti kata-katanya, di alihkannya pandangannya ke arah gadis yang duduk di bangku belakang sambil memangku adiknya.

"radio itu alat komunikasi, Al... dari sana kita bisa dengar lagu, berita dan hal lain" Kurapika menjelaskan padanya, tapi anak itu tampak masih bingung.

"nanti kita cari radio ya" lanjutnya lagi.

"asik! Al mau punya radio" tawa anak itu riang.

"ya... nanti ya... kita ke dokter dulu, baru kita beli radionya"

"Al ga mau ke dokter"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"nanti di suntik... sakit... ga mau"

"ga sakit... jangan takut ya..."

"ga mau... papa... al ga mau di suntik" anak itu seraya melihat Kuroro, mencari pembelaan.

"jangan takut... kamu kan laki-laki... di suntik itu ga sakit"

"tapi..."

"nanti kita beli es krim" lanjutnya lagi.

"mau! Al mau di suntik! Tapi beli es krim ya"

"hm"

"wah... wah... di luar dugaan, sang 'danchou' pintar membujuk anak kecil"

"belajar dari pengalaman"

"jadi kau sudah punya anak?"

"sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadiku? Apa kau mulai menaruh hati padaku?"

"jangan sembarangan... aku tak tertarik dengan pria sepertimu"

"pria sepertiku? Memang seperti apa aku? Apa kau benar-benar mengenalku?"

"hentikan pembicaraan ini... kita hampir sampai" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya segera.

Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Dia melajukan mobilnya mendekati rumah sakit dan memakirkannya di sana.

"tak perlu repot-repot... aku bisa turun sendiri" tolak Kurapika saat gadis itu melihat Kuroro yang hendak membukakan pintu untuknya.

"huft... terserahlah" dia mengalah lalu membuka pintu disebelahnya dan menggendong sulung mereka. Kurapika yang sudah turun, berjalan mendahului mereka.

"hei... nona... ingat perjanjian kita?" Kuroro segera menahan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya pelan mendekatinya.

"eh? Uwaah!... apa-apaan kau?" gadis itu terkejut.

"misi kita di mulai dari sekarang... bersikaplah seperti istri yang penurut dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku" di rangkulnya tubuh gadis itu agar tetap di sampingnya.

"menjauh dariku... jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" di dorongnya tubuh besar Kuroro.

"tetap di sisiku atau aku akan mencuri ciuman pertamamu sekarang juga" ancam onyx itu sambil berbisik di telinga gadis itu, yang mampu membuatnya langsung membelalakan mata.

"kau...!" kata-katanya terhenti di udara saat pria bermata onyx itu dengan santai menunjuk balita yang sedang dalam gendongannya menatap mereka mereka dengan tatapan berkaca.

_"sial!... awas kau nanti Kuroro!"_ rutuk gadis itu dalam hati. Dia tak bisa mengelak sekarang.

Kuroro yang melihat kemenangannya hanya tersenyum tipis, di rangkulnya gadis itu lebih erat dan berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit. Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat mencari meja resepsionis, tak berapa lama onyxnya menemukan apa yang di cari dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"permisi..." Kuroro menyapa petugas resepsionis itu dengan nada ramah.

"eh? Ya... selamat pagi... ada yang bisa di bantu tuan?" petugas resepsionis melihat ke arahnya. Kuroro mengalihkan pandangan pada Kurapika.

"kami ingin menemui dokter anak di sini dan melakukan check-up kesehatan mereka"

"baik nyonya... apa kalian sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"hm? Sudah...?" gadis itu terlihat berpikir.

"atas nama?" petugas itu tampak melihat komputernya.

"hm..." Kurapika lupa menanyakan tentang ini ke Leorio.

"Lucifer... Kuroro Lucifer coba cari atas nama itu... salah seorang teman kami tadi medaftarkan kami jadi kurasa dia menggunakan nama itu" jawab Kuroro santai.

"baik... tunggu sebentar..." petugas itu mulai mencari.

"ah ada... kalian sudah di tunggu oleh dokter di ruangannya di lantai 3... lain kali kalian harus mendaftarkan menggunakan nama anak kalian" lanjut petugas itu lagi setelah menumukan nama 'Lucifer' di daftar tunggu.

"baik... maafkan kami"

"kalau begitu silakan saja langsung ke ruangannya... ruangannya ada di ujung lorong di dekat lift lantai 3"

"baik... terima kasih" Kuroro menundukan kepala sopan dan merangkul Kurapika berjalan menjauh.

"kau terlihat sangat fasih melakukan tugasmu, tn. Kuroro Lucifer... sepertinya pengalamanmu sangat banyak" sindir Kurapika saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya... kau juga harus banyak belajar ny. Kurapika Lucifer... aku bersedia mengajarimu cara-cara menjadi orang tua yang baik"

"menggelikan mendengar kata-kata itu darimu"

"jangan mulai pertengkaran... aku lelah"

**Ting!**

Mereka sampai di lantai 3. Kurapika mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Di edarkannya seluruh pandangan ke sekitar, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia terdiam.

"hei... kenapa kau diam? Ayo jalan" Kuroro menatapnya bingung. Tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika.

"hei... Kurapika... kau dengar aku?" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kurapika?"

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author corner: krna qiesa hr ni bnyakwktu, jd smpet ni bwt lnjut fic ni... smga klian ska chapi ni ^^<strong>

**blsan rview:**

**moku: bgus dh klo km pnsaran... ni ud lnjt ko... enjoy ^^**

**cha: wah... km rjin updte d stiap chapi y ^^... smga km ska sm fic ni...**

**ah ya... qiesa jga mo sxan promo fic lain qiesa dsni... jdul'y "beetween diamond dust and sakura petal" msih fandom HxH jg n still KuroPika pairing... enjoy ^^**

**lastly, mindto rview?**


	9. Chapter 9 3 X 5 X Baju

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> 8

**Kurapika's POV**

_"aneh... sepertinya aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya... tapi kapan? Aku tak ingat betul kapan aku ke sini... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini... aku yakin aku pernah lebih dari sekali ke tempat ini... tapi kapan?"_ aku mencoba mengingat kapan aku pernah berada di sini, tapi semakin aku berusaha untuk mengingat semakin sulit. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit di buatnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin masuk ke dalam ingatanku, tapi apa?Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?

**End of Kurapika's POV**

"hei! Kau kenapa?" Kuroro berdiri tepat di depan Kurapika dan mengguncangkan pelan bahunya.

"eh?... bukan apa-apa..." Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"mukamu pucat"

"sudahku bilang, tidak ada apa-apa... dan menjauhlah dariku"

"huft... terserahlah... ayo kita masuk" Kuroro menggandeng tangan gadis itu masuk ruang dokter. Gadis itu mengikutinya setengah sadar, pikirannya masih jauh mencoba mengingat tentang perasaan aneh ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kuroro mengetuk pintu pelan, tak lama terdengar jawaban dari dalam meminta mereka masuk.

"ini pasti Tn. dan Ny. Lucifer? Dan mereka pasti anak-anak kalian... selamat datang dan silakan duduk" sapa dokter paruh baya itu ramah ketika mereka memasuki ruangannya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengajak Kurapika duduk, lalu menjabat tangan dokter itu tanda sopan.

"saya sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Leorio... mereka anak-anak yang beruntung itu?" dokter itu membuka pembicaraan dengan mereka sambil melihat ke arah dua orang anak yang kini ada di pangkuan orang tuanya itu. Ares memberikan senyum termanisnya saat dokter paruh baya itu melihat ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan Al, walau tatapannya tak berhenti melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup nyaman dan penuh warna untuk anak-anak, ada beberapa mainan dan boneka yang sengaja di letakan di atas meja dokter. Mungkin ruangan ini lebih tepat di bilang kamar anak bila saja tidak ada dokter dan suster di dalamnya.

"aku ga mau di suntik" al segera angkat bicara saat melihat dokter itu. dokter itu sempat terkejut dan melemparkan senyum ramah.

"kamu ga akan di suntik... dokter Cuma mau periksa kesehatanmu... ah ya... namamu siapa?" dokter itu bertanya dengan ramah sambil mempersiapkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"al! Al! Namaku Al!" jawab Al riang.

"Alpha Lucifer... itu nama lengkapnya" koreksi Kuroro.

"baiklah... kalau adiknya?" ujar dokter seraya menulis nama Al di secarik kertas.

"Antares Lucifer" kali ini Kurapika yang menjawab.

"baiklah... kalau begitu Al dan Tn. Kuroro ikut saya untuk pemeriksaan, sedangkan adiknya di temani ny. Lucifer dan akan di periksa oleh suster" setelah mendengar ucapan sang dokter, mereka berdiri sambil menggendong anak-anak itu. Kurapika berjalan mendekati suster.

"hallo ny. Lucifer... namaku Akane. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan bayi anda. Ini Cuma sebentar dan tidak akan menyakiti sang bayi..." suster itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Kurapika mengangguk.

"pertama, aku akan memeriksa beratnya. Bisa tolong buka semua bajunya? Tapi kalau popoknya kering, anda tak perlu melepaskannya." Kurapika mengikuti perintahnya dan ketika dia memeriksa popoknya yang masih kering, gadis itu membiarkannya. Setelah itu, suster meminta Kurapika untuk menidurkan bayi itu di sebuah meja kecil untuk mengukur berat sang bayi, lalu suster tersebut mengukur beratnya, lingkar kepala dan lingkar dadanya. Sedangkan di tempat lain Kuroro tengah menceritakan lebih jelas kepada dokter tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak itu, dengan beberapa kebohongan tentunya. Sang dokter mendengarkan sambil memeriksa Al dan mencatat beberapa hal untuk di tuliskan di dalam catatan kesehatannya. Lalu tak lama Kurapika kembali dengan membawa Ares dalam gendongannya. Tapi Kuroro kebingungan apa yang harus ia tulis tentang alamat dan nomor telepon di dalam formulir yang tengah ia isi sekarang. Jadi pria bermata onyx itu meminta izin keluar sebentar dengan alasan ada telepon penting yang harus ia terima.

Ketika pria bermata onyx itu di luar, dokter meminta Kurapika untuk membawa sang bayi ke ruang tes kesehatan. Dia meminta Kurapika membaringkan Ares di atas meja periksa seperti yang tadi di lakukan oleh Al. Dia mengeluarkan stetoskopnya, menaruh di bawah baju Ares dan mengarahkan tepat ke atas jantung kecil bayi itu. Setelah itu, dokter melakukan beberapa tes sederhana dan tes perkembangan kepada Ares. Kurapika menyaksikan dari sisi lain dan sedikit jauh dari meja tes itu.

Kuroro, di sisi lain kini sedang ada di toilet sambil mencoba menghubungi Paku. Setelah lima menit menunggu akhirnya dia mendapat jawaban.

"Paku, apa kau sudah mendapatkan lokasi yang cocok untuk tempat tinggalku? Aku harus mengisi formulir sekarang juga"

"maaf telat memberi kabar padamu danchou... kami sudah mendapatkan lokasi yang cocok untuk danchou tinggal dari lima belas menit yang lalu..." Kuroro mempertanyakan dalam hati apa gerangan yang bisa membuat anak buahnya itu bisa sampai lupa untuk melaporkan hal penting tersebut kepadanya. Lalu wanita bernama Paku itu memberitahukan alamat dan nomor telepon kediamannya yang baru. Kuroro mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan segera menutup teleponnya.

"tunggu danchou... ada hal lain yang harus kulaporkan..." Kuroro menahan teleponnya dan mencoba mendengar penjelasan Paku.

"tadi saat kami melihat keadaan apartemen ini, ada beberapa tetangga yang menanyakan tentang calon penghuninya dan kami bilang kalau kalian pasangan suami istri muda dengan dua orang anak, satu balita dan satu lagi bayi"

"memang itu peran kami..." jawab Kuroro tenang.

"dan saat mereka menanyakan kapan kalian akan pindah, Killua menjawab kalau kalian akan pindah hari ini juga"

"hm... kalau begitu telepon Phinks dan Feitan... minta mereka mengurus semua barang-barang di apartemenku yang sekarang... kalau untuk barang-barang Kurapika, aku akan bertanya padanya siapa yang bisa di percaya untuk mengurus barang-barangnya"

"baik danchou"

"ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu kututup teleponnya, pastikan juga Phinks dan Feitan tak merusak barang-barangku saat mereka memindahkannya"

"baik danchou" lalu hubungan telepon pun terputus.

Sementara itu, Kurapika tengah bermain dengan Al dan Ares di ruang dokter sambil menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dan beberapa saran dari dokter. Pintu terbuka dan Kuroro masuk. Pria bermata hitam itu tersenyum sekilas ketika melihat Kurapika yang tengah asik bersenda gurau dan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"dimana dokternya?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengangkat Al dan mendudukannya di pangkuaannya.

"sedang memeriksa semua hasil tes dan pemeriksaan mereka" gadis itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"tes? Tes apa lagi? Bukankah tadi mereka sudah memeriksanya? Tes macam apa yang mereka lakukan?" selidik Kuroro. Kurapika menggeleng.

"dokter bilang itu adalah tes perkembangannya. Itu di lakukan untuk mengetahui berapa umurnya dan untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangannya selama ini... aku tak menyangka kau akan secemas ini"

"o... jelas aku cemas... aku tak mau ambil resiko yang berlebihan nantinya"

Tak lama dokter kembali dan menjelaskan pada mereka tentang keadaan anak-anak itu. dokter menjelaskan keadaan Al terlebih dahulu.

"dia anak yang sehat... walau sebelumnya dia memiliki banyak luka, tapi di luar dugaan kemampuan penyembuhan anak itu terhitung cepat... sejauh ini kalian harus menyembuhkan luka yang terbaru... kalian bisa melakukan pengobatan di rumah... kemungkinan dalam beberapa minggu mendatang dia akan berumur 3 tahun 5 bulan, tapi saya tak bisa memastikan kapan tepatnya itu terjadi... kalian juga harus semakin memperhatikan makanannya, ada kemungkinan dia memiliki beberapa alergi... kalian harus berhati-hati berucap dan berlaku di depannya, karena di usia emasnya sekarang dia akan sangat cepat belajar segala macam informasi yang ada di sekitarnya, membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur akan membantu merangsang otaknya untuk berimajinasi. Berikan juga beberapa permainan yang bisa membantunya untuk melatih otot motoriknya. Memelihara hewan juga bisa di jadikan salah satu cara untuk merangsang emosi dan rasa tanggung jawabnya" Kurapika dan Kuroro mendengar penjelasan dengan seksama.

"dan untuk sang bayi, dia juga anak yang sehat... dia akan berumur 5 bulan beberapa hari lagi, mungkin di bawah seminggu. Kami juga tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan tepatnya karena kita tak dapat tahu kapan dia lahir hanya dari hasil tes perkembangan dan pertumbuhannya. Di usianya, dia sudah dapat makan makanan padat seperti makanan bayi atau sereal. Tapi itu semua tergantung dengan kalian orangtuanya, karena memberi makan makanan yang padat pada bayi bisa memeperkirakan kemungkinan alergi yang di derita sang bayi. Mainan berwarna dan yang menghasilkan suara bagus untuk perkembangannya. Dan berbicara padanya dapat sangat membantunya karena dia mulai mengerti bahasa juga belajar cara berbicara. Saya juga akan memberi tahukan kalian tentang jadwal imunisasinya mendatang" setelah itu, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit pulang. Mereka jalan ke mobil dan pergi belanja seperti yang sudah di rencakan sebelumnya.

"papa... kita mau pergi kemana lagi?" tanya Al, dia tampak sangat bersemangat.

"belanja" jawab Kuroro singkat.

"belanja? Belanja itu apa?"

"belanja itu artinya membeli barang-barang yang kita perlukan dan kita mau"

"hm..." anak itu mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti.

"sepertinya banyak yang harus kita ajarkan padanya, Kurapika..." Kuroro melirik gadis pirang yang duduk di belakang lewat spion mobil.

"yah... masih banyak yang belum dia mengerti" gadis itu melihat ke arah Al yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan di luar mobil. Banyak ocehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, begitu pula dengan bayi mungil yang tengah duduk manis di pangkuan Kurapika, seolah mengerti dengan ocehan Al, dia ikut mengoceh dengan bahasanya sendiri, sesekali ia tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara atau menunjuk keluar jendela. Kurapika tersenyum melihat ulah kedua anak itu, mereka terlihat lebih riang sekarang, terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya. Tanpa disadari mereka telah sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota. Kuroro membawa mobil ke pelataran parkir.

"aku akan mencari tempat parkir... kau turun duluan bersama anak-anak dan tunggu aku di pintu masuk" perintah Kuroro. "pergilah dan turuti kata-kataku... kita sudah berjanji melakukan ini kan?" lanjut Kuroro lagi saat melihat Kurapika yang hendak protes akan perintahnya tadi. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan namun berat, ia membuka pintu belakang dan beranjak turun sambil mengendong Ares dan menggandeng Al dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk mall, seperti yang sudah di perintahkan oleh Kuroro tadi. Tak lama menunggu sosok Kuroro terlihat mendekati mereka, ia langsung menggendeng tangan Al lalu merangkul Kurapika. Gadis itu tak melawan kali ini, ini tempat umum dan tak mau mencari keributan konyol di sini pikirnya.

"ah ya... aku lupa memberitahumu... Paku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kita tinggali... dan aku sudah menyuruh Phinks dan Feitan untuk mengurus barang-barangku, sebaiknya kau juga meminta seseorang untuk mengurus barang-barangmu, karena kita akan pindah hari ini juga" jelas Kuroro tenang sambil berjalan masuk mall.

"eh? Hari ini juga? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih cepat?"

"aku lupa" jawab pria itu, tenang.

"aku belum membereskan barang-barangku"

"makanya aku tadi menyuruhmu untuk meminta seseorang yang kau percaya untuk mengurus barang-barangmu"

"kenapa kau tak meminta persetujuanku dulu?" nada bicara gadis itu kini terdengar sedikit kesal, dia menatap pria yang jalan di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"tak sempat... Paku baru memberitahuku saat di rumah sakit tadi... sudahlah jangan protes terus, kita sudah pernah sepakat sebelumnya"

"tapi tak pernah sepakat tentang ini sebelumnya" protes gadis itu lagi.

"cukup... kita bicarakan ini di rumah... sekarang fokuslah dengan barang-barang yang di butuhkan anak-anak ini" ujar lelaki itu lagi seraya masuk lift, Kurapika hanya bisa memendam semua kekesalannya di dalam hati sambil mengikuti langkah Kuroro.

"mama papa kenapa?" tanya Al yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"hm? Kami ga apa-apa ko sayang" jawab Kurapika ramah, dia melihat anak itu seraya mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tapi seakan paham ada yang di sembunyikan, Al masih menatap ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan penasaran dan penuh tanya. "kami benar-benar ga apa-apa... Al mau beli es krim kan?" Kurapika berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak sulungnya itu.

"mau! Tadi papa bilang beli es krim!" jawab anak itu riang. "beli ya, pa... al mau makan es krim" dia menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"hm... tapi kan tadi Al ga di suntik, jadi es krimnya batal" goda Kuroro, santai.

"eh? Tapi tadi papa bilang beli es krim... Al mau es krim..." suara anak itu tedengar lemas dan mulai memelas.

"kalau Al tadi berani di suntik papa belikan es krim, tapi tadi Al ga di suntik"

"Al mau es krim... Al mau di suntik... mama..." anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurapika, meminta perlindungan. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"jangan dengarkan papamu... kita tetap beli es krim ko"

"benar? Al tetap beli es krim? Yatta!" tanya anak itu, suaranya kini lebih riang.

"hu um... tapi Al jadi anak baik ya..."

"un!" angguk anak itu mantap.

"kau tak asik..." sindir Kuroro.

"jangan suka membohongi anak kecil... kasian dia..."

"aku tak berbohong... aku hanya berniat untuk menggodanya... menyenangkan juga menggoda anak kecil seperti itu"

"aneh" Kurapika menggeleng, lalu keluar lift. "kita kemana sekarang?" ia melihat sekeliling.

"entah... aku tadi hanya melihat di lantai ini ada perlengkapan bayi dan anak... bukankah wanita lebih mengerti tempat yang seperti ini?"

"kau salah kalau berpikir aku mengerti tempat seperti ini, aku hanya pergi ke sini untuk menemani Neon dan tak pernah mencari perlengkapan bayi"

"apalagi aku... aku hanya pergi ke tempat ini untuk minum kopi atau pertemuan santai"

"jadi bagaimana?"

"kita keliling" Kuroro jalan sambil melihat sekitar. Al yang sedari tadi di gandeng Kuroro tampak senang, berkali-kali dia hampir berlari sendiri menuju tempat yang ia pikir menarik. "jangan jauh-jauh dari papa..." lagi-lagi Kuroro harus menahannya.

"papa... itu apa?... Itu juga apa?... Yang itu?... lalu itu?" anak itu terus bertanya tanpa henti, segala hal di tunjuknya, ini kali pertama ia datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"huft... tanya satu-satu... papa bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu..." bagi Kuroro ia lebih baik mengurus perampokan yang pelik daripada harus menjawab ribuan pertanyaan dari pria kecil di depannya.

"papa! Ayo ke sana!" alih-alih mendengarkan, Al malah menarik tangan Kuroro menuju arena permainan.

"hey... tunggu... kita cari baju dulu untuk kalian" Kuroro segera menggendong Al dan menaruhnya di atas bahunya. Ini lebih baik daripada harus terus-terusan menahan anak itu.

"uwah! Tinggi!" tawa Al riang. Mereka berjalan santai, entah sudah berapa kali mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Di lihat dari luar, mereka tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan mereka sampai di depan toko perlengkapan bayi dan anak.

"kau juga mau masuk?" tanya Kurapika yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan samar. Kurapika masuk dan mendekati salah seorang pelayan di sana. "permisi..."

"eh? Ya... ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya?" sapa pelayan itu ramah.

"aku mau mencari perlengkapan untuk mereka"

"perlengkapan? Untuk pergi atau untuk sehari-hari Nyonya?"

"semuanya... di bagian mana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"baiklah... mari ikuti saya ke sebelah sini" pelayan mengarahkan mereka, Kuroro melihat sekeliling sambil sesekali memegang beberapa benda yang di anggap menarik. "ini... silakan tn dan Ny pilih... di sini tersedia lengkap semua jenis baju untuk bayi dan balita" pelayan itu menunjukan satu lorong yang telah terisi penuh oleh baju anak-anak di kiri dan kanannya. Kurapika melangkah dan melihat-lihat.

"dimana kami bisa mencoba baju-baju ini?" tanya Kurapika kemudian.

"kamar pasnya ada di ujung lorong Ny"

"baik... terima kasih" jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum ramah. "eh?" ia melihat sekitar dan menyadari Kuroro tak ada di sekitarnya lagi. "kemana perginya pria menyebalkan itu?... biarlah... ayo kita pilih baju untukmu, Ares" Kurapika menyentuh ujung hidung si bayi dan di balas senyuman manis darinya. Beberapa kali ia memilih-milih baju yang kira-kira cocok dan berkali-kali juga ia menaruh kembali baju-baju itu ke tempatnya semula. Setelah beberapa menit memilih, gadis pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tanda frustasi.

"butuh masukan Ny. Lucifer?" suara bariton terdengar dari belakang.

"eh? Darimana saja kau? Tadi aku mencarimu"

"merindukan aku?" godanya santai. "tak ku sangka kau akan merindukanku secepat itu... tenang... aku tak akan kabur begitu saja meninggalkan istri dan kedua anakku" tambahnya lagi seraya berdiri di samping gadis itu sambil mendorong troly belanjaan, Al sudah di dudukkannya di dalam sana.

"jangan sembarangan... aku tak merindukanmu... aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bisa menghilag bukankah kau yang dari awal antusias ikut dalam segala hal yang menyangkut anak-anak?"

"alasan lain... sudahlah... kau sudah menemukan yang cocok untuk Ares?"

"belum... aku masih bingung... aku tak tahu mana yang lebih cocok dengannya... semua pakaian terasa bagus dengannya" Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan baju bayi itu lagi, seakan teringat batapa frustasinya ia tadi.

"kalau begitu beli semua" jawab Kuroro santai.

"itu bukan solusi, Kuroro"

"katamu dia cocok pakai semua baju, ya sudah belikan semua baju"

"memang... tapi bukan berarti aku harus membelikan semua baju di sini kan? Lagipula dia akan cepat besar dan tak semua baju bisa terpakai olehnya nanti" jawab gadis itu frustasi.

"lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"itu makanya ku tanya pendapatmu... mana yang menurutmu lebih baik? Bukankah kau bilang kau ayah mereka?"

"aku mana mengerti hal seperti itu... bukankah wanita lebih paham? Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, aku bilang beli semua baju yang cocok di pakai"

"Kuroro Lucifer"

"baik... baik... aku yang pilih, ok? Kau hanya tinggal mencobanya ke Ares" Kuroro mendorong troly dan memasukan beberapa baju bayi, Kurapika melihat baju-baju itu dan mengambil beberapa untuk di coba pada Ares di kamar ganti. Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika segera menghentikan acara memilihnya, lalu mendorong troly mengikuti gadis itu. Kurapika masuk kamar ganti dan membaringkan Ares pelan lalu mulai mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah baju bermodelkan sailor, tak lupa juga dengan jaket dengan tema senada dengan boneka lumba-lumba kecil di dada kirinya, Kurapika pun memakaikan topi sebagai pelengkap. Setelah ia rasa Ares sudah rapi, ia menggendong bayi itu keluar.

"bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan Ares ke Kuroro.

"bagus... dia terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang... kita beli baju itu dan baju-baju yang ada di troly ini..."

"tapi aku belum mencoba baju yang lain"

"tak ada waktu, kita coba yang lain di rumah... kita belum beli baju untuk Al juga beli perlengkapan lainnya, sebentar lagi juga makan siang, kasian mereka kalau kita terlalu lama memilih baju"

"benar juga... kalau begitu kita pilih baju untuk Al" mereka kembali ke arah lorong tadi dan mulai memilih beberapa baju untuk Al. Kali ini mereka lebih mudah memilih karena Al sudah bisa di tanyai mana yang lebih ia suka, walaupun seringnya Al menunduk setuju dengan pilihan mereka.

"kau bawa Al untuk coba salah satu baju ini... biar Ares aku yang gendong" Kuroro berhenti di dekat kamar pas.

"kau yakin bisa gendong Ares?"

"aku bisa... cepat ganti baju Al..." Kuroro menurunkan Al dari troly pelan.

"ok... gendong pelan-pelan ya... jangan sampai kau salah gendong" Kurapika perlahan memberikan Ares ke Kuroro.

"ok ok... hey... jagoan kecil... ayo sini sama papa... kamu senang sama papa?" Kuroro melihat bayi kecilnya itu dan mencubit pipinya perlahan. Ares tersenyum riang. Kurapika yang melihat mereka tersenyum pelan lalu menggandeng Al ke arah kamar pas. Di dalam Kurapika segera mendudukan Al di kursi kecil di sana, lalu mulai melepaskan bajunya satu persatu. Al di pakaikan celana overall dengan boneka rajutan beruang di bagian depan dan jaket dengan hiasan kuping kucing di bagian tudungnya, tak lupa sepatu berwarna merah hitam yang bisa menyala saat berjalan. Setelah selesai merapikan baju Al, Kurapika menggandeng si sulung itu keluar.

"hmm... itu jauh lebih baik... sekarang mereka terlihat jauh lebih normal" belum sempat Kurapika menanyakan pendapat, Kuroro sudah memberi pendapatnya saat melihat Al yang keluar. "sekarang ayo kita ke kasir... biarkan mereka langsung pakai baju itu" lanjut Kuroro seraya mendorong troly.

"biar Ares sama aku lagi... pasti susah menggendongnya sambil mendorong troly... kau bawa Al saja" Kurapika mendekati Kuroro mau menggendong Ares, tapi anak itu segera bersender ke Kuroro seakan tak mau pisah dengan pria itu. "eh? Ares sama mama dulu ya... papa mau dorong troly dulu" gadis itu berusaha membujuk, tapi alih-alih terbujuk Ares malah mulai rewel dan hampir menangis. "eh? Jangan nangis sayang"

"udah... biar dia sama aku dulu... gantian kau yang sama Al... mungkin dia masih mau sama aku..." Kuroro membenarkan posisi gendongannya.

"huft... baiklah..." gadis itu menaruh Al di dalam troly kembali dan mendorong troly itu pelan mendekati kasir. "kita ga belikan mereka mainan?" tanya Kurapika saat ia melihat boneka di atas salah satu lorong di dekatnya.

"kita beli itu nanti... sekarang beli yang paling penting dulu... beli semua keperluan mereka" jawab pria itu sambil ikut mengantri.

"hmm... eh?... chotto..." Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ada getaran pelan di saku celananya. Terlihat kontak –Leorio- di layarnya. "moshi-moshi leorio... ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan Day Care yang bagus untuk anak-anak?"

"moshi-moshi Kurapika... kami sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus, tapi ada masalah lain..."

"eh?"

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Corner: wktu ktik chap ni ga sdar krn tllu ask byangin'y t'yta kpnjangn... gmen ya klo kpnjangan... ok now it's for reply review,, check it out!<strong>

**moku-chan: gmen gbs updte klat, kmrn jrgn i-net d rmah jlk bgt, jd ssh bwt pblish... tp skrg ud updte ni... hope u like it ^^**

**yuiko: y ni... gmen bwt ktlatan yg tramat sgt... ni ud updte ko... yonde shimasu ^^... enjoy it ^^**

**ah ya... qiesa mo blg ky'y blum bsa updte cpt2 ni, cz mndek d chap 10 ni... blum ada ide lgi... tpi ttp d ushkan g slam updte yg sblm'y... keep read minna**

**lastly, review please :) #puppy eyes**


	10. Chapter 10 Aturan X Kenakalan X Remaja

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me and You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Aturan X Kenakalan X Remaja<strong>

Mereka kini berada di sebuah restoran keluarga. Ares duduk di sebuah bangku khusus untuk bayi, Al duduk di tengah antara Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kurapika menopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendela, pikirannya jauh mengawang ke udara.

"hei... kau mau makan apa?" Kuroro menurunkan menu dan melihat gadis itu, tapi gadis pirang itu masih diam. Pria bermata onyx itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengguncang tubuh Kurapika pelan.

"... eh? Apa? Kenapa?" gadis itu terperanjat.

"kau yang kenapa? Daritadi kau diam saja"

"hm... ku rasa ini harus di bicarakan juga denganmu... ini misi kita berdua, jadi percuma rasanya aku pikirkan caranya sendiri" gadis itu menatap langsung ke arah onyx di depannya.

"ada masalah apa dengan anak-anak?" Kuroro membenarkan posisi duduknya, kini ia menghadap Kurapika. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

**Flashback**

"moshi-moshi Kurapika... kami sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus, tapi ada masalah lain..."

"eh?" gadis itu tampak bingung. Dia membiarkan Al pergi ke tempat Kuroro, tak ia alihkan pandangannya sampai sulungnya itu benar-benar bersama 'ayah'nya. "jadi, ada masalah apa Leorio?" gadis itu kembali ke pembicaraannya di telepon.

"begini... kami pergi ke tiga tempat yang di rasa cocok untuk menitipkan anak-anak itu dan setelah kami meneliti tempat-tempat itu hanya satu tempat yang paling cocok untuk mereka... itu tempat yang cukup elite dan peraturan di sana juga cukup lengkap"

"lengsung ke intinya Leorio"

"ini intinya... karena itu tempat yang cukup elite, maka peraturan yang mereka miliki lumayan ketat, mereka meminta data lengkap tentang orang tua setiap anak-anak, termasuk kalian, bukan hanya nama dan tempat kalian kerja tapi juga tentang data pernikahan kalian"

"eh? Emang ada data semacam itu?" gadis itu tampak berpikir, jujur saja dia tak mengerti tentang hal itu, dia tak pernah memiliki minat mencari tahu tentang hal itu selama ini.

"mungkin maksud mereka tentang catatan sipil pernikahan kalian... mereka tak mau ambil resiko kalau anak-anak itu hasil penculikan"

"hah? Mereka curiga sampai sejauh itu?"

"bagaimana lagi? Itu sedang marak sekarang ini... dan itu juga bersangkutan tentang status anak-anak itu... aku belum menjelaskan pada mereka tentang status anak-anak itu"

"hm... baiklah... akan ku pikirkan tentang itu nanti... lokasinya dekat dengan apartemen baru kami kan?"

"hu um... hanya beda dua blok dari apartemen kalian... 15 menit jalan kaki dan 5 menit naik kendaraan"

"baiklah... terima kasih untuk infonya" gadis itu mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya.

**End of Flashback**

"jadi begitu masalahnya" gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya, ia memainkan rambut Al sambil bersender pelan.

"hmm..." Kuroro memasang gaya khasnya ketika berpikir, tak lama ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memanggil pelayan. "makanlah dulu... kasian anak-anak, mereka belum makan... akan ku pikirkan cara yang paling baik" Kuroro menyodorkan menu. Tak lama pelayan datang mendekat, Kuroro menyebutkan pesanannya di susul oleh Kurapika. Setelah mengulang kembali pesanan mereka, sang pelayan menunduk tanda sopan lalu menjauh.

"mama... Al mau es krim... kita beli es krim kan?" si sulung melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"jadi ko sayang... tapi setelah Al makan ya" gadis itu mengelus rambut Al lembut.

"yatta! Al mau es krim!" sulung itu langsung melompat riang.

"hey... jangan lompat begitu... kau harus makan dulu baru makan es krim, jagoan" Kuroro langsung menangkap tubuh Al dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya, Al hanya tersenyum riang.

"da!" tiba-tiba saja Ares bersuara keras, ia melihat ke arah mereka, minta untuk di ajak Main juga.

"hey... kau cemburu sayang? Sini sama mama" Kurapika mengangkat bayi itu dari bangkunya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya juga.

"kau sudah bisa cemburu nak?" Kuroro mencubit pipi Ares pelan.

"da!" anak itu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroro.

"kau senang sekali dengan tanganku ya?" pria itu membiarkannya, dia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan yang lain. Kurapika mengelus pipi Ares dan ikut tersenyum melihat mereka.

Tak lama pelayan kembali datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Acara makan siang mereka pun di mulai, acara makan siang yang penuh dengan tanya dan obrolan. Tak hanya di situ, acara makan es krim pun berlanjut dengan penuh tanya. Kini mereka berjalan keluar restoran, kali ini Ares berada dalam gendongan Kurapika lagi sedangkan Kuroro menggendong Al, ia tak mau ambil resiko kalau anak itu tiba-tiba lari dan menghilang.

"jadi, apa kau sudah temukan cara yang terbaik?" Kurapika membuka pembicaraan.

"sudah... tapi kita bicarakan ini di rumah saja... kita fokus dulu pada acara belanja kita hari ini... ada lagi yang kita perlukan?"

"baiklah... hm... kita perlu baby car sit... bahaya kalau mereka kita pangku saat di dalam mobil... kita juga butuh perlengkapan di dalam kamar mereka... sementara kita belikan selimut dan bantal dulu untuk mereka, mustahil kalau kita beli itu semua dalam satu hari ini"

"baik nyonya... jadi kita harus beli semua itu dimana?" Kuroro mengedarkan pandangan.

"tadi aku lihat ada baby car sit di toko sebelah sana" Kurapika menunjuk ke arah toko di arah kanan mereka.

"kalau begitu ayo kita kesana" Kuroro jalan mendekati toko itu pelan.

Mereka masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, ada beberapa Mainan pula di sana, setelah bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan mereka segera membeli apa yang mereka inginkan dan butuhkan. Setelah merasa benar-benar yakin semua yang mereka butuhkan sudah mereka beli, mereka segera keluar toko.

"hey... Kuroro... sepertinya anak-anak sudah mengantuk" Kurapika memperhatikan bayi kecilnya yang mulai sering mengkucek-kucek mata rubynya, gadis itu mengelus lembut rambut si bayi.

"yah... sepertinya begitu" Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sulungnya yang kini tengah asik mengemut jempolnya, mata sapphirenya kini menjadi sayu, beberapa kali ia hampir tertidur. "kita pulang saja... ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" lanjut Kuroro seraya melihat gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu hanya menggeleng kemudian mengangguk pelan tanda setuju, kemudian ia membenarkan posisi Ares dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah Kuroro kembali ke mobil hitamnya.

"aku pasang car sitnya dulu, biar mereka tidur lebih tenang" Kuroro membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"kalau begitu biar Al ku gendong" Kurapika membenarkan posisi Ares yang sudah tertidur dan hendak mengambil Al dari gendongan Kuroro.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Ares? Biar Al ku tidurkan di bangku belakang dulu untuk sementara... ini Cuma sebentar ko" pria itu membaringkan sulungnya pelan, Al bergerak pelan, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Melihat itu, Kuroro mulai memasang car sit pelan. "sekarang kau bisa membaringkan Ares di sini" lanjut Kuroro lagi sambil menaruh Al di car sit yang lain. Kurapika menurutinya dan menaruh Ares perlahan di susul rewelan pelan, gadis pirang itu membenarkan posisi bayinya itu sampai Ares kembali tenang. Kuroro melihat mereka sebentar, lalu ia menaruh belanjaan yang lain di bagasi belakang.

"kita langsung pulang?" Kuroro masuk mobil dan melihat Kurapika yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hu um... kau sudah tahu alamatnya?" Kurapika memasang sit beltnya.

"yah... Paku sudah mengirimkan alamat lengkapnya tadi... kau sudah meminta temanmu untuk mengurus barang-barangmu?" Kuroro menyalakan mobil.

"tadi aku sudah meminta tolong pada Melody dan sepertinya bibi Mito juga ikut membantu"

"bagus kalau begitu... sekarang tinggal menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk rencanaku... sekarang kau telepon Leorio dan yang lain untuk kumpul di apartemen kita..." gadis itu menurutinya dan segera menelepon Leorio di saat yang sama Kuroro menelepon salah satu anak buahnya.

"moshi-moshi... Leorio?"

"ya... ini aku... ada masalah apa Kurapika?"

"semua baik... kau dimana sekarang? Kau, Gon dan Killua bisa berkumpul di apartemen baru ku?"

"kami semua sudah ada disini Kurapika... kami baru saja selesai membereskan apartemen mu... disini juga masih ada bibi Mito dan Melody" baru gadis itu sadari kalau nafas Leorio agak tersengal tanda dia baru selesai bekerja keras.

"hmm... arigatou... kalian semua sudah makan?"

"bibi Mito dan Paku sedang membuatkan sesuatu untuk kami"

"begitu ya?... kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang..."

"baik... hati-hati kalau begitu..."

"Leorio!" terdengar teriakan Killua samar.

"hai!... ah maaf Kurapika kita putus dulu ya... aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaan lagi"

"ah baik... matta ne"

"matta" Leorio memutuskan telepon. Kurapika menaruh handphonenya ke dalam saku kembali.

"kau tampak akrab dengan Leorio ya" Kuroro membuka pembicaraan.

"kami teman baik"

"hm... teman baik ya" nada bicara pria onyx itu mengambang tak tentu maksud.

"jangan pernah mencampuri urusan masing-masing, ingat itu?" gadis itu bersender pelan, nadanya terdengar dingin, pandangannya keluar. Kuroro hanya diam dan serius membawa mobil.

"nanti turunkan aku di mini market... aku mau membelikan sesuatu untuk teman-temanku" Kurapika angkat bicara lagi.

"baik"

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kini telah sampai di gedung apartemen, Kuroro memakirkan mobilnya. Di dekat pintu masuk sudah menunggu Phinks dan Feitan, menanti kepulangan sang Danchou. Kuroro turun dari mobil dan menggendong Al, Phinks dan Feitan segera mendekati mobil Kuroro dan membawa semua belanjaan mereka, peluh terlihat menghiasi wajah mereka, tampaknya mereka juga ikut bekerja keras membersihkan apartemen sang Danchou. Kurapika turun dan kembali menggendong Ares sambil menenteng dua kantung belanjaan yang tadi di belinya di mini market.

"apartemen kami ada di lantai berapa?" Kuroro melihat ke arah kedua anak buahnya seraya berjalan ke loby gedung apartemen.

"di lantai 5 Danchou... kami mendapatkan apartemen dengan pemandangan langsung ke kota di ruang tengahnya dan pemandangan gunung di kamarnya..." Phinks segera melaporkan.

"bagus" Kuroro berjalan ke arah lift, dia berhenti di depan lift dan membenarkan posisi Al, lelaki kecilnya itu kini menyender di bahunya, dia tampak tak terganggu. Kurapika berdiri di sebelahnya, Ares juga tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya, bibir mungilnya sesekali bergerak. Kurapika mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"anoo... anata tachi... " suara pria terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kurapika dan Kuroro menengok pelan. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal dan berambut agak cepak berjalan mendekati mereka.

"konnichiwa... ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Kurapika ramah. Dia sedikit melangkah ke depan.

"konnichiwa... apa kalian penghuni baru yang menyewa kamar 507?" jawab pria paruh baya itu tak kalah ramah, dia sedikit menundukan tubuhnya saat membalas salam Kurapika.

"benar... kami adalah penyewa apartemen itu... apa ada masalah?" kali ini Kuroro yang angkat bicara, senyum ramah pun terkembang di wajahnya.

"iie... maaf, aku tahu kalian pasti sibuk mengurus kepindahan kalian tapi aku juga harus melakukan pekerjaan ku... bisa kalian ikut aku ke ruang pengurus?" bila di perhatikan baik-baik di jaket pria paruh baya itu tersemat nama dan alamat apartemen ini, tanda bahwa ia adalah salah seorang pengurus.

"hm... baiklah... tapi bisa menunggu sebentar? kami mau menghubungi teman kami untuk membawa kedua anak kami ke kamar mereka" senyum ramah masih masih terkembang di wajah pria bermata onyx itu.

"tentu... maaf jadi merepotkan kalian"

"tak masalah" Kuroro mengambil handphone di sakunya. "ini aku... bisa kau turun?... ajak juga seorang wanita lain, aku mau kau bawa anak-anak... ok" setelah pembicaraan singkat di telepon, Kuroro kembali melhat ke arah pengurus itu. "sebentar lagi teman kami akan turun" ia angkat bicara lagi.

"baiklah"

"akting yang bagus... siapa pun yang tak kenal siapa dirimu pasti akan tertipu" bisik Kurapika pelan.

"terima kasih" jawab Kuroro tenang. Tak lama menunggu Paku datang, ia bersama dengan bibi Mito kini. Paku menundukan kepala pelan ke arah Kuroro.

"aku pikir kau akan bersama Machi turun kesini"

"itu rencana awal ku Danchou... tapi wanita ini memaksa untuk ikut"

"hmm... kalau begitu bisa kau bawa Al? Tidurkan dia dulu... aku dan Kurapika mau mengurus sesuatu dulu di sini" perintah Kuroro. Paku segera menggendong Al, bibi Mito sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong Ares. Lalu Paku, bibi Mito kembali ke apartemen di temani oleh Phinks juga Feitan. Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali memusatkan pandangan mereka kepada pria paruh baya tadi.

"anak-anak yang manis... kalian pasti bahagia" itulah ucapan awal pria itu.

"terima kasih" jawab keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"kalau begitu mari ikut saya" ucap pria itu lagi, dia berjalan di depan mereka mendekati sebuah ruangan di ujung loby. Di pintunya tertulis dengan jelas pemberi tahuan itu adalah ruangan khusus untuk pengurus, mereka masuk ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup rapi walau ada beberapa meja yang di penuhi dengan arsip-arsip.

"silakan duduk" pria paruh baya itu mempersilakan kedua orang itu duduk. Kuroro dan Kurapika menunduk sekilas lalu duduk. "sebelum aku memberi tahu kalian tentang beberapa hal, izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu... namaku Zaburo KuMai... dan seperti yang tadi ku beri tahu sebelumnya, aku adalah salah seorang pengurus apartemen ini dan tugas ku di sini untuk menjelaskan beberapa peraturan dasar di apartemen ini" pria itu berbicara sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dari laci mejanya.

"sou... aku Kurapika Kuruta" jawab Kurapika ramah.

"aku Kuroro Lucifer dan ini adalah istriku... jadi namanya Kurapika Lucifer" Kuroro membenarkan jawaban Kurapika santai.

"baiklah... selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Lucifer... tadi salah seorang teman kalian telah mengurus pendaftaran kalian, jadi kalian hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak apartemen ini" Zaburo memberi secarik kertas dan pulpen kepada mereka. "dan ini adalah jadwal buang sampah di apartemen ini juga sangsi yang akan kalian terima kalau kalian lupa atau salah melakukan jadwal itu" setelah melihat mereka selesai menandatangani kertas tadi, pria itu memberi mereka kertas lain.

_"selasa, jadwal membuang sampah organik... kamis, jadwal membuang sampah an-organik... jumat jadwal membuang sampah yang dapat di daur ulang... sampah akan di kembalikan atau tidak akan di ambil sampai jadwal yang berikutnya bila terjadi kesalahan hari pembuangan..." _mereka membaca kertas itu pelan.

"lumayan ketat juga" gumam Kurapika pelan.

"baik... kita lanjutkan... untuk aturan dasar di apartemen ini akan ku jelaskan secara garis besar, bila ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian bisa menghubungi kami langsung" lanjut Zaburo, mereka kembali memperhatikan pria itu. "gerbang utama dan tempat parkir di sini akan di tutup jam 12 malam, bila kalian pulang di atas jam itu, kalian harap memberitahu kami sebelumnya atau kalian bisa menghubungi keamanan gedung untuk membuka pintu untuk kalian... di apartemen ini di perboleh kan untuk memelihara hewan tapi di harapkan yang tidak mengganggu kenyamanan dan jangan di biarkan hewan peliharaan anda berkeliaran begitu saja... bila kalian meninggalkan hewan itu di rumah harap hubungi kami, agar kami bisa langsung membawanya ke pet care dan untuk itu kalian di kenakan biaya tambahan... kalian juga akan di berikan kunci khusus berbentuk kartu, dengan kunci itu kalian bisa masuk apartemen kalian, untuk sementara teman kalian tadi di berikan kartu sebagai pendatang, harap jangan di hilangkan kartu tersebut dan bila kartu itu hilang atau rusak, kalian akan di kenakan biaya tambahan untuk penggantian... sementara ada yang kalian tanyakan?"

"untuk kunci, berapa kunci yang akan di berikan kepada kami? Kami sama-sama bekerja dan kami tak selalu pulang di waktu yang sama, jadi tak efisien rasanya kalau kami harus menunggu satu sama lain... selain itu, apa kunci itu bisa di pinjamkan sementara waktu kepada salah seorang teman kami?" seperti biasa, Kurapika segera angkat bicara.

"kalau begitu kami akan memberikan dua kunci dan yang satu bersifat cadangan, jadi kalian tak punya cadangan lagi di gedung ini... untuk di pinjamkan, itu terserah kalian, tapi kami tak akan menanggung kehilangan atau kerusakan yang terjadi setelahnya"

"baik"

"ada lagi yang ingin di tanyakan?" Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "kalau begitu kita akhiri pengarahan ini... kalian pasti lelah dan cemas dengan kedua anak manis kalian"

"baik... terima kasih" Kuroro bangkit perlahan dan menjabat tangan Zaburo di ikuti Kurapika, lalu mereka keluar ruangan. Mereka kembali berjalan ke arah lift. Ada beberapa wanita yang tengah asik mengobrol di depan lift, mereka tersenyum ramah dan ikut mengantri bersama wanita itu.

"anoo... kalian penghuni baru di sini?" tanya salah seorang wanita berambut keriting yang berdiri tepat di depan Kurapika.

"hu um... kami baru saja pindah hari ini" jawab Kurapika ramah.

"hmm... namaku Mai... salam kenal"

"salam kenal... namaku Kurapika Ku..."

"Kurapika Lucifer... itu namanya... dan aku Kuroro Lucifer... salam kenal" pria onyx itu segera membenarkan jawaban Kurapika sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sopan, tak lupa dia tersenyum ramah.

"salam kenal... yang ini adalah Laura dan ini adalah Sawa" wanita itu ikut memperkenalkan teman-temannya, mereka menunduk sopan. Di balas dengan senyum ramah dari mereka.

"kau dan adikmu tinggal berdua saja di sini" kali ini wanita yang tadi di perkenalkan dengan nama Laura angkat bicara.

"adik? Maaf... gadis ini adalah istri tercinta ku... dan kami tinggal berempat, bersama kedua putra tersayang kami, satu orang balita dan yang satu lagi masih bayi" Kuroro merangkul Kurapika saat menjelaskan 'status' mereka. gadis pirang itu hanya diam, dia ingat perjanjian mereka sebelumnya dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"eh? Istri? Maaf!" wanita itu segera menunduk menyesal.

"gadis ini terlihat sangat muda... jadi kami pikir kalian adalah kakak-adik... maaf atas kelancangan kami" wanita bernama Sawa pun ikut menunduk sopan.

"tak apa... ini kesalahan yang biasa" jawab Kuroro.

"tapi istri mu memang terlihat sangat muda... kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?" tanya Mai lagi.

"aku 19" jawab Kurapika tenang.

"kami terpaut usia 7 tahun... jadi wajar kalau kalian mengira dia adik ku" terang Kuroro lagi.

"waah... benar-benar masih muda... di usia belia seperti ini kau sudah menikah dan punya dua orang putra, siapapun tak akan menyangka kalau kau sudah menikah..."

"yah... kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang" jawab Kuroro santai dan di balas dengan tawa pelan dari ketiga wanita itu.

"anak muda zaman sekarang" Sawa angkat bicara di sela-sela tawa nya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum, mengacuhkan death glare yang di layangkan oleh Kurapika. Tak lama lift terbuka dan mereka berlima masuk, di dalam Kurapika masih menjadi perhatian ketiga wanita itu.

"kenapa?" Kurapika mulai risih menjadi pusat perhatian mereka terus.

"maaf... aku hanya masih kaget saja kalian pasangan"

"memang kami terlihat semirip itu?"

"hmm... tidak juga"

"atau Laura-san berpikir kami tidak cocok menjadi suami istri?" kali ini Kuroro yang bertanya.

"eh? Bukan itu maksud ku... maaf... setelah di perhatikan baik-baik, kalian sangat cocok ko, ya kan?" wanita itu menanyakan ke temannya yang lain.

"terima kasih" senyum termanis terlihat di wajah tampan Kuroro, sekilas ketiga wanita itu sempat terpana. "ah! Maaf... ini lantai apartemen kami... kami duluan... sampai jumpa" pintu lift terbuka, Kuroro menunduk sopan lalu merangkul Kurapika keluar lift.

"apa-apaan itu tadi?!" sambar Kurapika seketika saat mereka telah berada di luar lift dan hanya ada mereka di lorong. Dia segera mundur dari rangkulan Kuroro.

"apa" tanya Kuroro santai, dia berjalan santai.

"jawabanmu itu tadi" Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro.

"jawaban yang mana?" pria itu pura-pura lupa dan masih berjalan.

"kau tahu betul bagian mana yang ku maksud"

"memang yang mana?"

"kuso... 'kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang', jawaban macam apa itu?" gadis itu mengulang bagian terpenting yang ingin dia bahas sekarang.

"hanya itu jawaban yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan 'status' kita sekarang, mereka juga lebih memaklumi jawaban seperti itu... atau kau lebih memilih aku menjawab, bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang di takdirkan bersama oleh tuhan dan kita adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain?" kali ini Kuroro berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Kurapika.

"lupakan jawaban irasional macam itu... janggal rasanya mendengar mu mengucapkan kata 'tuhan' dan 'cinta'... kau bukan orang cocok untuk dua hal itu" Kurapika kembali berjalan dan melewati Kuroro, dia berjalan mendekati apartemen 507.

"terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertianmu" Kuroro mengikutinya dan berdiri di sebelah nya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang. Dan bersiap masuk apartemen nya.

"tadaima" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Corner:<strong>

**Moku-chan: yokatta kalau KuroPika di chapi sblum'y trlihat sprti kel, qiesa tkut mlah g klhtan ky gt... ni ud d upload chapi brkut'y n mslah leorio jga ud d jlsn d sni... gmen gbs updte kmrn, bnyak mslh t'yta... hehe... ud updte ni... enjoy ^^**

**Cha: arigatou ^^... walaupun agk anh d cmpur sma nma blakang kuroro... smoga klo mrka p'y anak ce qiesa bsa nmu nma yg imut #byangin kurapika hamil#**

**yuichi: udh tjwab kan kurapika knapa... enjoy chap slnjt'y ^^**

**lavender sapphires chan (nma yg pjg #bnun sgkt'y): chap 6: waah... d bgian mna Kuroro imut?; chap 7: ya ni... kuroro udh tpikat sma krapika yg tdur... ky'y siap2 dgn otk msum ni ^^ #di death glare KuroPika#; chap 8: are? ada 2? yah... slakan bca chapi brkut'y ^^;; ; chap 9: yup... ky'y itu hbby bru kuroro th, gda kurapika... bgus klo mrka tlhat sprti itu, kan mmg rncna awl kuroro ^^... al n ares kn skrg anak KuroPika, bwt klnjtn'y lht d chapi2 brkut'y, hope u still like it, cz ky'y bkal jd crta yg pjg ni ^^... leorio mmg sllu bnyak mslah kan? #siap d grok leorio#... waah... ky'y q yg ktlaran hboh'y kmu ni ^^**

**jaa, minna... happy reading RnR please ^^ #Gon's eyes**


	11. Chapter 11 Pesta X Palsu X Pertengkaran

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me and You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T (untuk sementara, udh g sbar mo d rbah jd M)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 [re-upload] Pesta X Palsu X Pertengkaran<strong>

**Prewiew:**

"kuso... 'kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang', jawaban macam apa itu?" gadis itu mengulang bagian terpenting yang ingin dia bahas sekarang.

"hanya itu jawaban yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan 'status' kita sekarang, mereka juga lebih memaklumi jawaban seperti itu... atau kau lebih memilih aku menjawab, bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang di takdirkan bersama oleh tuhan dan kita adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain" kali ini Kuroro berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Kurapika.

"lupakan jawaban irasional macam itu... janggal rasanya mendengarmu mengucapkan kata 'tuhan' dan 'cinta'... kau bukan orang cocok untuk dua hal itu" Kurapika kembali berjalan dan melewati Kuroro, dia berjalan mendekati apartemen 507.

"terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertianmu" Kuroro mengikutinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kurapika hanya menarik nafas panjang. Dan bersiap masuk apartemennya.

"tadaima" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"okeri!" suara riang Gon dan letupan beberapa konfeti segera menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"eh?" mereka tampak bingung. "ada acara spesial apa?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Gon dan Killua.

"pesta untuk kepindahan mu ke apartemen yang baru" Gon menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

"eh? Tapi kan ini bukan hal yang harus di rayakan"

"kami sudah menjelaskan itu padanya... ribuan kali, tapi kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya Gon? Dia tetap berkeras mengadakan pesta, para Ryodan pun sudah menolak... tapi Hisoka juga bibi Mito langsung setuju dengan idenya..." jelas Killua. Gon mengkerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Kurapika hanya melihat ke arah Hisoka.

"aku hanya bosan... lagipula sepertinya menyenangkan ada pesta... apalagi ini untuk merayakan 'keluarga' baru Danchou kami" seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kurapika, Hisoka segera menjelaskan.

"terima kasih untuk perhatiaannya, hisoka... aku sangat terkesan dengan kesetianmu ini"

"sama-sama Danchou... aku harap dengan ini aku bisa lebih cepat menagih janjimu padaku" hisoka menatap langsung pada onyx Kuroro, menantangnya secara terang-terangan.

"aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menepati janjiku pada mu, hisoka... seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapat 'keluarga' baru dan aku tak mau menghancurkan suasana itu" Kuroro duduk santai di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih yang di taruh di tengah ruangan. Dalam sekejap atmosfir yang tercipta menjadi sedikit sesak. Hisoka hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"jaa... ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Gon segera angkat bicara. Yang lain pun hanya diam tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"minna... arigatou" Kurapika menunduk sopan ke arah teman-temannya.

"hey... gadis kuruta, kami juga ikut membantu di sini" salah satu anak buah Kuroro yang berambut paling panjang dan bergaya ala samurai – Nobu, angkat bicara melihat rasa terima kasih yang di tujukan Kurapika hanya pada teman-temannya.

"aku tak meminta bantuan kalian semua... Danchou kalian yang meminta kalian ke sini... ku rasa rasa terima kasih yang harusnya kalian terima itu dari Danchou kalian bukan dari ku" jawab Kurapika tenang, terdengar jelas nada sinis dalam perkataanya tadi.

"kau... jangan kurang ajar ya, gadis kuruta" samurai itu tampak geram mendengar perkataan Kurapika tadi.

"ehem!" deheman pelan yang keluar dari Kuroro mampu menghentikan langkah Nobu dan membuat dia memendam amarah yang sempat memuncak tadi. "berhenti bertengkar... Kurapika, aku rasa kau punya ingatan yang baik... kita pernah sepakat tak ada kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun di dalam rumah, anak-anak ada di sini, ada kemungkinan mereka bangun dan melihat semua ini... juga berhenti mencari masalah dengan anak buah ku, walaupun aku ketua mereka, tapi mereka punya hak sepenuhnya untuk menghabisi siapa pun yang mereka anggap mengganggu, jadi perhatikan sikapmu" Kuroro menatap gadis itu, tatapan kali ini lebih terasa seperti tatapan memerintah. Kurapika diam, ia tahu ini adalah salahnya. "bisa kita lanjutkan pestanya?" lanjutnya lagi. Seperti tersihir dengan intonasi Kuroro, mereka semua hanya mengangguk. Pesta kembali di mulai, sesekali terdengar tawa dan canda, walau mereka tak terlalu berbaur satu sama lain, tapi suasana yang tercipta lebih baik sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi apa kalian sudah menemukan cara untuk penitipan itu?" Leorio angkat bicara di tengah acara makan kue mereka.

"aku sudah membicarakan tentang ini dengan Kuroro dan dia bilang dia telah menemukan caranya" Leorio dan yang lain melihat ke arah Kuroro yang tengah asik dengan buku yang dia baca.

"... kita akan memalsukan surat sipil itu" jawab Kuroro kemudian, tenang. Buku tak sama sekali turun dari wajahnya.

"memalsukan? Apa itu juga bisa di lakukan?" tanya Gon, polos.

"kami sering melakukan itu" paku kali ini yang menjawab. Gon hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"dan untuk itu aku menyuruh Shalnark datang kemari sekarang" buku turun sedikit dari wajahnya, membuat onyxnya tampak dari sana. Seakan paham dengan tatapan Kuroro, Shalnark segera mengambil laptopnya dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada di depan Danchounya.

"nee... nee... Killua... apa itu bisa di lakukan?" bisik bocah berambut jabrik itu.

"mereka ryodan... mereka bisa melakukan apa pun... oyaji dan nii-chan juga pernah melakukannya..."

"hmm..."

"ok... kita mulai... data apa saja yang mau kau palsukan, Danchou?" pria berambut coklat itu mulai mengetik.

"kartu identitas kami, surat catatan sipil, surat kelahiran anak-anak itu dan data tentang latar belakang kami, termasuk pendidikan, latar belakang keluarga dan hal mendetil lainnya" jawab sang ketua santai.

"ryokai!" shalnark mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "bisa aku melihat datamu, pengguna rantai?... ah! Maaf tak seharusnya aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu lagi..." senyum ramah terkembang di wajahnya, tak ada niat buruk yang tergambar di wajahnya. Kurapika mendekati shalnark pelan, lalu ia memberi beberapa data tentang dirinya termasuk kartu identitas terbarunya.

"jangan tutupi tentang klan Kuruta di latar belakangku nanti" pinta gadis itu.

"eh?... kau tak mau data tentang latar belakangmu di rubah?"

"tidak... aku tak mau menutupi apapun... sebagai gantinya tulis saja kalau aku bukan keturunan langsung Kuruta... lagipula lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan tentang mata ares kalau aku tak menutupi latar belakang ku" jelas Kurapika lagi. Tenang.

"kita turuti kemauannya... aku setuju dengannya, lebih mudah untuk kami menjelaskan tentang mata Ares kalau latar belakangnya" Kuroro segera angkat bicara saat shalnark hendak protes. Pria berambut coklat itu tak bisa lagi protes. Kurapika kembali mendekati teman-temannya.

"tadi kau belanja apa saja Kurapika?" tanya Melody saat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"aku hanya membeli beberapa baju, car sit, perlengkapan di kamar dan mainan" jawab Kurapika, ia membuka beberapa belanjaan yang ada di dekatnya.

"sou..." Melody tersenyum lembut.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan mereka?" Leorio mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di depan mereka.

"ah ya... kata dokter mereka anak-anak yang sehat... luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mereka juga bukan masalah besar karena mereka mengalami penyembuhan yang sangat cepat" Kurapika segera melihat ke arah Leorio, tatapan matanya tampak antusias. "dan kau tahu... dalam beberapa hari ke depan Ares akan berumur 5 bulan, kemungkinan dalam minggu ini juga, kami belum tahu tepatnya itu kapan. Dia juga sudah bisa di berikan makanan padat, tapi kami harus hati-hati dalam pemberian makanan, takutnya dia mengalami alergi... Al juga begitu, kami harus ekstra hati-hati dalam pemberian makanan ke mereka... Al sekarang sudah 3 tahun dan jalan 5 bulan, sama halnya dengan Ares, kami tak bisa tahu pasti kapan itu... tapi... eh? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?" gadis pirang itu tampak bingung melihat Leorio, Melody dan bibi Mito tertunduk menahan tawa, mereka hanya menggeleng.

"bukan... bukan begitu... kami hanya..." Leorio menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"hanya apa? Jangan gantungkan kata-katamu Leorio"

"kami hanya senang melihat kau begitu senang" Melody yang melanjutkan kata-kata Leorio.

"eh? Senang? Aku?"

"yah... kau terlihat senang... tatapan matamu pun terlihat begitu antusias, baru kali ini aku melihatmu semangat seperti itu... kau terlihat seperti Gon kalau seperti itu" kali ini bibi Mito yang angkat bicara.

"memang aku terlihat sesenang itu?"

"yah... kami senang kau bahagia"

"yah... dan sepertinya kau sudah bisa menerima Kuroro dalam misi ini dengan baik" Melody menyetujui pertkataan Leorio.

"eh? Kata siapa?" gadis itu tampak kesal.

"kau menggunakan kata 'kami' terus sepanjang cerita tadi, 'kami' yang kau maksud itu mengarah padamu dan Kuroro kan?" jelas Melody lagi.

"hey... Kurapika! Bisa kemari sebentar?" belum sempat gadis itu bicara lagi, mereka telah di interupsi oleh Shalnark. Kurapika melihat ke arahnya dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"apa itu warna mata asli mu?" tanyanya langsung.

"iya... kenapa?"

"apa kau tak punya foto di saat matamu merah?"

"hmm... tidak ada" jawabnya tenang.

"yaah... sayang sekali... apa kau punya kontak lens merah?"

"tidak... sebenarnya ada apa? Berikan penjelasan padaku"

"ah ya... maaf... maaf... tadi aku dan Danchou sedang membicarakan tentang foto mu saat memiliki mata merah, aku mau menaruhnya di data pribadi mu" terang Shalnark.

"aku tak punya niat berfoto saat dalam keadaan marah"

"ya juga... lalu bagaimana Danchou?"

"kita buat saja dia marah"

"sama halnya denganmu, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang enak untuk marah, apalagi mengingat keadaan di sini sekarang sedang tak memungkinkan" Kuroro diam mendengarnya, dia kembali memasang gaya khasnya saat berpikir.

"hey... Kurapika... kata bibi Mito, tadi kau menemui pengurus apartemen ya?"

"ya... tadi aku menemui pengurus apartemen, Killua"

"apa yang ia bicarakan?"

"dia hanya menjelaskan tentang peraturan di apartemen ini"

"sou... apa kau tadi sempat bertemu dengan salah satu penghuni apartemen?"

"ya... tadi waktu di lift aku bertemu dengan 3 orang wanita, Laura, Sawa dan Mai... sepertinya mereka penghuni lantai atas"

"sou... tadi kami bertemu dengan orang tua dan pasangan muda yang tinggal tepat di kanan dan kiri kalian..." jelas Killua. "aku ingin menyamakan jawaban dengan kalian agar drama ini berjalan dengan mulus... di mulai dari cerita yang aku katakan pada mereka..." potong Killua saat ia melihat Kurapika hendak bicara. "tadi aku cerita kalau kita bertiga adalah saudara... kau dan aku adalah adik-kakak, karena mata kita hampir sama dan Gon adalah sepupu kita dari luar pulau. Dan untuk Leorio, aku bilang dia adalah paman kita yang paling payah" lanjut Killua lagi, santai.

"hey! Rambut putih! Apa maksudmu dengan payah? Aku adalah seorang dokter" protes Leorio.

"dokter payah"

"kau..." Gon menahan Leorio agar ia tak bertengkar dengan Killua.

"lalu apa yang kau ceritakan tentang status kalian?" bibi Mito tampak penasaran.

"eh? Itu..." tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat dengan jawaban Kuroro di lift tadi, rasa kesal yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul.

"aku bilang, 'kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami menikah sekarang'" jawab Kuroro tenang, tanpa banyak yang menyadari, dia kini duduk di dekat Kurapika.

"eh?" semua tampak kaget dengan jawaban Kuroro tadi.

"wah... jawaban yang cukup frontal, Kuroro" Leorio menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"hanya itu yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjelaskan status kami sekarang"

"nee... nee... memang kenakalan apa yang Kuroro-san maksud?" tanya Gon, polos.

"jangan tanyakan hal itu, Gon" Killua mengurut-urut dahinya, pelan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kepolosan temannya itu.

"kenapa? Aku ingin tahu"

"kau mau tahu kenakalan yang ku maksud Gon?"

"un! Beri tahu aku" Gon tampak antusias kini.

"jangan racuni Gon dengan hal yang macam-macam!" sergah Kurapika.

"aku tak meracuninya... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya"

"jangan rusak kepolosannya"

"aku tak merusaknya"

"hey... ayo beri tahu aku" rengek Gon ke mereka.

"jangan katakan macam-macam dan berhenti memberi jawaban konyol seperti itu! aku mulai muak dengan sikapmu hari ini, Kuroro!" gadis itu langsung berdiri menghadap Kuroro.

"jadi kau lebih memilih aku menjawab dengan jawaban kedua atau ketiga dari ku?" tanya Kuroro santai.

"lupakan juga tentang jawaban irasional itu!" sergah Kurapika.

"lalu kau mau aku jawab seperti apa? Itu yang paling masuk akal dan mereka langsung diam saat ku bilang seperti itu"

"hey... hey... kalian... jangan bertengkar... nanti anak-anak bangun" Gon melihta mereka.

"biar aku selesaikan ini dengan pria menyebalkan ini... anak-anak tidak akan bangun"

"tapi Kurapika..."

"dengar ya Kuroro... berhenti asal bicara seperti itu lagi, jangan buat aku di lihat sebagai gadis murahan" Kurapika mengahkan perkataan Gon kali ini.

"aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu"

"tapi itu maksud yang tersirat dari jawabanmu tadi"

"kau terlalu banyak berpikir nona... tak ada yang berpikir begitu dan aku tak bermaksud begitu" Kuroro menyentuh dahi Kurapika dengan ujung jarinya.

"jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

"apa maksud kata-katamu itu?"

"tanganmu adalah tangan kotor yang telah membunuh banyak orang termasuk klan ku"

"ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu"

"tapi aku ingin membahas itu..."

"jangan keras kepala dan hentikan ini... aku malas membahasnya"

"aku memang keras kepala"

Mereka terus berdebat dengan suara cukup keras, Gon dan Leorio berusah auntuk menghentikan mereka tapi di acuhkan oleh Kurapika.

"hey... kalian... tolong bantu kami hentikan mereka... ini sudah mulai larut, tak enak di dengar tetangga" Leorio melihat para anggota ryodan yang tengah asik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, acuh dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Danchounya. "paku" lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pakunoda, berharap ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

"ini bukan masalah yang harus kami campuri... lagipula ini pertengkaran antar 'keluarga' Danchou jadi kami tak punya hak untuk ikut campur" jawabnya tenang.

"tapi ini sudah larut dan kalau tak di hentikan Kurapika akan melakukan kekerasan pada Kuroro"

"Danchou bisa melawan 'istri'nya"

"bukan itu masalahnya... mengertilah..." Leorio tampak frustasi.

"kau! Mati saja kau!" tiba-tiba teriakan amarah Kurapika terdengar, di dorong dengan kuat tubuh hingga jatuh ke lantai dan dia terduduk di atasnya. Tangannya sudah mengepal dengan keras di udara, bersiap untuk memukul pria yang berada di bawahnya. Kuroro hanya melihat Kurapika, tenang. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali darinya. Di lihat mata gadis itu kini telah berubah menjadi merah, tanda dia benar-benar terbawa dengan emosinya. Sungguh mata yang sangat ia inginkan. Mata yang terlalu indah.

"Kurapika cukup! Hentikan ini! ini sudah larut" Leorio menahan gadis itu, di peluk pelan tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

"lepaskan aku Leorio!" gadis itu mendorong tubuh Leorio. Ia kembali menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan marah. Kini ia sudah melayangkan pukulan tepat ke arah wajah Kuroro.

"mama... papa..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Al.

"eh?" mereka terkejut. Pukulan Kurapika terhenti di udara. Kuroro melihat anak itu.

"mama... papa..." Al melihat ke arah mereka, selimut biru dan boneka jerapah yang tadi di belikan Kurapika berada dalam pelukannya. Mata sapphirenya kini berkaca melihat sosok orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa bulir air mata tumpah dari sana. "mama... papa... huuuaaaa!" tangis pecah darinya.

"eh? Al jangan nangis" dalam sekejap amarah Kurapika luntur begitu saja, dia hendak mendekati Al dan memeluk tubuhnya, tapi langkahnya berhenti dalam begitu saja. "eh? Al?" ia melihat sirat ketakutan dari iris saphire Al, tubuhnya gemetar pelan dalam tangisnya. "Al... maafkan aku... kau pasti takut ya" Kurapika tertunduk dalam, ini bagai pukulan telak baginya, rasa sakitnya sama seperti saat ia harus kehilangan keluarga dan seluruh teman klannya. Melihat sinar ketakutan dari Al adalah hal yang lebih menakutkan untuknya. Kuroro hanya diam melihat mereka, dia berpikir dengan cepat. Segera di tariknya dengan cepat tubuh mungil Kurapika hingga gadis itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya lalu ia segera memeluk gadis itu.

"eh?" Kurapika terkejut dan segera melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"ikuti permainanku... ini hukuman untuk mu karena telah melanggar janji kita di awal... aku benci pengingkar janji sepertimu" bisik Kuroro pelan, wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"lihat... kami tidak bertengkar... tadi kami hanya sedang mengobrol lalu mama jatuh dan kena tubuh papa... kamu jangan takut, kami tidak bertengkar" Kuroro melihat ke arah Al, ia duduk pelan dan membuat Kurapika duduk di pangkuannya, tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Kurapika. Al melihat mereka, tangisannya mulai reda sekarang.

"hu um... kami tidak bertengkar... lihat kan? Kami baik-baik saja" Kurapika yang melihat reaksi Al yang mulai tenang mendengar kebohongan Kuroro, mencoba untuk mengikutinya. Ia menatap lembut Al. "sini... sama mama..." ia melihat Al yang hendak mendekatinya pelan. Kuroro yang melihat itu juga segera melonggarkan pelukannya untuk Kurapika dan segera membuka tangan untuk Al. Anak itu berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka, sesenggukan masih terdengar pelan darinya. Kuroro segera memeluknya saat anak itu berada dalam jangkauan tangannya, Kurapika segera menaikan tubuh anak itu di atas pangkuannya. Mereka memeluk tubuh Al dengan erat.

"jangan menangis... anak laki-laki jangan terlalu sering menangis" Kuroro berbisik pelan ke sulungnya.

"maafkan mama... kau pasti kaget ya" Kurapika bisa merasakan dengan jelas debaran jantung Al yang sangat cepat, dia sangat menyesal karena kebodohannya Al ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini, padahal tadi teman-temannya sudah mengingatkannya, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar mereka.

Melihat keadaan mereka, yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ dan membiarkan mereka, termasuk para Ryodan. Shalnark dan Leorio hanya meninggalkan pesan untuk mereka di atas meja.

"sudah... jangan menangis terus" Kuroro melihat Al yang masih sesenggukan lalu mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa teman-temannya yang lain sudah pergi. Al yang mulai tenang, melihat ke arah mereka. "anak laki-laki harus kuat" ia menghapus sisa air mata anaknya pelan.

"benar kata papa... jangan menangis terus... besok kita beli es krim ya" bujuk Kurapika.

"es krim?... al mau es krim..."

"besok kita beli ya... tapi jangan menangis lagi"

"um! Ga nangis" anak itu segera mengelap mukanya.

"pintar" Kurapika dan Kuroro mengusap rambut dan pipi Al bersamaan. Anak itu tersenyum riang lagi. Kurapika lega melihatnya.

"ah ya Al... ko Al bangun? Al mau sesuatu?" Kurapika baru tersadar tentang ini. Apa teriakannya tadi terlalu keras sampai membuat Al terbangun.

"ga... Al di bangunkan sama paman aneh" jawab al polos, ia duduk tenang di atas pangkuan Kurapika.

"paman aneh?"

"um! Paman yang punya gambar di sini" anak itu menunjuk ke arah bawah matanya.

"hisoka" gumam Kurapika dan Kuroro bersamaan. Kurapika mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikran joker yang satu itu

"kalau begitu Al tidur lagi ya" Kuroro melihat Al. Al hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa? Tidur ya... ini kan masih malam sayang... nanti besok Al cape" bujuk Kurapika.

"al takut tidur sendiri"

"eh? Di sana kan ada adik Ares"

"Ares ga ada" jawabnya polos.

"eh? Ga ada?" Kurapika kaget. Ia langsung terperanjat. Kuroro segera menahan tubuh Al yang hampir jatuh dari pangkuan Kurapika karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "ares pergi kemana? Bukankah tadi dia di tidurkan di kamar itu juga kan?" Kurapika mulai panik.

"kita cari dia"

**Contenyu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Corner: gomeeeennnn... tjdi kslahan upload di chap yg sblumnya... krna tllu bru2, qiesa slah bka docs n g smpt edit lg... tjdi dh kslahan bdh ni... goommmeeeennn #bow# thx bwt Mouk-chan krna review'y qiesa jdi sdar kslahn ni #bow# <strong>

**rev****iew answer:**

**Moku-chan: waaahhh... again, u be the 1st reader who review my fic... sankyu, for being the 1st ^^ #bow#... y ni... ud updte lgi, jdi smngat krna ad yg ska sma fic abal ku ini... hhhm... mrka blum nkah krna kura-chan msih ssah d taklukan hehe... nah itu dy... qiesa jga ud g sbr pgn bwt scene lime kecut klo bsa lsg explicit... tpi hrus sbar krna crta'y blum bsa d msukin scene it... hiks... hiks... sbar ya moku-chan... waah... arigatou udh nggu fic ni trus... sankyu jga udh bner ska fic ni... ureshii #^^#... qiesa jga ska fic bwtan moku-chan, trutma yg rate M hehe... qiesa udh bca yg Onsen n I Love Onsen dri lama lho... #curcol... lastly, enjoy next chapi ^^**

**ruina: slam knal ^^... yokatta kmu ska... hmm... hyo... jdi apa cba? ^^... ni udh updte... hope u like it... enjoy ^^**

**Lavender sapphires chan: waah... knpa cngar cngir trus ni? ^^... emg sgja d bwt jwab ky gtu, biar bnyak yg slah pham (wlopn jd OOC bgt).. hu um... nam mu kpjgan, jd bnun mo d sgkt apa, tp gpp dh ^^... sou... slam knal jga dh bwt ven n safir ^^... yup! bkal pjg ky'y... krna crta'y jd bkembang d luar dgaan qiesa ni ^^;... smga ttep d ska dh**

**c u in the next chapi! lastly, RnR please ^^ #Gon's sparkling eyes**


	12. Chapter 12 Hilang X Tetangga X Penasaran

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOC, gaje, T**

****Author note #1: akhirnya selesai juga update chapi ni... sebelumnya maaf klo mkin banyak typos bertebaran di mana-mana, jujur saja qiesa ga punya bnyak wktu bwt edit ni, jdi hrap mklum ya...****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Hilang X Tetangga X Penasaran<strong>

**Preview:**

"Al takut tidur sendiri"

"eh? Di sana kan ada adik Ares"

"Ares ga ada" jawabnya polos.

"eh? Ga ada?" Kurapika kaget. Ia langsung terperanjat. Kuroro segera menahan tubuh Al yang hampir jatuh dari pangkuan Kurapika karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "ares pergi kemana? Bukankah tadi dia di tidurkan di kamar itu juga kan?" Kurapika mulai panik.

"kita cari dia"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar anak-anak, Al mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang. Kurapika yang pertama masuk ke dalam kamar, di lihat keadaan sekeliling, ia mendekati boks bayi yang terbuat dari kayu, di tengok ke dalamnya. Kosong.

"Ares benar-benar tidak ada" ucap Kurapika kemudian. Kuroro melihat sekitar kamar, ia mendekati wardrobe yang menyatu dengan dinding kamar dan membukanya, mencoba untuk mencari sosok bayi kecilnya itu, tapi Ares tidak ada di sana. Mereka sibuk mencari keliling kamar, dan lagi-lagi Ares tidak ada di mana pun, mereka sampai mencari di kolong tempat tidur dan meja kecil.

"dia di mana? Kita sudah mencari ke setiap bagian ruangan, tapi dia tetap tidak ada" Kurapika tampak frustasi, ia tetap melihat sekitar kamar, mencoba untuk mencari Ares, ia mendekati gordyn kamar, berharap Ares ada di sana, dan kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan. "huft... tidak ada juga" gadis itu berjongkok, frustasi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari Ares ke mana. Kuroro diam, berpikir. Al melihat mereka, bingung, dan berjalan mendekati mereka. tiba-tiba terdengar tawa Ares samar.

"eh? Apa kau dengar itu?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro, dia bangkit, dan mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya, Kuroro pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mencoba mendengar baik-baik keadaan sekitar.

"ga!.. da... da..." terdengar lagi suara Ares, kali ini lebih keras.

"kamar utama!" kata mereka bersamaan. Segera mereka berlari menuju kamar utama, kali ini Kuroro yang menerobos pintu lebih dulu.

"da!... dadada!" Ares melihat Kuroro, ia melemparkan senyum riangnya.

"Ares..." Kurapika melihat sosok bayi tersenyum lega, segera ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana Ares berada, segera di peluknya tubuh bayi itu. "ternyata selama ini kau di sini... mama takut kau kenapa-kenapa, sayang" Kurapika menghujani bayi itu dengan ciumannya. Lagi-lagi Ares tersenyum riang.

"kau masih kecil, tapi bisa membuat kami secemas ini" Kuroro berjalan mendekat sambil menggendong Al, di sentuhnya hidung bayi kecilnya. Ares mendorong tangan Kuroro. "hey... kau tak suka?" Kuroro beralih mencubit pipinya.

"papa... Ares jangan di cubit... ga boleh" Al melihat Kuroro, bergaya seakan memarahi Kuroro.

"kau memarahiku? Berani juga ya..." Kuroro melihat ke arah sulungnya itu, ia naik ke tempat tidur, membaringkan Al di sana, kemudian meniup perut Al sambil menggelitiknya pelan.

"ahahaha! Papa geli... papa" Al tertawa geli, badannya terus bergerak, berusaha untuk lepas dari rangkulan Kuroro. Kurapika tertawa pelan melihat mereka, Ares yang juga melihat mereka menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke depan, berusaha untuk menggapai mereka.

"Ares juga mau ke sana?" Kurapika melihat gerakan Ares, ia mendekatkan tubuh mungil Ares ke mereka. Ares memegang ujung baju Kuroro.

"eh? Kau mau ikut bermain?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Ares, ia duduk bersila kemudian memangku Ares.

"mama... Al mau pipis" al duduk, tangannya terus memegang celananya.

"eh? Pasti karena Al tadi terlalu banyak minum dan tertawa... ayo sini sama mama" Kurapika segera menggendong al dan berlari ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Kuroro masih asik bermain dengan Ares di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama Kurapika keluar menggadeng al, bajunya dan al basah.

"kau main air?" Kuroro melihat mereka.

"anakmu... dia memainkan air di shower... hasilnya kami kuyup seperti ini" Kurapika berjalan mendekat.

"Al main air!" Al tertawa riang.

"dasar... cepat ganti baju sana... nanti kalian sakit" Kuroro mengusap rambut Al sekilas, ia membiarkan Ares memainkan ujung bajunya.

"aku memang mau mengganti bajunya... aku titip Ares sebentar ya" Kurapika menggendong Al.

"yah... dia masih asik main ko"

Kurapika jalan keluar kamar utama dan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak. Ia mendudukan Al di atas tempat tidur kecilnya kemudian membuka bajunya, ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari baju tidur Al di sana. Al sendiri asik dengan boneka jerapahnya.

"mama... bonekanya di kasih baju juga?"

"mama ga beli baju buat bonekanya... Al aja yang ganti baju ya"

"mama juga ganti... basah" al lihat baju dan rambut Kurapika.

"nanti... ganti baju dulu ya sayang" gadis itu menggantikan bajunya. "sudah... Al sekarang tidur lagi ya..."

"ga mau... papa..." al segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kembali ke kamar utama.

"eh? Jangan lari-lari" gadis itu menggeleng perlahan. "aku bingung apa yang membuat kedua anak itu benar-benar suka dengan pria menyebalka itu?" gumam Kurapika pelan. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mendekati ruang keluarga, ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa dan kembali ke kamar anak-anak. "untung masih ada baju yang ku taruh di tas ku" ia mengambil sebuah t-shirt berwarna biru langit dan celana putih panjang. Setelah merapikan baju dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya ia kembali keluar kamar dan melangkah ke kamar utama lagi. Dari luar ia bisa mendengar suara Al yang menanyakan banyak hal kepada Kuroro, sedangkan pria bermata onyx itu hanya menjawab seperlunya dan sangat terjelas ia sedikit kewalahan dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Al, bisa Kurapika bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kewalahan yang di tampilkan Kuroro, gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"hey... mau sampai kapan kau akan diam di luar kamar seperti itu?" terdengar suara bariton dari dalam kamar.

"eh?" gadis itu segera berhenti tertawa.

"segera masuk dan bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan anakmu ini"

"kau butuh bantuan ku juga?" ledek Kurapika, ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan melangkah ke dalam kamar.

"mama!" sapa Al.

"da!" Ares ikut bicara.

"hey sayang" dia tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"anak mu ini semakin bawel setiap jamnya... aku tak tahu harus jawab apa lagi"

"bukankah kau orang yag sangat pintar?" Kurapika kini duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"aku memang cukup pintar, tapi tidak untuk hal seperti ini"

"kau payah menghadapi anak-anak, danchou" ledek Kurapika lagi.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang hadapi semua pertanyaannya"

"dia lebih suka denganmu... Ares jug, ya kan sayang?" Kurapika megusap tangan mungil Ares. Bayi kecil itu segera memegang jari Kurapika dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, memintanya untuk bermain. "kau mau main sayang? Ini sudah larut... kau dan kakak mu harus bobo sayang" Kurapika mengelus tangannya kembali. "Al tidur ya"

"ga mau... Al mau main"

"ini sudah malam"

"ga mau" anak itu keras kepala.

"kalau Al ga tidur, kita ga jadi beli es krim dan kue besok"

"jangan papa... Al mau" ia melihat ke arah Kuroro memelas.

"kalau begitu tidur" perintah Kuroro.

"Al mau bobo sama mama papa... sama adik Ares juga" ucapnya polos.

"eh? Ga mau" Kurapika segera menolak.

"kenapa? Al mau"

"bobo sama mama dan adik Ares aja ya" bujuk Kurapika.

"ga mau... sama papa juga"

"kalau begitu sama papa dan adik Ares aj ya"

"ga mau... sama mama juga"

"Al..."

"mau bobo sama mama papa!" anak itu segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai rewel, ia berguling-guling sambil teriak-teriak meminta hal yang sama.

"sstt... Al... jangan kaya gini" Kurapika melihat Al, mencoba menenangkan. "kau juga bantu aku" gadis itu melihat Kuroro.

"butuh bantuan ku juga?" ledek Kuroro yang hanya di balas tatapan sebal dari Kurapika. "mengalah lah sedikit dengan anak mu... dia hanya mau kita tidur bersama, apa sulitnya?"

"sulit bila kalau yang tidur bersama ku adalah pria menyebalkan seperti mu" celetuk Kurapika.

"apa yang harus kau takutkan? Aku tak tertarik denganmu... aku bahkan kasihan pada anakmu nanti" ucap Kuroro santai.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu, Kuroro hanya diam, ia melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan intens, memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuhnya. "apa maksud tatapan mu itu?" Kurapika mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Kuroro, ia mulai menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dan pria itu hanya tersenyum samar. "dan apa maksud senyuman mu itu? kau meledek ku? dasar mesum" Kurapika melemparkan bantal ke arah pria itu dan tanpa di sengaja bantal itu mengenai Ares yang berada di pangkuan Kuroro.

"eh?" mereka kaget dan tak lama Ares menangis.

"salahmu" tuduh Kuroro langsung.

"ya salah ku" Kurapika segera menggendong Ares dan menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan Ares, mereka sudah cukup lelah. Kurapika dan Kuroro di atas tempat tidur kini, dengan Al dan Ares yang berada di antara mereka. Kurapika mengelus rambut Ares yang tidur di sebelahnya, Al memeluk bonekanya sambil menghisap jempol dan bersiap tidur. Kuroro berbaring di sebelahnya sambil menopang kepala dengan salah satu tangannya, ia memainkan rambut hitam Al, membuat anak itu semakin terbuai dalam gerbang tidurnya.

"mama... bobo... papa... bobo..." ucapnya lagi di ujung kantuknya.

"ya" jawab kedua orang itu.

"hhmmm..." igaunya kemudian, ia kini telah berada dalam dunia tidurnya, menyusul Ares yang telah terlebih dulu ke dunia mimpi.

"kau juga tidurlah" ucap Kuroro kemudian.

"nanti saja" Kurapika menyelimuti anak-anak itu.

"tidurlah... besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan, masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk anak-anak ini... dan juga kau besok harus menjalani beberapa hukuman dariku"

"nanti saja... eh? Hukuman apa? Bukan kah tadi kau sudah menghukum ku?"

"kau pikir itu cukup? Kesalahan mu tadi itu cukup fatal nona... jadi aku masih akan menghukum mu... jadi bersiaplah"

"terserahlah... tapi aku belum mau tidur sekarang"

"kenapa? Kau takut dengan ku?" tebak Kuroro. "tenang... aku tak tertarik dengan mu... kau belum matang" ucap Kuroro kemudian.

"kau!" pekik Kurapika kemudian.

"ssst... nanti anak-anak bangun lagi" Kuroro menaruh ujung jarinya di bibir Kurapika. Gadis itu langsung diam. "sekarang tidurlah... temani anak-anak... itu tugas pertama mu sebagai seorang 'mama', jadi lebih baik lakukan tugas mu dengan baik"

"baiklah" Kurapika mengalah. Jujur saja ia pun sudah sangat lelah dengan semua kegiatannya hari ini. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam mimpi yang mulai datang, tak lama ia pun terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

"istirahatlah karena besok akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk mu nona... jadi bersiaplah" gumam Kuroro pelan. Ia meredupkan lampu kamar dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar, ia duduk di ruang keluarga. Mata onyxnya menangkap dua carik kertas yang di taruh di atas meja kecil, di ambilnya salah satu.

_"Kurapika... kami akan datang lagi besok... masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan besok... sampai jumpa besok... jangan tidur terlalu malam" _itu adalah pesan dari leorio untuk 'istri' tercintanya.

"perhatian sekali" gumam Kuroro. Ia mengambil secarik kertas lain.

_"danchou... kami akan datang lagi besok... mungkin hanya aku dan paku yang akan datang... kami akan mengurus beberapa hal lain... danchou tenang saja dan silakan urus 'istri' danchou... salam" _kali ini pesan dari Shalnark.

"huh... dasar... aku akan mengurus itu nanti..." Kuroro merebahkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa putih. Memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menikmati setiap ketenangan dan kedamaian yang berada di sekitar sampai akhirnya ia di jemput dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi menyeruak dalam setiap sela-sela gordyn kamar apartemen 507. Sinar mentari yang membawa kehangatan. Jam di meja masih menundukan pukul 07:00 pagi. Beberapa sosok di atas tempat tidur masih terbuai dalam tidur nyenyak mereka. Tiba-tiba ada pergerakan kecil di bawah selimut. Sebuah tangan mungil nan putih menyentuh hidung sosok gadis pirang yang masih tertidur tenang di sebelahnya, tangan mungil itu menekan hidung gadis pirang itu, sang gadis pirang tampak tak tergubris, ia hanya bergerak sedikit. Tangan mungil itu kini memegang surai pirang sang gadis, berusaha untuk mengganggunya dalam tidur, di tarik-tariknya pelan surai pirang itu, semakin lama semakin keras sampai gadis itu terbangun.

"hmmm..." gadis itu membuka mata perlahan, memperlihatkan saphire indah yang terlihat dari mata kucingnya.

"ohayou" sapa suara bariton dari sebrangnya.

"hmm" gadis itu mengkucek-kucek matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan setiap kesadarannya. Ia menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan mengatur nafas. Di rasakannya kembali tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipinya, di alihkannya pandangannya ke arah tangan mungil itu berasal dan menemukan bayi kecilnya telah bangun.

"kau sudah bangun sayang?" Kurapika mencium pucuk kepala bayi imut itu.

"tak ada ciuman selamat pagi untukku juga?" tanya suara bariton itu lagi.

"jangan mimpi" ucap sang gadis santai.

"jangan sinis begitu dengan suamimu, sayang"

"kau sakit ya?"

"tidak... aku hanya ingin kau terbiasa dengan panggilan itu... mulai hari ini kita mulai drama kita"

"terserah... aku mau mandi" gadis itu turun tempat tidur.

"ok... mau ku temani?" saran Kuroro santai.

"tidak... terima kasih"

Kuroro hanya melihat gadis itu santai. Kurapika mengambil handuk dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar utama. Gadis itu membuka bajunya satu persatu kemudian menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan pulir air, berusaha untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamar, handuk kecil di taruh di atas kepalanya, menutupi surai pirangnya yang setengah basah. Ia melewati sosok Kuroro yang tengah memangku Ares.

"biar aku yang memandikan Ares" Kuroro melihat Kurapika.

"kau yakin bisa?"

"apa sulitnya? Nanti kau yang mandikan Al"

"jangan... bayi umur segitu masih harus di pegang punggungnya, biar kubantu"

"hm... baiklah kalau begitu... ayo" Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Ares ke kamar mandi.

"aku ambil handuknya dulu, kau duluan saja" Kurapika berlari ke kamar anak-anak.

"hmm" hanya itu jawaban pria itu sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Kuroro di dalam kamar mandi, dia mendekati wastafel dan mendudukan Ares di dalamnya, ia menahan punggung Ares dengan satu tangan dan mencoba untuk membuka baju Ares dengan tangan lainnya. Kurapika masuk kamar mandi.

"kenapa kau taruh dia di wastafel?"

"dia cukup di sini" jawab Kuroro santai.

"baka... kita mandikan dia di bathtub" gadis itu segera menyalakan air bathtub dan mencoba mengatur sushu bathtub agar pas untuk kulit Ares. Sementara Kuroro kembali membuka baju Ares. Setelah ia rasa pas, ia menyuruh Kuroro untuk memasukan Ares ke dalam sana. Ares segera menendang-nendang air saat ia merasakan air di kulitnya. Kuroro mendudukannya di dasar bathtub dan kembali menahan punggung bayi itu dengan satu tangan, dan Kurapika mulai memandikan Ares. Berkali-kali Ares berusaha untuk mengambil sabun yang tengah di pakai Kurapika, kemudian ia kembali menendang-nendang air, hingga menciptkan cipratan-cipratan kecil yang mengenai Kurapika dan Kuroro. Tangan Kuroro yang kosong di gunakan untuk bermain dengan Ares, sesekali ia mencipratkan air ke arah badan Ares, melihat ada cipratan air yang mengenai tubuhya membuat Ares tertawa riang. Kurapika menyelesaikan acara mandi ini dengan menyiram punggung Ares untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian Kuroro mengangkat bayi itu dan Kurapika segera membungkusnya dengan handuk, lalu kembali menggendong Ares.

"sekarang Ares ganti baju dulu ya sama mama" ucap gadis itu seraya menyentuh ujung hidung Ares. Dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Kuroro melihat mereka keluar, kemudian segera menutup pintu kamar mandi saat melihat mereka menghilang di balik pintu, dan bersiap untuk mandi. Kurapika masuk kamar anak-anak dan membaringkan Ares di atas tempat tidur, ia membuka handuk Ares kemudian mengerikan badan bayi itu sepenuhnya. Ia mengambil beberapa baju untuk Ares, dan bayi itu tengah asik bermain dengan kakinya, ia menyentuh jari kakinya kemudian memasukan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Kurapika yang kembali dan melihat itu menarik pelan kakinya dan mulai memakaikannya baju. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar dan menaruh Ares di kursi bayi, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk masak sarapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kini tengah sarapan, Al sudah bangun dan di mandikan oleh Kurapika. Mereka sarapan dengan setangkap roti bakar dan kopi atau susu. Kemarin mereka belum sempat belanja untuk keperluan dapur, mereka terlalu asik dan fokus dengan perlengkapan anak-anak.

"kau tidak ganti baju?" Kuroro memecah keheningan. Ia melihat Kurapika masih menggunakan baju yang tadi malam ia pakai. "kau lupa bawa baju mu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"ah ya... aku lupa"

"cepat ganti bajumu sana" perintah Kuroro. Gadis itu menuruti dan segera berlari ke kamar anak-anak untuk mencari bajunya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar kamar lagi.

"kenapa? Ko belum ganti baju juga?"

"bajuku tidak ada"

"hah?"

"aku meminta Melody menyimpan bajuku di kamar anak-anak, tapi tidak ada di sana"

"bajumu ada di kamar utama... ada di dalam lemari bersama dengan bajuku"

"ko bisa ada di sana?" Kurapika berlari ke kamar utama.

"entah" ia menjawab tenang. Kurapika masuk kamar utama dan segera membuka lemari besar yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Benar saja, ia menemukan baju-bajunya tersimpan manis di saping baju-baju Kuroro. Ia mengambil beberapa baju dan mulai menggantinya. Kemudian ia mengambil handphone dan segera menghubungi teman baiknya, Melody.

"moshi-moshi melody..." katanya segera saat ia mendengar telepon itu di angkat.

"moshi-moshi Kurapika-chan... ada apa?"

"kenapa kau taruh bajuku di lemari kamar utama? Bukankah kemarin aku memintamu untuk menyimpannya di kamar anak dan menyimpannya bersama dengan baju anak-anak?"

"eh? Kau memang memintaku begitu, tapi bibi Mito menyuruhku untuk menaruhnya di dalam kamar utama bersama dengan baju Kuroro-san"

"eh? Bibi Mito?"

"yah... dia juga yang membaringkan Ares di kamar utama"

"sou ka" sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Ares bisa ada di sana, ternyata ini di luar dugaannya yang menyangka Hisokalah yang sengaja menaruh Ares di sana dan membuat mereka panik. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu ia segera menutup telepon dan kembali ke meja makan.

"bagaimana? Ada bajunya?" Kuroro melihat Kurapika. Gadis itu kembali memakai kaos santai berwarna krem dengan celana panjang warna senada, Kuroro hanya bergeleng pelan sambil menarik nafas.

"yah ada... hey... apa maksud dengan gelengan dan tarikan nafas itu?" ia sebal Kuroro selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seperti itu saat melihatnya.

"bagaimana kau tak di anggap adikku kalau pakaianmu seperti itu... pakai lah pakaian yang sedikit mencirikan bahwa kau adalah seorang ibu dan istri di usia muda"

"tak usah mencampuri urusanku"

"terserahlah... ah ya... teman-temanmu dan anak buahku akan kembali lagi nanti"

"yah... aku sudah tahu, tadi melody sempat memberi tahu"

"sou..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ares di baringkan di atas karpet bulu, ia mulai membalikan badannya dan mengubah posisinya seperti orang tengah melakukan push-up. Kurapika sesekali memeberinya mainan berwarna-warni. Ares mengambil mainan itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Sedangkan Al asik dengan mobil-mobilannya, ia bermain sambil menirukan suara mobil, Kuroro memperhatikan mereka sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu.

"mungkin itu mereka... biar aku yang buka" Kurapika segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu depan dan menemukan pasangan muda yang tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan mereka. Kurapika menduga kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang di temui Gon dan Killua kemarin.

"selamat pagi" sapa mereka ramah. "maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini... kami tetangga kalian yang tepat berada di samping kanan kalian" lanjut sang istri, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"selamat pagi... sou... salam kenal" balas Kurapika tak kalah ramah.

"selamat pagi juga" terdengar suara bariton dari dalam dan berjalan mendekat. Kuroro ikut menyapa mereka ramah, ia merangkul Kurapika pelan. "ayo kita masuk dan mengobrol di dalam" pintanya sopan.

"eh? Tak usah... kami hanya sebentar dan berniat untuk menyapa kalian saja" tolak sang suami sopan.

"tak apa... tak enak rasanya kalau kita mengobrol di luar... ayo silakan masuk dan ku perkenalkan dengan kedua putra kami"

"yah... silakan masuk" pinta Kurapika juga. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama akhirnya pasangan itu menyetujui ajakan mereka juga.

"ah ya... ini bingkisan kecil dari kami" sang istri memberikan kantong kertas yang tengah di bawanya kepada Kurapika.

"eh? Terima kasih" Kurapika menerimanya pelan. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga di mana anak-anak itu berada.

"wah... anak-anak kalian lucu sekali... siapa nama mereka?" sang istri segera mendekati mereka.

"yang sulung bernama Alpha dan bayi kecil kami bernama Ares" terang Kuroro.

"sou... hallo Al... namaku Maria"

"al... jawab salam bibi" ucap Kurapika.

"hallo bibi Maria" anak itu tersenyum manis.

"imutnya" wanita bernama Maria itu segera memeluk Al, gemas.

"maaf telat memperkenalkan diri... namaku Luis Smith dan itu istriku, Maria" ucap sang suami sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kuroro.

"namaku Kuroro Lucifer dan ini istriku Kurapika"

"istrimu masih sangat muda ya... sekilas tadi aku berpikir ia adikmu"

"banyak yang bilang begitu"

"hey... hey... bayi lucu ini namanya Ares ya?" Maria mengintrupsi mereka, ia menggendong Ares dan menghadapkannya dengan wajahnya. "eh?... matanya..." wanita itu tampak terkejut saat menemukan mata ruby Ares.

"kenapa? Merah? yah... memang mata anak bungsu kami memang merah... ia mengambil gen mata merah dariku" Kurapika menjawab keterkejutan wanita itu dengan tenang. Ia mendekati mereka kemudian menggendong Ares. "kenapa? Anada takut dengan mata ini?"

"eh? Tapi matamu tak berwarna merah... matamu sama dengan mata Al"

"ia sedang memakai lensa kontak... gen mata merah mengalir di tubuhnya... sebelah matanya merah ko" kali ini Kuroro yang menjawab.

"sou... maaf atas ketidak sopananku... aku hanya terkejut" wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

"tak apa... ini biasa terjadi"

"sou... kalau begitu boleh aku kembali menggendongnya? Dia sangat imut" pinta Maria. Kurapika memberikan Ares pelan kembali ke pelukan wanita itu. Maria segera memeluk Ares dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Sedangkan Kuroro mengobrol dengan Luis, Kuroro memperhatikan Luis dan mencoba menebak ke arah mana percakapan mereka.

"silakan di minum" Kurapika menruh nampan yang berisi teh di atas meja. "maaf kami hanya punya teh di sini... aku belum sempat belanja"

"eh? Tak usah repot-repot" Luis melihat Kurapika.

"tak apa... tak repot, hanya teh... silakan di minum" ucap Kurapika ramah. Ia merasa tatapan yang instan dari Maria, merasa tak nyaman, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita itu. "maaf... ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Maria-san?"

"eh? Maaf... aku terlalu memperhatikanmu ya... jangan terlalu sopan seperti itu, walaupun sepertinya kau memang lebih muda dariku... kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa?" wanita itu kini memangku Ares.

"19 tahun" jawab Kurapika tenang.

"benar dugaanku... kau lebih muda dariku... aku 23... pasti beda umurmu dan suamimu lumayan jauh" tebak wanita itu. Sejujurnya Kurapika masih malas dan enggan mengakui Kuroro sebagai 'suaminya', tapi demi drama ini dan status anak-anak ini dia rela.

"yah... kami terpaut usia 7 tahun" jawab gadis itu santai.

"wah... lumayan jauh ya"

"begitulah"

"bagaimana kalian bertemu dan akhirnya menikah?" kali ini wanita itu mulai terbawa rasa penasarannya.

"maria... jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain" tegur sang suami.

"aku tak mencampuri urusannya... aku hanya penasaran..." kilahnya.

"kau mulai lagi... ayo kita pulang, rencananya kan kita hanya sebentar dan kita mau pergi kan sebentar lagi"

"eh? Tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol" rengeknya.

"kita lanjut nanti lagi... ayo kasian mereka, mereka pasti punya banyak hal yang harus di urus selain meladeni kita" ajaknya.

"kau tak asik! Tapi ya sudahlah... lain kali kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita ya... Kurapika-chan... dan ku harap saat itu hanya ada percakapan antar wanita saja"

"baiklah" jawab Kurapika, sopan.

"maaf telah merepotkan kalian... kami pulang dulu" luis pamit kepada mereka.

"tak apa... terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membawakan kami oleh-oleh.

"itu bukan hal besar... dan maafkan juga rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu besar dari istriku" lelaki itu berbisik pelan ke arah Kuroro.

"yah... aku mengerti perasaanmu... sifatnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ku kenal"

"sou... kalau begitu kami pamit ya" luis merangkul istrinya ke pintu di ikuti oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"bye bye Al, Ares" ucap Maria riang saat ia telah berada di mulut pintu.

"bye bye" balas Al tak kalah riang. Ia berlari ke pintu dan memberikan salam termanisnya. Maria melihatnya dan tersenyum. Setelah mereka hilang dari balik pintu kamar apartemen sebelah, Kurapika segera menutup pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berat.

"kini kau mulai mengakuiku ya"

"demi anak-anak" Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro. "mereka berbahaya... terutama Maria, ia tipe yang penasaran dan senang ikut campur... kita harus atur rencana dan cerita" lanjutnya.

"aturlah... kali ini aku yang akan mengikuti permainanmu"

"mau lepas tanggung jawab? Kau juga harus atur rencana denganku"

"baik... kita bicarakan itu bersama yang lain nanti"

"yah..." Kurapika bersiap untuk masuk.

"HUUUUAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar tangisan kencang Al dan Ares bersamaan.

"eh? Al... Ares..." mereka terkejut dan segera berlari ke ruang keluarga.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note #2: kaya yg udh qiesa ksih tw sblm'y psti bnyak typos n crta yg g tllu mnarik bwt chapy ni... but hope you still like it... ok, now time to reply review!<strong>

**Moku-chan: ya... kmarin ad kslahan bka docs, jdi qiesa slah updte, tpi qiesa hrap moku-chan smpat bca updte yg bner'y... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**reza: blum tw mo smp chap brpa... mgqn lbh dr 20 hehe... (pnjang bgt ya? ^^)... trims bwt smangat'y... eh? msih blum rpi jga? hrap mklum ya... ktik'y bru2 c #alasan ^^... ni ud updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**cha: psti ad kurokura moment dong ^^... kan biar xan sng bca'y... y ni... rncana'y gtu... mgqn mo d buat jd crta lpas gnre M'y, tp msh related sm fic yg ni... tp blum tw mo d buat gmna... smga ide'y g gmpg ilng gtu aj... y ni... tjdi kslhan di chapy sblm'y... croboh :p**

**lvender sphire chan : VenFir (mtusin bwt sgkt gtu aj) waaahhh... syg sx, x ni bkan gr2 bdut aneh it, tp ni rncna org lain, blnjut dri rncna sblm'y d chapy sblm'y yg blm tlksna ^^... smga safir g kcwa gbs voodoo badut anh it... next tme ya ^^**

**yuichi n yuiko: yah... knalkan rmaja... al n ares it hsil 'knakalan rmaja' mreka (?) haha... ni udh updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**astro : slam knal jga ^^... sng klo fic abal ni di anggp mnrik... arigatou #bow#... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**Author note #3: fiiiuhhh... oYASUmiYAVI minna... hooooaaammzz... lastly but not the last.. RnR please #Gon's sparkling eyes**


	13. Chapter 13 JealousXPictureXMito's Plan

**Disclaimer : HxH belong to Togashi-sensei, this fic belong to me**

**title:**

**Me + You = Family (?)**

**Pair:**

**Kuroro X (fem) Kurapika**

**Warning:**

**OOCness, Gaje**

**Author's Corner: gomeeeeeennnn... atas semua ketelatan ini... banyak yang terjadi kemarin... akses I-net di daerah hu qiesa juga terganggu terus, mungkin karena banjir...**

**ini udah updte ko... enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Jealous X Picture X Mito's Plan<strong>

Mereka berlari ke ruang tengah dan telah menemukan Ares terbaring di lantai dengan Al yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan sebuah vas yang sudah jatuh di lantai. Kurapika segera menggendong Ares dan Kuroro mendekati Al kemudian memangkunya.

"kenapa? Kalian jatuh?" tanya Kuroro pada sulungnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Alih-alih menjawab, Al menangis makin kencang.

"ssstt... jangan nangis terus" Kuroro bangkit dan menggendong anak itu, menenangkan dia. Di bawanya Al keliling ruangan, dia berhenti di depan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota, dia mengajak bicara anak itu dan pelan-pelan anak itu mulai tenang. Kurapika pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melakukan banyak hal untuk menenangkan Ares, tapi bayi itu masih tetap menangis, malah makin keras.

"coba kau berikan dia susu" Kuroro menyarakan.

"eh? Susu? Kemarin kan kita belum sempat beli susu untuk mereka"

"kalau begitu berikan dia dot"

"kita juga belum beli itu" gadis itu masih sibuk menenangkan Ares. Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya, menaruh Al di atas sofa dan hendak menggendong Ares.

"coba berikan padaku... kau obati memar di kepala Al" di angkatnya tubuh mungil Ares.

"eh? Hai" di turutinya Kuroro, ia berjalan ke kotak obat yang di gantung di ujung ruangan. Lalu kembali ke Al.

"hei... jagoan kecil... jangan menangis..." Kuroro menggendong tinggi Ares dan menghadapkannya tepat di wajahnya. Ares sedikit terkejut saat di angkat, tapi tangisnya mulai mereda, mata rubbynya menatap langsung onyx Kuroro, masih berkaca.

"kau suka ku angkat ke atas seperti tadi?" Kuroro melihatnya kemudian kembali mengangkat tinggi bayinya itu, di tahannya tubuh Ares di udara. Bayi itu mulai berhenti menangis, melihat itu, Kuroro melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, sesekali ia melempar pelan Ares ke udara, dan yang di tunggu-tunggu pun terdengar, tawa riang Ares. Kurapika melihat mereka sambil mengobati memar di kepala Al, gadis itu hanya diam. Al melihat mereka terlihat senang, ia ingin ikut.

"papa... Al juga mau... gendong tinggi" Al segera turun dari sofa, berlari ke arah Kuroro kemudian memegang celananya.

"kau mau juga? Ya sudah... papa kasih Ares ke mama dulu ya" Kuroro melihat ke arah Al, lalu kembali mendekati Kurapika dan memberikan Ares padanya lagi. Gadis itu kembali menggendong Ares, ia melihat bayinya itu kini telah tenang, tawa riang kembali terdengar darinya dan sekarang Al pun telah kembali riang. Ia hanya diam, di tatapnya sosok Kuroro, sosok yang baginya sangat amat menyebalkan dan ia benci itu telah berhasil mencuri perhatian anak-anak polos ini, bahkan melakukan jauh lebih baik dari yang di harapkan. Jujur saja gadis itu sangat cemburu dengan Kuroro.

"kenapa?" Kuroro menangkap basah perhatian Kurapika yang begitu intens terhadapnya. Gadis itu hanya diam, kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan sambil menggendong Ares menjauh. Kuroro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan gadis pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana, apa kalian telah melakukan hal baru lagi kali ini?" tanya Leorio memecah keheningan. Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari, mereka telah berkumpul dan rapat selama 2 jam, pemalsuan data pribadi pun telah rampung mereka lakukan, mereka kini tengah membicarakan tentang bagaimana latar belakang pernikahan Kuroro dan Kurapika sambil menunggu pesanan makan siang. Sama seperti kemarin, Leorio datang bersama Gon, Killua dan Melody, tak lupa juga bibi Mito, walaupun ia tak ada kaitannya dengan misi ini, tapi kehadirannya bisa membantu menjaga Al juga Ares.

"hmm... tadi pagi tetangga kami datang berkunjung, nama mereka Luis dan Maria, mereka datang memperkenalkan diri dan memberi bingkisan kepada kami... dia juga sudah mengetahui tentang mata merah Ares" Kurapika menjelaskan.

"lalu bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"seperti dugaan ku dan reaksi umumnya, ia kaget... tapi setelah di jelaskan kalau mata merah itu adalah berasal dari garis keturunan ku, sepertinya ia sedikit percaya, walau ia masih mempertanyakan mataku yang terlihat seperti mata Al"

"reaksi ini pasti terus muncul di sekitar apalagi memang jarang ada yang tahu tentang klan kuruta... di tambah memang matamu kan tak selalu berwarna merah" Leorio tampak berpikir.

"aku juga memikirkan itu... walaupun aku membuat mataku terus merah, tapi seperti yang pernah di katakan Kuroro, walau merah mata kami sama, tapi tetap saja itu berbeda"

"soal itu aku sudah memikirkannya" Kuroro angkat bicara. Ia memberi sebuah kode kepada Paku. Wanita itu pun berjalan ke ujung ruangan diamana tasnya berada. Tak lama wanita itu kembali membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dan menyimpannya di meja yang berada di hadapan Danchounya. Kuroro mengambil kotak itu dan memberikannya kepada Kurapika.

"apa ini?"

"itu untuk matamu... bukalah" perintah Kuroro. Kurapika membuka kotak itu perlahan.

"soft lense? Dan warnanya merah" Kurapika mengambil 2 tabung kecil berisi soft lense.

"yah... aku sengaja memesannya semalam untukmu... itu warna yang sama dengan warna mata Ares"

"aneh rasanya melihat Kurapika yang memang memiliki mata merah harus memakai soft lense merah" celetuk Leorio.

"itu terserah padanya... tapi dia tahu betul arti mata merah di klannya"

"akan ku coba" putus Kurapika kemudian. Ia membawa tabung kecil itu sambil berjalan ke arah kaca yang berada di sebrang ruangan. Ia menaruh tabung kecil itu di atas meja kecil yang berada di bawah kaca, membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah kemudian di keringkan dengan tisu kering dan mulai memakai soft lense itu perlahan.

"ku pakai keduanya atau salah satu?" tanyanya lagi.

"salah satu... tadi aku sempat bilang pada Maria kalau sebelah matamu merah"

"begini?" Kurapika berbalik menghadap mereka, manik mata kirinya kini telah berubah menjadi rubby, sama dengan milik Ares. Sinar mata yang terlihat darinya lebih teduh sekarang.

"wah... kau benar-benar mirip dengan Ares kalau matamu merah begitu, Kurapika" Leorio yang pertama memberi pendapat.

"bagus... kau semakin terlihat seperti orang luar" ucap Killua.

"aku suka mata merah mu, Kurapika" Gon melihat Kurapika.

"warna merah memang lebih cocok untukmu" ujar Kuroro tenang.

"apa tak apa-apa kalau aku hanya menggunakannya satu?" tanya Kurapika kemudian.

"tak apa... dengan warna matamu yang berbeda itu sangat menjelaskan tentang warna mata anak-anak"

"kenapa kau juga tak pakai soft lense? Kenapa hanya aku?"

"aku tak perlu memakainya... warna saphire tak cocok untukku... lagipula perlu sesuatu untuk meyakinkan orang-orang kalau mereka benar-benar anakmu"

"hah? Maksudmu?"

"kau akan mengerti nanti"

"nee... boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" Gon menginterupsi mereka.

"ada apa Gon?"

"apa Killua juga harus pakai soft lense? Kemarin ia bilang kalau dia adalah adik Kurapika, jadi matanya harus merah juga?"

"aku menolak" Killua langsung angkat bicara.

"eh?"

"aku tak suka memakai hal yang merepotkan seperti itu... aku akan bilang kalau hanya Kurapika menuruni gen mata merah... lagipula aku jarang kemari jadi tak masalah kalau mata ku tetap seperti ini kan?"

"aku tak akan memaksa mu memakai ini" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"terima kasih sudah mengerti"

"hey... hey... tadi ada tetangga yang datang kan?" kali ini bibi Mito yang angkat bicara, ia melihat mereka sambil menemani anak-anak bermain.

"ya ada apa?"

"apa mereka tak menanyakan sesuatu?"

"menanyakan apa?"

"foto... tentang foto anak-anak dan foto kalian?"

"eh? Mereka tak menanyakan tentang itu, mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar dan menyapa anak-anak"

"mereka belum menanyakan tentang itu lebih tepatnya... dan akan ada kemungkinan mereka akan menanyakan tentang hal itu nanti... kita harus menyiapkan rencana untuk itu" Kuroro menambahkan.

"kalau begitu kita foto anak-anak sekarang"

"foto kalian juga harus ada"

"tapi aku tak suka di foto" Kurapika berkilah. Kuroro tak angkat bicara.

"tapi harus... setidaknya satu... dan itu harus yang paling berkesan"

"foto yang paling berkesan?"

"yah... foto pernikahan contohnya?" usul bibi Mito santai.

"eh? Aku menolak!"

"tapi itu harus... aneh rasanya kalau kalian tak punya itu..." desak wanita itu.

"tapi aku tak mau"

"kau harus"

"Gon... Killua..."

"maaf Kurapika... aku tak bisa melawan kalau bibi Mito sudah memutuskan sesuatu" Gon tersenyum.

"sekarang aku paham dari mana sifat keras kepala itu muncul" gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Gon hanya tersenyum santai.

"kenapa harus foto pernikahan sih?"

"itu adalah foto yang paling sederhana tapi berkesan"

Kurapika tampak berpikir, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Melody dan Leorio, meminta pendapat mereka.

"menurutku itu bukan ide yang buruk... kau harus total dalam melakukan semuanya, kita sudah memalsukan surat pernikahan kalian jadi kita setidaknya harus punya foto pernikahan kalian... sebagai 'paman'mu aku setuju" ucap pria itu santai.

"aku juga... aku ingin melihat Kurapika memakai gaun pernikahan... pasti kau akan sangat cantik" ucap Melody kemudian. Kurapika berpikir kembali, ia mencoba menimbang-nimbang semuanya, memikirkannya dengan cermat.

"huft... baiklah... aku setuju" putusnya kemudian. "tapi dengan satu syarat" ujarnya kemudian.

"syarat lagi?" bibi Mito melihat gadis itu.

"tidak ada kontak fisik saat foto"

"eh? Fotonya nanti jadi aneh kalau tidak ada kontak fisik" protes bibi Mito.

"itu melanggar syarat darimu yang sebelumnya... syarat mu yang sebelumnya tidak ada kontak fisik kecuali memang di butuhkan, kau ingat?" Kuroro angkat bicara.

"terserah kalian!" gadis itu tampak emosi, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang kalau semua sudah berhubungan dengan Kuroro. Ia berjalan menjauh ke arah kamar anak-anak, di kejar oleh Leorio.

"hey... Kurapika... kenapa hari ini kau mudah emosi? Aku tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Ryodan kau akan kehilangan ketenanganmu... tapi ini di luar kebiasaan mu" Leorio mendekati Kurapika yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"aku tak apa-apa... aku hanya kesal dengan pria menyebalkan itu"

"kenapa? Ada yang terjadi di antara kalian di luar sepengetahuan kami?"

"aku benci dia"

"huft... tenang kan pikiranmu... kita harus mempersiapkan semua yang di butuhkan anak-anak seharian ini... besok kalian harus membawa Al ke sekolah barunya... kau mau anak-anak itu tumbuh normal kan?"

"yah... huft... tapi apa harus sampai sejauh itu? maksud ku foto pernikahan?"

"ini hanya foto biasa, tak ada maksud lain... dan seperti kata Melody, aku juga ingin melihat kau memakai gaun pernikahan, apa kau seperti gadis lain yang memancarkan aura lain saat memakai gaun pernikahan"

"maksudmu?" gadis itu mendelik tajam.

"bercanda... lebih baik sekarang kau ganti baju dan kita bersiap ke studio foto"

"baiklah"

"begitukan lebih baik... ayo..." pria jabrik itu keluar di ikuti Kurapika, gadis itu segera menuju kamar utama, ganti baju. Leorio bergabung kembali dengan yang lain.

"kau berhasil membujuknya?"

"aku tak membujuknya... aku hanya bicara dengannya ko"

"intinya dia mau mengikuti saran kita" bibi Mito tampak senang. "kau juga harus bersiap, Kuroro-kun" ia melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"aku begini saja... lagi pula aku memang berniat keluar... aku akan mempersiapkan anak-anak" ia berjalan mendekati anak-anak.

"sejak kapan anda merencanakan ini?" tanya Kuroro pelan saat ia berjongkok di depan bibi Mito dan hendak menggendong Ares.

"eh? Merencanakan apa?" bibi Mito tampak bingung.

"baju Kurapika di kamar utama, menaruh Ares di dalam kamar utama dan sekarang foto pernikahan... sejak kapan anda memikirkan ini semua?" tanyanya lagi tenang.

"kau tahu semuanya ya? Kuroro-kun memang pintar" puji wanita bermata zamrud itu.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, jadi kapan?"

"himitsu" jawabnya santai. Ia mengelus rambut Ares yang kini sudah berada di pelukan Kuroro. "dan rencana ini tak berhenti di sini... kalau kau mau hentikan ini, kau harus menebak apa rencanaku berikutnya"

"aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan anda berikutnya... tapi aku tak punya niat untuk menghentikannya sama sekali... aku akan menikmati setiap rencana yang anda siapkan... aku ambil anak-anak ya" ucapnya kemudian. Ia berjalan ke kamar anak-anak sambil menggendong Ares dan menggandeng Al.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka sudah ada di toko bridal. Kurapika sedang berada di dalam kabin, mencoba beberapa gaun. Di luar Kuroro tengah duduk santai, buku tak lepas dari tangannya. Ia duduk bersama bibi Mito.

"nee... Kuroro-kun"

"hm?"

"apa kau yakin tak akan menghentikan rencanaku?"

"tidak... aku lebih suka mengamati rencana orang lain dan menambahkan rencana itu di akhir dengan caraku" jawabnya tenang.

"aku tak mengerti pola pikir mu" wanita itu angkat bahu. Kuroro hanya tersenyum santai, ia melihat ke arah Gon dan Killua yang tengah asik bermain dengan Al dan Ares di temani oleh Paku.

"hey... apa kalian yakin aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?" tanya Kurapika dari balik kabin, ia terdengar sangat ragu.

"hu um... di antara semua gaun, gaun itu yang paling cocok dengan mu... keluar dan perlihatkanlah pada kami" pinta bibi Mito.

"hm... entahlah... aku tak yakin harus keluar atau tidak" Kurapika berbalik, memperhatikan setiap inchi gaunnya di kaca. Ia merasa seperti telanjang dengan gaun ini.

"ayolah keluar" pinta bibi Mito lagi.

"ayo keluar" kali ini Melody ikut meminta.

"huft... baiklah... tolong di buka ya" gadis itu menghela nafas berat kemudian meminta seorang pelayan yang tengah bersamanya untuk membuka tirai besar yang selama ini menyembunyikannya.

**SREEETT!**

Tirai terbuka, Kurapika maju selangkah. Ia memakai gaun pengantin putih dengan bahu terbuka dan potongan A line ke bawah di tambah dengan sedikit ekor di belakang, bordiran bunga dari pinggang hingga ekor belakang, bagian pinggang di permanis dengan obi yang di beri broch berbentuk bunga yang di taburi dengan mutiara putih dan sedikit mutiara hitam. Sebuah gaun yang sederhana namun mampu memperlihatkan keanggunan dan kecantikan Kurapika dengan begitu nyata. Tiara kecil bertengger manis di atas rambut pirangnya, tak perlu penataan yang berlebihan. Leher putih dan jenjangnya di permanis oleh kalung mutiara senada dengan anting dan borch di pinggangnya. Tangan putihnya di balut dengan sarung tangan hingga pergelangan.

"canttiiiikkknyaa" komentar bibi Mito yang pertama terlontar. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kembali kepada kesadaran mereka setelah beberapa menit terjebak dengan kecantikan Kurapika, termasuk Kuroro (di deathglare Kuroro).

"yah... kau cantik sekali Kurapika-chan"

"arigatou bibi Mito, Melody" senyum tulus nan malu terlihat di wajahnya.

"douita" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"kau benar-benar cantik, Kurapika"

"eh? Arigatou Gon"

"tak di sangka kau cantik juga, 'nee-chan'"

"arigatou, killu-chan"

"ahh... aku jadi 'paman' yang berdosa" gumam Leorio pelan.

"hm? Kenapa?" merasa mendengar sesuatu, ia melihat ke arah Leorio.

"ah? Bukan apa-apa"

"kenapa berdosa, Leorio?"

"eh? Kau dengar Gon?"

"um! Aku kan di sebelah mu, jadi aku bisa dengar itu, jadi kenapa berdosa?"

"kau tak akan mengerti Gon, kau masih kecil" celetuk Killua kemudian.

"kau juga masih kecil Killua, kita sebaya" protes bocah itu.

"tapi aku mengerti apa yang di maksud paman yang satu ini"

"kalau begitu beri tahu aku"

"tak mau"

"hei... hei... kalian berdua... ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar... kita sedang ada di tempat umum" Melody mencoba menengahi.

"eh? Gomen"

"nah... sekarang waktunya Kuroro-kun yang mencoba bajunya" bibi Mito menginterupsi.

"giliranku ya? Baiklah" Kuroro bangkit dari sofa, menaruh buku yang dari tadi tak lepas dari tangannya. Ia mengambil 2 pasang baju dan memasuki kabin.

Kurapika berjalan perlahan keluar kabin, ia masih terlihat kesulitan saat harus berjalan dengan high heelsnya. Dengan di bantu bibi Mito ia akhirnya duduk di sofa.

"mama!" al berlari mendekatinya dan meminta untuk di pangku.

"hati-hati saat memangkunya, jangan sampai gaun mu kusut" bibi Mito memperingatkan.

"hu um" Kurapika memangku al pelan.

"mama pakai apa?" al melihat pucuk kepala Kurapika.

"ini? ini tiara sayang"

"tiara itu apa?"

"hmm... ini hiasan kepala untuk perempuan sayang"

"Al juga mau pakai tiara"

"Al ga boleh... Al kan laki-laki... ini untuk perempuan"

"ga boleh? Tapi Al mau"

"Al nanti pakai yang sama kaya papa aja ya" bibi Mito melihat mereka.

"kaya papa? Mau! Papa mana?"

"papa ada di sana, sedang ganti baju" Kurapika menunjuk ke arah kabin yang tadi di masuki pria onyx itu.

"papa! Papa!" Al segera loncat turun dan berlari mendekati kabin Kuroro.

"hei... Al!" Kurapika hendak mengejar.

"sudah biarkan saja" tahan bibi Mito. Ia melihat Al yang telah masuk ke dalam kabin Kuroro. Mereka bisa mendengar celotehan Al dari sini yang hanya di jawab singkat oleh Kuroro.

"kau sudah selesai, Kuroro-kun?" tanya bibi Mito dari luar.

"yah... sudah" jawab Kuroro. Ia membuka tirai dan keluar dengan santai. Ia kini tengah memakai setelan jas berwarna putih gading, dengan rompi di dalam jasnya, jas luarnya sengaja tak di kancing untuk memperlihatkan potongan baju yang begitu pas membalut tubuh atletisnya, dasi ala bangsawan melingkari lehernya. Hanya sedikit hiasan di setelan Kuroro, hanya sebuah broch sederhana yang di sematkan di dada kirinya, broch itu berhiaskan mutiara hitam yang senada dengan kalung Kurapika.

"waaah... tak di sangka warna putih ternyata cocok dengan mu, Kuroro-kun... kau terlihat bagus memakai itu" puji bibi Mito.

"yah... itu cocok untukmu Danchou"

"arigatou"

"sekarang kalian tinggal berfoto, di sini ada studionya juga kan?" Leorio melihat mereka kemudian melihat salah seorang pelayan yang ada dekat mereka.

"ada tuan, kalian mau langsung foto pre-wedding di sini?" tanya pelayan itu.

"yah"

"kalau begitu silakan ikuti saya" pelayan itu jalan pelan.

"kau bisa jalan?" Leorio melihat Kurapika yang tampak kesulitan mencari keseimbangan saat berjalan, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Kurapika. gadis pirang itu menggenggam erat tangan Leorio, berusaha untuk mencari keseimbangan di dokter itu.

"pelan-pelan... tak lucu kalau tiba-tiba kau jatuh" Leorio membantu Kurapika berjalan.

"hey... harusnya kan Kuroro yang menggandengmu" bibi Mito melihat mereka.

"dia 'paman'ku jadi tak masalh kan?" Kurapika melihat bibi Mito dan melontarkan tatapan tak ingin di bantah. Gadis itu sudah cukup lelah dan stress berbalut pakaian itu, kini ia ingin sedikit santai dengan bersender di teman baiknya yang sudah ia percaya. Mereka memasuki sebuah studio kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"kalian mau pakai konsep indoor atau outdoor?" tanya pelayan itu.

"indoor... dan mungkin pakai beberapa tema" jawab Kuroro tenang.

"hey... bukannya kita hanya berfoto satu kali? Pilih satu tema aja" protes Kurapika.

"apa kau yakin kalau satu kali foto bisa langsung bagus? Mengingat begitu besar 'perasaanmu' padaku, aku meragukannya" jawab Kuroro, tenang. Kurapika hanya menatap pria onyx di depannya itu, ingin rasanya dia bunuh pria itu sekarang juga.

"kalau begitu silakan kalian bersiap di sana, kami akan mengurus latar belakang untuk anda"

"baik" Kuroro berjalan santai, di susul Kurapika yang masih tertatih-tatih berjalan, walaupun kali ini sedikit lebih baik dan lebih lancar dari yang sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Kuroro mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kurapika.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Kurapika, sinis. Ia akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang di tunjuk pelayan tadi.

"kalian bisa memakai sofa yang ada di sana dan silakan berpose" fotografer melihat mereka. Kurapika lebih memilih duduk di sofa, walaupun ia sudah bisa menguasai keseimbangan saat berjalan tapi ia tak yakin kalau harus terus berdiri dalam waktu yang lama. Kuroro berdiri di belakang sofa, tepat di belakang Kurapika.

"kita mulai ya" ucap fotografer lagi. Kurapika melihat ke arah kamera. Sang fotografer memulai sesi foto, dan mengambil beberapa jepretan foto.

"kalian terlalu kaku... terutama pengantin wanitanya... cobalah untuk lebih santai dan lebih mesra"

"eh? Baik" Kurapika sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa, mencoba untuk sedikit lebih rileks. Fotografer kembali mengambil foto mereka.

"kalian masih kurang mesra" fotografer melihat hasil foto mereka, tampak jelas ia kecewa.

Kuroro sedikit berbungkuk, lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kurapika, kemudian ia menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Kurapika.

"eh?!" Kurapika kaget dan terpekik pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sontak melihatnya. Kurapika langsung melihat ke arah Kuroro, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kuroro lebih dekat. Tak mau, membuang kesempatan, sang fotografer segera mengambil foto mereka.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika langsung, tatapan yang begitu tenang. Ia mengelus pipi Kurapika lembut dengan punggung tangannya. Kurapika sempat diam sebentar, kemudian menepis tangan Kuroro, ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan bersiap untuk pergi. Kuroro melompat ke sofa dan menarik tangan kiri Kurapika pelan, membuat gadis itu sedikit berbalik ke hadapannya, kemudian ia mencium punggung tangan Kurapika lembut. Kurapika yang terkejut segera menarik tangannya secara kasar dan segera berbalik, namun karena terlalu buru-buru ia lupa kalau ia tengah memakai high heels, dan hal itu membuat ia hampir jatuh. Tapi sebelum sempat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, Kuroro segera menangkap tubuh mungil Kurapika dan menarik ke dalam pelukannya pelan. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kurapika dan dengan sekali tarikan lembut tubuh mungil Kurapika kini menghadap ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka cukup dekat, bahkan sangat dekat sampai membuat mereka bisa merasakan hangat tubuh dan hembusan lembut nafas masing-masing.

Melihat kejadian itu, Leorio segera menutup mata Gon yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatnya, dan Killua segera menutup mata Al. Sang fotografer terus saja mengambil setiap adegan yang tengah di tunjukkan oleh Kuroro. Kuroro tampak tak terganggu dengan suara jepretan yang di hasilkan kamera sang fotografer. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika, dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"lepaskan aku, baka" ucap Kurapika ketus, suaranya cukup pelan sehingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka.

"berhenti memanggil ku baka... atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman mu, nona"

"cih! Kau mau mengancam ku? Aku tak takut dengan ancaman mu" di tatapnya lagsung onyx Kuroro, menantang.

"kau yakin dengan kata-katamu? Kau tak akan menyesal?"

"aku tak takut" tatapan menantang itu makin terlihat dari manik sapphire dan ruby Kurapika, ia masih memakai soft lense.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis penuh arti melihat tatapan menantang dari sang 'istri'. Ia menarik pelan dagu Kurapika sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"akan ku buat kau menyesali tantanganmu dan menikmati hukuman dari ku" ucapnya tenang.

Kemudian Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika dan mengecup bibir tipis nan ranum milik Kurapika. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang amat mengejutkan bagi Kurapika, gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik untuk memproses apa yang tengah tejadi dengannya. Saat ia mendapatkan semua kesadarannya dan menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, ia segera mendorong tubuh Kuroro, namun karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Kuroro segera menahan tangan Kurapika dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Kurapika terus meronta berusaha untuk lepas, namun pelukan Kuroro di pinggangnya semakin erat, gadis itu sempat kaget dan sempat membuka mulutnya, melihat itu Kuroro segera memasukan lidahnya dan mulai mengeksplor mulut Kurapika. Ciuman yang berawal hanya dari sebuah ciuman lembut kini telah berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas dan nakal, Kuroro masih menguasai ciuman ini, semua perlawanan dan rontaan Kurapika membuat ia semakin tertantang untuk 'menjinakan' gadis ini. Tangan kanannya yang awalnya berada di pinggang gadis itu kini naik perlahan ke punggung gadis itu, dan merabanya pelan, Kurapika mengeluarkan desahan pelannya karena rasa geli yang di berikan. Mendengar desahan itu, adrenalin Kuroro semakin naik, ia memperdalam ciumannya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya di punggung mulus Kurapika.

"hey! Apa yang terjadi? Aku juga mau lihat!" teriakan Gon menginterupsi mereka.

Kuroro yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatan 'menyenangkan' itu. Ia sadar ini bukan tempat dan situasi yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ke kegiatan berikutnya. Ia mengakhiri adegan ciuman itu dengan sebuah jilatan lembut di bibir Kurapika.

"tak ku sangka kau bisa semanis ini, nona... ah salah... harusnya ku panggil, sayang ku... lain kali cobalah belajar bernafas agar kau tak mati" ucapnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafas karena ciuman mereka tadi. Kurapika yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya melihat ke arah punggung Kuroro.

"KU BUNUH KAU KUROROOOOO!" teriaknya eras, mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Corner:<strong> waaahhh... capenya... sekarang qiesa bsa tdur... gomen klo msih bnyak Typos, qiesa bgadang smalaman bwt bkin crta ni, jdi hrap mklum...<strong> gimana? gimana? semoga kalian suka... maaf baru bisa updte sekarang... gomenesai #bow... ok... sekarang qiesa mo balas review dulu...**

**cha: gomen... belum di jelasin tentang cover pernikahan mereka di sini... rencananya mau di masukin di sini, tapi terlalu panjang jadinya, maybe next cahppy... harap sabar nunggu ya ^^**

**ruina: di jelasin di sini ko ares di bawa sama siapa... arigatou ^^ #bow**

**yuichi: ini lanjut... enjoy ^^**

**pinkyFinger212: gomen... telat updte... yup... rencananya gtu, tpi lht perkembangan cerita dlu... kya'y bkn cma Al n Ares dh yg akn mnta byi, tpi bbi mito jga ^^**

**VanVer: haha... gomen bkan hisoka kali ini... tapi nanti dia juga ikt cmpur ko, tpi dlam hal lain, yg lbh buat greget ^^... untk pkran kuroro, .tsu ^^... nnti jga kthuan ko ^^**

**kazuki: arigatou ^^ #bow... yah... ini juga lagi berusaha bwt lbih rpiin tlsan... msih blum rpi y?... wah... updte'y tlat bgt ni... smga ttp ska... enjoy ^^**

**yuiko: Al n Ares itu anak KuroPika kan sekarang? ^^... nanti jga d jlasin ko... sbar ya... n smoga ttp ska fic ni smpe kjelasan it kluar ^^**

**Ruina (lagi): hahaha... kan sengaja... lgian Ares kan kecil, jdi cukup ^^... yup.. mereka semakin akur, n smoga nnti semakin mesra ^^ (di deathglare Kurapika)... soal mimpi itu, hmmm... msih rhasia ^^... wah... ada yg bpikir sma jga th wktu it,,, Al n Ares anak mereka dari masa depan... kita lhat nanti ya ^^**

**Author Corner #2: waaaahhh... jujur, qiesa smpat bingung hrus jwab review yg mna... terlalu lama ga updte, jdi bingung... ok... sgni dlu Author Corner ini... neee~~~... smoga ktelatan ini ga buat kalian kesel banget... RnR please #gon's sparkling eyes... matta ne ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 Janken X Reason X Story

**Discalaimer:**

**HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei, this fic is belong to me**

**Title:**

**Me and You family ?**

**Pair:**

**Is allways KuroPika ^^**

**Warning:**

**OOCness yang makin jadi, typos yang bertbaran**

**Author's corner:**

**Gimana? Kalian suka fan service di chappy sebelum'y? Skrg qiesa updte lgi ni... hope u like it ^^**

**Chapter 13 Janken X Reason X Story**

Kurapika kini tengah duduk di dalam mobil Kuroro. Ia memilih duduk di belakang bersama dengan Al dan Ares, walaupun di sana jadi lebih sempit karena car sit di kanan dan kirinya.

"hey... kau yakin tak mau duduk di depan? Aku bukan supirmu" Kuroro melihat gadis itu dari spion mobil. Karena tak dapat jawaban dari gadis itu, ia kembali diam dan membawa mobil.

"papa... Al mau duduk di depan"

"nanti saja ya Al pindahnya... kalau kita sudah sampai"

"kita mau kemana? Belanja?"

"bukan... kita mau ke studio foto"

"studio? Apa?"

"studio... itu tempat kita berfoto..."

"foto?"

"kaya papa dan mama tadi"

"Al juga ganti baju? kaya papa tadi?"

"eh? Mau kaya papa?"

"um! Kata mama, Al pakai bajunya kaya papa"

"hmmm... kita lihat nanti ya... anak-anak mau di foto dengan konsep apa, Kurapika?" gadis itu masih diam seribu bahasa, pandangannya jauh keluar. Kuroro menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali fokus membawa mobil.

"mama... mama cantik" Al melihat gadis pirang itu. mendengar perkataan polos Al, mampu membuat Kurapika kembali menengok.

"eh? Al belajar kata-kata itu darimana?"

"mama cantik... semua bilang gitu... mama cantik" senyum tulus terpancar dari wajah putihnya. Senyuman itu mampu membuat Kurapika melupakan kekesalannya.

"arigatou sayang" ia mengecup lembut kening Al. Al membalas ciuman lembut itu dengan pelukan hangat untuk Kurapika. Kuroro melihat mereka dari spion, santai. Mereka hampir sampai. Ia melihat mobil hitam yang di bawa Leorio memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah gedung tiga lantai di sebrang jalan, ia mengikuti mobil Leorio, santai. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan gedung studio yang cukup besar. Di depan gedung telah terpasang beberapa banner yang sengaja di pasangi foto-foto bayi dan anak yang telah berhasil di foto di studio ini. Studio foto ini menjadi salah satu yang paling terkenal di York Shin City. Kuroro turun mobil dan membuka pintu belakang, ia segera menurunkan Al kemudian menggandengnya, di ikuti oleh Kurapika yang menggendong Ares yang masih saja terus mengoceh dengan bahasanya yang lucu. Kuroro dan Kurapika mendekati Leorio dan yang lain yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu.

"siapa pun yang memilih tempat ini, dia memiliki selera yang sangat bagus" ucap Kuroro saat mereka kembali berkumpul.

"aku mendapat rekomendasi tempat ini dari Neon dan setelah melakukan beberapa pencarian lain aku benar-benar yakin tempat ini yang terbaik" jawab Leorio. Terdengar jelas adanya nada kebanggaan dari jawabannya itu.

"kalau begitu ayo kita masuk" perintah Kuroro lagi. Ia melangkah lebih dulu, ia melihat sekitar. Di dinding sepanjang lorong banyak terpasang foto-foto bayi, anak dan keluarga dalam berbagai konsep. Pria onyx itu tampak berpikir, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kurapika yang berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan tak senang dari Kurapika.

"hey... bisakah kalian gejatan senjata untuk sementara? Setidaknya selama kita berada di ruang publik kalian harus terlihat sedikit lebih akur" Leorio melihat mereka, sebenarnya dari mulai mereka meninggalkan tempat foto pra-wedding tadi ia sudah ingin mengusulkan genjatan senjata ini, tapi melihat Kurapika yang masih di penuhi amarah ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi sekarang ia tak bisa lagi menahan niatnya untuk mengatakan ini, walaupun Kurapika terlihat lebih santai sekarang, tapi atmosfer yang berat dan berbeda dari mereka tak bisa di tutupi dengan mudah. Semua dapat merasakan dengan jelas ada hal aneh di antara 'pasangan muda' ini.

"aku menolak" jawab Kurapika, ketus.

"aku tahu kau kesal... kejadian tadi memang bukan kejadian yang menyenangkan, tapi ku mohon demi anak-anak, lupakan masalah ini dulu... kau bisa melanjutkan kekesalanmu itu nanti, sekarang kau masih perlu berpura-pura... di apartemen juga... kami juga masih memerlukan pikiran tenangmu untuk melanjutkan penyusunan rencana kita nanti"

"benar kata Leorio-kun... ku mohon tenanglah sebentar, simpan semua kekesalanmu sementara waktu, Kurapika-chan" kini Melody ikut membujuk. Mendengar bujukan dari Melody, Kurapika mengehela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk tenang. Setelah ia kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya, ia kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan lebih cepat, mengimbangi langkah panjang Kuroro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah tergelincir ke barat, langit biru nan cerah pun telah berganti menjadi lembayung, menandakan sore telah datang. Mobil sedan hitam yang dari siang tadi telah berkeliling hampir ke seluruh kota masih saja meluncuri jalanan kota. Kurapika dan keluarga kecilnya berada di dalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Mereka kembali pulang setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan foto keluarga dan pergi belanja, kali ini mereka membeli bebarapa bahan makanan dan susu untuk anak-anak, kini Kurapika duduk di kursi depan, sebelah Kuroro. Kurapika melihat ke arah bangku belakang. Al dan Ares telah tertidur pulas di car sitnya. Al masih menggenggam mainan yang tadi mereka beli di super market, sedangkan Ares tertidur pulas dengan dot baru yang menempel di mulutnya, beberapa kali mulut mungilnya itu bergerak-gerak seperti tengah menghisap dotnya.

"Mereka pasti sangat lelah hari ini, seharian ini mereka terus bermain dan mengoceh" ucap Kuroro tenang.

"yah... akhirnya mereka bisa tertidur juga, aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka itu tak punya batas lelah, apalagi Al, dia terus saja berlarian kesana kemari... rasa ingin tahunya juga sangat besar... aku benar-benar kewalahan kalau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanya" Kurapika duduk di posisinya semula. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya.

"yah... gerakan dan mulutnya tak pernah bisa diam... dia sama lincahnya dengan anak tupai... atau mungkin rubah?"

"kejam sekali kau menyamakan anakmu dengan hewan seperti itu"

"tapi kalau di pikir-pikir dia lebih mirip rubah kecil... tak bisa diam"

"kalau begitu kau rubah besar"

"dan kau adalah ibu rubah" balasnya santai. Kini mobil sudah memasuki parkiran gedung apartemen mereka. Kuroro melihat sekitar mencari tempat yang kosong, setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, ia kembali turun dan membuka pintu belakang. Tak selisih beberapa lama dari mereka, mobil Leorio juga ikut parkir.

"biar aku bantu" Leorio segera menawarkan bantuannya pada Kuroro, saat ia melihat pria itu membuka bagasi belakang mobil tempat dimana Kuroro menyimpan semua belanjaannya.

"yah... arigatou" Kuroro melihat dokter muda itu santai dan kembali menurunkan belanjaannya.

"kalian benar-benar belanja banyak ya kali ini" Leorio membantu.

"yah... ku rasa ini cukup untuk sebulan ke depan"

"ini bahkan cukup untuk persediaan kalian selama 2-3 bulan ke depan"

"sekarang ada 3 perut yang harus di isi"

"Kurapika tak makan terlalu banyak, bahkan kadang ia suka melupakan makan"

"sudah ku duga"

"kelihatannya kau juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak makan"

"memang bukan... tapi aku lebih memperhatikan asupan makananku"

"hhmm... papa..." percakapan mereka terinterupsi oleh rengekan manja dari Al yang terbangun di gendongan bibi Mito.

"eh? Ya... kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, anak itu hanya membuka satu tangannya meminta untuk di gendong sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih saja menggosok-gosok matanya.

"kau mau di gendong?"

"um... papa" matanya kini setengah terbuka dan melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"biar aku yang bawa belanjaanmu, Kuroro-san" tawar Gon, santai.

"eh? Ya... baiklah... biar ini aku yang bawa" Kuroro memberikan kantung belanjaan kepada Gon dengan hanya menyisakan sebuah kantung kecil berwarna hijau di genggaman.

"ayo... papa..." rengekan itu mulai menjadi, saat Al makin tak sabar, ia mulai terisak pelan.

"ya... ssstt... jangan nangis" Kuroro segera menggendong Al. Anak itu segera menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di bahu bidang Kuroro dan kembali tertidur. Kuroro bisa merasakan nafas yang semakin teratur, menandakan sulungnya itu telah kembali di jemput ke dunia mimpi. Ia berjalan di sebelah Kurapika kini. Mereka memberikan salam sopan kepada beberapa pegawai dan penghuni apartemen yang kebetulan mereka temui di lobby apartemen. Mereka tengah menunggu lift sekarang.

"konbanwa... kalian baru pulang?" sapa Zaburo, ramah. Ia menaikan sedikit topinya saat menyapa mereka.

"konbanwa zaburo-san... yah... kami baru saja pulang" sapa Kurapika ramah. Kuroro hanya menunduk sekilas.

"waah... sepertinya kalian baru selesai belanja ya"

"hanya membeli beberapa perlengkapan anak-anak untuk sebulan ini" kali ini Kuroro yang menjawab.

"sou... eh? Nyonya Lucifer... aku baru menyadari mata anda..." kata-kata pria paruh baya itu mengambang di udara. Namun karena reaksi sama seperti ini sudah sering ia alami sepanjang hari ini, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah di bicarakan zaburo.

"merah? memang mata ku merah... aku mewarisinya dari leluhurku... di keluargaku hanya aku yang menuruni gen ini dan hanya salah satu mataku saja yang merah... makanya adik ku, killua memiliki mata yang normal" jelas Kurapika sambil merangkul killua. Penjelasan yang sama yang selalu ia lontarkan sepanjang hari ini. Killua pun hanya tersenyum, sama seperti Kurapika, ia sudah hafal betul dengan semua reaksi orang saat melihat mata 'kakaknya'.

"sou... begitu ya..." pria itu mengangguk-angguk hambar batas antara mengerti atau tidak.

"Ah! Lift kami sudah ada... kami permisi ya" Kuroro menginterupsi mereka.

"eh? Ya... selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat untuk anda sekalian" zaburo kembali memberi hormat tanda sopan.

"arigatou" jawab Kurapika dan Gon bersamaan. Jawaban yang terdengar jauh lebih ceria karena intonasi riang Gon.

"kalian langsung jadi tenar ya di apartemen ini" killua melihat mereka.

"aku hanya bersikap senormal dan seramah mungkin"

"Kurapika tak aneh bila melakukan itu... tapi di luar dugaan Kuroro bisa sangat luwes saat berakting ramah"

"mungkin kau bisa bilang ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan, killu-chan"

"jangan pernah panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu"

"mulai sekarang kau juga harus berakting menjadi 'adik ipar' yang manis, killu-chan"

"aku menolak... aku hanya peran pembanu dalam drama keluarga ini jadi aku tak sepenuhnya hrus bergabung kan?"

"kau perlu dan harus... semua orang yang tahu tentang masalah ini wajib terlibat dari awal sampai akhir"

"cih!"

"kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan... mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, killu-chan" ucap Kuroro seraya keluar lift.

"terserah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sekarang tinggal menyusun cerita tentang kisah cinta kalian berdua, termasuk alasan kenapa Kurapika menikah di usia muda"

"alasan pernikahan kami adalah 'kenakalan remaja'" jawab Kuroro santai.

"jangan memutuskan seenaknya Kuroro! Aku tak setuju dan tak akan pernah setuju dengan alasan bodoh itu!" pekik Kurapika.

"terlambat... aku sudah bilang itu kepada tetangga kita tadi pagi... lagipula terkadang alasan bodoh lebih mudah di terima oleh logika manusia... dan jangan teriak-teriak... anak-anak masih tidur"

"kau..." geram Kurapika.

"sudah... sudah... jangan mulai bertengkar lagi... kita harus pikirkan rencana ini dengan kepala dingin" Melody menengahi mereka.

"yah... dan ku rasa memakai alasan Kuroro tadi adalah yang paling tepat di situasi kalian... kalau di hitung dari umur Al sekarang, berarti kau menikah di umurmu yang ke-16, apalagi alasan paling tepat untuk seorang gadis belia seperti mu menikah selain 'kenakalan remaja'? dan normalnya kau masih duduk di bangku sekolah saat itu" Leorio menerangkan. Kurapika hanya diam, mendengarkan penjelasan Leorio dan mencoba memasukan setiap alasan ke dalam logikanya walau itu masih berat.

"aku tahu kau akan lebih memilih mati daripada harus menikahi ku... walau kau tahu kau sedang mengandung anak ku... sekalipun kau tak melakukan itu, kau akan memilih pergi jauh dari sini dan memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak itu sendiri... tapi aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu begitu saja... itu anak ku juga, darahku mengalir di tubuhnya suka atau tidak aku ikut 'berpartisipasi' dalam kehadirannya... itu logika dari ku, apa kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik?" tanya Kuroro, santai.

Ia sudah dapat membaca dengan jelas apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu, jadi sebelum sempat gadis itu protes ia memilih memperjelas ini dulu. Kurapika kembali diam dan berpikir.

"hey... killua... mendengar penjelasan Kuroro tadi, membuatku berpikir kalau Kurapika benar-benar hamil sekarang" bisik Leorio pelan.

"membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang kemudian memanipulasi sesuka hatinya memang benar-benar keahliannya... aku bersyukur ia di pihak kita sekarang"

"yah... Kurapika menemukan lawan sepadan sekarang"

"kurasa dari awal Kuroro yang mengendalikan permainan"

"hey... kalian berdua... jangan sibuk sendiri, ayo bantu berpikir" bibi Mito melihat mereka.

"ah ya... gomen..."

"nee... nee... bagaimana kalau kita tentukan cerita lewat janken?" usul Gon.

"janken?"

"um! Yang menang yang tentukan ceritanya" terang Gon penuh semangat.

"tapi cara itu terlalu lama... kita butuh cara yang lebih cepat untuk tentukan pemenangnya"

"jaa... bagaimana kalau dengan bantuan botol? Kita duduk memutar dan memutar botol di tengah. Siapapun yang di tunjuk oleh ujung botol itu harus menentukan ceritanya" kini killua angkat bicara.

"itu sepertinya lebih cepat" yang lain tampak setuju.

"yah... dan kalau botol itu berhenti di antara dua orang maka keduanya harus janken... kita hanya akan memutar botol ini sekali, bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

"dan untuk botolnya... aku hanya bisa menemukan botol susu ini di sini"

"tak apa... pakai itu saja... baiklah ayo kita duduk memutar" perintah Leorio.

Yang lain ikut memutar. Mereka menaruh botol susu tepat di tengah dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Botol susu berputar dengan cepat dan tak tentu arah, lalu bergerak mulai pelan dan berhenti perlahan juga. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat menahan nafas. Dan kini botol sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"ah!... Melody... kau yang harus buat ceritanya" Gon dan bibi Mito melirik ke arah Melody.

"eh? Aku? Hmm..." gadis itu melihat ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro. Mencoba berpikir dan membayangkan cerita yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan 'kisah' mereka.

"hmm... bagaimana kalau begini, kalian bertemu di toko buku antik di pinggir kota... dan sering meminjam buku di sana... cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin tak cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan kalian... tapi perlahan namun pasti perasaan kalian tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit karena seringnya kalian bertemu, mengobrol atau mungkin kadang sedikit berdebat... kalian semakin akrab di setiap pertemuannya... kalian juga mulai berani bertanya dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi di tengah obrolan tentang buku yang kalian suka, karena obrolan itu kalian saling kenal satu sama lain dan merasa semakin cocok satu sama lain... seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kalian mulai berani untuk mengatur pertemuan di luar toko buku... pergi membeli buku bersama, melihat pameran buku atau mungkin keluar hanya untuk mengobrol dan membahas buku yang tengah kalian baca masing-masing... akhirnya pun kalian memutuskan untuk berpacaran" Melody tampak ragu, kemudian kembali melirik ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"cerita itu cukup masuk akal denganku... tak terlalu memaksa" Kurapika angkat bicara.

"yah... mengingat hobby kalian adalah sama-sama baca buku itu cerita yang paling masuk akal" Leorio juga tampak setuju.

"pertanyaan dari ku, sejak kapan kami bertemu?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Melody.

"hm... saat umur Kurapika 14?" Melody mencoba menebak.

"hmm... rasanya aku sangat berdosa berpacaran dengan gadis 14 tahun di umurku yang sudah 21 tahun... dan berarti Kurapika masih duduk di bangku SMP saat itu?"

"yah... kira-kira begitu... apa kau tak setuju?"

"tidak juga... kau yang di takdirkan untuk membuat cerita cinta kami, jadi ku terima saja"

"lalu bagian mana yang menjadi inti cerita? Dimana 'kenakalan remaja' yang di bilang Kuroro?"

"eh? Etoo... untuk soal itu aku benar-benar tak punya ide... sudah ku coba pikirkan dari awal tapi masih saja tak bisa menemukannya... apalagi mengingat sifat Kurapika-chan yang seperti ini, membuat ku benar-benar kehilangan ide"

Yang lain tampak berpikir.

Memang benar, melihat dan mengingat sikap Kurapika selama ini, rasanya mustahil untuk memasukan bagian 'kenakalan' itu ke dalam kisah cinta mereka yang terdengar biasa saja itu. mereka juga tak bisa sembarangan memasukan bagian 'itu' ke dalam kisah mereka. Tapi walau sulit, mereka harus tetap menemukan jalannya, mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal, jadi bagian ini pun tak boleh di tinggalkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita putar botol lagi untuk mencari siapa yang harus buat bagian itu?" usul Leorio.

"hmm... baiklah... tapi ini yang terakhir ya... apapun cerita yang di buat orang itu, sekalipun itu tak masuk akal harus di terima... termasuk olehmu Kurapika" killua melirik Kurapika.

Gadis pirang itu hanya diam, dan mengangguk pelan.

"yosh! Ayo kita putar" killua memutar botol dengan sangat cepat.

Botol kembali berputar tak tentu arah, kali ini lebih kencang, botolnya pun sedikit terlempar karena terlalu kencangnya berputar. Putaran kali ini lebih lama berhenti, yang lain harap-harap cemas melihat putaran botol itu, tak lama kemudian botol mulai pelan berputar dan berhenti.

"ah..."

Botol berhenti tepat di antara Paku dan bibi Mito.

"wah... kita tentukan dengan janken" Leorio melihat mereka.

"janken... pon!" ucap dua wanita itu bersamaan.

"sepertinya aku yang menang" Paku angkat bicara saat melihat tangannya yang mengeluarkan 'gunting' sedangkan bibi Mito 'kertas'.

"yah... kalau begitu kau yang tentukan... apapun ceritanya kami akan terima" killua melihat Paku.

Wanita bermata sayu itu diam sebentar, tampak berpikir, kemudian melihat ke arah 'danchou'nya.

"tak ada alasan dan cerita khusus untuk bagian itu" jawabnya tenang.

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kurapika melirik wanita yang kebetulan duduk di depannya itu.

"tak perlu alasan untuk melakukan 'itu'... kalian sedang berpacaran saat itu, kalian sudah sama-sama besar juga, jadi perlu alasan apa lagi? Juga mengingat sifat ingin tahu dan tak mau kalah darimu yang besar, rasanya hal 'itu' semakin terdengar biasa" jelas wanita itu, tenang.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Kuroro hanya tersenyum santai. Sebaliknya dengan Kurapika.

"aku tak sebodoh itu sampai harus seperti itu" geram gadis pirang itu.

"karena kau tahu kalau itu adalah kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupmu, kau memutuskan untuk menghilang dari danchou, tapi danchou tak membiarkannya lalu menikahimu di usia yang sangat belia"

"aku setuju dengan cerita itu... memang tak pernah ada alasan untuk 'itu'... apalagi kita memang berpacaran di cerita itu... dan itulah yang di sebut dengan 'kenakalan remaja' yang sebenarnya" Kuroro akhirnya angkat bicara.

"aku tak setuju! Sepenuhnya tak setuju!" tolak si pirang.

"kita sudah melakukan perjanjian sebelumnya, cerita apapun akan kita terima... ayolah... jangan buat ini semakin lama... malam semakin larut"

"cih!" gadis itu masih saja geram, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, tanda kesal.

"... mama..." terdengar suara mengantuk dari Al.

Kurapika yang mendengar itu segera melihat ke arah kamar anak-anak. Di sana sudah berdiri Al, masih dengan wajah mengantuknya ia berdiri di pintu sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya. Tangan kirinya mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba untuk kembali bangun.

"hey... sayang... ko kamu bangun? Ini masih malam sayang" Kurapika segera mendekati Al dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Al mau bobo sama mama" pintanya. Masih dengan suara paraunya.

"kalau kita masuk kamar lagi"

Al menggeleng pelan. Badan mungilnya ia senderkan di pintu, ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"katanya Al mau tidur sama mama... kita masuk kamar lagi ya" bujuk Kurapika. ia menggendong tubuh mungil Al.

"al mau bobo kaya kemarin... di sana... ga mau di sini" Al menunjuk kamar utama.

"mau bobo di sana lagi?"

"um!... Sama papa juga"

"eh?" Kurapika diam kembali, tampak berpikir.

Membayangkan ia harus kembali sekamar dengan Kuroro bukanlah bayangan yang baik, mengingat apa yang telah di lakukan pria menyebalkan itu tadi siang, membuatnya semakin kesal. Walau kemarin mereka bisa tidur bersama, tapi ceritanya kali ini berbeda. Tapi kalau ia menolak keinginan Al kali ini, anak itu akan langsung rewel dan semakin susah di tenangkan.

"baiklah... tapi Al bobo ya" putus gadis itu kemudian.

"um..." Al menjawab dengan lemas. Ia masih mengantuk.

"kurasa kami juga harus pulang... kalian istirahatlah... masih ada hari panjang lainnya lagi esok... tugas kalian masih panjang, jadi kumpulkanlah tenaga sebanyak kalian bisa" Leorio bangkit dari sofa.

"yah... kami juga harus simpan untuk misi kita lain" killua ikut bangkit.

"eh? Ya... kyou wa iro iro arigatou" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"osu... istirahat ya, 'nee-chan'" pamit killua santai.

"um... oyasumi, killu-chan"

"oyasumi Kurapika-chan"

"oyasumi Melody"

"matta ashitta na, Kuroro-san Kurapika"

"um... matta ne, Gon"

"oyasumi Kuroro-kun Kurapika-chan"

"um... arigatou, bibi Mito"

Kuroro hanya menunduk sopan.

"kalau begitu aku juga pulang, danchou" Paku menunduk sopan.

"yah... oyasumi"

Paku hanya membalasnya dengan tundukan sopan. Lalu ia keluar kamar.

"kau baringkan Al di kamar dulu... biar aku yang ambil Ares dari kamarnya" Kuroro melirik Kurapika kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Ia menggendong Al ke kamar, kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"al bobo ya... mama mau ganti baju dulu"

"um... jangan lama-lama"

"hu um" gadis itu mengelus rambut Al sekilas kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Gadis itu masuk kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan wastafel. Ia mencuci tangannya kemudian melepaskan soft lensenya. Lalu mencuci mukanya, melihat refleksi wajahnya di kaca, memperhatikan setiap inchinya. Ia menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya dengan jemarinya perlahan, di mulai dengan kedua matanya yang berbentuk seperti mata kucing, mata itu kembali berwarna saphirre sekarang, kemudian jemarinya turun dan mulai menelusuri pipi mulusnya. Saat jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya, ingatan tentang ciuman paksa tadi siang kembali menyeruak, membuat gadis itu kembali geram, dalam sekejap saja, manik saphirenya telah berubah menjadi merah semarah darah.

"ku bunuh kau Kuroro" geramnya kesal, tangannya terkepal kesal.

"mama... ayo..." terdengar rengekan manja Al dari dalam kamar.

Mendengar itu Kurapika segera menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya.

"ya... mama keluar" jawabnya kemuadian.

Ia segera berganti baju dan kembali ke kamar. Di sana ia sudah melihat Kuroro yang tengah berbaring dengan santainya di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Ares yang tertidur pulas. Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pria itu dan segera tidur untuk mengakhiri hari panjang ini. Ia naik tempat tidur kemudian berbaring di sebelah Al. Al segera memeluk Kurapika.

"oyasumi sayang... yume no kirei" bisik Kurapika lembut, tak lupa sebuah kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala sulungnya, tanda selamat malam.

"oyasumi... mama... papa..." jawabnya di ujung kesadarannya. Terlihat jelas anak itu tersenyum senang.

"oyasumi" Kuroro melihat anak itu kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

"kau juga tidurlah... benar kata teman-teman mu, kita masih akan menghadapi hari panjang esok" Kuroro melihat Kurapika.

"yah" gadis itu menjawab seadanya, ia segera menutup mata. Tangannya masih memeluk Al.

"oyasumi" pria onyx itu mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya meninggalkan lampu kamar.

**Contenyuu~~**

**Author's corner #2: jaa... sgini dlu updte x ni... agak rbet jga mo edit fic ni d , enth knpa ktak bwt edt'y jd kcl bgt, jd ssh klhatn... jdi maaf klo bnyak typos, fic ni d edit lg sprlunya d word.**

**maaf di chappy ini ga di masukin fan service lgi... mungkin bru akn di msukn di chappy brikutnya... n qiesa mo ksih bcoran ni... akan ada chappy khusus yg bhas ttg mmpi kurapika ato mungkn bhas ttg kurapika yg ada di dunia mmpi... akn ad bbrapa fan srvce lgi d chappy khsus it, tpi qiesa bru akn buat crta itu stlah lhat rview klian bwt chappy brikutnya... smoga klian ska sm chappy ni n chappy brikut'y... ah ya... qiesa mo izn dlu, qiesa bru bsa publish chappy brikut'y mngkin di akhir minggu depan, krna mlai agk ssah cri wktu bwt ktik, jdi mhon sbar ya...**

**Ok... sekaraang waktunya balas review!**

**Review kali ini lebih sedikit, tpi gpp ^^**

**Moku-chan: yah... stelah skian lama updte jga... thx ud nggu fic ni... ya dong... ni sbagai blasan krna klian msih mo nggu fic ni... fan servce... yup... pika g bkutik krna hot kiss dr kuroro... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**Cha: tenangkan hati mu cha ^^... msih bnyak adgan ky gtu nnti ^^... thx ud rview ^^**

**VenVir : kau tahu kan apa kegiatan selanjut'y, Ven? ^^... tpi adgan it blum d msukin dsni... sbar dlu ya... penasaran ya? Nnti jga ktwan ko... klo d ksh bcran skrg g ask dong ^^... ya... seandainya bnr ad hsil fto'y psti ask dh... tpi nnt fto it d bhas ko d fic ni, d chappy brikut2'y... Eh? #binun kna pluk... hai... hai... douita... ni ud updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**Author corner #3: ok... it's time to off... RnR please #Gon's sparkling eyes **


	15. Chapter 15 Truth X or X Dare

**Disclaimer: HxH is belong to Togashi sensei, this fic is belong to me**

**title: me and You Family (?)**

**pair: KuroPika**

**warning: makin OOC d chap ini, gaje**

**Author's note: gomen... lama update dan ingkar janji, janjinya sih akhir minggu kemarin, tpi baru sempat awal minggu ini... kemarin di rumah mama susah jaringan dan inspirasi... hehehe... tapi ini udah update ko... semoga kalian yang masih sabar menunggu akan suka... enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Truth X or X Dare<strong>

**Kurapika's dream**

_"mama... lihat... aku buat ini" kembali terlihat sosok seorang anak berambut hitam mendekatiku. Anak itu memberi sebuah kertas. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di kertas itu. Tapi yang jelas itu hasil karyanya._

_ "tadi sensei yang ajari aku" serunya riang._

_ "pintar" ucap ku seraya mengelus rambutnya._

_Anak itu tersenyum riang._

_ "ada apa ini?" suara bariton itu terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan suara langkah yang semakin dekat._

_ "papa!... lihat... aku buat ini di sekolah" ucap anak itu bangga._

_ "apa itu? coba lihat" pria bersuara bariton itu duduk di sebelah ku, tangannya yang kekar merangkul tubuhku._

_ "ini!" pamernya. Senyum riang itu ku yakin masih terlihat dari wajah manisnya._

_ "wah... kau semakin pintar... tapi jangan seperti mama mu ya... terkadang menyebalkan"_

_ "hey... jangan ajari anakmu tak sopan padaku ya"_

_ "anak kita... dia juga anakmu, sayang ku"_

_ "tapi dia lebih mirip denganmu"_

_ "mata mereka mirip denganmu"_

_ "hanya itu yang mirip"_

_ "ada lagi yang mirip denganmu"_

_ "apa?"_

_Aku melihat ke arah pria itu, tapi lagi-lagi aku masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lepas._

_Pria itu hanya diam. Kulihat wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan di akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir ku. Tangannya memegangi belakang kepalaku. Ciuman manis nan lembut. Sempat aku terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang entah kenapa aku rindu. Ku balas ciuman lembut itu perlahan. Tanganku melingkari bahunya. Jantung ku berpacu lebih cepat sekarang._

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

**End of Kurapika's Dream**

"ah!... hh... hh..." Kurapika segera membuka mata.

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah gordyn kamar. Kurapika melihat sekitar, bukan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat di kamarnya.

_"ah ya... aku di apartemen baru ku... aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini"_ pikirnya.

Kurapika kembali melihat sekitar. Anak-anak masih di buai dunia mimpi indah mereka. Kurapika mengelus rambut dan mengecup lembut pipi mereka. Kemudian ia membenarkan selimut mereka. Ia melihat jam yang ada di layar Hpnya.

"baru jam 06:30... masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun" gumamnya.

"eh? Suara air?... ah... mungkin pria menyebalkan itu sedang di kamar mandi" Kurapika baru saja mau bangun saat ia mendengar suara air.

Gadis itu kembali duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Ia menunduk dalam.

_ "hhh... mimpi itu lagi... ku pikir aku tak akan memimpikan itu lagi... tapi ternyata... dan kenapa kali ini harus mimpi tentang hal itu?... semua terasa lebih nyata... sentuhannya, hembusan nafasnya, belaian tangannya... aaahhh... aku semakin gila..."_ pikir gadis itu.

Ia coba mengingat wajah pria itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Yang bisa ia ingat hanya sentuhan lembut bibir itu di bibirnya. Kurapika menyentuh bibirnya pelan.

"ahhh... ini semua gara-gara si Kuroro bodoh itu" rutuknya kesal.

"kenapa? Kau ingat kejadian kemarin? Kau mau mengulanginya?" tanya Kuroro santai.

Kuroro baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai sebuah celana panjang dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang di pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya. Tubuh atletisnya di biarkan begitu saja terekspos.

"cih! jangan bercanda!"

"bilang saja kalau kau mau lagi"

"sudah kubilang berhenti berca... eh? Kyaammmpphhh..." gadis itu melihat Kuroro. Dan baru menyadari penampilan Kuroro.

Kuroro segera bergerak cepat dengan menutup mulut gadis itu.

"jangan teriak... kau mau anak-anak bangun?"

"hhhmmmm!... hhhmmm!" Kurapika melihat pria itu.

"apa? Eh? Ya... maaf..." Kuroro segera melepas tangannya.

"kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu, baka! Cepat pakai bajumu!" sambar Kurapika kemudian.

"aku baru selesai mandi... lagipula aku tak sepenuhnya telanjang... kenapa kau yang panik? Kau tergoda?"

"jangan sembarangan! Minggir! Aku mau ke kamar mandi"

Kurapika mendorong tubuh Kuroro dengan kasar. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan hendak beranjak.

Kuroro yang sempat terdorong, dan melihat Kurapika. Ia segera menahan langkah gadis itu, menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" Kurapika melihat Kuroro. Ia memberontak.

"kenapa? Kau takut? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan wanita lain... tetap kalah dari pria" sindir Kuroro, tenang.

"lepaskan aku, baka!"

"ssstt... sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak... nanti anak-anak terbangun, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun"

"dan jangan remehkan aku! Aku bisa kalahkan kau!" ancam Kurapika.

Kuroro hanya diam. Ia perhatikan wajah gadis pirang itu lekat-lekat. Sorot mata onyxnya tak meninggalkan setiap inchi wajah gadis itu. mata kucing indahnya yang membingkai indah bola mata saphirrenya, pipi mulusnya yang bak porselen, bibir ranumnya yang baru saja kemarin ia curi ciumannya. Kuroro mendekati wajah gadis itu, pelan.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang semakin mendekat, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, samar terlihat semburat merah di pipinya, walau hanya sekilas. Kuroro menarik wajah gadis itu kembali menghadap wajahnya. Mengangkat dagunya perlahan lagi, berniat untuk menggodanya lagi.

"mama... papa..." suara serak mengintrupsi mereka.

"Al!" Kurapika segera melihat anaknya itu.

Al mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia duduk menghadap mereka.

"mama papa lagi apa?" tanyanya polos.

"minggir" Kurapika mendorong Kuroro, kasar.

Kuroro kembali duduk. Ia melihat Al dan mengacak rambut anak itu yang memang sudah berantakan.

"ohayou" sapa Kuroro, santai.

"ohayou! Al mau mandi sama papa!" anak itu segera lompat ke dalam pelukan Kuroro.

"papa baru selesai mandi tadi... kamu di mandiin mama aja ya"

"hmm... um! Ayo mandi mama" al melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"yah... ayo..." Kurapika segera menggendong tubuh mungil Al dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Kuroro melihat mereka yang menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

_"hm... menarik... tak kusangka wanita galak sepertinya bisa juga berlaku seperti wanita biasa... aku mau tahu reaksinya yang lain kalau dia ku beri 'hukuma' lain"_

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir indah di wajah tampan Kuroro. Tatapan yang begitu intens tak pernah lepas dari pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam Kuroro kini melaju cepat menembus keramaian kota York Shin. Kurapika ikut dalam mobil sedan itu. Mereka baru saja selesai mengantar Al ke sekolah barunya sedangkan Ares di tinggalkan bersama bibi Mito di apartemen mereka.

**Flashback**

**Ruang guru dan kepala sekolah**

"jadi kalian sudah membawa semua data yang kami perlukan?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan sedikit jenggot di dagunya melihat ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"yah... ini data-data kami dan data Al anak kami" Kuroro menyodorkan sebuah map coklat yang dari tadi berada di tangannya.

Pria paruh baya itu menerima map coklat tersebut dan melihat isinya, mencermati setiap data yang tertera dalam map itu dengan teliti. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah Kurapika dan Kuroro dan kembali melihat data-data mereka.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa semua data yang kami bawa sudah lengkap?" Kurapika melihat pria paruh baya itu.

"yah... semua data yang kalian bawa sudah lengkap, tuan Lucifer... tapi maaf, ada yang mau saya tanyakan sebelumnya, saya harap anda tidak tersinggung, nyonya Lucifer"

"apakah itu berkaitan dengan mata ku?" tanya Kurapika tenang.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan.

"aku pikir itu tak ada kaitannya, mungkin ini pertanyaan yang muncul karena rasa perasaan anda... tapi saya tak akan tersinggung atau marah... mata ini adalah keturunan dari gen kakek dari kakek ku... gen ini hanya menurun kepada ku dan anak kami yang kedua, Ares" jelas Kurapika tenang.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"aku harap ini tak mengubah keputusan anda untuk menerima Al di sekolah ini... karena kalau memang iya, aku akan sangat sedih"

"tentu tidak, nyonya... seperti kata anda tadi, itu hanya saya tanyakan hanya karena rasa penasaran saya sendiri... kami akan sangat senang menerima anak anda untuk bersekolah di sini"

"saya akan menjelaskan beberapa aturan dan informasi umum di sekolah ini... sekolah di mulai jam 9 pagi dan berakhir jam 3 siang, dan di buka dari senin sampai jumat. Kami juga hanya akan memperbolehkan anak-anak di jemput oleh orang tua atau walinya, tapi bila anak anda di jemput oleh walinya, salah satu dari kalian harus menguhubungi pihak kami sebelumnya... bila kalian telat jemput, silakan hubungi kami dan kami akan menunggu kalian jemput sampai pukul 5 sore... di sini anak-anak akan mendapat pelajaran dasar, seperti baca, tulis, hitung. Selain itu juga kami akan mengajarkan kemandirian terhadap anak anda. Sekali dalam seminggu anak-anak juga di ajari tentang membuat karya sederhana, biasanya pelajaran itu di berikan di akhir minggu. Setiap 3 bulan sekali sekolah kami mengadakan acara sederhana untuk melatih keberanian anak-anak agar bisa tampil di depan orang banyak, acaranya biasanya berupa pentas tari atau menyanyi, semua anak di harapkan keikutsertaannya. Dan acara ini termasuk dalam kurikulum jadi kalian wajib datang dan berpartisipasi, tapi kalian juga boleh mengajak keluarga lain untuk menonton acara ini. kira-kira itu informasi dasar yang bisa kalian ketahui... ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

"untuk seragam, apa ada seragam di sekolah ini?"

"ah... maaf saya lupa menerangkan tentang itu, nyonya" pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya.

"tentu ada seragam di sini tapi hanya berupa sebuah kaus dan topi, seragam ini di pakai di hari senin dan rabu. Kalian juga kami berikan sebuah jersey yang kalian harus bawakan setiap hari" pria paruh baya itu memberikan sebuah seragam ke Kurapika.

"sou... arigatou..."

"douita... selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di sekolah kami" pria itu mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka.

Kuroro dan Kurapika segera menyambut tangannya dan membalas salam pria itu.

**End of Flashback**

"nee... apa Al akan baik-baik saja di sana?"

"apa sekarang kau jadi tipe ibu yang terlalu cemas dengan anak sendiri?"

"bukan itu... Al belum pernah bertemu dengan teman sebayanya... apa dia bisa beradaptasi?"

"dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan kita, kenapa harus tak bisa dengan teman sebayanya?"

"yah... memang... mungkin kau benar, aku terlalu cemas"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika tinggal di apartemen baru mereka dan berakting seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tepatnya ini adalah hari kesepeluh mereka di sini. Mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan para penghuni apartemen yang lain, termasuk dengan tetangga kanan-kiri mereka, pasangan Luis dan Maria juga pasangan tua Tachibana. Terkadang dua pasangan itu main ke tempat mereka untuk sekedar berkunjung atau bermain bersama dengan Al juga Ares.

Hari ini rencananya akan di adakan pesta kecil di apartemen Luis. Ini adalah ide dari Maria. Dia bilang ini adalah pesta penyambutan untuk Kuroro dan Kurapika. Beberapa tetangga ikut di undang dalam pesta penyambutan sederhana ini, termasuk pasangan Laura, Mai dan Sawa, tak lupa juga pasangan Tachibana.

TING TONG!

Suara bel membahana di lorong apartemen.

"ya... sebentar!" suara ramah dari dalam menjadi jawaban dari bel tersebut. Di barengi dengan suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekati pintu.

"irrashai!" sapaan ramah segera menyambut sang tamu yang telah menunggu di balik pintu.

"eh? Ya... arigatou" Kurapika yang terkejut sempat mundur sedikit. Lalu tersenyum ramah.

"wah... raja dan ratu pesta sudah datang... silakan" Maria membuka jalan dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"jangan berlebihan... permisi" Kurapika melangkah masuk. Di ikuti Kuroro.

"jangan sungkan, anggap rumah sendiri"

"arigatou... ah ya... ini... bingkisan untuk kalian" Kurapika segera mengambil kantong kertas yang di bawa Kuroro tadi.

"apa ini? ya ampun... kenapa kalian beri kami bingkisan?"

"tanda terima kasih karena sudah mau mengadakan acara penyambutan untuk kami"

"jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu, Kurapika... kami hanya mengadakan pesta sederhana, lagi pula Maria paling suka pesta" suara berat Luis terdengar, tak lama sosoknya munculnya dari balik dapur.

Kuroro menundukan kepala pelan tanda sopan.

"tapi tetap saja kami tak enak... dan lagi pesta ini di adakan di tempat kalian bukan tempat kami... ini pasti merepotkan"

"kami tak merasa kerepotan kok kurpika-chan" Maria merangkul tubuh Kurapika.

"tapi..."

"sudah... hentikan semua basa-basi ini... lebih baik kita mengobrol santai di ruang tamu sambil menunggu tamu yang lain"

"itu ide bagus sayang... ayo, Kurapika-chan" ajak Maria.

Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan duduk di sana. Kurapika duduk manis di sebelah Kuroro.

"ngomong-ngomong, di mana malaikat kecil kalian?" Luis membuka percakapan.

"mereka ikut bersama bibi Mito dan adik ku"

"eh? Apa karena ide ku mereka jadi di ungsikan?"

"bukan... awalnya aku berniat untuk membawa mereka ikut, tapi bibi Mito bilang kalau ia kangen dengan mereka dan meminta izin untuk membawa mereka ke rumahnya... mungkin mereka akan menginap di sana malam ini"

"'wah... kalian bisa bebas berdua saja dong malam ini" goda Maria.

"eh? Kami kan sekarang ada di sini, jadi kami tak berdua"

"kalau begitu pestanya jangan terlalu lama biar kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama"

"tak usah seperti itu"

"jangan malu-malu... pasti sulit ya menemukan waktu berdua di saat kalian sudah punya anak, punya 2 lagi"

"bukan masalah kok"

"lagi pula aku tak suka berdua saja dengannya, berbahaya" gumam Kurapika.

Mendengar gumaman Kurapika tadi membuat sebuah senyuman lain dari Maria. Ia salah mengerti maksud Kurapika tadi. Kuroro hanya melirik Kurapika dan bersikap biasa.

"seberbahaya itukah suamimu?" goda Maria.

"hm? Eh... ya... begitulah"

_"sangat berbahaya sampai ingin ku bunuh setiap kali kami hanya berdua"_ pikir Kurapika.

"sou... memang seberbahaya apa?" selidik Maria.

"bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

_"aku ingin mencabiknya menjadi bagian kecil-kecil, membuatnya tersiksa atau apapun untuk membalas semua perbuatannya pada klan ku" _pikir Kurapika lagi.

Kurapika tak sadar semua jawaban rancunya mengahasilkan sebuah pikiran lain di benak Luis dan Maria.

"kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu? apa ada yang lucu?"

"bukan apa-apa" senyum masih terkembang.

TING TONG!

"ah! Itu pasti yang lain... aku sambut mereka dulu ya... kalian santai saja di sini" Maria beranjak pergi.

"aku juga mau ke dapur sebentar ya"

"eh? Ya" jawab Kurapika, masih dengan kebingungannya.

"tak ku sangka kau bisa sebodoh itu juga... apa karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Gon, membuatmu tertular kepolosannya?" ucap Kuroro saat Luis dan Maria telah meninggalkan mereka.

"aku tak bodoh... memang apa yang salah dengan jawaban ku? memang berbahaya kalau kita hanya berdua seperti sekarang karena hasrat ku untuk membunuh mu semakin besar"

"ternyata secerdas apapun kau, masih saja ada yang tak kau mengerti"

"hey! Jangan bicara seakan-akan aku ini anak bocah" protes Kurapika.

"kau memang bocah"

"aku bukan bocah, pak tua"

"Leorio mu itu jauh terlihat lebih tua daripada aku, nak"

"hey... berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu atau..."

"atau apa? Kau mau memberi ku hukuman? Silakan... aku mau tahu apakah hukuman darimu jauh lebih baik dari hukumanku tempo hari?" potong Kuroro.

Kurapika diam sebentar. Dia kembali teringat dengan 'hukuman' yang di maksud Kuroro.

"eh? Dasar mesum" gadis itu segera menjauh.

"tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya... menikmati setiap perlakuan ku, nyonya Lucifer"

"jangan mimpi! Beruntung aku tak mem... eh?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro, dan menyadari kalau pertengkaran mereka telah menjadi tontonan banyak pasang mata.

"kalian dengar?" tanya Kurapika.

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari terus bersama Kuroro membuat kepekaannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar sedikit menurun. Semua perhatiannya terlalu terpusat di sekitar Kuroro.

"apa kehadiran kami mengganggu kalian?" tanya Laura.

"eh? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"senang mendengarnya"

"pasangan muda memang beda ya, sayang" istri Tachibana angkat bicara.

"yah... memang"

"nee... karena semua orang sudah lengkap mari kita mulai pestanya... tapi mungkin lebih baik kita makan siang dulu ya" interupsi Luis.

"eh? Ya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika dan Maria kini tengah berada si dapur, mencuci semua piring kotor mereka tadi. Hanya terdengar kucuran air keran di antara mereka.

"anoo... terima kasih untuk hidangannya hari ini... itu sangat enak... apa kau yang masak itu?" Kurapika membuka pembicaraan.

"kau suka? Bagus lah... um-um... bukan aku yang buat itu... Luis yang memasak semua ini... aku payah dalam hal memasak" aku Maria, malu.

"wah... Luis-san pintar memasak ya?"

"um! Dia sangat pintar memasak... dia koki terbaik!"

"yah... bisa ku bayangkan itu"

"yah... tapi sebaliknya... aku koki terpayah di dunia"

"aku juga tak pintar memasak... baru saja kemarin Kuroro mengeluh tentang makanan buatan ku... dia bilang makanan ku aneh"

"eh? Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sangat terampil mengurus rumah dan anak-anak"

"mungkin itu memang benar, kecuali untuk urusan masak... aku bukan ahlinya... dari dulu aku tak pintar masak"

"wah... ternyata ada juga istri yang tak pintar masak... aku jadi lega"

Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencuci piring.

"hey... kalian terlihat asik, boleh kami ikut gabung?" Sawa melihat mereka,

"eh? Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit" jawab Kurapika.

"tentang apa? Kami juga ingin ikut ya... di ruang tamu para suami sedang asik mengobrol"

"ya... silakan"

"apa orang tua sepertiku juga boleh ikut bergabung?" nyonya tachibana melihat mereka.

"tentu saja Saeko-san... kami juga mau dengar pendapat anda" Maria segera merangkul tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"memang kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"soal kemampuan kami memasak... aku merasa malu karena Luis jauh lebih hebat dalam hal memasak daripada aku... dan ternyata Kurapika juga begitu"

"owh... itu wajar... apalagi kalian menikah di usia muda... dulu aku juga begitu, mungkin jauh lebih parah, karena dulu aku sering memecahkan piring dan merusak peralatan dapur lainnya"

"eh? Benarkah?"

"begitulah... hampir setiap bulan kami harus membeli perlengkapan dapur"

"di usia pernikahan kami yang kedua baru aku bisa memasak makanan kesukaan suamiku dan mendapat pujian darinya... berawal dari situlah aku mulai suka dan makin mencintai memasak... apalagi saat anak-anak kami juga terlihat senang saat makan masakan buatan ku, itu rasanya sangat membahagiakan" tambahnya lagi.

"wah... senangnya... kalian pasangan yang harmonis ya... aku iri" celetuk Sawa.

"y... kalian juga sangat serasi" kali ini pendapat dari Mai.

"kalau aku lebih iri dengan kecantikan Saeko-san yang masih terawat sampai sekarang, apa rahasianya?"

"tak ada rahasia khusus, Maria-chan... kau hanya perlu menikmati setiap detik hidupmu, itu lah yang namanya kebahagian sejati"

_"menikmati hidup? Apa aku bisa melakukan itu sekarang? Keadaan ku sekarang lebih cocok di katakan aku di permainkan oleh hidup ku sendiri" _pikir Kurapika.

"tapi bicara tentang serasi, ada pasangan serasi lain di sini... bahkan mungkin lebih serasi daripada aku dan suami"

"ah ya juga... pasangan serasi lainnya" Laura mengiyakan, di ikuti yang lain yang segera melihat Kurapika.

"eh? Apa? Aku?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"kalian salah... kami tak seperti yang kalian kira"

"kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, Kurapika-chan... semua yang melihat kalian juga pasti berpikir seperti itu... apalagi kalian sudah memiliki dua orang putra yang tampan dan lucu... kau pasti bahagia sekarang"

"ada mereka sekarang memang membuatku lebih bahagia... semua tingkah pola polos mereka membuatku santai"

"ahh... senangnya... aku jadi ingin cepat punya anak" Maria mengelus perutnya.

"kami juga" Laura dan Mai ikut mengelus perut mereka masing-masing.

"Sawa juga dalam beberapa bulan ke depan akan punya anak, buat aku makin iri saja" Laura melirik temannya itu.

"eh? Sawa-san sedang hamil? Omedetou" ucap Kurapika dan Maria bersamaan.

"yah... ini masuk bulan kedua... arigatou... semoga kalian juga cepat punya ya"

"amiin" mereka bertiga berucap senang.

"tapi tetap saja aku masih iri dengan keserasian pasangan Lucifer ini" Sawa kembali berujar.

"eh? Kembali bahas tentang aku?"

"tentu saja"

"kami tak seserasi itu... masih banyak yang berpikir kami kakak-adik saat berjalan berdua, begitu juga kalian"

"itu karena penampilan mu dari luar... gaya pakaian dan bentuk tubuhmu tak terlihat seperti ibu dengan dua anak... jadi kami pikir kalian kakak-adik"

"hmmm... waktu itu juga Kuroro pernah bilang seperti itu padaku" Kurapika mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"yah... cobalah pakai pakaian yang terlihat lebih dewasa... kasian Kuroro, dia bisa di sangka menikahi anak kecil"

_"jadi itu maksud helaan nafasnya waktu itu"_

"kau bisa pakai gaun-gaun sederhana untuk keluar... atau beberapa baju lain yang terlihat lebih feminim... jangan terus-terusan pakai celana jeans dan kaus"

"eh? Gaun? Aku tak punya gaun"

"benarkah?!" mereka semua terkejut dan sontak teriak.

"ada apa ini? kalian terdengar ramai sekali" Luis melihat mereka.

"daripada kalian ramai di sana, lebih baik kalian ikut bergabung dengan kami tuan putri" Peter, suami Laura melihat mereka.

"baik... kami segera kesana"

"nee... nee... Kuroro-kun" Maria segera duduk di dekat Kuroro.

"ada apa?" tanya Kuroro ramah.

"apa benar Kurapika tak punya gaun?"

"begitulah... aku hanya sekali melihat dia memakai gaun... gaun pernikahan kami"

"eh? Benarkah? Ya ampun... jadi selama ini dia pakai baju seperti apa?"

"seperti yang sekarang dia pakai"

"wah... pantas saja selama ini kalian masih di anggap kakak-adik... kau harus sering pakai baju yang terlihat feminim, Kurapika-chan"

"apa itu penting? Aku tetap saja wanita dalam baju apapun aku"

"aku meragukannya" celetuk Kuroro dan Maria hampir bersamaan.

"eh?" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"apa kau masih saja meragukannya setelah dia memberimu dua orang putra, Kuroro-kun?"Peter meliriknya.

"tak ada perkembangan dan pertumbuhan yang menjajikan darinya... apalagi dengan penampilannya selama ini, dia lebih cocok di panggil adik laki-laki ku daripada istriku"

Mendengar jawaban santai dari Kuroro membuat para suami yang lain tersenyum simpul.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak di ulu hati Kuroro mendarat dengan mulus dari siku kuapika.

"uhuk... uhuk..."

"berhenti bicara macam-macam, Kuroro-kun" sebuah tatapan tajam terpancar dari Kurapika dan setiap penekanan yang dalam di setiap kata-katanya cukup menjadi bukti kekesalan gadis itu.

Kuroro hanya menatap gadis itu. Tenang.

"eh? Kurapika-chan... kenapa kau memukulnya seperti itu? kasian kan Kuroro-kun"

"tenang saja... dari awal 'pernikahan' kami dia harus siap dengan pukulan dan tendangan, kapan pun itu" jawab Kurapika. Dingin.

"eh?"

"lagi-lagi kau melanggar janji kita, nona Kuruta" bisik Kuroro pelan.

Kurapika hanya melirik ke arah Kuroro. Tatapan menantang terlihat di sana.

"hey... hey... bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainan kali ini?" usul Maria.

Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali melihat ke arah Maria.

"aku, Sawa dan Laura sudah merancang suatu permainan untuk pesta kita kali ini"

"permainan apa? Kenapa kalian tak libatkan aku juga?"

"gomen Mai-chan... saat kami merancang permainan ini kau sedang pergi bersama suamimu, Gill"

"sou... tak apa... jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"nama permainannya adalah 'Ask Lucifer'" jawab Sawa santai.

"eh? Kami?"

"tentu saja, Kurapika-chan... kalian bintang utama pesta ini"

"ok... akan kami jelaskan pertarurannya... dalam permainan ini semua jenis pertanyaan hanya di tujukan pada pasangan Lucifer... boleh kalian jawab secara pribadi atau pun atas nama kalian berdua... kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan jujur, kalau kalian ketahuan berbohong kalian akan di berikan tantangan yang harus kalian lakukan sebagai hukuman" jelas mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"hmm... seperti permainan truth or dare"

"tepat sekali, Kurapika-chan... kau memang pintar"

"lalu bagaimana kalian tahu kalau kami tidak berbohong?"

"kalau untuk itu kami sudah siapkan ini" Laura membawa sebuah kotak berukuran kotak sepatu ke hadapan mereka.

"apa ini?"

"lie detector"

"kalian sudah menyiapkan sampai sejauh ini?"

"ini hanya alat bekas di salah satu koleksi ayahku... dan ku pinjam ini"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia hanya tak habis pikir dengan semua tindakan tetangganya ini.

"jadi, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sawa.

"baiklah"

"Kuroro-kun... apa kau siap?"

"apa aku punya pilihan?"

"baiklah... kita mulai... kalian taruh tangan kalian dia atas lie detector itu... kami akan memutar botol ini untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bertanya pertama kali"

Kuroro dan Kurapika menuruti perintah Maria dengan tenang. Di taruhnya tangan mereka di atas alat itu dan menunggu. Botol sudah di putar, berputar dengan cepat dan berhenti di depan Gill.

"aku ya? Hmmm... ini untuk Kuroro... apa yang membuat mu tertarik pada istrimu pertama kali?"

"mata merahnya"

Jawaban Kuroro tadi mampu membuat Kurapika kembali melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatap pria itu dengan penuh amarah.

"matanya memang indah... kalau begitu, Kurapika-chan..."

"stop! Hanya boleh ada satu pertanyaan dalam setiap sesi" Laura menginterupsi gill.

"eh?"

"simpan pertanyaan mu untuk bagianmu nanti"

Botol kembali di putar. Kali ini berhenti di depan Sawa.

"giliranku... bagaimana kalian pertama kali bertemu?"

"kami bertemu di toko buku... waktu itu aku masih duduk di bangku SMP... dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan ini"

"kami punya hobby yang sama... berawal dari itu kami mulai dekat dan sering berjanji bertemu di luar untuk membahas buku atau hanya sekedar bertemu"

"wah... wah... kalian bertemu di usia yang sangat muda ya"

Botol kembali di putar. Peter yang mendapat giliran pertama.

"aku? Hmmm... di mana ciuman pertama kalian?"

"Peter... kau langsung pada intinya ya?"

"pertanyaan apa pun di perbolehkan kan, Luis?"

_"ciuman pertama? Sial! Kemarin kami tak sempat membahas soal ini... kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang ini?"_ gerutuk Kurapika.

"di taman... saat aku mengantarnya pulang dari kencan kami yang ketiga... waktu itu taman lumayan sepi dan aku menciumnya... karena terlalu terkejut, ia sampai tak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

_"baka! Kenapa dia malah berbohong di saat seperti ini? kebohongan ini akan segera terbongkar"_ Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro dan lie detector di dekat mereka. tak ada respon apa pun.

_"tak ada respon... chotto... bukankah di pertanyaan sebelumnya pun kami sudah berbohong dan sejauh ini tak ada respon dari alat ini... apa ini berarti alat ini tak berfungsi? Atau karena kebohongan ini sudah kami rancang sebelumnya jadi tak terdeteksi alat ini?"_ hipotesa Kurapika.

"wah... wah... sepertinya kau jago ciuman, Kuroro... istrimu sampai tak berkutik seperti itu"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum samar.

"kali ini giliran ku" suami tachibana melihat mereka.

"silakan Reiji-san"

"dimana kencan pertama kalian?"

"hanya berjalan-jalan keliling kota"

_"lagi-lagi tak ada respon yang berarti dari alat detektor ini"_

"dari tadi selalu Kuroro yang jawab... kau tak apa-apa Kurapika?"

Kurapika melihat ke arah Saeko dan menggeleng pelan.

"sekarang giliranku... apa kalian siap?" Laura melihat mereka.

Kurapika dan Kuroro mengangguk pelan.

"siapa yang pertama kali jatuh cinta?"

"dia" mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk.

TEEET!

Sebuah sirine tanda bohong berbunyi dengan nyaring di antara jawaban mereka. mereka segera melirik alat tersebut.

"wah... siapa yang berbohong?"

"dia" lagi-lagi mereka menjawab sambil saling menunjuk.

TEET!

Lagi-lagi alat berbunyi.

"kalian harus menerima tantangan dari kami"

Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah siapa yang berbohong dalam kebohongan ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau tantangan dari mereka tidaklah sulit di lakukan.

"ini tantangannya" Laura mengeluarkan sekotak pocky di depan mereka.

"pocky?"

"hu um... kalian makan ini di masing-masing ujungnya dan akan bertemu di tengah... siapa yang bisa makan sampai bagian akhir adalah pemenangnya"

"eh? Berarti kami..."

"yup... tepat... ada kemungkinan kalian akan ciuman... kalian sering melakukannya kan?... tapi kalau kau malu, kau bisa memutuskannya di tengah dan berarti Kuroro yang menang di tantangan kali ini dan kau yang akan terima hukuman di game selanjutnya, bagaimana?"

"aku tak akan kalah... aku hanya perlu mengambil bagiannya kan?" jiwa tak mau kalah Kurapika keluar.

"um! Ini pocky kalian"

Kurapika mengambil pocky itu dan mulai menggigit salah satu bagiannya. Ia menghadap ke arah Kuroro dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak mau kalah. Kuroro menatap gadis pirang itu dengan santai kemudian mulai mendekat.

Kuroro mulai menggigit bagian lain dari pocky tersebut dan mulai memakan bagiannya guna membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Kurapika melakukan hal yang sama, ia masih melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan persaingan, ia tak mau kalah dalam tantangan bodoh ini, apalagi kalau ia harus kalah dari pria menyebalkan seperti Kuroro. Jarak di antara mereka semakin terbunuh, helaan nafas masing-masing bisa terasa dengan jelas menyapu wajah mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili jarak antara wajah mereka. Kuroro memiringkan wajahnya sedikit dan masih memakan bagiannya, bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Kurapika. Kurapika sempat terdiam sebentar, ia kembali mengingat ciuman gila mereka tempo hari, saat ia menyadari hal itu akan terjadi kembali ia segera menghentikan tindakannya. Namun terlambat, bibir mungilnya telah tertangkap bibir Kuroro. Sebuah ciuman kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Kali ini lebih lembut dari tempo hari, coklat yang tersebar di antara ciuman mereka dapat di rasakan dengan jelas oleh Kurapika. Kuroro kembali menjilat bibir Kurapika, berniat untuk mengambil pocky yang tersisa di bibir ranum gadis itu. Menyadari hal itu, Kurapika melakukan perlawanan, ia menggerakan bibirnya dan berniat mengambil kembali bagiannya. Dalam beberapa lama mereka terlibat dalam ciuman panas untuk mempertahankan bagian pocky masing-masing.

"... aku yang menang..." Kuroro melepas ciuman mereka dan menjulur kan lidahnya. Memperlihatkan bagian kecil pocky yang berhasil di rebutnya dari Kurapika di detik-detik terakhir.

Pasangan lain hanya diam melihat mereka. pipi yang bersemu merah terlihat di wajah para istri dan deheman pelan keluar dari para suami. Mereka tak menyangka sebuah permainan kecil nan sederhana akan berakhir dengan tontonan ciuman panas yang penuh gairah tak mau kalah.

"sial... lain kali aku tak akan kalah" Kurapika melihat Kuroro.

"akan ku tunggu... yang kali ini lebih manis dari tempo hari ya"

"diam kau!"

"ok... ok... kali ini Kuroro yang menang... kalau begitu, di giliran yang berikutnya kau yang harus melaksanakan hukuman dari kami ya, Kurapika"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, mencoba menerima kekalahannya. Botol kembali berputar.

"giliranku ya? Hmm... melihat adegan tadi, aku jadi penasaran satu hal... jawab dengan jujur ya"

Kuroro mengangguk pelan mempersilakan Luis melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"apa kalian selalu terlibat dalam ciuman panas seperti tadi... kali ini aku ingin Kurapika yang menjawab, karena daritadi kami jarang mendengar jawabannya"

_"ciuman panas? Selalu kah? Hmm... ini adalah kedua kalinya dia memaksaku melakukan ini... dan selalu berakhir seperti ini" _pikir Kurapika.

"hmmm... mungkin...?"

"jawab dengan jelas... jangan ragu seperti itu"

"sejauh ini memang selalu seperti itu yang ku ingat"

"waahhh"

"nah... sekarang giliranku"

Semua melihat ke arah Saeko.

"mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Gill sebelumnya, jadi maaf pertanyaan ini ku ambil... Kurapika-chan... apa yang membuat mu pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya?"

_"eh? Kenapa pertanyaan itu yang muncul? Apa yang harus ku jawab? Untuk jawaban Kuroro tadi memang bukanlah kebohongan... mata merah klan kami memang menjadi daya tariknya... tapi bagaimana denganku? Tak ada yang membuatku tertarik padanya selain dendam... tapi kalau ku jawab dengan sejujurnya maka percuma saja kami berakting selama ini... tapi kalau aku berbohong, hanya akan berakhir pada hukuman bodoh itu lagi... chotto... tadi Kuroro juga berbohong kan? Tapi tak ada respon apa pun... berarti akan aman kalau aku berbohong... aku hanya perlu menjawab asal dan tetap tenang agar detak jantungku tetap tenang" _putus Kurapika akhirnya.

"Kurapika-chan?"

"... wajahnya..."

TEET!

_"eh? Kenapa alat ini berbunyi?"_

"wah... kau yakin itu yang membuat mu tertarik pada Kuroro?"

Kurapika mengangguk.

TEET!

"Kurapika-chan... apa kau malu mengakuinya?... jangan malu pada kami"

"sudahlah Maria... ini pasti sulit bagi Kurapika... kita beri dia tantangan padanya ya... hmmm... kira-kira apa ya?"

"ah! Aku punya ide!"

"apa Mai-chan?"

Mai hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Laura, Maria, Sawa dan Saeko lalu membisik kan sesuatu pada mereka. mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti sambil melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"apa? Ada apa?" Kurapika melihat mereka dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Laura dan Maria berlari ke kamar Maria. Sedangkan Sawa, Mai dan Saeko mendekati Kurapika dan segera merangkul tubuhnya lalu memintanya bangun.

"Kuroro-kun kami pinjam istri tercinta mu sebentar ya"

"silakan... kembalikan dia dalam wujud lain ya"

"pastinya... ayo ikut, Kurapika-chan"

"kita mau kemana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, mereka menarik Kurapika masuk ke dalam kamar Maria. Mereka segera mengunci pintu dan menggantikan baju Kurapika. terdengar beberapa kali tolakan dari Kurapika namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bisa saja menyerang mereka, namun hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, mengingat mereka orang biasa dan mereka adalah wanita. Maka Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah saat mereka memaksanya untuk mengganti baju.

"Kuroro-kun... kami punya hadiah untukmu... silakan keluar, Kurapika-chan"

Kurapika keluar dengan sebuah dress sederhana dengan panjang selutut berwarna kuning gading dan tali yang mengikat ke belakang lehernya, sebuah tank top berwarna senada terlihat dari balik dress yang cukup transparan itu. Dress itu memiliki sulaman bercorak bunga di bagian atas dadanya. Rambut pirang Kurapika sedikit di tata dengan di berikan jepitan kecil berbentuk salju, membuat anting-anting panjang di kuping kirinya terlihat menjuntai dengan indah, memamerkan permata indahnya. Wajah manisnya di beri sedikit make up sederhana.

"wah... kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang Kurapika" Peter yang pertama memberi komentar.

"cantik kan? Ini tantangan untukmu, Kurapika-chan... kau harus tetap memakai dress itu sampai di rumah nanti"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju. Ia berjalan ke sebelah Kuroro lagi.

"bagaimana pendapatmu, Kuroro-kun?"

"lumayan... aku menyukainya"

"kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi"

Botol kembali di putar.

"wah... giliranku... sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini... tapi aku selalu lupa menanyakannya... kalian ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka di depan lift dan saat kita menanyakan tentang nama mereka?" mai melihat ke arah kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya itu mengangguk dan mencoba menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"waktu itu kalian memperkenalkan diri dengan nama belakang yang berbeda... Kuroro memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lucifer, sedangkan Kurapika dengan nama ku..."

"kuruta" Kurapika segera menjawab.

"ya... itu... kenapa kalian memperkenalkan dengan nama yang berbeda saat itu?"

"dia sedang marah denganku waktu itu... itu adalah kebiasaannya kalau marah padaku... akan segera melupakan nama belakang ku, jadi kalau ada yang bertanya tentang namanya dia akan segera menjawab dengan nama belakang keluarganya" sebelum sempat Kurapika menjawab Kuroro segera menjawab.

"lagi-lagi Kuroro yang menjawab"

"aku hanya menjawab mewakilinya... itu di perbolehkan kan?"

"memang... ya sudahlah... kita mulai lagi"

Botol berputar dengan cepat kali ini, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, perlu waktu yang lebih lama sampai akhirnya botol itu benar-benar berhenti.

"yatta! Akhirnya giliranku... aku sudah menunggu ini dari tadi" Maria tampak bersemangat.

"ok... langsung saja... ini untuk Kurapika-chan... kau harus jawab jujur... dan Kuroro... jangan bantu dia menjawab pertanyaan ini" ujar Maria lagi, tegas.

"ok... ok..."

"itu lebih baik... aku penasaran tentang alasan kalian menikah... kalau di lihat dari umurmu dan Al, kau menikah di usia sangat muda... mungkin belasan"

"huft... muncul juga pertanyaan itu... apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"tak perlu secara detil, cukup secara garis besar tentang alasan kalian menikah"

"huft... seperti yang di bilang Kuroro, 'kenakalan remaja' yang membuat kami seperti sekarang ini... memang benar aku menikah di usia yang sangat muda, tepatnya di usia ku yang ke-16... tak ada alasan khusus kenapa kami melakukan 'itu', mungkin kami terhanyut perasaan sesaat... awalnya aku berniat untuk menghilang darinya saat tahu Al akan ada di antara kami, tapi Kuroro menemukan ku dan melarang ku untuk menghilang. Dia bersikeras untuk membesarkan Al bersama... dan inilah kami sekarang" jelas Kurapika tenang. Ia ingat semua yang di katakan Paku saat menyusun cerita ini.

Semua terdiam mendengar jawaban Kurapika tadi.

"aku yang memaksanya waktu itu... aku ingin dia jadi milik ku sepenuhnya... Al ada itu adalah benar-benar kesalahanku waktu itu... aku sudah menodainya waktu itu jadi aku tak mau membuatnya lebih menderita karena merawat anak kami sendirian di usia yang begitu muda" semua kedustaan Kuroro meluncur dengan begitu mudah dari mulut Kuroro tanpa satu kata pun yang terdeteksi alat tersebut.

"jadi itu alasan kenapa Al begitu mirip dengan Kuroro"

"yah... hanya mata yang dia ambil dari ibunya"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"ok... kita lanjutkan..."

TENG... TENG... TENG...

Bel tanda tengah malam telah berbunyi.

"eh? Sudah selarut ini... kita terlalu asik bermain sampai lupa waktu... sepertinya kita harus menghentikan ini sampai di sini... sebagian dari kalian harus bekerja kan besok?"

"yah... sepertinya begitu... kita lanjutkan ini nanti" Kuroro berniat bangkit dari duduknya.

"ok... oyasumi minna"

"oyasumi"

Yang lain bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari apartemen itu, termasuk Kuroro dan Kurapika. setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka kembali ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika berjalan ke arah dapur. Sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu dari berakhirnya pesta di tempat Luis tadi. Kurapika kini sudah mengganti kembali bajunya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Maria tadi saat kita mau pulang?" suara bariton Kuroro terdengar dari belakang Kurapika.

"bukan urusanmu... ingat perjanjian kita? Dilarang mencampuri urusan pribadi"

"kau yang sering melanggar perjanjian kita, seperti yang kau lakukan di pesta tadi... tak ku sangka kau begitu mudah melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri"

"urusai!... aku terlalu lelah untuk membahas ini"

"kita bicarakan ini besok dan akan ku bahas hukuman mu kali ini"

"terserah" Kurapika berjalan melewati Kuroro dan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak. Pikirannya jauh mengambang di udara, memikirkan perkataan Maria sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

"nee... nee... Kurapika-chan... chotto..." Maria segera merangkul tangan Kurapika dan menariknya ke bagian lorong yang agak sepi di lorongnya.

"nani?"

"aku tahu ini masalah pribadi dan kita sedang tak dalam permainan tadi... tapi aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur"

"apa?"

"apa Kuroro tipe pria yang hebat saat di ranjang?"

"eh?!"

_"pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa hal seperti itu pun harus di tanyakan? Kenapa wanita ini begitu ingin tahu?" _rutuk Kurapika dalam hati.

"sst... jangan berisik... Kuroro jadi melihat kita" Maria segera menutup mulut Kurapika.

"tenang dan jawablah pertanyaan ini"

_"bagaimana bisa ku jawab kalau aku saja tak tahu dia pria macam apa... yang ku tahu adalah betapa bencinya aku padanya... lagi pula ini bukanlah hal yang harus di ceritakan"_

Kurapika berpikir keras, mencoba menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang cukup baik dan mampu membuat Maria puas dengan jawabannya. Namun berpikir tentang hal itu saja sudah membuatnya malu dan wajahnya mulai panas. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan menjawab pertanyaan sefrontal dan sevulgar ini. Berapa keras pun ia berpikir, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali. Baru kali ini dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di muka bumi ini.

Melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah putih Kurapika dan ekspresinya yang tampak begitu frustasi mencari jawaban yang tepat, membuat Maria menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"sudahlah... tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ku... aku sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya... kau bisa pulang sekarang" Maria mendorong tubuh Kurapika pelan.

"eh?"

**End of Flashback**

_"sebenarnya kesimpulan apa yang berhasil di ambil Maria? Aaahhhh... kuso!... semua ini membuatku frustasi... ini misi yang paling melelahkan... aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan para penjahat itu dan menghentikan semua kegilaan yang bagai neraka ini" _ Kurapika membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut tebal di atas ranjang Al. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba meraih semua ketenangannya dan segera menjemput dunia mimpi yang indah. Menghilangkan semua kepenatan dan letih selama seharian ini. tak lama gadis itu terbuai alam mimpi.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note #2: gimana? apa kalian suka? apa ceritanya semakin aneh? sedikit bocoran untuk chapy berikutnya, chapy berikutnya itu chapy extra yang akan bahas tentang mimpi kurapika, dan di chapy itu qiesa akan berusaha untuk masukin adegan lemon yang bagus dan rapi... mohon pengertiannya untk nunggu dan semoga kalian suka... ok... it's time for replied review!<strong>

** : salam kenal ^^... yup... kamu orang pertama yang review fic ni... arigatou #bow... ini ud updte... hope u like it ^^**

**moku-chan: hahaha... y, chapy kemarin memang tak hot, tapi semoga adegan di chapy ini lumayan menghibur... thx udh nunggu, maaf lma updte, tpi ni udh updte lgi ko... hope u like it ^^... pinginnya c updte tratur kya kbysaan qiesa, tpi qiesa ushakan sbaiknya ya untuk kalian**

**ruina: kaya'y fic ni masih panjang... semoga kamu tetap suka dan rela nunggu lanjutannya ^^... enjoy ^^**

**astro: maaf lama... tapi udah updte... banyak adegan KuroPik ko di sini... hope u like it ^^**

**VenVir: tadaima! gomen nunggu lama... ini updte ko... hahaha... kuroro memang sedikit berlebihan di chapy 13 kemarin, tapi tak apalah... sesekali ^^... wah... terlalu ramah ya? setelah qiesa baca lagi, memang benar terlalu ramah... gomen, keasikan ketik c... awalnya memang mau killua n leorio yg buat cerita, cuma qiesa sendiri ga kuat n ga tega ketiknya, jadi batal deh XP.. cerita Paku bagus y? yokatta... qiesa paling takut buat bagian Paku, cz image dy d HxH kan begitu, jdi agak ssah mskin dy d crta... kurapika terkesan 'nakal'? kan memang karena 'kenakalan remaja' hehehehe #di bantai pika-chan... aaahh... jadinya malah awal minggu sekarang updtenya... maaf ya... daijoubu... aku juga suka tlat updte ko ^^... ohayou VenVir ^^**

**yuichi: ni ud lanjut... enjoy ^^**

**reza: wah... kamu ga komen soal kerpian fic ni lagi? apa fic ni udah mlai rapi?... hmm... kya'y fic ni ga akan terlalu bhas soal brantem mreka dh... mmang akan ada bgian itu, tapi ga akan terlalu dtil... kalo soal 'itu', sbar ya... qiesa lagi mengusahakan bagian 'itu' masuk di chapy extra nnti... sabar ^^**

**himehanako: wah... #lhat list pertanyaan# kamu bnar2 pnasaran ya... ok... akan cba qiesa jawab satu2... kurapika pelan2 akan jtuh cnta sma kuroro, cinta tumbuh karena biasa kan? ^^... masalah ribut2 mereka mngkin bakal lama selesainya, sabar... sebentar lagi dia akan sadar kok, mungkin dalam 3-4 chapy ke depan, atau mungkin lebih cepat? qiesa sendiri belum bisa tentuin, karena qiesa lhat dari prkembangan crita jga, jdi sbar ya... dlam ksus cnta mreka, ga ada yang mengakui cintanya, tapi mereka saling mengerti dan paham kalau mereka saling cinta dan peduli ^^... hmm... sebenarnya dari awal melihat mereka bersama, teman2nya udh sdar kalau mereka keluarga yang serasi, makanya mereka setuju dengan semua sandiwara ini, mungkin cuma gon yang masih berpkir ini sandiwara... orgnisasi it bkal di tangkap di klimaks crita, mreka mmang msh sbuk akting, krna akting mreka jga bgian pnting di fic ni... mereka akn jdi kluarga di akhr crta atau mngkin di sekuel fic ni... untuk itu, sekali lagi sabar... fiiuuuhh... semoga semua jawaban qiesa bsa jwab rsa pnasaran himehanako-san ^^... ah ya... salam kenal ^^**

**Author's note #3: akhirnya selesai juga sesi terakhir ini... semoga kalian suka dengan updte ni... ok... oYasuMYV minna... aaahh... lama2 qiesa jadi kaya vampire, tidur di pagi hari... minna, RnR please #gon's Sparkling eyes**


	16. Chapter 155 Kurapika's Wet Dream

**disclaimer: hxh is belong to togashi-sensei, this fic belong to me**

**title: me and you family, chapter extra: kurapika's wet dream**

**pair: KurofemKura  
><strong>

**warning: rate M!**

**author's note: akhirnya fic ni brubah jd rate M jga... ni ptma x'y qiesa bwt adgan lemon... gmen klo krang bgus n agk brantkan, chapy ni chapy xtra yg cm jlasin ttg mmpi kurapika... agk bhub sma crta jga c... duhh... bnun jlasin'y... bca n nlai sndri aj ya... enjoy it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.5 Kurapika's Wet Dream<strong>

Semilir angin membelai wajah gadis bermata saphirre, bernama Kurapika, masuk ke setiap bagian rambut pirangnya. Aroma maskulin yang ikut terbawa angin ini sangat ia kenal. Bahkan mungkin sangat di rindukannya. Kurapika membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan laut lepas nan biru yang langsung terlihat di depan mata. Angin laut yang begitu segar masuk dengan bebas melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata kucingnya perlahan, menghalau sinar mentari yang terlalu menyengat masuk kamar, merasa tak cukup dengan itu ia menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Krieet...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka pelan. Mendengar itu, Kurapika segera mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan pintu di ujung kamar terbuka, kemudian masuk seseorang. Ia rasa sosok itu adalah seorang pria, tubuhnya tinggi, sosok itu yang di kenal dengan - Kuroro berjalan semakin dekat.

"ah... kau sudah bangun, sayang... ohayou" sapanya ramah. Ia duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

"_Suara bariton itu lagi. Aku kenal betul dengan suara itu, tapi aku tak ingat siapa Kuroro."_ pikirnya.

Wajah Kuroro terlihat samar di mata Kurapika. Ia hanya bisa melihat rambut hitamnya yang lumayan panjang, sampai menutupi matanya.

"eehhmm..." erangan kecil keluar dari Kurapika.

"tidurlah lagi... kau pasti masih sangat lelah dengan perjalanan kita semalam" ucapnya lembut.

Kuroro mengelus rambutnya lembut. Jemari panjang nan lentiknya bermain dengan rambut pirang Kurapika.

"laut... aku mau lihat laut" pintanya. Udara segar yang di bawa angin laut sangat menyegarkan.

"kau bisa melihatnya nanti kan?"

"sekarang... aku mau sekarang" paksanya.

"kau istirahatlah dulu, sayang" tolaknya halus.

"aku mau sekarang, ..."

"_Apa? Siapa? Siapa nama pria ini? kenapa aku tak menyebutnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku yakin betul aku mengenalnya." _Pikirnya lagi

"huft... baiklah... percuma berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala sepertimu" ia mengalah.

Kuroro kembali bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kini Kurapika bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau pria bersuara bariton itu tengah menggunakan celana panjang, kemejanya hanya di kancing setengah. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahunya yang tampak atletis. Samar terlihat juga otot-otot di tubuh Kuroro yang tak terlalu besar namun terbentuk dengan baik. Kurapika yakin, ia pasti benar-benar melatih tubuhnya untuk dapat tubuh atletis itu.

"masih terkesima melihat tubuhku? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihatnya bahkan tidur di atasnya?" goda Kuroro.

"baka!"

"kenapa? Tak mau mengakuinya? Dasar, gengsimu terlalu tinggi"

"urusai! Aku mau lihat laut!" sergahnya. Kurapika coba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"ku rasa kau belum bisa bangun dengan benar... ayo tuan putri"

Kuroro membalut tubuh Kurapika dengan selimut tipis kemudian menggendongnya pelan.

"eh? Aku bisa ko" tolaknya.

"biarkan aku memanjakanmu hari ini" ujarn Kuroro santai.

Kuroro berjalan santai ke arah teras kamar. Dan mendudukan Kurapika di atas balkon. Gadis itu menghadap laut dan menikmati anginnya. Kuroro memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Wajahnya di tempelkan dengan pipi Kurapika. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Kurapika dengan erat. Gadis itu hanya diam dan membiarkannya.

Tak lama Kurapika merasa sentuhan lembut jemari Kuroro di dagunya. Ia menarik wajah Kurapika perlahan untuk menghadapnya. Setelah tatapan mereka bertemu, walaupun Kurapika masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kuroro dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika, membunuh setiap jarak di antara mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut nan manis di bibir Kurapika. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Jemari lentik Kuroro menyentuh hampir seluruh wajah Kurapika. Tangan kanan Kurapika memegangi bahu bidang Kuroro, sedang tangan Kurapika yang lain bersarang manis di atas dadanya. Mereka memperdalam ciumannya dengan lumatan-lumatan manis tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk saling mendominasi, mereka hanya menikmatinya, menikmati setiap lumatan dan sensasi yang di berikan masing-masing dari mereka. Rasanya Kurapika tak ingin hentikan sensasi menyenangkan ini, ia memeluk leher Kuroro dengan salah satu tangannya, melihat reaksi dari gadis itu, Kuroro semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia memainkan jemarinya di pinggang Kurapika, membuat gadisnya itu kegelian.

"aahhmm..." sebuah erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil Kurapika.

Mendengar itu, Kuroro semakin lincah memainkan jemarinya di pinggang Kurapika. Setelah mendapat kesempatan lain, ia segera memasukan lidahnya untuk menelusuri mulut gadis itu. Kurapika membiarkan ia sebentar, merasakan sensasi yang di suguhkan Kuroro, kemudian Kurapika mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terlibat dalam french kiss sekarang. Terhanyut dengan suasana dan semilir angin laut, mereka terus saling memanjakan dengan ciuman.

Kurapika merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Jemari lentik Kuroro kini masuk ke dalam selimutnya, menelusup ke dalam bajunya dan menari dengan indah di atas perut gadis itu. Membuatnya geli. Kemudian jemari itu naik dan terus naik. Kini tangan itu berada di atas dada kiri Kurapika, menyentuhnya dengan lembut, meraba setiap inchinya.

"aaahhmmm..." sebuah desahan pelan kini yang keluar.

Mendengar suara kenikmatan itu, Kuroro semakin liar meraba dada Kurapika. tubuh gadis itu seakan ingat betul dengan sensasi ini. Ia membiarkannya, melingkari tangannya di leher Kuroro untuk membuatnya semakin leluasa dengan semua kegiatannya terhadap Kurapika.

Kuroro menghentikan tarian jemarinya di tubuh Kurapika dan kembali menggendong tubuh mungil gadisnya. Tanpa sedikit pun melepas ciuman panas mereka, Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya lagi. Selimut yang mebalut tubuh Kurapika terjatuh perlahan seiring dengan setiap langkahnya. Kuroro membaringkan tubuh Kurapika di atas tempat tidur empuk itu. Aroma mawar yang pertama menyeruak saat tubuh Kurapika di baringkan di sana.

"... apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau sangat cantik? Apalagi saat kau tak terbalut sehelai benang pun" Kuroro melepas ciuman mereka dan berdiri dengan lututnya. Matanya tak lepas daria Kurapika.

"dasar mesum"

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini, tuan putri" dia kembali mendekat dan menciumi Kurapika lagi.

Kali ini ciuman mereka penuh dengan lumatan yang ingin mendominasi, Kuroro tak membiarkan sedikit pun Kurapika yang mendominasi. Jemari lentiknya memasuki celah-celah rambut Kurapika, membelai pipinya, setiap perlakuannya terus membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin liar. Kurapika yang terbuai dengan semua tindakannya, lagi-lagi membiarkan Kuroro yang mendominasi.

"... kau suka tuan putri?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika kembali.

Kurapika hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Kurapika... kenapa diam? Kau tak suka?"

Kurapika menggeleng perlahan dan tersenyum pelan.

"kau masih lelah? Kita hentikan sekarang kalau kau tak mau"

Mendengar kata-katanya itu sontak membuat Kurapika kaget. Ia tak mau Kuroro berhenti. Sama sekali tidak. Kurapika segera melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kuroro dan menariknya pelan ke hadapannya.

"aku tak apa-apa sayangku... sungguh" Kurapika mengecup lembut bibir Kuroro.

Kuroro yang sempat kaget, terdiam sebentar. Tak lama ia membalas ciuman Kurapika dengan sangat lembut. Kurapika membelai lembut rambut Kuroro, memainkan jemarinya di sana, kemudian mengelus pipinya. Lalu Kurapika melepaskan lagi ciumannya. Kurapika menatap Kuroro lekat-lekat, kemudian memeluknya.

Kuroro kembali mencium Kurapika dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mendudukan gadis itu di atas pangkuannya. Kurapika dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Selama mereka berciuman, Kuroro melepaskan pakaiannya dan Kurapika mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kejantanan Kuroro yang berada di balik celananya.

"tenang sayang... kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan ini" Kuroro berbisik padanya, menggoda.

Komentar barusan kontan membuat wajah Kurapika terasa panas dan semburat merah keluar di wajahnya. Kurapika mengangguk dan kembali berciuman. Kurapika membuka kancing kemeja Kuroro dan melepaskannya. Tangan Kurapika kembali berjalan di sekitar bahu kemudian ke leher dan berakhir di rambut Kuroro, mengelusnya. Kurapika menarik tubuh Kuroro semakin mendekat dengannya dan menciumi punggungnya, sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari Kuroro. Kuroro tampak terkejut dengan aksi berani Kurapika tadi. Kini tangannya berada di punggung Kurapika. Ia menarik kembali tubuhnya menjauh dari Kurapika lalu mencium leher dan punggung Kurapika. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia berhasil melepaskan kaitan bra Kurapika. Kuroro kembali menciumi punggung Kurapika dan berpindah perlahan menuju dada kiri gadis itu. Tangan Kurapika melingkar di leher Kuroro lagi, kemudian ia memasukan dada kiri Kurapika ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisapnya seperti bayi, tangan kanannya meraba dada Kurapika yang lain, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di atas paha Kurapika. Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah dari dalam pakaian dalamnya.

Kuroro berhenti menghisap dada Kurapika dan menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Kembali mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur lagi, Ia naik ke atas tubuh Kurapika. Kaki Kurapika berada diantara perut Kuroro, dan Kuroro mulai menghisap dada kanan Kurapika ketika tangan kirinya meraba dada kiri Kurapika. Pikiran Kurapika kosong sekarang. Ia merasa pria itu memenuhi dunianya kini. Kuroro berhenti menghisap dada Kurapika lalu kembali naik ke atasanya dan kembali menciumnya. Setelah mereka berciuman, Kuroro melepaskan celana yang tengah di kenakan Kurapika, , ia dapat mencium aroma eksotis dari gadisnya itu, aroma yang dapat membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kuroro kembali naik ke atas tubuh Kurapika dan menaruh tangan kirinya di pipi kanan Kurapika, kemudian mencium pipi itu dengan lembut. Tangannya berpindah dari pipi menuju tulang punggungnya kemudian kembali berjalan ke dada Kurapika lalu meraba dadanya sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan kali ini tujuannya adalah paha gadis itu, membelainya, kemudian kembali berjalan mengarah ke bagian tersensitif dan paling pribadi dari Kurapika, ia menyentuh bagian itu dengan lembut. Kuroro dapat merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di balik pakaian dalam gadisnya itu. Selama mereka melakukan itu, Kurapika merasa jemari lentik Kuroro berada di daerah sensitifnya, hal itu membuat Kurapika merasa luar biasa. Ia tak pernah menyadari ia begitu menyukainya. Kurapika mendesah pelan dan kemudian cepat-cepat menutupi mulutnya. Kuroro meliriknya, kmudian melepaskan tangan Kurapika yang menutupi bibir mungilnya.

"tak peelu menyembunyikan desahanmu. Aku mau mendengarnya, jadi aku tahu kalau semua perlakuanku membuatmu senang"

Kurapika tersipu malu, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Kuroro melepaskan pakaian dalam Kurapika, satu-satunya perlindungan terakhir gadis itu kemudian melempar pakaian dalam itu ke semabarang tempat. Kuroro berlutut di dekat daerah pribadi Kurapika. Dengan gugup, Kurapika melihat Kuroro di antara kakinya.

_"apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana?... aaahhh... god!..." _pikir Kurapika.

Kuroro menjilat bagian kewanitaannya. Tangan Kurapika menarik sprei dan mulai mndesah.

"aaahhh... sayang... aaahhh..."

Kuroro mengangkat jari tengahnya dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam bagian sensitif Kurapika, juga masih menjilatinya.

"aaahh!... sayang!.." erang Kurapika saat ia merasa jari Kuroro bergerak di dalamnya.

Kuroro memainkan jemarinya dengan perlahan lalu menggerakannya semakin cepat dan cepat. Ia bisa mendengar Kurapika terengah. Ia memasukan jari lainnya ke dalam Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut, ia merasakan jari Kuroro yang berada di dalamnya bergerak dengan cepat.

_"ini sangat menyenangkan. Kumohon jangan berhenti" _Kurapika dapat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat sprei dan mendesah cukup keras. Gadis itu telah mencapai puncaknya.

Kuroro merasa gadis itu telah mencapai puncaknya, ia menjilat tangannya, membersihkan dari cairan kenikmatan gadisnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali naik ke atas tubuh Kurapika.

"aku tak tahu kalau kau akan seenak ini" ucapnya.

Kurapika tersenyum, masih sedikit terengah. Kuroro kembali berlutut dan mulai membuka celananya. Saat itu Kurapika merasa nafasnya tercekat, ia tak bisa melihat jelas apa dan bagaimana wujud benda yang berada di balik celana Kuroro, tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat dantak menentu. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Kuroro, masih tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi ia kini bisa melihat mata onyx Kuroro yang tengah menatapnya balik. Kuroro kembali ke posisi di atas tubuh Kurapika, ia memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Kurapika.

"bisa kita mulai sekarang? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan dan berkata.

"um... kapanpun kau siap"

Kuroro tersenyum lembut, Kurapika bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Kuroro memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan bagian kewanitaan Kurapika. ia mulai memasukinya perlahan, hingga seluruh bagian kejantanannya benar-benar masuk. Kurapika mendesah keras saat ia merasa ada sesuatu memasukinya. Kuroro belum bergerak lagi, membiarkan Kurapika merasa nyaman dengannya di dalam.

"kau bisa bergerak sekarang, sayang"

Kuroro mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia mulai bergerak, awalnya pelan namun lama-lama mulai cepat. Kurapika kembali mendesaha, kali ini lebih keras. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Kuroro.

"lebih cepat... aaah... lebih cepat, sayang..."

Kuroro menurutinya, ia bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin liar di dalam Kurapika. ia mendengar Kurapika mendesah Kurapika mendesah semakin keras saat ia menggerakan keluar masuk kejantanannya. Kurapika kembali dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari bagian dalam perutnya. Ia mulai bergerak untuk mengimbangi gerakan cepat Kuroro. Kemudian mereka bergerak bersama.

"aku tak tahan lagi!" kata Kurapika akhirnya.

"aku juga" ujar Kuroro kemudian.

Kaki Kurapika melingkar semakin erat pinggul Kuroro saat ia mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Kuroro memeluknya erat, merasakan puncaknya. Kemudian ia berbaring di atas tubuh Kurapika. keduanya terengah, mencoba untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan melelahkan mereka. ketika mereka sama-sama tenang, Kuroro berbaring di sebelah Kurapika, lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat dengannya. Ia masih membiarkan kejantannya di dalam. Ia mengelus rambut Kurapika lembut, kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kurapika.

"I love you, Kurapika" ucapnya lembut.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia menatap wajah pria itu lekat-lekat. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. pria yang selalu menghantuinya di setiap mimpinya. Ia mencoba mengingat sosok itu. Mata onyxnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat, pulir keringat yang mengucur perlahan di pipi putihnya, bibir tipis yang sedari tadi selalu menciumi dan memanjakannya, dan sebuah tatoo aneh di dahinya yang semakin memperjelas siapa sebenarnya sosok pria itu. Kuroro.

"I love you too, Kuroro" ucap Kurapika akhirnya.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"aaahh!... hhh..." Kurapika terbangun dari mimpi gilanya itu. Dia terengah, pulir keringat mengucur dengan deras di tubuh dan dahinya.

"mimpi gila apa barusan? Ini benar-benar gila... sial! Ini pasti karena pertanyaan gila maria semalam... tapi rasanya tadi aku sempat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas... tapi siapa?" gumamnya.

Kurapika mencoba mengingat sosok pria itu. Ia bisa mengingat mata onyx pria itu, suara baritonnya saat memanggil namanya masih terngiang di kupingnya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat.

"aaahh... ini membuatku frustasi... eh? Kenapa ini?" ia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menemukan celana yang ia pakai lembab dan basah karena sesuatu.

_"apa ini karena mimpi tadi?"_ pikirnya.

"aku harus segera mandi... sial! di kamar anak-anak tak ada kamar mandi"

Kurapika menuruni tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan menuju dapur terlebih dahulu. Rasa haus lebih kuat menguasainya. Suara air samar terdengar dari jauh.

_"Kuroro pasti lagi mandi... hmmm... ternyata masih cukup pagi juga" _pikir Kurapika. ia melihat jam meja yang di simpan dengan manis di ruang tengah. Baru pukul 07.00 pagi.

Kurapika berjalan ke kamar utama. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan dan menunggu, tak ada jawaban kemudian ia pun masuk. Seperti dugaannya, Kuroro sedang mandi sekarang. Kurapika berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari bajunya.

Kriet...

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka terdengar di iringi dengan suara langkah memasuki kamar.

_"eh? Rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini" _pikir Kurapika, masih asik mencari bajunya.

"ah... kau sudah bangun... ohayou" sapa Kuroro santai.

DEG!

_"suara bariton itu... aku kenal suara itu"_ Kurapika yang terkejut tak menjawab dan masih diam di depan lemari.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro yang bingung melihat tingkah gadis itu berhenti di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya. Tangannya yang tengah asik mengeringkan rambutnya pun berhenti.

DEG!

_"memang benar aku pernah dengar suara itu... itu seperti suara pria itu... pria di mimpi ku"_

"hey... Kurapika?"

DEG!

DEG!

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dan menyentuh bahunya.

DEG!

_"sentuhan ini... ini sama dengan pria itu..."_

DEG!

Melihat Kurapika yang masih tak meresponnya semakin membuatnya kebingungan. Ia segera membalik tubuh Kurapika untuk menghadapnya pelan.

"Kurapika? kau kenapa?"

Kurapika menutup mata. Mencoba mengumpulkan semua ketenangannya dan mencoba menyangkal bahwa pria di mimpinya tadi itu mirip dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi putih Kurapika.

Kurapika membuka mata perlahan. Ia melihat Kuroro. Rambut hitamnya yang mulai panjang, hampir menutupi matanya. Mata onyxnya yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung. Pulir air yang turun dari rambutnya mengingatkannya pada pulir keringat yang membasahi pipi pria itu. Bibirnya yang tadi malam terlibat dengannya dalam sebuah permainan bodoh sama dengan bibir pria itu yang selalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Semua kenyataan itu semakin di perkuat dengan adanya tatoo aneh di dahi mereka.

_"itu benar-benar Kuroro" _pikirnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kurapika menundukan wajah. Memegang dadanya erat. Mencoba tenang. Dan sekarang pemandangan yang ia lihat di depannya adalah sosok Kuroro yang tengah mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja yang di kancing sampai setengah. Sama dengan sosok pria itu. Kurapika kembali melihat Kuroro. Kini bayangan pria dalam mimpinya itu benar-benar terlihat jelas dalam sosok Kuroro.

"Kurapika?"

"ku..."

_"I love you too, Kuroro"_ kata-kata dalam mimpinya itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"apa? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"kuro..."

Semua bayangan mimpinya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Seperti sebuah film yang tengah di tonton.

"kau mimpi aneh?"

"KURORO! KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Kurapika akhirnya. Ia telah kehilangan ketenangannya.

"hah?"

BUGH!

Kurapika memukul telak pipi Kuroro lalu lari keluar kamar sambil membawa bajunya. Meninggalkan Kuroro yang bingung dan mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Kurapika.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note #2: gimana? gimana? kalian suka? psti msih krang hot y? smoga yg nggu rate M ni ga kcwa ya... ni bnar2 pngalaman p1 qiesa bwt rate M, jd msih gtw hrus ktik ky gmn... maaf klo msih brantkan n abal bgt... n krna qiesa blm jgo bwt rate M jd chapy ni lbh pndek...<strong>

**nah skarang qiesa mo bls review yg msuk ^^**

**moku-chan: yup.. d chap sblum'y mmg bnyak ssi t'y jwab... biar xan jga g pnasaran ^^, trutma adgn ranjang... jlas pika-chan bnun, dy kn blum pnah ^^... kmu ska intraksi'y? yokatta ne~~ ^^... ni ud updte... hope u like it... enjoy ^^**

**hinako katsura: qiesa jga ska pika-chan ^^... yokatta ad lg yg ska sma fic abal qiesa ni ^^... waaah... qiesa tmsuk yg aktf y? msa c? #jrg bka klo bkan bwt updte ^^;...yosh! ganbare masu! ^^/**

**kazuki: salam kenal ^^... hahaha... akhr'y ada yg bhas soal it jga... emg chapy sblum2'y tllu crtain hub drama KuroPika, it cma qiesa bwt biar yg pnsaran jga tw ttg crta mreka n bwt chapy sblum'y it emg khsus d bwt jd ltar blakang chapy xtra ni... #maaf klo pjelasan q anh... thx ud blg yg jjur n ud ska fic qiesa #bow... tnang, g qiesa anggp flame ko... ni tmasuk sran yg bgus... arigatou ^^**

**PinkyFinger212: ni udh d rbah ko ^^... smoga km ska n g mengecewakan ^^... enjoy it ^^**

**astro o' connor: hhmmmm... ky'y bwt org k3 g qiesa bwt dh... cz knflik fic ni ud lmyan bnyak mlai dri knflik btin kurapika, latar blakang Al n Ares, trs msalah pjahat it... qiesa tkut klo d tmbh org k3 jg mlah tmbh psing n kluar dri jlur crta yg sbnar'y... gmen ya... tpi mgqn it nnt ad d fic yg lain ato mngqin d skuel fic ni... ni ud updte, enjoy it ^^**

**author's note: sgitu dlu updte hr ni... thx bwt yg msih stia nggu fic ni... qiesa agk doki-doki updte chapy ni... hope u all like it ^^... ja matta ^^... RnR please**


	17. Chapter 16 Hujan X Ada Apa? X Ceroboh

**disclaimer: HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei, this fic is belong to me**

**title: me and you family?**

**pair: KuroXfemKura**

**warning: OOcness, gaje, newbie**

**author's corner: akhrnya fic ni updte jga... jjur aj chpy sblum'y it qiesa tkut2 bwt publish, krna tkut bnyak yg g ska, tpi skur dh klo msih ad yg ska n mo review... maaf klo bnyak typo n OOCness di mana2 d chapy ni... enjoy ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Hujan X Ada Apa? X Ceroboh<strong>

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak mimpi gila Kurapika kemarin. Sejak itu waktu malam adalah musuh terbesar Kurapika dan ia jarang tidur selama ini. Ia pun menjaga jarak dengan Kuroro, termasuk di depan anak-anak.

Pagi ini ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dan menghangatkan hambagaa untuk di jadikan bekal Al hari ini. Matanya terlihat sayu karena kurang tidur.

"mama... mama... Al ga bisa pakai ini" suara manja Al terdengar membahana mendekati dapur.

"pakai apa?"

"ini..." Al menunjukan dasi yang tengah berusaha ia pakai.

Dari semalam Al sudah rewel meminta untuk segera memakai baju baru yang di belikan oleh Neon kemarin. Sebuah setelan kemeja dengan corak tupai di dada sebelah kanan dan celana pendek berwarna indigo, tak lupa juga sebuah dasi berwarna senada dengan celananya yang di ikat kan pita.

"ini Al yang pakai sendiri?"

Kurapika melihat pakaian Al yang sedikit berantakan. Beberapa kancingnya tak terkancing rapi, celananya pun sedikit miring. Kurapika menahan tawanya.

"um! Sensei bilang Al harus pakai baju sendiri" ujarnya bangga.

"anak pintar" Kurapika mengelus rambut Al dan berjongkok di depannya.

Al tersenyum lebar. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya saat mendengar pujian dari mamanya.

"mama bantu rapikan sedikit ya" Kurapika segera merapikan baju Al.

Al membiarkan Kurapika, ia memegang bahu Kurapika lalu memeluknya, manja. Kurapika yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"sudah selesai... Kakak Al sudah keren sekarang... tunggu di sini dulu ya... mama mau lihat adik Ares dulu"

"um!" Al segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil beberapa mainannya.

Kurapika masuk kamar utama. Ia mendekati Ares yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya dan tengah tengkurap sambil asik memainkan ujung selimutnya. Kurapika naik tempat tidur lalu mengangkat tubuh bayi itu tinggi di atas kepalanya. Suara tawa keluar dari mulut mungil sang bayi. Ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh wajah Kurapika.

"kenapa? Kau mau bercanda dengan mama?" Kurapika menurunkan gendongannya hingga Ares sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Ares melihat Kurapika, ia masih menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha meraih wajah ibunya. Setelah berusaha dan sedikit bantuan Kurapika ia berhasil menyentuh hidung ibunya dan kemudian tertawa riang kembali.

"kau senang sekali bermain dengan wajah ku, Ares... sekarang kita mandi dulu ya... biar kau wangi, setelah itu kita sarapan" Kurapika turun tempat tidur sambil menggendong Ares.

Ia mengambil handuk Ares yang menggantung di dekat kamar mandi dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan air di dalam bathtub, sambil masih menggendong Ares ia mengukur suhu air, setelah ia rasa cukup hangat, segera di buka baju Ares dan memasukannya ke dalam bath tub.

Ares yang sempat kaget dengan air menegang sekilas, namun tak lama ia telah biasa dan mulai memainkan air yang berada di sekitarnya. Kurapika membiarkan bungsunya itu, ia menaruh bola warna-warni dan bebek karet untuk di mainkan Ares sementara ia memandikannya.

**TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari luar kamar mandi. Kurapika yang sudah tahu siapa yang penyebab suara ketukan itu hanya diam dan masih fokus dengan memandikan Ares. Seakan tahu akan mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Kurapika, Kuroro pun masuk ke kamar mandi, ia berjalan ke wastafel dan mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

"da!... dadada... da!" Ares yang melihat kehadiran Kuroro segera memanggil ayahnya itu dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"kau mandi lah dulu sama mama... papa mau temani kakak Al di luar" ucap Kuroro tenang.

Seakan mengerti dengan perintah Kuroro, Ares kembali asik dengan mainan yang ada di depannya.

"anak pintar" Kuroro kembali keluar.

**15 menit kemudian.**

Kurapika tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama Kuroro, Al dan Ares. Ia sibuk menyuapi Ares, sedang Al sudah mulai makan sendiri walau masih berantakan.

"hari ini aku mau beli bahan makanan... setelah itu aku akan jemput Al" Kurapika akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama acara makan mereka hanya di isi dengan dentingan garpu dan celotehan Ares.

"sou... bawa payung... ku dengar hari ini akan hujan"

Kurapika kembali diam.

"aku juga akan pulang terlambat... Paku, Uvo dan aku mau mengurus sesuatu di luar kota"

"sou... kalau begitu hari ini aku berangkat sendiri lagi, biar aku yang antar anak-anak"

"yah... bagaimana dengan Ares?"

"aku sudah hubungi Melody... dia setuju untuk jaga Ares hari ini, jadi akan ku antar Ares ke tempatnya"

"sou"

Mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika sudah sampai di sekolah Al. Keadaan sekolah sudah ramai, banyak dari anak-anak itu yang di antar dengan mobil maupun kendaraan lain, tapi hari ini Kurapika mengajak Al jalan kaki ke sekolah.

"sudah sampai... Al masuk ya... jangan nakal..." Kurapika berhenti di depan pintu sekolah. Sudah ada guru yang menunggu di sana.

"um! Bye bye mama... bye bye Ares" Al melepas gandengannya kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kurapika lalu lari masuk ke kelasnya. Tak lupa memberi salam kepada guru yang menunggunya saat ia melewatinya.

"bye bye" Kurapika melambaikan tangan santai, lalu membenarkan gendongan Ares dan bersiap pergi.

"mama!" teriakan Ares menghentikan langkahnya.

Kurapika berbalik dan melihat Al yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya saat anak itu sudah berada dekatnya.

Al hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta Kurapika berjongkok di depannya. Kurapika kembali membenarkan posisi gendongan Ares dan berjongkok di depan Al.

Al mendekati Kurapika dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Kurapika kemudian...

**CHU~~**

Anak itu mencium bibir Kurapika, polos. Setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum polos sambil melihat Kurapika yang sedikit terkejut.

"Al belajar itu darimana?"

"teman Al... banyak teman Al yang gitu sama mamanya" jawabnya polos.

"sou... sekarang Al masuk lagi ya... sensei sudah nunggu Al di dalam"

"um! Bye bye!" kali ini tanpa lambaian tangan, Al segera berlari masuk kembali.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan kembali berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing dan hampir terjatuh.

"nyonya? Anda tidak apa-apa?" seorang guru yang melihat Kurapika segera menahan tubuhnya.

"ah... aku baik ko... maaf..." Kurapika berusaha bangkit.

"lebih baik anda istirahat... wajah anda begitu pucat... bisa berbahaya kalau anda pingsan di jalan"

"aku tidak apa-apa, sensei... hanya sedikit pusing... setelah ini aku juga akan pulang" dustanya.

"biar saya antar ya"

"tidak usah... apartemen ku dekat sini... arigatou untuk bantuannya dan aku permisi" Kurapika segera berjalan menjauh keluar lingkungan sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 1 siang**

Leorio berjalan mendekati Kurapika yang tengah duduk di lobby kantor sambil memegang buku. Ia berani bertaruh 100% kalau pikiran gadis itu sedang mengawang jauh tak tentu arah. Itu terbukti dari halaman buku yang tak pernah di balik dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kurapika" pria jabrik itu duduk tepat di depan Kurapika.

Kurapika masih dalam posisi bacanya, matanya benar-benar kosong, tanda ia tengah melamun.

"Kurapika" ia mengguncang bahu gadis itu perlahan.

Tak ada respon.

"Kurapika!" di naikannya suaranya sambil masih mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

Masih tak ada respon berarti.

"Kurapika!" di naikan kembali suaranya menjadi sebuah teriakan. Dan tepukan pelan di pipi gadis itu.

"... eh?... ah? Leorio?... sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

Leorio hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Seberat dan sepelik itukah hal yang tengah di pikirkan gadis Kuruta hingga teriakan dan tepukan di pipi yang mampu membuat gadis itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Ia melihat sekitar. Teriakan tadi sempat membuatnya menjadi tontonan.

"kenapa kau diam, Leorio? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"itu harusnya menjadi pertanyaan ku... kenapa kau diam saja di sini?"

"aku? Aku tak diam saja? Aku sedang baca buku di sini" dustanya.

"aku berani bertaruh 10.000 Zeni... ah... tidak... aku berani bertaruh dengan semua uangku di Bank kalau kau sedang tak baca buku itu"

"hati-hati dengan kata-katamu, pak dokter"

"kau tak membalik halaman di buku itu selama 30 menit terakhir, apa kata-kata di halaman itu begitu sulit kau mengerti sampai kau tak membaliknya selama itu?"

"yah... ada beberapa bagian yang tak ku mengerti di sini dan aku sedang memikirkannya"

"berhenti berbohong... aku memang tak sepintar kau, tapi aku cukup tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong... ceritakanlah masalah mu... kita ini teman kan?"

Kurapika hanya diam.

"kau juga bersikap aneh 2 hari ini... sekarang kau datang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat... apa terjadi sesuatu di apartemen?"

Kurapika tetap diam.

"huft... baiklah... sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggap mu teman... kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi dari sini... terima kasih untuk semuanya" pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

**GYUT!**

Kurapika menahan baju Leorio erat kemudian memegang tangannya pelan. Ia tertunduk dalam.

Leorio menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik gadis pirang itu lagi. Terlihat jelas temannya itu tengah frustasi. Apapun yang tengah di hadapinya kini pastilah sangat pelik, dan sedikit bnyak ia tahu siapa penyebab masalah itu.

"... Leorio..." panggilnya akhirnya.

"hm?" masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"boleh aku minta tolong?"

"apa?"

"pukul aku"

"hah?"

"pukul aku... tendang aku... hajar aku... pokoknya lakukan sesuatu pada ku"

"hey... Kurapika... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"berhenti bertanya dan lakukan permintaan ku!"

"jangan gila! Aku tak akan lakukan itu, bodoh! Kau pikir aku serendah itu menghajar wanita? Dan lagi kau itu temanku, tak ada alasan untuk memukulmu!" Leorio berbalik melihat ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika kembali diam, ia melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian bersender di sofa.

"daripada kau meminta ku untuk menghajar mu, lebih baik kau ceritakan masalah apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Kurapika" kini Leorio duduk di sebelah Kurapika. lama-lama ia iba dengan gadis itu.

"kurasa aku jadi gila akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya putus asa.

"bicara yang jelas... aku tak mengerti maksudmu"

"mimpi... aku bermimpi..."

"mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

"apa aku harus menjelaskan sejelas itu?" Kurapika melihat Leorio. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"ah... maaf... tak perlu sedetil itu"

_"mimpi apa? Apa Kurapika mimpi... ah... tak mungkin... dia gadis yang 'lurus'..." _pikir pria itu.

"lalu? Apa masalahnya dengan mimpi? Itu kan hanya bunga tidur" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kuroro... dia muncul di mimpiku... itu yang membuatku frustasi"

_"jackpot! Benar kan dugaan ku... pasti sang 'danchou' yang buat dia sampai frustasi seperti ini... dan sepertinya benar, Kurapika bermimpi 'itu'... kau sudah besar Kurapika"_

"hey... kenapa kau diam, Leorio?"

"ah... maaf... jadi itu yang tengah kau pikirkan... Kurapika... itu hanya sebuah mimpi... tak ada arti khusus"

"terkadang mimpi memiliki arti yang lain, Leorio"

"jangan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh... sudahlah... kembali pada dirimu yang sebelumnya... kami sangat membutuhkan ketenangan mu, Kurapika"

"huft..."

"jangan menghela nafas panjang seperti itu... ayo cepat makan dan istirahatlah... aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit"

"yah... ah ya... jam berapa sekarang?"

"1.30... kenapa?"

"aku harus jemput Ares di tempat Melody... sebentar lagi sift kerjanya..."

"sou... Kuroro tak ada?"

"dia pergi dengan anak buahnya"

"kau mau ku antar?"

"tak usah... aku bisa ko"

"kalau begitu hati-hati ya"

"yah... setelah jemput Ares aku akan belanja dan jemput Al di sekolah... mungkin aku akan terlambat kembali ke sini... kalian rapat saja tanpa aku"

"tak perlu kembali... pulang dan istirahatlah... kau butuh itu sekarang... setelah selesai, aku akan datang ke tempatmu untuk melaporkan semuanya"

"baiklah... bye!"

"bawa payung!... hey!... ah... dia cepat sekali kaburnya" Leorio melihat sosok Kurapika yang telah hilang di balik pintu.

_"apapun arti di balik mimpi itu... aku adalah orang yang paling ingin kau bahagia, Kurapika... kau pantas untuk itu... lupakan semua dendam dan teruslah melangkah"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan mengguyur kota York Shin dengan deras. Langit yang masih mendung seakan meyakinkan bahwa hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang, Kurapika berada dalam sebuah taksi bersama Ares yang tidur di pangkuan. Ia baru saja menjemput Ares dari tempat Melody dan kini sedang menuju sekolah sulungnya, Al. Ia melihat jam, waktu menunjukan sudah pukul 2.30, dan sebentar lagi Al pulang.

"anoo... nanti taksinya bisa di masukan ke dalam gerbang ya?"

"baik nyonya... sekolahnya yang di depan kan, nyonya?"

"ya... dan tolong tunggu ya..."

"baik nyonya"

Kurapika melihat gedung sekolah Al. Terlihat sepi dari luar. Semua anak-anak pasti sedang berada di dalam. Taksi Kurapika masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah dan menunggu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak-anak yang bernyanyi dengan kompak. Suara mereka pasti sangat keras sampai bisa menembus lebatnya hujan ini.

Tak lama bel tanda sekolah berakhir telah berbunyi. Kurapika menunggu, tapi tak ada seorang anak pun yang keluar atau pun terdengar meninggalkan kelas mereka. Kurapika berpikir, kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi pihak sekolah.

"moshi-moshi" sapaan ramah dari seberang.

"moshi-moshi... saya Kurapika Lucifer, ibu dari Al Lucifer... apa kelas sudah selesai?"

"ah... kelas memang sudah selesai, tapi karena di luar hujan jadi kami meminta anak-anak tetap di dalam sampai para orang tua atau wali mereka menjemput"

"sou... kalau begitu aku turun sekarang"

"nyonya sudah menjemput?"

"ya... taksi ku di parkir di depan"

"kalau begitu biar kami antar Al ke tempat anda sekarang"

"eh? Ya... maaf merepotkan"

"tak apa... tunggu sebentar ya"

"ya..." Kurapika menutup teleponnya dan melihat keluar jendela.

Tak lama ia melihat sosok Al yang sudah di pakai kan jaket di gandeng oleh seorang guru wanita. Guru itu beralih menggendong Al saat mereka harus melewati halaman sekolah yang becek. Kurapika menurunkan kaca mobil saat mereka semakin dekat.

"mama!" sapa Al terlebih dahulu.

"hy sayang" Kurapika sedikit bergeser kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Al masuk mobil dan segera duduk di sebelah Kurapika. guru yang mengantarnya segera menutup kembali pintu mobil agar mereka tidak kebasahan.

"arigatou, sensei... maaf jadi merepotkan"

"daijoubu... sudah menjadi tugas kami... apa anda lebih baik sekarang?"

"eh?" Kurapika memperhatikan lekat-lekat guru itu. Ia ingat, guru itu adalah guru yang tadi pagi membantunya.

"yah... sudah lebih baik sekarang... aku cukup istirahat tadi" dustanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"senang mendengarnya"

"kalau begitu kami permisi"

"yah... ki o tsukette ne, Al-chan"

"um! Bye bye sensei" Al melambaikan tangan riang.

Kurapika menunduk pelan kemudian taksi pun kembali jalan menembus keramaian kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Kurapika sedang belanja bersama dengan kedua anaknya. Ares yang sudah bangun sejak kakaknya masuk taksi tadi tak berhenti berbicara dan menunjuk ke segala arah sambil sesekali tertawa seakan di ajak bercanda, sedangkan Al yang di duduk kan di dalam troly belanjaan pun tak mau kalah, ia terus saja mengoceh, bertanya ini dan itu kepada Kurapika atau kadang ia bernyanyi. Kurapika membiarkan mereka melakukan hal yang mereka suka, selama itu tak mengganggu kenyamanan yang lain. Walau ia harus rela menjadi tontonan pengunjung yang lain karena celotehan Al atau mata Ares dan sebelah matanya yang merah.

"mama Al mau itu" Al menunjuk pada tumpukan besar makanan kecil.

"boleh... tapi satu ya"

"buat adik Ares juga"

"adik Ares belum bisa makan itu... nanti mama belikan bubur bayi untuk adik Ares"

"buat mama"

"mama ga usah"

"papa?"

"ya udah... belikan buat papa juga"

Ia mendekati tumpukan makanan itu dan mengambil dua buah kotak. Kemudian kembali berjalan. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang harus ia beli dan butuhkan di rumah. Ia melihat troly, semua bahan makanan sudah di beli, susu dan sereal untuk Al juga sudah di beli, susu formula dan bubur bayi Ares juga sudah di beli.

Setelah yakin semua sudah di beli, ia melihat sekitar dan mulai berjalan lagi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membeli kebutuhannya sendiri. Semua keperluan wanita. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu ia berjalan ke kasir dan membayar belanjaannya.

Hujan masih deras mengguyur York Shin city, bahkan semakin deras sekarang. Kurapika melihat keluar kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia merutuki kebodohannya pagi ini karena tidak membawa payung. Ia menghiraukan kata-kata Kuroro tadi dan hanya membekali anak-anak dengan jas hujan. Ia berjongkok dan melihat isi belanjaannya tadi, ia mengambil sebuah boot berwarna merah yang tadi di belinya untuk Al.

"Al ganti sepatu dulu ya... nanti sepatu baru Al basah"

"um!"

Kurapika melihat sekitar, mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian menggandeng Al ke sana. Ia mendudukan Al lalu mulai melepas sepatunya dan menggatinya dengan sepatu boot itu. setelah itu dia duduk dan melepas gendongan Ares, mendudukkannya di pangkuan lalu mulai memakaikan bayi itu jas hujan, ia rapatkan jaket dan jas hujan Ares agar anak itu tak kedinginan, lalu ia melihat Al dan memakaikannya jas hujan.

"sepertinya hujan akan lama berhenti... jadi kita pulang saja ya... Al jangan jauh-jauh dari mama ya"

"um!" Al mengangguk mantap.

Kurapika berdiri, kembali menggendong Ares dan menggandeng Al dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang lain membawa belanjaan. Ia berjalan keluar super market dan menembus derasnya hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eh? Nyonya Lucifer? Anda tidak bawa payung?" Zaburo segera menyambut Kurapika dengan cemas di lobby. Ia melihat Kurapika yang kuyup.

"aku lupa bawa tadi pagi"

"ya ampun nyonya... kenapa anda tidak naik taksi... biar saya yang bawakan ini" pria itu segera mengambil belanjaan yang berada di tangan Kurapika.

"taksinya selalu penuh tadi, jadi kami terpaksa naik bus tadi... arigatou"

"anda tidak menelepon tuan Lucifer?"

"dia ada urusan di luar kota, mungkin akan pulang telat malam ini" Kurapika berjalan ke lift.

"eh? Begitu ya... berarti saya salah lihat tadi"

"mungkin... sudah sampai sini saja Zaburo-san... aku bisa sendiri"

"biar saya antar sampai lantai apartemen anda... anda terlihat sangat pucat, saya takut anda pingsan di dalam lift"

"eh? Pucat... hanya perasaanmu saja" kilah Kurapika.

"biarkan saya antar anda nyonya"

"baiklah" ia mengalah.

Mereka masuk lift. Kurapika melihat kedua anaknya. Takut mereka kedinginan, tapi melihat mereka tampaknya sehat-sehat saja membuatnya lega.

"HATCHI!... ah... maaf..." Kurapika segera menutup mulutnya.

"anda harus segera ganti baju dan istrirahat nyonya... mau saya pesankan makanan hangat untuk anda?"

"tak usah... setelah ganti baju juga lebih baik... terima kasih untuk tawarannya"

**TING!**

"ah... sepertinya sudah sampai... terima kasih atas bantuaannya... sampai besok" Kurapika menunduk pelan.

"bye bye" Al melambaikan tangan kemudian ikut dengan Kurapika.

Zaburo hanya menunduk sopan dan membalas lambaian tangan Al, santai.

Kurapika berjalan mendekati kamar apartemennya. Selama perjalanan ia bersin-bersin terus.

"ah... sepertinya aku kedinginan..." gumam gadis itu.

"Al dingin?"

Al geleng-geleng.

"mama sakit?"

"Cuma kedinginan sayang"

Kurapika berhenti di depan pintu, mengambil kunci dan berniat membuka pintu. Tidak bisa.

"eh? Apa Kuroro benar-benar sudah pulang?"

Gadis itu menekan bel dan menunggu. Tak lama terdengar langkah seseorang dari dalam.

**CEKLEK!**

"papa!" sapa Al. Ia langsung lompat memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"eh? Al" pria itu membiarkannya dan mengelus kepala Al.

"okaeri, papa"

"yang benar, tadaima" Kuroro mengangkat tubuh anak itu. kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya menatapnya. Keadaannya sangat kuyup, tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang kering. Bibirnya menjadi biru karena menahan dingin. Wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan mayat.

"masuklah" Kuroro menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, membuka jalan untuk gadis itu.

Kurapika melangkah masuk. Melepaskan sepatunya. Menaruh belanjaan di sebelahnya.

Kuroro menurunkan Al melepaskan jas hujannya. Lalu ia mendekati Kurapika dan tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengambil Ares dari gendongan gadis itu.

"hey..." Kurapika mendelik ke arah pria itu.

Kuroro tak memberi respon yang berarti, ia segera masuk rumah sambil menggendong bayinya. Kurapika dan Al mengikuti langkahnya. Kuroro duduk di ruang tengah sambil memangku Ares kemudian melepaskan jas hujan bayi itu. Kurapika melihatnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, menaruh semua belanjaannya tadi.

Kuroro melirik ke arah Kurapika. Kemudian ia menaruh Ares di karpet tempat ia biasa bermain dan mengeluarkan semua mainan Al di sana agar anak itu ikut bergabung bermain dengan adiknya. Lalu ia jalan ke kamar utama.

**PUK!**

Sebuah lemparan handuk kering mendarat dengan indah di atas kepala Kurapika.

"apa-apaan ini?" Kurapika segera mengambil handuk itu dan melihat ke arah orang yang melemparkannya tadi.

"keringkan badan mu" suara Kuroro terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Kurapika kembali diam, ia membalik kan badannya dan kembali sibuk dengan belanjaannya. Kuroro masih diam di tempat dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"menunggu mu selesai"

"hah?" gadis itu kembali membalik kan badan.

"kau sudah selesai?"

"yah"

Kuroro mendekati gadis itu dan segera menarik tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke kamar utama.

"hey! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku"

"diam dan ikut saja denganku!" sebuah bentakan terdengar dari Kuroro. Ia tetap berjalan ke kamar utama.

Ia memasuki kamar utama kemudian menarik Kurapika ikut masuk, setelah itu ia langsung mengunci kamar itu dan menyimpan kuncinya di kantung celananya.

"kenapa kau kunci?"

"aku tak mau anak-anak masuk"

"apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

"katakan semua dengan jelas"

"aku tak menyangka selain menjadi bodoh sekarang kau juga berubah menjadi ceroboh"

"apa kau bilang?"

"ku bilang kau bodoh dan ceroboh" ulang pria itu tenang.

Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro, tangannya mengepal tanda kesal. Kalau berurusan dengan ketua laba-laba ini, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya dengan baik.

"kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu membawa anak-anak di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? aku sudah menyuruh mu membawa payung tadi pagi... apa kau benar-benar menjadi bodoh, sampai kata sederhana dari ku pun tak bisa di cerna dengan baik?" celetuk Kuroro akhirnya. Nada bicara yang terdengar lebih dalam, membuatnya seakan mencemooh.

Kurapika kembali diam, ia berpikir tentang kata-kata Kuroro tadi. Memang benar ia terlalu ceroboh membawa anak-anak di tengah hujan seperti tadi.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"tak ada urusannya denganmu"

"itu menjadi urusanku, karena masalah mu itu kau seceroboh ini... anak-anak bisa sakit karena kecerobohan mu itu"

"semua ini gara-gara kau"

"aku? Apa yang salah denganku? Kau yag bersikap tak wajar di sini"

Kurapika kembali diam. Ia tak ingin membahas ini sama sekali. Kepalannya jadi pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"huft... terserah... lebih baik kau mandi sekarang... jangan merepotkan ku dengan kau sakit" Kuroro bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke meja kecil untuk mengambil bukunya.

Kurapika yang masih saja diam berjalan mengambil handuk, langkahnya sedikit sempoyongan. Dengan langkah yang lumayan berat ia masuk kamar mandi.

"nyalakan penghangat airnya"

Kurapika tak begitu menghiraukan saran Kuroro tadi. Ia pun mulai mandi.

Sementara itu, Kuroro kembali keluar kamar dan berjalan mendekati anak-anak. Ia duduk di dekat mereka sambil membaca buku dan sesekali bertanya kepada Al tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Al menceritakan semua dengan penuh semangat dan wajah riang, seakan ingin ikut bercerita Ares pun ikut berceloteh dengan bahasanya sendiri sambil sesekali memukul-mukulkan bonekanya ke karpet.

"papa... mama mana?"

"mama lagi mandi"

"Al juga mau mandi sama mama" anak itu langsung berdiri.

"mungkin mama sudah selesai mandi sekarang"

"jangan... mama mandi lagi... Al mau mandi" anak itu segera berlari ke dalam kamar.

Kuroro hanya melihatnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia mendekati Ares dan menggendongnya. Bayi itu melihat Kuroro lalu memukul-mukul pelan wajah Kuroro.

"kau dan ibumu sama saja... suka sekali memukul ku"

"dadadada..." ares masih saja asik memukul-mukul wajah Kuroro, semua bagian wajah tampan pria itu telah terjamah tangan mungilnya.

Kuroro menggigit pelan jemari Ares yang tengah bermain dekat bibirnya. Bukannya menangis, Ares malah tertawa riang dengan kelakuan ayahnya itu, ia malah menaruh satu tangannya lagi di dekat bibir Kuroro. Kuroro melihat bayi itu, dan menggigit jarinya yang lain. Ares tertawa semakin riang.

"kau suka?"

Ares berbalik ke Kuroro dan memainkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini Kuroro membiarkannya.

"HUUUUAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar tangisan keras Al dari dalam kamar. Kuroro melihat kamar.

"MAMA! HUUUUAAAA!"

Mendengar itu Kuroro segera berjalan ke arah kamar sambil menggendong Ares, dan...

**Contenyuu~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note #2: gimana? banyak OOCness kan? gomen ya minna, buat yang ska sma Kuroro n Kuurapika... jujur, yg pling ssah itu ktik adgan mrka brantem di kmar... bnun mo ktik rspon kuroro kya gmna... dy kan bgtu... tpi qiesa ttp brusaha ko... semoga xan ska... skarang wktu'y bles rview<strong>

**moku-chan: yah... qiesa akhirnya updte jga... yokatta kmu ska fic ni naik rate... wah... bwt it, awl'y qiesa jga mkir dy g ud tlanjang tpi stlah d pkir2 lbh baik klo blm tlanjang... agk anh jga c, tpi gtw knpa pas byangin'y c Kurapika mlah blm tlanjang... jd gtu dh hsl'y... maaf y klo bwt bnun... d chapy ni ad Al n Ares ko, d chapy2 stlah'y jga... klo soal adgan it, akan bnyak nnti... krna genre fic ni jga kan family, jd tng ya ^^**

**rerina kokuzoya: wah... km bca d akun sblum'y y? y.. q gnti akun... mmg OOCness bgt bwt adgn it, krna emg slit byangin adgn ky gtu aplg dr phak Kuroro, jd maaf ya... km ska pmbawaan'y? skur dh... ni ud updte ko, enjoy ^^**

**reza: skur dh klo gt ^^.. ni ud updte ^^**

**Venvir ch 15: waah... y ni... tlat bgt... tp gpp... hahaha... pt'yaannya nkal bgt y? ^^... nma'y jga Kepo... kmu hrus bca dong chapy brkut'y ^^... mmg, mreka b2 g sdar klo 'kemesraan' mreka itu bwt yg lain envy ^^... spa ya yg bhong? mnurut VenVir? ^^ #devil's smirk... eh? fic qiesa bwt VenVir jd ky org gila? wah... hrus hti2 ni... qiesa hrap gila dlam arti yg baik y... *emg ad?**

**VenVir ch 16: yup... ud gnti rate hehehe... yah... akhir'y d buat sdar jga... lgan krapika agk lemot soal ni #d chain jail kurapika... msuk ko review mu n ud q bles... mmg, ksian kuroro... tp itulh nsib'y.. jd hrus sbar n tbah... wah... ganbatte bwt ujian'y... nnti klo dpt nlai bgus, ksh tw y ^^... ganbatte!**

**hinako katsura: wah... jgn gtu dong... kmu ttup mta tp tw bnyak yg Typo y ^^... nah it dy msalahnya... krna tllu vlgar jd gmw d bca lg, jd bnyak typo dh...**

**yuichi: begitulah nsib'y... sbar... sbar... ni udh updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**mikyo: arigatou ^^ dan slam knal ^^**

**author's note#3: sgitu dlu... smoga xan ska ^^... RnR please ^^**


	18. Chapter 18 Demam X Rewel X Sakit

**disclaimer: hxh is belong to Togashi-sensei but, this fic is belong to me**

**title: me and You family?**

**pair: KuroXfemPika**

**warning: OOCness, Typos, dll**

**Author's corner: it's big big soooorrryyyy 4 being sooo laaaatee 2 publish this chappy... trnyta ssah bangun mood ktik chappy ni... holpe u still like it minna, enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Demam x Rewel x Sakit<strong>

"HUUUUAAAA!" suara tangis Al terdengar membahana dari dalam kamar.

Kuroro bergegas ke kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dengan masih menggendong Ares, ia masuk kamar dan menemukan Al yang masih telanjang sedang menangis di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kuroro segera mendekati anak itu.

"kenapa? Ko Al ga pakai baju?"

"... hiks... Al jatuh..."

"jatuh? Terus mama mana?"

"mama juga jatuh... hiks... terus... terus... hiks... HUUUAAA!" tangis anak itu kembali meledak.

"sssttt..."

"HUAAA!... mama meninggal... hiks... hiks... mama kena api..."

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti yang dia inginkan, Kuroro pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi sebelumnya ia menaruh Ares di tempat tidur dulu, setelah yakin bayinya itu tidak akan jatuh, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi ia menemukan Kurapika yang terbaring di lantai, gadis itu sepertinya pingsan. Pantas saja Al berpikir ia meninggal. Di dekati nya tubuh gadis itu, saat ia hendak menggendong nya, ia merasakan panas tubuh Kurapika yang sangat tinggi.

_"jadi ini yang di maksud 'kena api'... dasar" _gumam Kuroro.

Ia menggendong Kurapika keluar kamar mandi. Di pintu Al masih terdengar sesenggukan, anak itu mengikuti langkah Kuroro yang berjalan ke tempat tidur. Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidur. Ia melihat baju Kurapika yang sudah di ganti tapi kembali basah terkena lantai kamar mandi. Ia pun kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil baju Kurapika. Dan saat ia mau mengganti baju Kurapika, ia baru sadar bahwa sulungnya juga masih belum pakai baju dan sepertinya dia belum selesai mandi. Kuroro melihat sekitar dan melihat handuk Al tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar mandi, di ambil nya kemudian di balut kan ke tubuh sulungnya itu.

"nanti mandi lagi sama papa dan adik ya"

Al hanya mengangguk. Sesenggukan kecil masih terdengar darinya.

"papa mau ganti baju mama dulu"

Kuroro kembali melihat gadis pirang yang tengah terbaring tenang itu. Ia kembali mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu pelan untuk memudahkan nya melepas kaus nya. Di lepas pelan kaus gadis itu, sebuah pemandangan kulit putih nan mulus tersuguh begitu indah menggoda iman, lalu ia beralih ke celana pendek Kurapika yang juga basah, ia pun membuka celana itu perlahan. Kali ini ia bisa melihat jelas tubuh putih Kurapika yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam.

Pria bermata onyx itu menarik nafas pelan kemudian mulai mengganti baju Kurapika, di mulai dengan memakaikan gadis itu celana panjang lalu memakaikan nya kaus. Semua dia lakukan dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, agar gadis itu tak terbangun. Setelah selesai, ia baringkan kembali gadis itu.

_"ternyata kau memang benar-benar seorang wanita" _gumam nya pelan sambil menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

"Hatchi!" suara bersin Al mengagetkan nya.

"kalian juga harus cepat mandi... ayo" Kuroro menggendong Ares dan megandeng Al dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kuroro menaruh Ares di atas bathtub dan mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu, lalu ia memasuk kan bayi itu ke dalam bathtub yang masih tergenang air semata kaki itu. Tak lama Al ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub.

Kuroro mulai memandikan kedua anak itu. Ares asik memainkan gelembung sabun di sekitarnya, ia memukul-mukul air hingga menciptakan beberapa cipratan-cipratan air. Melihat adiknya yang begitu asik bermain, Al pun ikut bermain dengan air. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya keadaan kamar mandi penuh suara tawa dan cipratan air.

"papa kena!" Al mencipratkan air pada sosok ayahnya itu.

Kuroro hanya melihat ke arah mereka, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ia memasuk kan tangannya ke dalam bathtub dan memberikan beberapa cipratan air ke arah Al dan Ares, hal itu membuat tawa mereka semakin riang.

"sudah... nanti kalian juga ikut sakit... sekarang kita keluar ya" Kuroro menguras air di dalam bathtub dan membilas tubuh ke dua anaknya, lalu membalut nya dengan handuk.

"Al mau ke mama"

"jangan lari... ini licin" Kuroro mengikuti langkah Al dari belakang sambil menggendong Ares.

Mereka sampai kamar. Kurapika masih belum sadarkan diri, nafas nya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Kuroro mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening gadis pirang itu.

_"demamnya semakin tinggi" _gumam nya.

"kita ganti baju dulu ya" Kuroro melihat Al dan mengajak nya untuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Al mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kuroro menuju kamarnya. Kuroro membaringkan Ares di atas tempat tidur, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggantikan bajunya.

"Al selesai!" suara Al terdengar dari belakangnya.

"eh?" Kuroro menengok.

Ia melihat Al yang sudah selesai memakai bajunya sendiri, walaupun masih berantakan dan celananya masih terbalik. Kuroro menggeleng pelan.

"sini papa rapikan" ia berjongkok di depan Al.

"um!" Al segera memegang bahu bidang pria itu.

Kuroro kembali melepas celana Al dan membenarkannya, lalu merapi kan bajunya. Al hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil masih terus memegang bahu Kuroro. Setelah Kuroro selesai membereskan bajunya, ia memeluk leher Kuroro pelan.

"kenapa?"

Al menggeleng dan masih terus memeluk leher Kuroro.

"Al ngantuk?"

Al menggeleng lagi.

"terus kenapa?"

Al melihat ke arah Kuroro, ia mencium pipi pria itu.

"eh?"

"tadi mama kaya gitu ke Al... mama peluk Al... papa ga peluk Al" jelasnya sambil cemberut.

"dasar manja" kini ia tahu masalahnya. Di peluk pelan tubuh sulungnya itu.

Al kembali tersenyum.

Kuroro mengelus rambut Al, lalu menggendong nya dengan satu tangan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ares kemudian menggendong bayi itu dengan tangan yang lain.

"kalian main di ruang tengah dulu ya... papa mau rawat mama dulu"

"um!"

"Al jaga adik Ares ya"

"um!"

Kuroro berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menaruh mereka di tempat biasa mereka bermain. Setelah melihat mereka mulai asik bermain, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil kompresan, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kuroro masuk kamar dan mendekati Kurapika. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melihat Kurapika. Kurapika mengatur nafas, wajahnya semakin pucat, pulir keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"panas mu semakin tinggi" ucapnya pelan.

Tak ada respon berarti selain suara helaan nafas yang terdengar berat dari Kurapika. Kuroro mengelap keringat di wajah Kurapika dan menaruh kompresan di dahi gadis pirang itu.

Kuroro kembali keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah kotak obat yang berada di ujung ruang tengah. Setelah memilih-milih beberapa lama, ia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air, lalu kembali ke kamar. Dia mendekati Kurapika kembali, mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahannya di dalam rangkulan nya. Ia duduk tepat di samping Kurapika, menahan kompresan nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kurapika... hey... Kurapika... bangun..." di guncang-guncang pelan tubuh Kurapika.

Tapi, lagi-lagi tak ada respon berarti darinya. Kurapika masih belum sadar.

Kuroro kembali diam, ia berpikir sebentar. Di buka pelan obat yang ada di tangannya lalu di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri lalu ia meminum air. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Kurapika untuk sedikit di angkat, jari jempol nya menarik ujung bibir bawah gadis itu agar terbuka. Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan, Kuroro membuka sedikit mulutnya agar obat tadi masuk ke mulut Kurapika, setelah yakin obatnya telah masuk, ia melepaskan 'ciuman'nya dan membenarkan posisi Kurapika agar obat tadi mudah masuk ke dalam mulut Kurapika.

"uhuk... uhuk..." Kurapika tampak kesulitan menelan.

Kuroro mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu pelan.

"uhuk... uhuk..."

Kuroro segera mengambil minum dan di berikan pada Kurapika, tapi alih-alih meminumnya, Kurapika semakin batuk-batuk.

"sepertinya kau lebih suka di beri obat dengan 'cara ku' ya, Kurapika"

Kuroro kembali meminum air dan memberikan kepada Kurapika lewat mulutnya.

"kau harus membayar ekstra untuk 'pelayananku' hari ini" Kuroro kembali membaringkan Kurapika dan menyelimuti nya.

Ia baru saja ingin duduk saat ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"ada apa Al?"

"papa... Al lapar... perut Al bunyi... adik juga" anak itu segera melapor sambil memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu.

Kuroro melihat ke arah jam yang di letakkan di atas meja tak jauh darinya.

"ini memang sudah waktunya kalian makan"

Pria bermata onyx itu mendekati Al kemudian menggendong nya dan berjalan ke dapur lagi. Ia menduduk kan Al di atas bangku nya, kemudian ia mengambil Ares juga mendudukkan nya di kursi bayi.

Ia mendekati tumpukan belanjaan yang belum sempat di rapi kan Kurapika. Gadis itu benar-benar membeli semua yang di butuhkan mereka selama dua minggu ke depan. Kuroro melihat bubur dan biskuit bayi, susu formula untuk kedua orang anaknya, beberapa macam sayur dan daging. Pria itu tampak berpikir kembali sambil melihat-melihat bahan makanan yang tersedia di depannya.

"papa... cepat... Al lapar" rengek sulungnya.

"ah ya... sebentar..."

Kuroro mulai memasak. Pria itu tampak sangat terampil memasak, ia memasuk kan bahan-bahan makanan dengan tenang. Tak lama aroma wangi makanan mulai menyeruak di sekitar dapur tanda bahwa makanan sudah jadi. Kuroro mengambil piring dan peralatan makan Al, kemudian menaruh menu makan malamnya di piring kemudian menyajikannya ke depan sulungnya.

"waahhh... papa... apa ini?"

"omurice"

"omurice!" wajah balita itu tampak sangat senang.

"yah... makan dan habiskan lah"

"um!... ittadakimasu!"

"eits... untukmu itu yang ini... kau belum bisa makan itu" Kuroro menahan tangan Ares yang tengah mencoba meraih makanan Al.

"da!... dadadada!" bayi itu melihat ke arah Kuroro dengan mata indah batu ruby nya.

"kau makan yang ini" Kuroro mulai menyuapi Ares dengan bubur bayi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara makan malam mereka sudah selesai dari 2-3 jam kemarin. Kuroro baru saja selesai menidurkan kedua anaknya. Untuk malam ini mereka tidak tidur di kamar utama, Kuroro tak mau ambil resiko kalau mereka nanti tertular demam Kurapika. Walaupun lebih sulit untuk membujuk mereka tidur di kamar mereka sendiri, terutama membujuk Al, anak itu sudah bisa protes dan bertanya banyak hal. Tapi akhirnya pria bermata onyx itu berhasil membujuk sulungnya itu.

Ia menyalakan lampu tidur dan keluar kamar dengan perlahan. Ia masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Dia melihat Kurapika yang masih saja tertidur tenang tak sadarkan diri. Di sentuhnya lagi kening gadis pirang itu.

"demam mu sedikit turun tapi tetap saja tinggi" di ganti kembali kompresan gadis itu.

Kuroro mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian pria itu duduk sambil melihat handphone nya.

**Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel yang menggema terpaksa menginterupsi kegiatan pria bermata onyx itu. Ia kembali bangkit dan jalan keluar kamar. Setelah melihat sosok yang datang lewat intercom, ia segera membuka pintu.

"waktu yang tepat, pak dokter" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

"eh?" Leorio hanya bisa menatap pria bertato salib terbalik itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"apapun keperluanmu ke sini, pasti ada hubungan dengan Kurapika... tapi sayangnya gadis itu kini tengah terbaring tak bergerak dari beberapa jam yang lalu"

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"tak ada yang ku lakukan...itu semua karena kecerobohan nya sendiri"

Kuroro berjalan santai ke kamar. Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroro, Leorio segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar utama. Ia segera mendekati Kurapika yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur dan menemukan jawaban Kurapika terbaring seperti itu.

"jangan membuatku takut dengan jawabanmu yang penuh muslihat itu, Kuroro" ucap pria itu saat melihat Kuroro masuk kamar tak lama darinya.

"tak ada sedikit pun muslihat dari jawabanku itu... kau saja yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan" jawab pria itu, tenang.

Leorio hanya bisa menghela nafas berat tanda kesal. Sekarang ia sedikit paham alasan kebencian yang amat besar dari Kurapika untuk pria berwajah datar di hadapannya ini.

"jadi? Sejak kapan ia pingsan?"

"mungkin 3-4 jam yang lalu" Kuroro kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"kau sudah berikan obat padanya?"

"hanya obat penurun demam biasa"

"kapan?"

"sekitar 3 jam yang lalu"

"ada perubahan?"

"seperti yang kau lihat sekarang"

"hmmm..." dokter muda itu tampak berpikir. Ia melihat keadaan Kurapika.

"alat-alat ku ada di mobil... ku ambil sebentar" sambungnya lagi sambil keluar kamar.

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia mulai sibuk dengan buku tebal yang tengah ia baca. Kuroro melirik ke arah Kurapika yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat, meneliti setiap inci wajahnya. Pria itu kembali berpikir dan larut dalam pikirannya yang tak pernah bisa di tebak siapa pun.

Leorio kembali lagi dengan membawa alat-alatnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kuroro yang tengah dalam posisi berpikir nya menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan intens yang tak dapat di artikan. Dokter muda itu merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda, walau atmosfer itu masih tipis dan samar terasa, tapi ia yakin tak lama lagi atmosfer ini akan semakin terasa.

"mau sampai kapan kau membuat pasien mu ini menunggu, pak dokter?" teguran pelan dari Kuroro mampu menyadarkan Leorio dari lamunan nya.

"eh? Ah... ya... maaf..." dokter itu segera mendekati Kurapika dan memeriksanya.

"kuharap apapun yang membuat mu melamun di depan pintu itu tak akan mengganggu mu saat memeriksa"

"jangan remeh kan aku ya"

Kuroro kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kurapika hanya kelelahan... dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya akhir-akhir ini... dan sepertinya juga terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan" lapor Leorio saat selesai memeriksa Kurapika.

"dia memang bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"itu akibat dia terlalu banyak berpikir"

_"berpikir tentang mimpinya denganmu, danchou"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"mungkin... aku mau lihat anak-anak dulu" Kuroro bangkit.

"yah... aku akan di sini dulu sebentar sambil melihat keadaannya"

"lakukan sesukamu"

"ah ya... apa kau sudah memberi obat padanya?"

"tadi kan aku sudah beritahu, aku sudah memberinya obat penurun demam biasa sekitar 3 jam yang lalu... dan masih belum ada perubahan berarti darinya" ulang Kuroro. Ia sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Leorio.

"ah maaf... aku lupa"

"bisa ku lihat bungkus nya?"

"itu masih di meja" Kuroro kembali berjalan keluar kamar.

Leorio mengambil bungkus obat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sementara itu Kuroro masuk kamar anak-anak. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Samar terdengar helaan nafas berat dari tempat tidur mereka. Kuroro menyentuh kening kedua anaknya. Kening Al sedikit panas, batuk-batuk kecil terdengar darinya. Wajahnya pun ikut merah karena demam.

"huft... sudah ku duga" Kuroro menggendong tubuh Al dan berniat membawanya ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum ia pergi, ia menyempatkan untuk memeriksa keadaan Ares. Namun bayi itu tampaknya sehat-sehat saja, tak ada tanda-tanda ia demam. Tidurnya pun sangat nyenyak. Saat tahu hal itu, Kuroro pun kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"pak dokter... aku punya satu pasien lagi"

"eh? Al juga ikut demam?"

"sepertinya begitu... jaket nya tak terlalu tebal tadi, dia juga main air terus tadi" Kuroro membaringkan Al di sebelah Kurapika dan menyelimuti nya.

"coba ku lihat" Leorio berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan mulai memeriksa Al.

"benar katamu... dia demam karena terlalu banyak main air juga tertular Kurapika" tambahnya lagi setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya.

"dia yang terakhir bersama Kurapika sebelum gadis itu pingsan"

"pantas saja... ah ya... aku mau keluar sebentar, beli obat buat mereka"

"yah... silakan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah menjelang. Sinar mentari yang berwarna keemasan menyinari bulir-bulir embun yang menyatu dengan sisa hujan semalam. Burung-burung pun masih malas untuk berkicau di pagi ini namun berbeda dengan dua orang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dalam salah satu kamar apartemen. Mereka adalah Kuroro dan Leorio.

Mereka belum tidur dari semalam, karena terlalu sibuk menjaga dua orang yang tengah terbaring sakit. Kurapika dan Al. Sejak semalam demam mereka tak juga menunjukan tanda yang akan turun. Entah sudah berapa kali kedua pria itu bolak-balik mengambil kompresan, Leorio juga berkali-kali memeriksa keadaan mereka.

Kuroro baru saja ingin mengambil handphone nya di meja, saat ia mendengar tangis Ares samar. Ia segera mengurung kan niatnya dan berjalan ke kamar Ares. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat Ares sudah bangun dan tengah menangis. Kuroro segera menyentuh kening bayi itu. Tidak panas. Mendengar bayinya yang terus rewel, ia pun menggendong Ares dan membawanya.

"Ares kenapa? Apa ia demam juga?" tanya Leorio saat ia bertemu Kuroro di ruang tengah.

"entah... suhu badan nya stabil ko"

"mungkin pampers nya kotor... coba kau periksa"

"yah" Kuroro membaringkan bayi itu di atas sofa dan memeriksa pampers anak itu.

"pampers nya bersih"

"lalu kenapa dia rewel? Apa dia lapar?"

"mungkin... akan ku buat kan susu dulu untuknya... bisa kau gendong dia?"

"baiklah" Leorio mengambil Ares dari gendongan Kuroro.

Bayi itu menangis semakin kencang. Ia bergerak-gerak tanda tak betah. Leorio yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan. Pria jabrik itu menggendong Ares sambil berputar-putar di ruang tengah. Ia berusaha membujuk Ares dengan mainan, tapi bayi itu tetap saja menangis.

"coba sini" Kuroro kembali dengan membawa botol susu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Leorio segera memberikan Ares kepada Kuroro. Bayi itu sempat diam sebentar saat berpindah ke gendongan Kuroro, namun tak lama ia kembali menangis tapi kali ini tangisan nya tak sekencang tadi. Kuroro memberikan susu kepada bayinya itu. Ares segera meminum susu itu.

"ternyata dia haus" Leorio melihat Ares.

"yah... bagaimana keadaan dua orang yang di dalam?"

"demam Al mulai turun tapi Kurapika masih sama... entah apa yang membuat demamnya tak juga turun... aku berencana mengambil sedikit darahnya untuk di periksa di lab hari ini"

"sou... lakukan sesuka mu... hari ini juga aku tak akan berangkat kerja"

"yah... kau harus menjaga mereka semua"

"yah"

"papa... papa..." terdengar rengek kan Al dari dalam kamar.

Mendengar rengek kan itu Kuroro segera berjalan ke dalam kamar, di ikuti Leorio yang membawa kompresan baru.

"kau sudah bangun?" Kuroro mendekati Al.

"panas papa" rengek nya lagi. Al merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta di gendong.

Kuroro mengangkat anak itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Al segera memeluk leher Kuroro dan bersender di bahunya.

"Al ga usah sekolah ya hari ini"

"ga mau... Al mau sekolah... hari ini sensei mau baca cerita" rengek anak itu.

"tapi Al demam... nanti papa telepon sensei nya ya"

"ga mau... Al mau sekolah papa" anak itu segera melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap langsung Kuroro dengan mata sayu nya.

Kuroro hanya diam dan berbalik menatap Al dengan tatapan intens. Al yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari sang ayah mulai menangis pelan. Semakin lama air mata mengalir semakin deras darinya.

"al mau sekolah papa... mau... HUUUAAA!" tangis pun pecah darinya.

Kaget mendengar tangisan Al yang begitu keras, Ares pun ikut menangis sama kencangnya. Mendengar itu Kuroro hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"baiklah... Al sekolah... sudah... jangan nangis terus"

Mendengar itu, Al mulai berhenti menangis dan kembali bersender di bahu Kuroro.

"sepertinya aura 'danchou' mu tak mempan di depan anak-anak itu"

"yah... bisa kau anggap ini kegagalanku... aku malah takjub dengannya yang masih bisa tenang mendengar keributan tadi" pria bermata onyx itu melirik Kurapika yang masih saja tak tergubris.

"mungkin bisa di bilang itu bakat terpendam nya"

Kuroro kembali diam. Kini ia sibuk berusaha menenangkan Ares yang masih rewel.

"al turun dulu ya"

"ga mau... mau sama papa" anak itu memeluk erat Kuroro.

"biar Ares sama aku saja" Leorio menawarkan bantuan.

Kuroro segera memberikan Ares pada Leorio dan memberikan botol susu pada pria jabrik itu. Leorio menggendong Ares pelan dan berusaha menenangkan nya, namun alih-alih tenang, anak itu menangis semakin keras. Ia menolak botol susu yang di berikan Leorio.

"da... dadada... da" ucapnya di sela tangis nya. Tangannya mengarah kepada Kuroro. Ia melihat pria itu dengan linangan air mata.

"sepertinya dia juga mau denganmu"

Kuroro melihat Ares yang masih menangis kencang. Ia kembali menggendong bayi itu. Ares mulai tenang sekarang, tapi tangis masih saja terdengar darinya.

"coba kau berikan susu padanya sekarang" perintahnya pada Leorio.

Leorio segera mendekati Ares dan memberikannya botol susu, namun lagi-lagi bayi itu menolak dan kembali menangis. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Leorio. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar. Kuroro hanya bisa melihat pria jabrik itu. tak lama Leorio kembali, ia membawa boneka kelinci Ares dan juga sebuah dot.

Di dekatinya Ares lagi dan di goyang-goyang kan boneka kelinci itu di hadapan bayi itu. bunyi lonceng selalu terdengar saat boneka itu di goyang-goyang kan, itu cukup menarik perhatian Ares dan membuat anak itu sedikit lebih tenang. Saat anak itu semakin tertarik dengan boneka itu, Leorio pun memberikan dot pada Ares yang langsung di hisap nya.

"idemu kali ini bagus juga sensei"

"arigatou"

"papa..." lagi, terdengar rengek kan dari Al.

Kuroro menengok ke arah sulungnya.

"sakit... ini nya sakit..." di tunjuk nya tenggorokan nya.

"mungkin dia mau flu atau radang tenggorokan... di periksa dulu ya sama paman" Leorio melihatnya.

"ga mau... mau sama papa" Al menggeleng dan kembali bersender di bahu Kuroro. Kuroro bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafas nya yang panas.

"ya sudah... periksa nya sambil di gendong papa ya" Leorio mendekat.

Al hanya diam dan melihat Leorio dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. Leorio mulai memeriksa anak itu.

"coba buka mulutnya" Leorio memberi perintah. Al menurutinya dengan baik.

"benar... dia gejala radang tenggorokan" lapor Leorio di akhir pemeriksaannya.

"kalau gitu nanti sekalian ambil obatnya... kami tak punya obat itu di sini"

"ok... sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu... akan ku buat kan sesuatu untuk kalian"

"ok"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leorio tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Kuroro di kursi nya sambil memangku Al dan Ares, ia tampak sedikit kesulitan harus memangku kedua anak itu.

"Al duduk sendiri ya"

"ga mau... sama papa aja" rengek nya lagi.

Entah untuk ke berapa kali di pagi ini Kuroro harus menghela nafas berat. Ia mencoba untuk memahami kemanjaan anak-anak ini.

"kalau gitu Al duduk dulu sebentar, papa mau taruh adik Ares"

Kali ini Al mengangguk tanda setuju. Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya pelan dan memindahkan Al terlebih dahulu baru Ares, walaupun agak kesulitan, tapi ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ares yang di pindahkan ke tempat duduk lain, melihat ke arah Kuroro dengan tatapan memelas, tapi untungnya bayi itu tak menangis. Kuroro mengelus rambut bayi itu sekilas.

Tak lama kemudian Leorio selesai memasak. Ia membawa nampan berisi bubur bayi milik Ares, bubur nasi milik Al dan roti bakar untuknya dan Kuroro. Di taruh nya semua makanan itu di atas meja makan, lalu ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu dan dua cangkir kopi miliknya dan Kuroro.

Al tampak lemas dan tak berselera melihat bubur di depannya. Ia hanya duduk bersender di badan Kuroro. Tak lama ia membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroro dan bersender di dadanya.

"kamu makan dulu"

Al menggeleng pelan. Ia menutup matanya.

"mungkin tenggorokan semakin sakit"

"kalau begitu minum susu mu"

Al kembali menggeleng.

"kalau Al ga minum susu atau makan, kita ga jadi sekolah"

"Al mau sekolah" pinta nya. Ia menatap Kuroro.

"kalau begitu minum susu mu"

Al mengangguk pelan. Kuroro mengambilkan susu nya dan memberikan pada Al. Anak itu meminum susu nya perlahan, tampak jelas dari ekspresi nya ia menahan sakit saat susu itu harus melewati tenggorokan nya.

"sudah..." tolak Al lagi. Ia baru meminum sekitar 3-4 teguk. Ia kembali bersender pada Kuroro.

"kau harus siap-siap demamnya akan naik lagi nanti" Leorio mengelus rambut Al yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"hmm..." Kuroro kini tengah menyuapi Ares, tapi bayi itu pun tampak tak begitu selera makan.

"hey... sepertinya kau juga harus periksa Ares juga... dia juga tak mau makan" tambah Kuroro sambil mengelus pipi Ares.

"mungkin dia masih kenyang dengan susu yang tadi"

"hmm... mungkin" Kuroro memainkan jarinya di dagu bayi itu. tapi tak seperti biasanya, bayi itu tak tertawa riang.

Ares melihat sekitar lalu tiba-tiba kembali menangis dan langsung kencang. Al yang baru saja tertidur, terbangun lagi karena kaget dan ia pun ikut menangis. Mereka kembali rewel.

"hey... mereka kenapa lagi?"

"entah" Kuroro kembali bangkit dan menggendong kedua anak itu lagi.

**Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel samar terdengar karena tangisan anak-anak.

**Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih jelas.

"sebentar!" Leorio berlari ke pintu dan segera membukanya.

"kuro... eh? Maaf... aku pikir anda Kuroro" Maria kaget melihat Leorio.

"tak apa... anda mencari Kuroro? Sebentar ya... Kuroro..." simpul Leorio cepat, ia menghadap Kuroro.

"eh? bukan... ano.." belum sempat Maria membantah, Kuroro sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Kuroro bertanya dengan ramah. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan Al dan Ares yang masih saja menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? Ku dengar daritadi anak-anakmu rewel... apa ada masalah?"

"terdengar sampai kamarmu ya? Maaf" Kuroro menunduk sopan.

"tak masalah... tapi mereka kenapa?"

"Al dan Kurapika sedang demam... jadi Al sedikit rewel tapi aku tak tahu alasan jelas kenapa Ares rewel... dia suka tiba-tiba menangis"

"eh? Begitu ya... Ares... kamu kenapa sayang?" Maria melihat Ares, menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan deras.

"mungkin dia rewel karena tahu kakak juga ibunya sedang sakit... jadi dia ikut merasa tak nyaman juga" suara lain terdengar dari luar.

"Tachibana-san?... anda juga terganggu ya?"

"bukan masalah ko... aku baru saja mau menjenguk kalian, tapi ternyata Maria lebih dulu datang" senyum wanita paruh baya itu terkembang, ramah.

"maaf merepotkan kalian... tapi aku bisa mengatasinya... Leorio juga ada di sini"

"biarkan kami membantu... kami bisa merawat Al dan Ares saat kau kerja atau merawat Kurapika"

"aku izin hari ini... dan juga anak-anak lebih rewel tanpa aku"

"kalau begitu aku akan merawat Kurapika untukmu"

"tak perlu... aku sudah tidak apa-apa" terdengar suara Kurapika dari kamar. Ia keluar dengan langkah terhuyung sambil memegang dinding di sekitarnya untuk membantu menahan tubuhnya.

"Kurapika? kau sudah sadar? Harusnya kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu... kau pasti masih pusing" Leorio segera mendekatinya dan membantunya.

"aku tak apa-apa Leorio... hanya sedikit pusing" Kurapika melihat ke arah Leorio. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat.

"wajahmu pucat" Maria melihat Kurapika dengan tatapan cemas.

"aku tak apa-apa... setelah makan pun akan baik-baik saja... masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan hari ini"

"lupakan soal pekerjaan... kesehatan mu lebih penting" kali ini Tachibana yang memberi saran.

"kemarin aku sudah tak ikut rapat, masa hari ini juga tak masuk?"

"biar aku yang bilang kepada ketua" Leorio pun ikut membujuk.

"tak mau... aku harus tetap masuk hari ini"

"jangan keras kepala... kau tak punya hak keras kepala di sini" Kuroro akhirnya angkat bicara. Suaranya terdengar lebih dingin kali ini.

"jangan ikut campur... aku tak tanya pendapatmu" acuh Kurapika. Ia membuang mukanya.

"kau pikir semua kekacauan ini akibat kecerobohan siapa, gadis bodoh?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam. Dapat terasa dengan jelas Kuroro sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Seakan juga bisa merasakan kekesalan sang ayah, anak-anak itu mulai berhenti menangis. Kuroro berjalan perlahan mendekati Kurapika.

"jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan itu!" sergah Kurapika. ia menatap Kuroro langsung dan menyadari tatapan tajam yang di tujukan padanya.

"lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa? Karena kebodohanmu Al sakit dan Ares ikut rewel dan sekarang kau masih mau keras kepala? Siapa lagi yang mau kau buat sakit?" perkataan Kuroro semakin dalam di setiap kata-katanya.

"aku minta maaf untuk itu... aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang..."

"kenapa kau tak telepon Leorio?"

"dia sedang rapat... aku juga tak tahu kalau kau pulang cepat"

"bagaimana dengan taksi?"

"semua taksi penuh"

"kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? berapa ribu taksi di dalam kota ini? kenapa semua taksi itu bisa penuh?"

"mana aku tahu"

"kau hanya mencari alasan... kau terlalu ceroboh"

"kau..."

"hey... hey... kalian berdua... cukup bertengkar nya..." Leorio mencoba melerai.

"be... benar kata pria ini... kalian jangan bertengkar sekarang... Kuroro, kau bisa memarahi Kurapika saat keadaannya benar-benar sembuh total" Maria ikut mencoba melerai. Suaranya agak bergetar, takut.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kesal. Tak ia sangka pria menyebalkan itu akan langsung mengajak nya bertengkar di pagi cerah ini. namun yang di tatapnya malah berjalan menjauh ke kamar.

"Kuroro... kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau menyiapkan perlengkapan Al sekalian mengganti bajunya... sebentar lagi jamnya masuk sekolah" jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun menengok sang penanya, Leorio.

"sou..."

"biar aku yang antar Al ke sekolah"

"diam dan istirahat di rumah" perintah Kuroro tegas. Dan entah sihir apa yang ada di kata-katanya, tak ada yang berani membantah perintah Kuroro ini, termasuk Kurapika. gadis itu kembali diam.

Leorio merangkul Kurapika dan membimbingnya berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah. Ia membantunya duduk.

"kau makan dulu ya"

"nanti saja... aku belum lapar"

"makanlah... jangan buat Kuroro semakin kesal... kali ini kau yang salah... tunjukkan sedikit penyesalan mu" saran Leorio.

Kurapika kembali diam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"itu kan leih baik... ku ambil kan sebentar ya" Leorio bangkit kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Maria dan Tachibana duduk di dekat Kurapika.

"ini... makanlah... kau bisa makan sendiri?"

"um" Kurapika melihat bubur di hadapannya, tak selera.

"aku tahu kau tak selera makan sekarang, tapi cobalah tetap makan"

Kurapika makan perlahan. tak lama terdengar pintu kamar terbuka, Kuroro keluar kamar, Al dan Ares masih di gendongannya.

"bilang bye bye sama mama" perintah Kuroro pada Al, tenang.

"mama... bye bye" Al melambaikan tangannya pelan, masih lemas.

"eh? Ya... jadi anak pintar ya sayang" Kurapika membalas salam dari Al dengan senyuman ramah.

"um" Al kembali menyender.

Kuroro berjalan ke dekat pintu lalu kembali diam di tengah jalan.

"Leorio... jangan lupa ke lab dan beri tahu hasilnya pada ku" ucapnya kemudian tanpa berbalik.

"yah... aku akan segera pergi setelah Kurapika selesai makan"

_"dasar 'danchou'... aura nya memang tak bisa di kalahkan... tapi biarlah" _pikirnya

"Maria... aku titip dia ya... mungkin aku tak akan lama di sekolah... keadaan Al juga tak memungkinkan" tambahnya lagi.

"eh? Ah... ya... baik... kau bisa andalkan aku"

_"kowaii..." _pikir Maria, baru kali ini ia melihat Kuroro tak 'seramah' biasanya.

Kuroro kembali berjalan ke arah pintu dan tak lama menghilang di baliknya.

"huft... menyebalkan..." rutuk Kurapika pelan.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>author's corner #2: gimana? kalian suka? maaf klo d chappy ni ceritanya semakin aneh... jjur, ssah bgt dpt chemistry Kuro n Pika dsni, apalg adgan mreka brantem d bgian akhr, mka'y klo agak gnjal n jd OOCness, hrap d mklum aj y... ok... sekrang wktu'y blas review!<strong>

**moku-chan: gmen gbs pnuhi rquest mu, krna ssah jga t'yta updte klat kmaren... cz bnyak jg yg hrus d lkuin**

**ruina: waah... ky'y review mu tlat msuk ya?... yup... bsa d blang gtu dh.. it adgan mrka wktu HM... pasti'y dong... kuroro udh mnyiapkan hukamn yg suoer sx bwt Pika krna hal it... hahaha #devil's laugh... smoga kmu ska chappy ni ^^**

**rerina: ni udh updte ko wlopn g klat... hehehe... bwt yg it c, qiessa sndri jga blm tw akn jd ky gmn akhr'y fic ni, cz qiessa blum bwt smp spjg it d lepi... tpi wlopn ares n al g sma mreka, qiessa bkal bwt akhir yg sweet bwt xan... so, matte ne~~ ^^**

**ikarifka: ni udh updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**yuichi: y ni... updte jga... hahaha... maaf ya lama... yah... memang sengaja di bwt kuroro yg phtian sma kel, smoga c pra reader ska sma kuroro 'ciptaan' qiessa ni... hehehe... kurapika'y c yg nakal, jd aj kna omel kuroro #di chain jail... kurapika g knp2 ko... tng aj ^^... slakan bca lnjutan'y ^^... enjoy ^^**

**VenVir: gmn ujian'y? sukses kah?.. waah,,, hebat bsa nebak Pika pngsan (crta'y aj yg tllu abal jd gmpang d tbak #murung d pjokan)...hahaha... itlah hobby kuroro, bwt org slah pham dgn pkran n exprsi'y yg gbs d tbak... bnyak typo y? ky'y d chappy ni jga bnyak dh :p**

**tyana: arigatou ^^... ni udh lnjut ko... enjoy ^^... ah ya...slam knal ^^**

**ryuki: arigatou... o.O... senangnya klo fic abal qiessa ni d blang mkin mutu n brisi d tiap chappy'y... yatta! #nari2 sneng ^^... awl'y isg c pblish fic ni dsni, cz tkut bnyak yg g ska n akhr'y d kritik, tpi stlah q pblish t'yta ask jg ^^... jd ktaghan dh skarang ^^... action'y nnt y... udh d siapin c, tpi bar ya ^^... g nyangka y? it cma intermezzo aj ko... tpi mngkin nnti akn mkin banyak #lho?... hehehe (kbnyakan ktwa ni)... klo bwt jwaban yg trakhr it, biar wktu yg mnjawab dh... hehehe... ni udh updte ko, wlo g klat ^^... enjoy ^^**

**rhalucifer: ni udh updte ko.. enjoy ^^... slam knal jg rha ^^**

**sora: skur klo sora ska... ni ud updte ko, enjoy ^^... slakan d fav ^^**

**author's cormer #3: hufftt... bsa updte jga... sbner'y hrus'y ni updte tdi pgi, tpi jringan'y jlek jdi bru bsa updte skrg... hmmm... ngmong ap lg y? bnun... dsni tllu pnas skrg, ky'y sore hjan ni... ok dh.. sgtu dlu aj... please enjoy... n don't be 4get to review... hehehe...**

**c u next chappy!~~ **


	19. Chapter 19 Sehat? X Jaga X Bukti

**Disclaimer: as allways, HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei and this fic is fic is belong to me**

**title: me anda you family ?**

**pair: KuroXfemKura**

**warning: gaje, OOCness, typos**

**A/N: akhir'y d updte jga chappy ni... td'y blum mo d pblish skrang krn ad yg mo d tmbhn lg, tp t'yta ide ud g ad lg... jd lsg d pblish aj bwt dpt ide bru #alasan macam ap it?,... ok dh, drpda qiessa mkin ngaco, mending bca aj... enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Sehat? X Jaga X Bukti<strong>

Mobil sedan hitam milik Kuroro meluncur dengan santai menuju sekolah sang anak yang berada beberapa blok saja dari apartemennya. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah kursi penumpang di belakang, ia melihat putra sulungnya Al yang tegah duduk di car sitnya, anak itu masih terlihat pucat, demamnya juga masih lumayan tinggi. Celotehan yang biasa keluar dari mulut mungilnya kali ini tak terdengar. Kuroro kembali melihat ke depan dan mencoba kembali fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Sekolah sudah mulai terlihat dan ia segera memarkirkan mobil di dalam sekolah. Ia turun kemudian menggendong Al dan Ares dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"ohayou Al" sapa salah seorang guru wanita yang tengah menunggu kehadiran murid-murid di depan pintu.

"ohayou, sensei" jawab Al lemas.

"Al sakit? Kok lemas?"

"yah... dia sedang sakit, badannya demam tapi dia masih memaksa untuk ke sekolah" jawab Kuroro.

"kalau Al sakit, Al istirahat di rumah ya... biar cepat sembuh"

"ga mau... Al mau dengar cerita sensei... Al mau sekolah" rengek Al lagi.

"daritadi dia selalu bilang begitu"

"kalau begitu nanti sensei bilang ke Ann-sensei ya biar baca ceritanya duluan, jadi Al bisa langsung pulang dan istirahat di rumah"

Al hanya mengangguk pelan.

"maaf jadi merepotkan" Kuroro menunduk sekilas.

"jangan sungkan tuan Lucifer, sudah tugas kami... tapi tumben anda yang mengantar, kemana nyonya Lucifer?"

"dia juga sakit... jadi ku suruh dia untuk tetap di rumah agar anak-anak tak semakin parah"

"ah begitu ya... anda pasti kerepotan harus menjaga mereka semua di waktu yang bersamaan"

"bukan masalah... ah ya... bolehkah untuk hari ini saya menemani Al di dalam kelas? Al agak rewel kalau di tinggal oleh ku"

"tentu boleh... anda bisa menunggu di belakang kelas nanti dan sepertinya memang akan lebih nyaman kalau anda ikut menemani di dalam"

"baiklah... di mana kelas Al"

"Al ada di kelas Piyo... kelasnya ada di ujung lorong, kelas yang ada gambar anak ayam di depan pintunya"

"baiklah... permisi" Kuroro kembali menunduk sopan lalu berjalan ke dalam lorong untuk mencari kelas sulungnya itu. Saat ia sampai di depan kelas, ia segera menurunkan Al dan membiarkan dia masuk kelas sendiri.

Al turun dari gendongan Kuroro dan berjalan lunglai ke dalam kelas, beberapa kali ia melihat ke arah belakang untuk memastikan Kuroro tetap di belakang dan mengikutinya masuk kelas. Ia berjalan ke salah satu kelompok meja yang sengaja di tata membentuk pola lingkaran, ia menaruh tas nya di atas salah satu meja nya dan mulai duduk di sana.

Keadaan kelas masih lumayan sepi saat Kuroro datang ke kelas, hanya ada Al dan sekitar 3-4 anak di dalam kelas, sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan Al, wajar mengingat Al baru masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Tak lama kelas mulai ramai karena kedatangan beberapa anak, kelas pun mulai penuh. Kuroro melihat Al yang masih saja menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan tampak tak tergubris dengan keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Lalu Kuroro melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang berjalan mendekati Al dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Al kenapa? Al sakit?" Kuroro bisa menebak pertanyaan gadis kecil itu dengan melihat gerak bibirnya.

Al hanya melihat gadis kecil berkuncir ekor kuda itu dengan tatapan sayu nya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Al. Terlihat jelas ekspresi cemas dari gadis kecil itu. Kuroro hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya melihat kejadian itu.

Tak lama guru yang di panggil Ann-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru yang terlihat masih muda itu langsung memberi salam kepada muridnya dengan nada yang ceria dan segera di balas tak kalah ceria nya oleh para murid, hanya Al yang tampak lemas kali ini. di lihat dari wajahnya, mungkin umurnya tak jauh beda dari Kurapika juga Leorio.

"Al-kun? Lagi sakit ya?"

Al melihat ke arah guru itu dan mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali duduk. Guru itu tampak cemas, kemudian saat ia melihat ke belakang kelas ia baru menyadari kehadiran pria tampan bernama Kuroro yang tengah duduk sambil memangku Ares. Guru muda itu menunduk sopan dan di balas tak kalah sopan oleh Kuroro.

"baiklah... seperti janji sensei kemarin, kita lanjut cerita yang kemarin ya" lanjutnya lagi ceria.

"YEEAAAYY!" anak-anak bersorak tanda senang. Al hanya mengangkat salah satu tangannya tanda ia pun tak kalah semangat.

Guru muda itu kemudian berdiri di tengah ruangan, tempat di mana ia bisa di lihat seluruh anak di kelas. Ia memegang sebuah buku cerita berukuran lumayan besar dan mulai membukanya perlahan, seraya setiap halaman buku itu terbuka ia mulai bercerita. Ia meniru beberapa suara agar cerita yang ia ceritakan terasa semakin hidup, beberapa macam ekspresi pun ia tampilkan selama cerita ia sampaikan, anak-anak yang terbawa suasana pun ikut terhanyut dalam setiap kata yang di lontar kan oleh sang guru.

_"jadi ini alasan kenapa Al bersikeras untuk datang hari ini" _gumam Kuroro.

Pria bermata onyx itu melihat ke arah sulungnya. Al terlihat sedikit bersemangat kali ini, matanya terlihat lebih berbinar kali ini, senyum tipis terkembang dari wajah pucat nya, beberapa kali ia ikut mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu seperti teman-temannya.

"ga... gagagagaga!" Ares ikut berekspresi. Bayi itu merentang-rentangkan tangannya ke depan.

"eh?... waah... kau juga mau ikut?" guru muda itu melihat ke arah Ares dan tersenyum santai.

Ares yang melihat guru muda itu melemparkan senyum riang nya.

"imut nya" tambah guru muda itu. Lalu tak lama ia melanjutkan ceritanya kembali, anak-anak kembali fokus.

"kemudian mereka hidup bahagia selamanya..." guru muda itu menutup buku cerita pelan, tanda akhir cerita.

"yaaaahhh... sensei... cerita lagi" rengek yang lain.

"nanti lagi ya... hari ini sampai di sini dulu ya... nanti sensei lanjut lagi..."

**Bruuuk!**

Suara benda jatuh membuat yang lain terkejut. Kuroro segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mendekati suara jatuh itu. Ia yakin betul sumber suara itu adalah Al.

"Al-kun!" guru muda itu segera berlari mendekati Al yang jatuh pingsan.

"biar aku saja" Kuroro melihat ke arah guru muda itu.

"eh? Ya..." guru muda itu mundur perlahan dan memberikan jalan kepada Kuroro.

Kuroro berjongkok pelan dan menggendong Al dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dapat dia rasakan dengan jelas demam Al semakin tinggi sekarang, nafas anak itu semakin berat.

"apa anda yakin bisa? Perlu saya bantu tuan?"

"aku bisa sensei... terima kasih untuk penawaran dan pengertiannya untuk bercerita lebih dulu... kalau tadi sensei menundannya aku rasa keadaan Al akan semakin buruk"

"eh? Jangan sungkan... ini memang sudah tugas saya"

"kalau begitu saya permisi" Kuroro menunduk sopan.

"yah... ki o tsukette"

"Al-kun" suara gemetar seorang gadis kecil mampu menghentikan langkah Kuroro. Kuroro melirik ke sumber suara. Ia melihat gadis berkuncir ekor kuda yang tadi mengusap kepala Al tengah melihat ke arahnya dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Al ga apa-apa... jangan menangis" Kuroro mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

Gadis kecil mengangguk pelan kemudian menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum pelan.

"itu lebih baik... kami pulang dulu ya"

"um! Bye bye"

"bye" Kuroro kembali berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroro telah sampai rumah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Ia sedang ada di kamar anak-anak dan menjaga Al di sana sambil menemani Ares bermain. Ia baru saja mengganti kompresan Al dengan yang baru.

**Drrrrtt... Drrrrttt... Drrrrrttt...**

Getaran handphone miliknya mampu menarik perhatiannya.

**-Uvo-**

Itulah nama yang tertera dari layar handphone danchou tersebut. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. Terjadi sebuah percakapan singkat di telepon di antara mereka, dan setelah selesai memberi perintah sang danchou pun segera mengakhiri teleponnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kali ini suara ketukan pintu kamar lah yang menginterupsi nya, tanpa perlu bertanya ia sudah tahu betul siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"boleh aku masuk?" tanya gadis bermata kucing berambut blonde, ia muncul dari balik pintu. Sebuah kompresan masih tertempel di keningnya.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dia siapkan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Al.

Merasa tak ada larangan atau pun jawaban dari Kuroro, Kurapika pun melangkah masuk dan mendekati Al yang masih belum sadar dari pulang tadi.

"dia masih belum sadar juga?" Kurapika mengelus rambut Al, cemas.

Kuroro tak menjawab.

"demamnya juga belum turun"

Kuroro masih diam.

"sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini?"

Hanya suara lembaran kertas yang terdengar.

"nee..." Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro yang masih saja diam.

**Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel pintu kembali membahana.

Kuroro bangkit dari tempatnya dan menggendong Ares, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kurapika tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Kuroro segera membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"aku segera kemari setelah hasil lab nya keluar" lapor Leorio saat pintu sudah di buka.

Kuroro hanya melihatnya sambil sedikit bergeser untuk memberinya jalan masuk. Leorio segera masuk. Di tangannya ada sebuah map coklat.

"lalu? Apa hasilnya?" tanya Kuroro kemudian saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Kurapika terkena tipes dan ia terlalu lelah... untuk beberapa hari ini dia harus bedrest agar demamnya bisa turun dan tubuhnya benar-benar fit"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Al?"

"aku sudah menerima contoh darah yang tadi kau kirimkan dan sudah ku periksa, Al hanya terkena radang tenggorokan seperti dugaan ku tadi pagi. Mungkin dalam 1-2 hari ke depan demamnya akan naik turun, dia juga akan kesulitan menelan makanannya, tapi aku sudah mengambil obat untuknya... keadaannya akan lebih baik setelah minum obat itu"

"sou... arigatou"

"yah... untuk sementara juga lebih baik dia makan bubur dan banyak mengkonsumsi buah yang banyak mengandung air agar radang nya cepat membaik"

"baiklah... akan ku minta Paku dan Shal membeli buah"

"kau juga sebaiknya istirahat... kau sudah menjaga mereka semalaman penuh... bisa repot kalau kau juga ikut sakit"

"terima kasih karena sudah khawatir tentang ku, tapi aku tak selemah itu" Kuroro duduk di sofa panjang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kesayangannya, ia menurunkan Ares di atas karpet tempat ia biasa bermain.

Kurapika berjalan gontai ke arah mereka, tangannya mencari-cari pegangan agar ia tidak jatuh, Kuroro yang melihatnya hanya diam.

"Kurapika, jangan paksa kan dirimu... kau pasti masih sangat pusing... istirahatlah" Leorio mendekatinya dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

"aku tak apa-apa... aku sudah banyak istirahat tadi"

"kau harus tetap istirahat... dimana yang tadi menjaga mu?"

"Maria dan Saeko-san? Mereka tadi pulang untuk mengurus rumah... tapi katanya mereka nanti akan datang lagi"

"kalau begitu kau istirahatlah di kamar... atau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

"tak usah... aku mau di sini... aku mau sama Ares" Kurapika melepas rangkulan Leorio dan berjalan mendekati Ares. Tubuhnya langsung gontai di dekat Ares.

"ma... mamama..." Ares yang melihat Kurapika langsung tersenyum senang.

"hey sayang... kau main apa?" Kurapika melihatnya.

Seakan mengerti, Ares memukul-mukulkan bonekanya ke depan Kurapika.

"kau main boneka ya?" Kurapika tersenyum lembut.

Ares ikut tersenyum.

"nee... Kuroro..." Kurapika kembali mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro masih diam.

Kurapika melihat ke arah pria bermata onyx itu. ia menghela nafas panjang. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya ia akan mengatakan kata-kata ini kepada pria yang amat ia benci, tapi seperti yang di katakan Leorio tadi, ini adalah salahnya dan ia harus sedikit memperlihatkan penyesalan nya.

"maaf..." ucap Kurapika akhirnya dengan berat.

Kuroro yang sedari tadi diam, mulai melirik ke arah gadis pirang itu. Kurapika masih tertunduk dalam, wajahnya merah padam entah antara malu atau demamnya yang tinggi. Kuroro hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kurapika lekat-lekat.

Kurapika yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Kuroro mulai merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang tercipta. Begitu pun Leorio, entah apa yang membuat ia tak nyaman, tapi ia memilih mundur dari percakapan ini. Ia masuk ke kamar anak-anak.

"hey... jangan melihat ku seperti itu terus... katakan sesuatu" setelah tak kuat dengan atmosfer aneh yang tercipta, Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"wajahmu merah" ucap Kuroro akhirnya.

"eh?... ah... ini pasti karena demam" Kurapika memegang wajahnya.

"benarkah?"

"yah... demam ku kan tinggi... kenapa kau jadi membahas wajah ku?"

"kau yang menyuruh ku untuk mengatakan sesuatu tadi" Kuroro kembali melihat ke depan, keluar jendela.

"tapi bukan itu maksud ku"

"lalu apa maksud mu?" Kuroro pura-pura tak mengerti.

"jangan pura-pura... kau tahu apa maksud ku"

"tidak... katakan dengan jelas apa maksud mu"

"aahh... lupakan... yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf padamu"

Kuroro kembali diam.

"aku mau merawat Ares"

"permintaan di tolak" Kuroro menjawab dengan tegas.

"eh? Kenapa? Aku bisa menjaga Ares... lagi pula Ares bisa tertular kalau terus bersama Al"

"Ares juga bisa tertular olehmu... kau juga sedang demam"

"tapi aku demam karena kelelahan dan ku rasa itu tak akan menular"

"tetap saja aku tak mengizinkannya... kesehatan mereka itu lebih utama untuk ku sekarang"

"aku sudah lebih baik sekarang"

"kau tak lebih baik... untuk berdiri saja kau butuh bantuan, apalagi kau harus menggendong Ares"

"aku bisa berdiri!" Kurapika segera bangkit dan mencoba berdiri.

Kuroro hanya melihat gadis itu santai. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas olehnya kalau gadis bermata kucing itu sedang mati-matian memaksakan diri, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia pun ikut bangkit.

"coba mendekat ke arah ku... kalau kau bisa memegang tangan ku akan ku biarkan kau menjaga Ares untuk hari ini"

"kau menantang ku?"  
>"tidak juga... aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau benar-benar sehat tapi kalau kau anggap ini sebagai tantangan juga tak masalah untuk ku yang penting kau bisa memberikan bukti pada ku"<p>

"ku terima tantangan mu dan akan buktikan padamu kalau aku baik-baik saja"

"yah... dan karena kau anggap ini tantangan, akan ku berikan kau hukuman kalau kau sampai tak bisa membuktikan padaku"

"hukuman? Kenapa kau suka sekali memberikan hukuman pada ku? aku bukan anak kecil"

"kadang kau berlaku seperti anak kecil dan sepertinya kau sangat menyukai hukuman dari ku"

"urusai!... kita mulai saja" Kurapika mulai mencoba untuk jalan.

Kuroro melihat Kurapika, ia melihat kakinya gemetar pelan, tangannya di rentang kan perlahan, mencari keseimbangan. Kuroro mundur perlahan.

"hey! Kau curang... kenapa kau mundur?"

"aku kan bilang, kau harus mendekat ke arah ku dan memegang tangan ku"

"memang... tapi kenapa kau mundur?"

"ini tantangan nya... kau harus bisa membuktikannya pada ku" jawab Kuroro tenang.

"kau mempermainkan ku"

"sudahlah... ayo cepat"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan geram, ia lagi-lagi harus termakan jebakan menyebalkan pria itu. Ia mencoba terus melangkah di saat Kuroro terus mundur menjauh. Kakinya semakin lemas saat di pakai melangkah, ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan getaran di kakinya.

"apa kau yakin bisa?"

"aku bisa... diam dan lihatlah aku di sana... aku akan segera ke sana"

"dasar keras kepala"

"mungkin itu sudah mendarah daging pada ku"

"itu nama tengahmu, nona"

"yah..." Kurapika mencoba jalan lagi. Kepalanya semakin pusing, kakinya juga semakin lemas, matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia menutup mata perlahan, mencoba untuk mengembalikan pandangannya.

"sudahlah... menyerah saja" Kuroro berhenti mundur.

"tak mau!" Kurapika masih keras kepala.

Kuroro hanya menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya lelah berdebat dengan gadis kuruta itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempatnya dan menunggu sampai gadis itu sampai ke depannya.

Kurapika berjalan pelan, ia memegang kepalanya yang semakin sakit, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di tubuhnya, tapi tekadnya masih bulat untuk memenangkan 'tantangan' ini. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah lagi. Hanya tinggal sekitar lima langkah yang tersisa jarak di antara mereka, Kurapika merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk meraih tangan Kuroro, tangannya ikut gemetar kali ini.

"... kena!... lihat kan? Aku bisa buktikan aku tak apa-apa" Kurapika melihat Kuroro sambil memegang tangannya, tangannya dingin dan mulai berkeringat.

Kuroro menatapnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kurapika dan menarik gadis itu mendekat perlahan.

"eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroro hanya diam, ia melingkar kan tangannya yang lain di sekitar pinggang Kurapika.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

Kuroro masih diam, ia memeluk Kurapika semakin erat.

"hey! Lepas!"

"ini tantangan kedua... kalau kau memang sudah sehat seharusnya kau bisa lepas dari pelukan ku dengan mudah... ku hitung sampai sepuluh, kalau kau tak bisa lepas dari ku, akan ku curi lagi ciuman darimu, nona"

"apa? Dasar mesum! Lepas!"

"permintaan di tolak... cobalah untuk lepas dengan usahamu sendiri"

"kau sengaja ya, lepas!"

"akan ku mulai penghitungan nya... 10... 9... 8..."

"hey! Lepas!" Kurapika mencoba lepas.

"7... 6..." Kuroro masih menghitung dengan tenang.

Kurapika mengerahkan semua tenaga yang tersisa untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Kuroro. Hitungan yang di lakukan semakin berkurang. Kuroro merubah posisinya menghadap Kurapika, ia mendekat pelan bersamaan dengan hitungan yang semakin kecil.

"... 3... 2..." jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa 1cm. Kurapika bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Kuroro yang menyapu wajahnya.

"... 1..." Kurapika sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia sudah pasrah, di tutup nya erat kedua matanya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan Kuroro yang semakin mendekat.

Di rasanya ada sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik benda itu menempel di bibirnya ia merasa ada yang aneh. Benda itu tak terasa seperti bibir. Segera di bukanya matanya dan menemukan.

"... eh? Madu?..." ia membuka mata dan menemukan ujung jari lentik Kuroro yang berlumuran madu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"yah... madu" jawab pria itu tenang.

"eh?... tapi kenapa?"

"apa? Manis kan? Atau kau lebih suka di beri madu dari bibir ku?" goda Kuroro, jarinya masih menyentuh bibir Kurapika.

"urusa...hhhmm!" Kuroro segera memasuk kan ujung jarinya ke dalam mulut mungil Kurapika. Tindakan yang barusan membuat gadis itu tak sengaja menjilat jari Kuroro.

"cepat habiskan madu itu... lengket" perintah Kuroro santai.

"dan jangan kau keluarkan jari ku... ini perintah... kau harus menghabiskan madu yang ada di sana... itu hukuman mu" tambah Kuroro lagi saat ia melihat Kurapika mau mengeluarkan jarinya.

Kurapika hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Kuroro. Ia menjilat madu di jari Kuroro dan segera mengeluarkan jari pria itu dari mulutnya.

"menjijik kan" ucapnya kemudian.

"tapi kau tetap melakukannya"

Kurapika tak bisa menjawab lagi, sejujur nya ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti semua perintah Kuroro tadi.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika santai. Ia sedikit membungkuk kan badannya kemudian menggendong Kurapika ala bridal.

"eh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku"

"istirahatlah di kamar... sebentar lagi juga waktu tidur siang Ares... kau bisa menemaninya tidur siang"

Kurapika tersenyum samar. Akhirnya ia bisa bersama Ares.

"kalian sudah datang... apa urusan di rumah kalian sudah selesai?"

Ucapan Kuroro tadi mampu menarik perhatian Kurapika. ia melihat ke arah yang di ajak bicara Kuroro, ia menemukan Maria dan Saeko-san di sana. Wajah mereka bersemu merah.

"kalian sudah datang ya?... eh? Kenapa wajah kalian merah? apa kalian juga demam?" tanya Kurapika polos. Mungkin demam membuatnya agak lambat berpikir.

Maria dan Saeko-san hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"kalian melihat ya?" tebak Kuroro santai.

Mereka mengangguk perlahan.

"melihat apa?"

"bukan apa-apa... ku antar kau ke kamar" Kuroro berjalan pelan sambil menggendong Kurapika.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"diamlah atau kau akan dapat hukuman lagi dari ku... dan ku pastikan kali ini bukan jari ku yang menyentuh mu" ancam Kuroro.

"eh?... dasar mesum"

"kau yang berpikir seperti itu... kalian mau temani Kurapika lagi?" Kuroro melihat ke arah dua wanita itu.

"ah ya... biar aku yang bawa Ares" Maria segera berlari mendekati Ares dan menggendong nya.

Kuroro berjalan ke kamar utama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam kamar**

Sedari tadi Kurapika penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Maria dan Saeko-san. Sedari masuk kamar tadi, mereka seakan menghindar untuk menatap wajahnya secara langsung, dan semburat merah di wajah mereka membuat Kurapika sedikit cemas.

"kalian kenapa?" akhirnya Kurapika memberanikan diri bertanya.

Mereka hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"wajah kalian merah... apa kalian demam juga? Lebih baik kalian istirahat kalau kalian sakit" nada suara Kurapika kali ini terdengar lebih cemas.

"kami tak apa-apa, kami sehat kok" akhirnya Maria angkat bicara.

"lalu kalian kenapa? Beri tahu aku"

Mereka kembali diam.

"kalian jangan memaksakan diri hanya karena perkataan Kuroro yang menyuruh kalian menjaga ku tadi pagi... dia hanya sedang kesal pada ku"

Mereka masih tetap diam dan saling melihat.

"jadi benar karena hal itu ya? Kalian boleh kembali ko, nanti aku yang bilang ke Kuroro"

"bukan... bukan karena itu" kali ini Saeko-san yang angkat bicara, ia segera menahan Kurapika yang mau turun tempat tidur.

"lalu kenapa?" Kurapika mulai tak sabar kali ini dan itu terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya kali ini.

Mereka kembali saling melihat kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"kami melihatnya tadi" Saeko-san membuka pembicaraan lebih dahulu.

"melihat? Melihat apa?" Kurapika tak bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka.

"apa kedatangan kami mengganggu kalian?" kali ini Maria yang akngkat bicara.

Kurapika memilih untuk diam dan menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka.

"padahal kami tahu kalau pasti sulit bagi kalian untuk menemukan waktu privasi untuk kalian berdua dengan dua anak, tapi saat kalian menemukannya kami malah mengganggu... maaf" ucap Maria lagi.

"yah... maafkan kami... aku juga kurang peka melihat keadaan... harusnya tadi kami mengetuk pintu dulu... maaf" Saeko-san ikut menunduk.

Kurapika masih diam, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang mereka maksud dengan 'mengganggu', seingat nya tak ada hal penting yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Dan seingat nya juga hanya ada kejadian Kuroro yang sedang mengerjai nya dan...

"ah!... jadi itu yang kalian maksud? Ya ampun... itu bukan hal yang penting, jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan" gadis itu akhirnya bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka.

"tapi kami yang tak enak... kami mengganggu" Maria menatap gadis itu.

"jangan terlalu di pikirkan... Kuroro hanya mengerjai ku tadi... dia memang menyebalkan"

"dia bukan mengerjai mu... dia serius tadi... dia sempat melihat kedatangan kami tadi... maaf ya"

"eh?"

"yah... Kuroro-kun tak main-main tadi... momen nya memang sudah pas tadi tapi karena kami datang Kuroro-kun menghentikannya"

"kau juga pasti kecewa ya?"

"kecewa?" Kurapika bingung dengan pertanyaan Maria kali ini.

_"sebenarnya dari bagian mana mereka melihatnya tadi? Apa saat aku menutup mata tadi? Atau saat Kuroro memberikan madu?... chotto... madu? Darimana dia dapat madu ya? Aku tak melihat dia memegang madu tadi"_ gadis pirang itu menyadari keanehan lain.

"kau benar-benar kecewa ya? Maaf" ucapan Saeko-san mampu menarik perhatian Kurapika lagi.

"tidak... aku tak kecewa kok... kalian jangan seperti ini"

Mereka diam lagi dan menatap Kurapika lekat-lekat.

"jangan menatap ku dengan tatapan ku seperti itu, sungguh aku tak kecewa"

"anoo nee... boleh kami tanya sesuatu?"

"kenapa Maria?"

"ini sedikit privasi, jadi jangan tersinggung ya?" Maria bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"silakan... aku tak akan tersinggung kok" kali ini Kurapika sudah bisa menebak dengan jelas arah pertanyaan mereka.

"sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan antara kalian?"

Kurapika diam. Ia bingung kata yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang hubungan mereka.

"maaf kalau kami sok tahu... kadang kalian terlihat seperti pasangan romantis tapi kadang kalian terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan"

"kami memang selalu seperti itu dari dulu... dari awal kami bertemu kami selalu seperti itu... tak ada yang berubah"

"tapi apa sebaiknya kalian mengurangi itu? anak-anak mulai besar sekarang, kalian jangan terlalu banyak berdebat... aku mengerti kalian masih sama-sama muda dan masih penuh ego, tapi jangan terlalu sering bertengkar atau berdebat di depan anak-anak, terutama Al, dia belajar dari orang tuanya"

"yah... maaf untuk itu... terkadang aku tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku kalau bertemu Kuroro... apalagi dia selalu menyebalkan, jadi aku tak pernah bisa menahan emosi ku dengan baik sekali pun di depan anak-anak"

"cobalah untuk mengontrol nya... aku bukan menggurui mu karena aku lebih tua, tapi aku mau berbagi pengalaman denganmu"

"arigatou Saeko-san... saran dari anda sangat membantu" Kurapika tersenyum ramah.

"douita"

"nee... Kurapika..."

"ya?" gadis itu melihat ke arah Maria.

"apa kau masih kesal dengan Kuroro karena alasan kalian menikah? Di lihat dari umurmu waktu itu, kau masih sangat muda waktu itu pasti masih banyak hal yang mau kau lakukan saat itu, tapi kau harus menikah dan mempunyai Al tak lama kemudian... sekolahmu juga pasti terbengkalai kan?"

Kurapika kembali diam. Ia mencoba membayangkan 'kondisinya' saat harus menikah dan mempunyai anak di usia muda. Gadis itu coba menimbang-nimbang emosi seperti apa yang paling cocok saat hal itu terjadi padanya.

"hmm... mungkin itu salah satunya... aku benar-benar marah saat itu, rasanya dunia ku hancur dan aku ingin sekali membunuhnya saat itu... tapi hal itu sudah terjadi, aku pernah berpikir untuk lari menjauh dari Kuroro saat itu, tapi ai berhasil menemukan ku dan menemukan kebenaran tentang Al, dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi ku... dia juga tak membiarkan Al tumbuh besar tanpa ayah... memang berat di awal, tapi Al sudah lahir dan sekarang kami punya Ares, jadi alasan itu bukan penyebab utama ku kesal padanya" gadis itu menjawab sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat tentang 'alasan' pernikahan mereka.

"begitu ya?"

"yah... dan ada lagi yang harus ku per jelas, aku sudah lulus sekolah saat aku menikah... aku lulus lebih cepat" tambah Kurapika saat mengingat data yang sudah di palsukan Shalnark sebelumnya.

"eh? Cepat sekali... kau pasti sangat pintar ya"

"tidak kok... biasa saja"

"ah ya... ada lagi yang mau ku tanya, boleh?"

"ya... silakan"

"anoo..."

**Tok tok!**

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka. tak lama Kuroro melangkah masuk.

"maaf mengganggu... aku hanya mau tahu keadaan Ares"

"seperti yang kau lihat... dia bermain tenang di atas pangkuan ku" jawab Kurapika santai.

"dia tak rewel?"

"tidak... dia asik main" Kurapika mengelus rambut tipis Ares.

"begitu ya?"

"mungkin dia lebih nyaman dengan ibunya, Kuroro-kun"

"mungkin juga..."

"yah... bagaimana keadaan Al?"

"dia sudah bangun tapi demamnya masih tinggi"

"begitu ya?" Kurapika tampak cemas.

"yah... kalau begitu akan ku buat kan dia susu... dia belum minum susu, sekalian ku buat kan Al bubur... kau butuh sesuatu?"

"tidak terima kasih"

"anoo... apa Ares tidak minum ASI?"

"eh?" Kurapika terkejut dengan pertanyaan Maria itu.

"keadaan Kurapika tak mendukung Maria, dia sedang demam sekarang bisa bahaya kalau Ares juga minum ASI sekarang"

"yup... benar itu" Kuroro membenarkan jawaban Saeko-san.

"begitu ya... maaf, aku belum punya anak jadi tak mengerti soal itu"

"tak apa... lagi pula keadaan Kurapika memang tak memungkin kan untuk memberi ASI selain karena demamnya juga karena..." Kuroro menggantung ucapannya.

"karena?" yang lain bingung.

"dia terlalu 'kecil' untuk memberi ASI" jawab Kuroro santai, tatapan nya seakan mencemooh sekarang.

"... kau... dasar mesum!" Kurapika mengerti dengan baik apa yang di maksud pria itu dengan 'kecil' tadi, ia segera menutupi dadanya.

"untuk apa kau tutupi? Tak ada yang bisa kau tutupi"

"diam kau pria mesum! Keluar sana!" geram Kurapika.

Kuroro hanya diam dan melihat sekitar lalu kembali menatap Kurapika.

"apa lagi?" tanya gadis itu galak.

"tak ada lemparan atau apa pun? Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit... huft... sudahlah... ku buat kan sesuatu untukmu" Kuroro keluar kamar.

"dasar pria aneh" gerutu Kurapika.

Maria dan Saeko tertawa pelan melihat mereka.

"eh? Kenapa?" Kurapika melihat mereka, bingung.

"kalian memang pasangan paling serasi di sini" ucap mereka bersamaan di sela tawanya.

"eh?" gadis itu tampak semakin bingung.

**Contenyu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: gimana? bagus? ato mlah aneh? chappy ni di buat ckup klat, cma 2hri, jd qiessa g smpet bca lg lsg pblish aj... smoga xan ska y ^^... ok skrg wktu'y blas review...**

**Sora Hinase: yaah... akhir'y di updte jga chappy kmrn n skrg ud updte lg ni...yup... kuroro sgja d bwt luwes bgt jd ayah n swmi... sk g? tp jd OOCness bgt c :p... smoga km n yg lain ska y... enjoy ^^**

**moku-chan: yup... aura danchou kuroro it g pnh bsa d ilngn dgn mdah hahaha... kemistri'y krang y? qiessa jg mkir gtu, tp bhubung mandek ide mo gmn lag, jd ya bgitulah hsil'y... smoga g kcewa ya... smoga kemistri mreka d chappy ini lebih trasa ya... ni udh updte ko... ga klamaan kn?... enjoy ^^**

**guest: yoroshiku, Guest-san ^^... i don't know your pen name, so i'll call u guest-san, is it right?... thx 4 waiting this fic... update now... hope u enjoy it ^^**

**aldiannugraha66: ohayou aldin-kun^^... slam kenal jga ^^... trims ud bca fic abal qiessa... skur dh klo crta'y bgus... ni ud lnjut... enjoy ^^**

**rerina kokuzoya: waah... lsg d tgih updte... rsa'y kya bru dtg lsg d tmbak sm plisi... hehehe ^^... yah... anak kcil kn mmg bhsa'y lcu n mnja bgt n qiesa sk bgt sma swra mrk yg imut... tpi qiessa bka phedo y!... hehehe... kuropika jd ikutan y? gpp dh... biar mreka agk sntai ^^... ya dong... hrus gtu... akting kuroro sbg hrus total bgt... km ska bgian it? waah.. ad jg yg ska bgian it, pdhal qiessa rgu bgt pas bwt adgn it... ni ud updte... enjoy ^^**

**VenVir: ohayou VenVir ^^... gpp, yg ptg km nongol d review n bca fic ni ^^... waah... ttap smangat y... qiessa ksh smangat lwat fic dh ^^ #emg ngaruh?... hahaha... brrti kbetulan yg bgs bgt th ^^... arigatou ud blg fic ni bgus ^^... qiessa bkal usha lbh biar fic ni mkin bgus d tiap chappy'y... smangat! ^^... btul! kuroro xtra krja ni jgain istri n anak... ayah yg btanggung jwab n swmi idmn kan? ^^.. y ni, pika-chan mmg nkal bgt... blum kna hkuman kuroro ni :) #devil's laugh... y ni... aura danchou kuroro tllu kuat, smp smw tunduk k aura'y... ketua laba2 mmg pling hbat ^^... ni updte ko... enjoy ^^**

**A/N: yaaa... sgitu dh blas rview'y...lbih sdikt dr review kmren, tpi ttp qiessa blg trims bwt yg ud smpetin review #bow... ok dh... sgitu aj... qiessa ushakan biar g updte lma lg... RnR ya minna ^^.. bye2...**


	20. Chapter 20 Taman X Lucy X Al

**Disclaimer: as allways, HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei and this fic is fic is belong to me**

**title: me anda you family ?**

**pair: KuroXfemKura**

**warning: gaje, OOCness, typos**

**A/N: gooooommmmeeeennnn... telat bgt updte... kmrin bnyak bgt tgas... qiessa aj smpe g dpt libur... heeeeuuuhhh #curcol sdikit... ni udh updte... smoga xan ska... enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Taman X Lucy X Al<strong>

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Kurapika dan Al jatuh sakit. Kini mereka sudah lebih baik, Kurapika sudah bisa jalan-jalan di dalam apartemen, walaupun ia masih tidak di perboleh kan untuk kerja oleh Leorio karena keadaan nya yang belum benar-benar stabil dan demam yang masih suka muncul. Lain dengan Al, dia sudah sangat sehat dan kembali bawel seperti biasa, dua hari di rumah cukup untuknya kembali menjadi anak yang enerjik, hanya satu hal yang di sisakan sakitnya kemarin.

"Al... makannya jangan di emut terus... kunyah dong" Kurapika melihat Al yang tengah asik menonton TV sambil mengemut makanannya.

"um!" hanya itu jawaban Al yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. Mulut mungil nya terlihat mengunyah makanan, tapi hanya sebentar, tak lama ia kembali mengemut makanannya. Itulah kebiasaan baru Al, mengemut makanan.

"Al... jangan di emut" Kurapika kembali mengingatkan.

Al hanya diam dan kembali mengunyah.

Kurapika menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ares, bayi itu tengah asik mengunyah kue yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa kali ia mengayun-ayun kan kue itu ke depan dan kembali makan. Berbeda dengan Al yang tengah senang mengemut makanan, Ares sekarang sedang senang mengunyah atau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Kurapika mengelap pipi Ares yang penuh dengan bekas kue. Ares yang melihat Kurapika mengangkat kue nya tinggi ke arah Kurapika.

"ga... buat Ares aja" gadis itu menyentuh ujung hidung Ares dan di balas tawa riang nya.

**Cklek!**

Terdengar suara pintu depan di buka, Al yang hafal suara itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lorong apartemen yang mengarah ke pintu utama.

"tadaima" terdengar suara bariton dari lorong di iringi dengan suara langkah yang terdengar tenang.

"okaeri papa!" Al segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah lorong.

**Puk!**

Terdengar suara benturan dari sana, Kurapika yakin sekali kalau Al sedang memeluk kaki Kuroro.

"hey... jangan lari-lari di lorong"

"papa pulang... mama! Papa pulang!" teriak Al riang.

"yah... mama dengar sayang"

"papa gendong"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Kuroro, tapi bisa di pastikan kalau pria itu pasti menggendong Al. Terdengar lagi suara langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruang utama, tempat di mana Kurapika dan Ares berada.

"hey... Kurapika... apa yang ada di dalam mulut Al?"

"makan siangnya... ia masih saja mengemut makanannya"

"ya ampun... tapi dia masih bisa bicara dengan ku tadi"

"entahlah... dia juga masih bisa menjawab kata-kata ku, padahal mulutnya penuh makanan"

Kuroro hanya menggeleng pelan dan melihat ke arah Al yang sedang berada di gendongannya. Mulutnya memang penuh makanan, pipi kanan dan kirinya menggembung karena makanan.

"jadi mirip tupai" celetuk Kuroro.

"kata mu dia mirip rubah... tak bisa diam"

"memang... tapi melihat dia mengemut makanannya seperti itu jadi mirip tupai"

"jangan suka menyamakan anak mu dengan hewan"

"memang mirip ko"

"kalau begitu kau ayah tupai"

"dan kau ibu tupai"

"da! Dadadadada!" ares berusaha menarik perhatian Kuroro dengan berteriak ke arahnya.

"eh? Hey... jagoan kecil... kau makan?" Kuroro berjongkok di depan bayinya itu sambil menurunkan Al dari gendongannya.

"yah... dia sedang senang mengunyah sesuatu... jadi ku berikan dia kue tadi"

"sou" Kuroro mengelus rambut Ares.

"papa... ayo main" Al melihat Kuroro. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Kuroro.

"habiskan dulu makanan Al... baru main sama papa" jawab Kurapika sebelum sempat Kuroro angkat bicara.

"tuh... dengar mama, Al harus habiskan makanannya dulu... baru nanti main sama papa"

"makannya jangan di emut terus"

"um! Tapi main di luar ya"

"ini masih siang... di luar panas... nanti sore kita main di luar sambil jalan-jalan ke taman ya" tawar Kuroro.

"um!" Al terdengar semangat.

"kalau begitu habiskan makanannya dulu"

"um!"

"habis makan, kita siap-siap tidur siang ya" ucap Kurapika.

"um!"

"memang mereka belum tidur lagi?"

"belum... mereka main terus dari mulai kau pergi tadi... padahal mereka bangun terlalu pagi tadi... setelah kau berangkat, kerjaan mereka hanya main"

"ya ampun"

Kurapika kembali melihat ke arah Al dan bersiap untuk menyuapinya lagi.

"masih ada" tolak Al saat ia melihat tangan Kurapika mendekat.

"kalau gitu jangan di emut terus"

"ayo... di kunyah... kalau masih di emut, kita ga jadi main ke taman"

"jangan... main..." melas Al.

"kalau gitu jangan di emut" tegas Kuroro.

Al mengangguk dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

Kuroro yang melihat Al menuruti kata-katanya, mengelus rambut anak itu lembut dan kembali bangkit.

"papa kemana?"

"papa mau ganti baju dulu... Al sama mama dan adik Ares ya"

"um!"

Kuroro berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan kembali keluar kamar. Ia bergabung lagi dengan Kurapika dan anak-anak.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa demammu masih ada?" Kuroro melihat Kurapika dan duduk di sebelah nya. Mengingat saat bangun tadi pagi Kurapika agak demam.

"sudah lebih baik... suhu ku sudah normal sekarang"

"bagus lah"

"yah... kau pulang cepat hari ini"

"ini kan hari sabtu"

"terus? Bagi pekerjaan kita tak ada yang namanya 'akhir pekan' kau harus siap bekerja kapan pun"

"itu alasannya kenapa kau sakit... bersantai lah sedikit"

"kau terlalu santai 'danchou'... apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang masalah anak-anak?"

"aku punya cara ku sendiri untuk bekerja... untuk soal itu, Shal dan Paku masih mencari info tentang itu... Gon dan Killua juga ikut membantu"

"aaahh... rasanya aku ingin cepat kembali kerja"

"ah ya... aku dapat pesan dari Leorio, katanya kemungkinan lusa kau sudah bisa kembali bekerja"

"benarkah? Akhirnya" gadis pirang itu tampak lebih bersemangat sekarang.

"yah... selamat ya"

Kurapika hanya tersenyum samar sambil menyuapi Al lagi.

"udah... kenyang" tolak Al lagi.

"eh? Tapi tinggal sedikit lagi... makan ya"

"ga mau... kenyang"

"nanti Al ga boleh main sama papa lho"

"ga mau mama" anak itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, rapat.

"sudah jangan di paksa"

"tapi sisa sedikit... siapa yang mau habiskan?"

"buang saja"

"jangan mengajarkan anak-anak membuang-buang makanan"

"lalu siapa yang mau makan? Aku sudah makan tadi"

"aku juga... huft... Al makan sedikit lagi ya... satu suap lagi" bujuk Kurapika.

Al menggeleng kuat, tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya.

"huft... ya sudah... sekarang Al minum ya"

Al mengangguk dan mengambil gelas plastik yang di sodorkan oleh Kurapika. Ia segera meminumnya.

"pelan-pelan minumnya" Kuroro melihatnya.

"sudah" Al menyodorkan gelas yang sisa setengah.

"pintar" Kuroro mengelus rambutnya.

Al tersenyum riang kemudian memeluk Kuroro. Kuroro membiarkannya dan memangkunya.

Kurapika melihat mereka santai. Ia membersihkan mulut dan tangan Ares yang penuh dengan bekas kue. Lalu menggendong anak itu.

"mama sini" Al memanggil Kurapika dan menunjuk tempat di sebelah Kuroro.

"ya sebentar"

"ayo sekarang"

"ya..." Kurapika mendekati mereka dan duduk di sebelah Kuroro.

Al terlihat senang, ia mulai bercerita tentang semua kegiatannya hari ini, semua acara Tv yang ia tonton, sedangkan Ares berusaha menggapai tangan Kuroro dan memegang nya kemudian asik bermain dengan jemari lentik Kuroro. Kuroro dan Kurapika hanya bisa mendengarkan celotehan Al sambil sesekali tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu anak itu. Ares ikut melihat ke arah kakaknya itu dan terus asik memperhatikannya, hingga ia mulai terbuai oleh kantuknya. Bayi itu membenarkan posisinya di gendongan Kurapika. Kurapika melihat Ares dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Ares pun tertidur.

"sst... ceritanya jangan keras-keras ya... adik Ares bobo"

"eh? Ssstt..." Al menaruh jari telunjuk nya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"sekarang Al juga tidur ya... temani adik Ares"

"papa mama juga bobo"

"mama aja yang bobo... papa ga bobo ya"

"kenapa?"

"papa masih banyak tugas"

"ya udah... ayo mama bobo sama Al"

"ya... ayo... di kamar Al ya"

"ga mau... di kamar mama papa aja"

"ya udah"

Kurapika menggandeng Al berjalan ke kamar utama. Sedangkan Kuroro masih diam di ruang utama sambil melihat berita TV.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sore hari**

Seperti yang di janjikan Kuroro tadi, sekarang mereka akan bermain di taman. Mereka bersiap keluar apartemen.

"mama... papa... ayo cepat" Al yang sudah tak sabar loncat-loncat di dekat lorong.

"sebentar... mama ambil kereta dorong adik Ares dulu" Kurapika jalan ke ruang kecil di dekat lorong yang di jadikan gudang oleh mereka.

"cepat... papa ayo" anak itu berlari ke arah Kuroro yang baru keluar kamar dan menarik-narik tangannya.

"ya... ayo... kau sudah temukan kereta Ares?" tanyanya saat melihat Kurapika.

"sudah... ini..." Kurapika memperlihatkan kereta dorong lipat milik Ares. Lalu gadis itu membuka lipatan kereta itu dan menaruh Ares di dalamnya.

"rapatkan bajunya... angin di luar lumayan kencang"

"sudah"

"kalau begitu ayo... Al makin bawel" Kuroro menggandeng Al berjalan keluar, di ikuti Kurapika yang mendorong kereta bayi Ares.

Mereka berjalan ke arah lift, tak lama menunggu lift nya datang. Mereka masuk.

"bajumu cukup tebal kan?"Kuroro melihat Kurapika.

"kau bawel juga ya"

"kau hanya akan merepotkan ku kalau kau sakit lagi... apa diam di rumah selama seminggu membuat mu nyaman?"

"aku bosan"

"makanya... jangan cari penyakit"

"yah..."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika.

"kenapa?"

Kuroro hanya diam, ia sedikit mendekat ke arah Kurapika.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan dekat-dekat denganku" Kurapika menghindar, ia agak mundur.

Kuroro masih mendekat membuat Kurapika terus terpojok di dinding lift. Kuroro terus mendekat, ia membungkukkan badannya sampai sejajar leher Kurapika.

"hey... kau mau apa bodoh?" Kurapika mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya. Namun Kuroro menahan tangannya ke dinding. Kurapika tak kehabisan akal, ia bersiap menendang Kuroro, namun lagi-lagi pria bermata onyx itu berhasil menahannya, Kurapika memukul dengan tangannya yang lain, sempat kena dan menghasilkan tamparan kecil di pipi Kuroro, Kuroro melihatnya lalu menahan tangannya yang lain ke dinding. Kini kedua tangan Kurapika di tahan di dinding. Kurapika membuang muka. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Kuroro, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan Kuroro mencuri ciuman nya lagi.

**Ting!**

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka terdengar.

"are? Apa kami mengganggu?" terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing.

"eh?" Kurapika segera membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara dari balik punggung Kuroro.

Di sana ada Sawa, Maria dan Laura. Mereka bertiga tersenyum ramah.

"apa kami menganggu?" tanya Laura lagi.

"tidak ko... silakan masuk" Kuroro kembali ke posisinya berdiri biasa, ia tersenyum ramah ke arah tiga wanita itu.

"benar ni?" Maria balik bertanya. Senyum jahil terkembang di wajahnya.

"benar"

"apa benar Kurapika?" ia melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan jahil.

"benar... silakan masuk"

"ya sudah" mereka bertiga masuk.

Kuroro berdiri di sebelah Kurapika. Kurapika diam.

"maaf ya mengganggu kemesraan kalian tadi" Sawa angkat bicara.

"eh? Kemesraan?" Kurapika melihat ke arah Sawa.

"yah... yang kalian lakukan tadi"

"eh?.. itu..." Kurapika tak bisa menyangkal karena sebenarnya ia pun tak tahu apa yang ingin di lakukan Kuroro padanya tadi.

"kalian salah paham... kami tak berniat bermesraan tadi... aku hanya ingin memastikan luka yang ada di leher Kurapika tadi"

"eh? Luka?" mereka terkejut. Temasuk Kurapika. Ia tak tahu luka yang di maksud Kuroro tadi. Ia menyentuh lehernya dan meraba-rabanya, mencoba mencari bagian mana yang terluka.

"ada" ucap Kurapika kemudian. Ia meraba lagi mencoba merasakan sepanjang apa luka itu. Cukup panjang juga.

"itu bukan luka yang kau buat, Kuroro-kun?" Laura bertanya santai. Senyum nakal terkembang di wajahnya, menandakan yang ia tanya barusan menyangkut hal yang sensitif.

"justru karena aku tahu luka itu bukan luka dariku, aku ingin memastikan nya" jawab Kuroro santai.

"memang biasanya luka seperti apa yang kau berikan?" kini Sawa yang bertanya.

"lebih dalam mungkin... tapi aku jarang memberinya luka... dia yang lebih agresif... lebih sering aku yang di serang nya"

"sou..." ketiga wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum nakal menatap ke arah Kurapika.

"apa?"

Mereka menggeleng dan tertawa pelan dengan kompak.

"huft... ngomong-ngomong... kalian dari mana? Ko naik dari lantai 3?"

"ah... kami tadi dari tempat Mai... lalu kami janji ke departement store sekarang... kalian mau kemana?" tanya maria.

"kami mau ajak anak-anak main di taman... kasian mereka, jarang keluar, terutama Ares" jawab Kurapika.

"sou..."

**Ting!**

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Kali ini mereka sudah sampai di lobby. Mereka keluar santai.

"selamat sore" Zaburo menyapa mereka, ramah.

"selamat sore" mereka menjawab kompak, di tambah dengan suara riang Al.

"ah... nona Lucifer... bagaimana keadaan anda? Sudah lebih baik?" Zaburo segera bertanya saat sadar kehadiran Kurapika di sana.

"aku sudah lebih baik sekarang... maaf karena membuat zaburo-san cemas" Kurapika menunduk pelan.

"jangan sungkan... syukur kalau anda sekarang jauh lebih baik"

"terima kasih"

"tenang, Zaburo-san... keadaanya jauh lebih baik sekarang... dia sudah bisa memukul ku tadi, itu tanda kalau dia benar-benar sehat" celetuk Kuroro santai.

"eh?"

"kau yang minta ku pukul, dasar pria mesum" hardik Kurapika kemudian.

"nah... itu juga tanda kalau dia jauh lebih baik"

"kau..." geram Kurapika. dari kemarin pria bermata onyx ini selalu mencari masalah dengannya, membuatnya tak sabar.

"nee... nee... sudah kalian berdua... ini di lobby... di depan anak-anak juga" Zaburo mencoba melerai.

"biarkan saja Zaburo-san... itu cara mereka mengungkapkan cinta" celetuk Maria

"eh? Tapi..."

"biarkan saja... hey... kalian berdua, lebih baik kalian berciuman atau berpeluk kan saja... itu cara yang lebih baik untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian daripada bertengkar terus" Laura melihat mereka.

"kami tak bermesraan! Lagipula aku tak mau di cium atau di peluk olehnya... lebih baik aku mencium buaya!" Kurapika melihat mereka. ia tak sepenuhnya sadar apa yang ia katakan, emosi telah memenuhi kepalanya. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil mendorong kereta Ares.

Ketiga wanita itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Kurapika tadi.

"ternyata dia tetap saja kekanakan ya, Kuroro" ucap sawa di sela tawanya.

"yah... aku permisi ya" Kuroro menggendong Al dan mengejar Kurapika.

_"akan ku buat kau menarik kata-katamu barusan, nona kuruta"_ gumam Kuroro dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana taman cukup ramai sore ini. Banyak orang tua dan anak yang menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di sini, mengingat cuaca sore ini lumayan cerah walaupun angin yang berhembus agak kencang, tapi sinar mentari sore cukup hangat di tubuh.

Al langsung berlari masuk area taman dan berhenti di depan kotak pasir besar tempat anak-anak seumuran nya bermain. Ia melihat anak-anak itu berkreasi dengan pasir dan membuat sesuatu, lama-lama ia berjongkok dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Kurapika dan Kuroro memperhatikan Al dari jauh, mereka berjalan ke salah satu bangku taman, Kurapika masih mendorong kereta bayi Ares dan Kuroro berjalan di sebelah nya. Celotehan Ares terus terdengar, ia mengangkat-angkat mainan nya sambil terus berceloteh, sepertinya ia sangat senang saat di ajak keluar.

"papa! Al buat istana!" teriak Al dari jauh. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menjadi kotor di dalam kotak pasir itu. Tangan dan bajunya sudah penuh pasir sekarang.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum sambil menangkat jempolnya. Al pun kembali bermain.

"hey... Kuroro... bagaimana keadaan Al di sekolah?" tanya Kurapika sambil duduk di bangku.

"semua baik-baik saja"

"tak ada laporan macam-macam dari gurunya kan?"

"tak perlu cemas... dia anak baik... dia juga mulai punya teman"

"baguslah kalau begitu, berarti tak sia-sia kita bersandiwara begini"

"yah"

"ah ya... ngomong-ngomong soal teman... Al punya satu teman yang sangat dekat dengannya" lanjut Kuroro lagi.

"begitukah? Berarti bagus... aku harap mereka bisa berteman baik"

"yah..."

Mereka kembali memperhatikan Al dari jauh. Kurapika menghadapkan kereta Ares ke arah anak-anak yang bermain agar ia juga tak bosan. Al dan Ares tampak sangat senang. Mereka mengungkapkannya dengan cara mereka sendiri, Al dengan wajah riangnya dan ares dengan celotehan nya.

"Al-kun!" teriakan seorang gadis kecil terdengar dari arah luar taman.

Semua yang mendengar suara itu segera menengok ke arah suara datang, termasuk Al.

"Lucy-chan" sapa Al ramah.

Gadis kecil yang di panggil Lucy itu segera berlari mendekati Al. Rambut pirang nya yang di kuncir dua ikut bergoyang-goyang saat gadis kecil itu berlari. Ia sampai di dekat Al dan langsung jongkok di sebelah nya.

"itu sapa?"

"itu anak yang ku bilang tadi... teman dekat Al di sekolah"

"yang dekat sama Al itu anak perempuan?"

"begitulah"

"kenapa kau tak bilang?"

"kau tidak tanya"

"ya ampun..."

"Lucy... jangan tiba-tiba lari seperti itu" seorang wanita muda berambut coklat mendekati Lucy.

"mama... ada Al-kun di sini... Lucy mau main sama Al-kun"

"tapi kita harus pulang"

"ga mau"

Kurapika melihat mereka dan mencoba membaca gerak bibir mereka.

"mama... mata Al sakit" Anak itu melihat Kurapika.

"eh? Kamu kemasukan pasir ya? Sini mama lihat"

Al berlari mendekat sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"jangan di kucek ya... buka pelan-pelan matanya, biar mama lihat"

Al menuruti semua perintah Kurapika dengan baik, ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Kurapika memeriksanya, dan benar saja ada pasir yang masuk ke mata Al, mungkin karena terbawa angin. Kurapika segera meniup mata Al pelan untuk menghilangkan pasir itu.

"gimana? Masih sakit?"

"ga! Udah sembuh" senyum Al, riang.

"bagus lah" Kurapika mengelus rambut anak itu.

"papa... tadi mata Al sakit terus di sembuhin sama mama" lapor Al pada Kuroro.

"ya... tadi papa lihat ko"

"Al-kun" gadis kecil itu kembali mendekati Al.

"ya?" Al menengok ke arah gadis itu.

"Lucy mau main sama Al-kun... tapi mama suruh Lucy pulang" lapor gadis kecil itu sambil menangis pelan.

"Al juga mau main sama Lucy"

"mama... Lucy ga mau pulang" rengek anak itu pada mamanya.

"tapi Lucy harus pulang kan kita mau buat puding buat papa... jadi kita pulang dulu ya"

"buat pudingnya nanti aja... main dulu sama Al" rengeknya lagi.

"tapi Lucy..." wanita itu tampak bingung saat harus membujuk anaknya.

"hey... Kuroro... kita harus ikut campur ga?" bisik Kurapika.

"aku tak mengerti soal ini... bukankah kau yang lebih paham" jawab Kuroro, berbisik juga.

"biasanya kau kan lebih handal"

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu.

"huuaaaaa!" akhirnya tangis gadis itu pecah juga, ia tetap tak mau pulang.

"eh?" semua melihat ke arahnya. Termasuk Ares, ia langsung berhenti berceloteh dan menengok ke arah Lucy.

"eh? Sayang... jangan nangis dong" wanita itu segera memeluk Lucy, tapi anak itu segera menolak di peluk.

"sayang..." wanita itu tampak makin bingung, tak biasanya putri kecilnya ini seperti ini.

"Lucy mau main... huuuaaa..." rengek gadis kecil itu di tengah tangisnya.

"tapi ga sekarang sayang... nanti lagi ya... tuh.. Lucy di lihatin Al-kun sama adiknya... malu dong sayang"

Al melihat Lucy lekat-lekat, lalu ia mendekat dan memeluk Lucy.

"eh?" Kurapika dan Kuroro melihat kelakuan Al sedikit terkejut, Kuroro yang berniat untuk ikut campur segera mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk melihat kelakuan Al.

Al memeluk Lucy sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut. Kurapika dan Kuroro masih tetap memperhatikannya.

"jangan nangis ya... anak pintar ga boleh nangis... nanti ga boleh main sama Al lagi"

Kurapika dan Kuroro saling menatap. Mereka kenal betul dengan bujukan seperti itu.

"Lucy mau main sama Al" rengek gadis itu, tangisnya mulai mereda.

"ya nanti main ya" jawab Al tenang, ia masih memeluk sambil mengelus rambut Lucy lembut.

"janji?"

"um! Nanti main" jawab Al lagi, ia tersenyum lebar.

"um" angguk gadis itu pelan, kemudian mengelap air matanya.

Kurapika dan Kuroro tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan kedua anak itu. Mereka tak menyangka Al akan meniru semua cara mereka saat membujuk Al yang menangis. Dan di luar dugaan lagi cara itu berhasil untuk temannya. Kurapika melihat ke arah ibu Lucy, wanita itu pun tertawa pelan.

Al yang tak sadar ia sedang di tertawakan hanya melihat para orang tua itu dengan ekspresi polos. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah Lucy dan mencium pipi gadis kecil itu.

"eh?" semua terkejut termasuk Lucy, tapi Al hanya tersenyum polos menanggapinya.

"Al sayang Lucy" lanjutnya kemudian, masih dengan senyum polos khasnya.

"Lucy juga sayang Al-kun" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar perkataan tadi sontak membuat Kurapika dan ibu Lucy tertawa, mereka tak bisa menahan tawa mereka lagi. Kuroro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"anak mu tuh" komentar Kuroro kemudian.

"anak mu... kau kan suka tiba-tiba juga" jawab Kurapika di sela tawa nya.

"tapi aku tak pernah mengajarinya... kau yang sering menciumnya seperti itu"

"ah... sudahlah... dia anak kita" Kurapika menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro hanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"apa?"

Kuroro menggeleng, kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Al. Ia menggendong sulungnya itu.

"papa!" Al segera memeluk leher Kuroro.

Kuroro membiarkannya sambil mengelus rambutnya sekilas.

"Lucy-chan sekarang pulang dulu ya... buatkan puding buat papa" bujuk Kuroro pada gadis itu, ia berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu sambil menggendong Al.

"um! Bye-bye Al-kun"

"bye-bye" jawab Al ramah.

Gadis kecil itu berbalik dan mendekati ibunya. Wanita muda itu menggandeng tangan Lucy kemudian menunduk sopan ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ia sempat terkejut melihat mata Ares dan Kurapika, tapi wanita segera tersenyum dan pulang.

"papa ayo main" ucap Al saat Lucy sudah pergi.

"kita main ayunan yuk" Kuroro melangkah mendekati ayunan.

"um!" jawab Al riang.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di sana. Kuroro sibuk menemani Al bermain ayunan dan bermain di kotak pasir, sedangkan Kurapika sibuk mengajak Ares berkeliling taman dengan kereta bayinya. Mereka beranjak pulang saat matahari hampir terbenam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka baru saja kembali dari taman. Al, Ares dan Kuroro sedang mandi bersama. Keributan yang mereka hasilkan terdengar sampai luar. Kurapika hanya tersenyum santai dari dapur saat mendengar celotehan lucu khas Al. Kurapika kini sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

**Ting! Tong!**

Suara bel yang membahana menghentikan kegiatan Kurapika, ia mencuci tangannya kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu.

"konbanwa" sapa Maria ramah dari balik pintu.

"konbanwa" jawab Kurapika tak kalah ramah.

"eh? Kau sedang siapkan makan malam ya? Maaf mengganggu" maria melihat ke arah celemek yang masih terpasang manis di tubuh Kurapika.

"tak apa... masakannya sebentar lagi selesai ko... ayo silakan masuk"

"ah tak perlu repot... aku hanya sebentar ko"

"eh? Tapi tak enak bicara di depan pintu... ayo masuk dulu" Kurapika menggandeng tangan maria dan membawanya masuk.

"eh? Kurapika-chan" wanita itu tak bisa menolak lagi, ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Kurapika.

"kau mau minum apa?" tawar Kurapika saat sampai di ruang tamu.

"tak perlu repot... aku hanya sebentar... sungguh..."

"baiklah kalau begitu... ada masalah apa?" Kurapika duduk di dekat Maria.

"begini... minggu depan kami mau jalan-jalan ke gunung... apa kalian mau ikut?"

"kami?" tanya Kurapika sekedar menegaskan.

"ah maaf... aku, Luis, Sawa dan suami, Mai dan Suami, Laura dan suami, juga pasangan tachibana"

"eh? Kalian semua ikut?"

"sebenarnya awalnya ini rencana ku dan luis tapi saat aku bercerita ini kepada Sawa dan Mai mereka meminta ikut, akhirnya ini jadi perjalanan bersama"

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau kami juga ikut? Kupikir ini akan jadi perjalanan untuk kalian berdua"

"tenang saja... lebih ramai lebih asik"

"tapi kalian juga butuh waktu untuk berdua kan?"

"jangan cemaskan soal itu... nanti kita akan memesan cottage yang berbeda untuk setiap pasangan jadi kita masih punya waktu berdua dengan pasangan masing-masing"

Kurapika tampak berpikir, ia mencoba menimbang-nimbang.

"kau juga ikut ya"

"aku tanya Kuroro dulu"

"ah ya... kau harus tanya pendapatnya... dia dimana sekarang?"

"sedang mandi dengan anak-anak"

"waaahhh... ayah idaman ya"

"jangan terlalu berlebihan memuji ku" sebuah suara bariton yang khas terdengar dari arah kamar.

"wah... kedengaran ya?"

"sangat terdengar" Kuroro berjalan santai mendekati mereka sambil menggendong Al dan Ares yang masih berbalut kan handuk.

Kurapika bangkit dan mendekati mereka, ia mengambil Ares.

"biar Al aku yang bawa" ucap Kuroro saat Kurapika berniat menggendong nya juga.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan.

"maria-chan ku tinggal sebentar ya... aku mau pakaikan baju anak-anak" izin Kurapika.

"Aku pulang saja" maria segera bangkit.

"tak ikut makan malam dengan kami?" tawar Kuroro.

"tak usah... kasihan luis menunggu di rumah"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"bye-bye... ah ya... Kurapika beri tahu aku ya kalau kau tertarik"

"baik... bye-bye"

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

"jadi, apa yang di bicarakan oleh maria tadi?" tanya Kuroro, memecahkan keheningan di acara makan malam mereka.

"ah ya... tadi maria mengajak kita bergabung dengannya jalan-jalan ke gunung minggu depan"

"perjalanan mereka? apa kita tak mengganggu?"

"tidak... Laura, Sawa, Mai dan Saeko-san juga ikut"

"mereka juga? Waah..."

"yah... jadi?"

"terserah kamu... aku ikut pendapatmu"

"eh? Terserah aku?"

"yah... kali ini kau yang putuskan... aku akan ikut apa pun keputusan mu"

Kurapika tampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah Al dan Ares, mencoba untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk mereka juga.

"baiklah... kita ikut saja... anak-anak juga belum pernah jalan-jalan ke gunung kan? Jadi ini bisa jadi pengalaman pertama mereka"

"baiklah kalau begitu... kita persiapkan semuanya"

"ok... Al, Ares... nanti kita jalan-jalan ke gunung ya"

"um!" walaupun tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Kurapika, tapi Al begitu antusias mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan'.

"ah ya... bicara soal jalan-jalan" Kuroro memotong pembicaraan lagi.

Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro dan menunggu.

"besok kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain"

"besok? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"aku dapat tiket taman bermain dari shal untuk besok... lagipula besok kan hari minggu... aku juga sudah bicarakan ini dengan Leorio... katanya kalau demam mu sudah turun dan kau tak demam lagi sampai malam, kau bisa pergi besok"

"bukan itu masalahnya... aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa"

"tak ada yang perlu di persiapkan terkecuali anak-anak"

"kenapa kau senang sekali membuat keputusan yang tiba-tiba?"

"mungkin itu hobi ku" jawab Kuroro tenang.

"dasar menyebalkan"

"dan satu lagi..."

"apa lagi?"

"masakan mu ga enak"

**contenyuu~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>gimana? abal n mkin aneh? gomen... ni d ktik di sela2 ksibukan yang seabrek... makanya lama bgt bwt updte.. ok... it's time to reply review<strong>

**moku-chan: waaah... km ngeh dgn pergerakan leorio y? dy qiessa bwt pndah k kamr anak2... ni ud lnjut.. smoga km ska ^^**

**kyu-ru.25: ni udh lnjut ^^.. slam knal jg kyu-ru ^^**

**astro: ni ud updte ko ^^... smoga km ska ^^**

**reza: tetap smangat ko ^^... arigatou ^^ #bow**

**VenVir: waaahh... km ud merdeka... skarang gantian qiessa yg masuk 'penjara' tgas... yup.. kuroro smpet bgt ksh hukuman it bwt kurapika tapi syang'y smw ggal kran ttangga mrka... tenang... kuroro msih pnya bnyak hukuman mnis bwt kurapika ko ^^... hmmm... madu ya? sbnar'y mdu'y ada d ats mja n kuroro ambil it dr stu tpi qiessa lpa ktik n bru sdar wktu ud d pblish teehee~~... kurapika kn memang 'kecil' jdi sbar aj ya pika-chan ^^... ni udh updte ^^**

**lia-chan: hy lia-chan ^^... slam knal jga... ni udh updte ko ^^**

**A/N: gomen atas ketelatan ni... n qiessa mo izn g updte dlu skarang2 ni... bnyak tgas yg smakin numpuk... tp smoga d blan jli nnti bsa updte ky bysa lg ^^... sore jaa~~**


	21. Chapter 21 taman bermain x jalan-jalan

**tadaima!**

**gomen bwat lamaaaa bangeet ga update! #bow#**

**bwat yg udah nunggu, arigatou gozaimasu #bow**

**ok... tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, here is it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Taman bermain X jalan-jalan<strong>

**Review last chapter: **setelah satu minggu keadaan Kurapika semakin membaik dan Kuroro memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka ke taman, di taman mereka bertemu dengan Lucy, teman sekelas Al. Selain mengajak ke taman, Kuroro menjanjikan untuk mengajak Al ke taman bermain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esok paginya**

Suasana pagi di apartemen Kurapika dan Kuroro sudah sangat ramai. Celotehan Al dan Ares memenuhi ruangan. Al yang sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi jalan-jalan terus mengikuti Kurapika yang tengah menyiapkan semua keperluan mereka untuk hari ini.

"mama... mama... kapan kita pergi?" tanya Al penuh antusias.

"nanti kita pergi jam 9"

"jam 9? Jam 9 itu kapan?"

"2 jam lagi kita berangkat ya"

"2 jam itu berapa lama?" Al semakin tidak sabar.

"huft... nanti kalau sudah siap kita berangkat ya"

"ayo sekarang"

"belum... papa juga masih di kamar"

"papa!... papa!... papa!" teriak Al sambil berlari ke kamar. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar saat ia tahu ia tak bisa masuk.

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Kuroro muncul dari balik pintu. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan telah siap.

"ayo pergi sekarang" pinta Al langsung.

"nanti... taman bermainnya belum buka kalau sekarang"

"suruh buka... paman Zaburo bisa buka pintu"

"tapi bukan paman Zaburo yang jaga di sana"

"siapa?"

"entah" Kuroro menggendong sulungnya itu dan berjalan mendekati Ares yang ada di ruang tengah.

"hey... Kurapika... kau sedang apa?"

"aku sedang menyiapkan makanan dan susu untuk Ares... kau bisa bantu aku siapkan baju mereka?"

"baiklah... mana tasnya?"

"ada di kamar mereka... ambil saja baju yang mudah di pakai"

"ok" Kuroro menaruh Al di sofa dan segera berlalu menuju kamar anak-anak.

"Al... sarapan dulu yuk..." Kurapika yang sudah selesai segera mendekati Al.

"um!" Al segera lompat dari sofa dan berlari ke meja makan.

Kurapika mendekati Ares dan segera menggendong bayi itu. Ia menduduk kan Ares di tempat biasa dan mulai menyuapinya.

"kau juga sarapan lah" tegur Kurapika saat ia melihat sosok Kuroro yang keluar kamar sambil membawa tas kecil.

"yah... aku akan sarapan"

"sudah ku buat kan kopi... aku tak tahu berapa banyak gula yang kau pakai jadi ku biarkan itu tetap pahit" jelas Kurapika.

"arigatou" Kuroro duduk di depan Kurapika dan mulai memasuk kan gula ke dalam kopinya. Dua sendok.

"sarapan hari ini hanya roti bakar?"

"aku tak sempat menyiapkan yang lain... lagi pula bukan kah kemarin kau bilang masakan ku tak enak?"

Kuroro tak berkomentar dan mulai makan.

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

Mereka kini sedang di dalam mobil. Al semakin aktif bertanya tentang banyak hal yang ia lihat. Semua yang terlihat di matanya bagaikan dunia baru untuknya.

"huft... anak mu benar-benar bawel Kurapika" Kuroro membawa mobil dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Al yang tak pernah habis.

"ini masanya ia ingin tahu... semua hal pasti menarik untuknya jadi wajar saja kalau ia terus bertanya" Kurapika menjawab dengan tenang.

"ku rasa waktu kecil kau juga bawel sepertinya"

"mungkin"

"papa... papa... itu apa?" Al kembali bertanya.

"mana?" Kuroro melihat ke arahnya lewat spion.

"itu" Al menunjuk jauh keluar mobil tak pasti apa yang ia tunjuk.

"itu... hmmm... ah! Itu badut" Kuroro mencoba menebak apa yang kira-kira menarik perhatian Al.

"Al mau lihat itu"

"di taman bermain juga banyak ko"

"mau!" Al semakin tak sabar.

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

Antrian untuk masuk taman bermain sudah sangat ramai meskipun hari masih pagi. Banyak orang dan keluarga yang sudah mengantri tiket masuk.

"masih pagi tapi suasana sudah sangat ramai" Kuroro melihat sekitar. Ia ikut mengantri sambil menggendong Al.

"ini kan akhir minggu, jadi wajar kalau taman bermain sangat ramai" Kurapika yang menunggu di luar antrian sambil mendorong kereta bayi milik Ares. Ia melihat ke depan, mencoba melihat berapa banyak lagi antrian yang tersisa.

"yah... sepertinya aku salah memilih hari untuk kita" Kuroro maju perlahan.

"ini waktu yang paling tepat... sekolah Al hanya libur di akhir minggu"

"yah..." Kuroro kembali maju. Sebentar lagi giliran mereka dan Al sudah semakin bawel. Anak itu tampak sangat senang saat melihat wahana permainan yang ada di dalam. Beberapa kali kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang Kuroro karena terlalu ingin berlari ke dalam.

"tiket untuk berapa orang, tuan?" tanya salah seorang penjaga kepada Kuroro.

"aku punya tiket ini... bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Kuroro menunjukan tiket gratis yang di berikan Shal padanya.

"ah... anda pemenang yang beruntung itu ya? Selamat tuan" petugas itu memberi salam.

Kuroro yang tak terlalu mengerti apa yang di maksud petugas itu hanya membalas ucapan selamat darinya dengan tenang.

"tiket ini berlaku untuk satu keluarga yang terdiri dari 4 orang... dan tiket hanya berlaku sepanjang tahun ini, tiket ini di kenakan pada anggota keluarga yang berumur di atas 3 tahun... kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur anak anda yang besar tuan?"

"umurnya 3 tahun 5 bulan" jawab Kuroro tenang, ia masih saja menahan Al yang selalu ingin kabur.

"baiklah kalau begitu... tiket ini akan di pakai untuk 3 orang" petugas itu siap memberi stempel pada tiket yang di berikan Kuroro tadi.

"bagaimana dengan bayi kami?" Kuroro melihat petugas itu.

"bagi anak yang berusia di bawah 3 tahun akan mendapat tiket gratis tuan" jawab petugas itu ramah sambil memberi stempel. Seorang petugas lain memberikan 4 buah gelang yang ada lambang taman bermain sebagai tanda pengenal mereka. Kuroro memakai gelang itu di tangannya dan Al, begitu juga dengan Kurapika. Namun karena gelang itu masih terlalu besar untuk tangan mungil Ares, Kurapika memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan bayi itu.

Mereka pun masuk taman bermain. Saat melihat semua wahana yang tersedia di dalam, tubuh mungil Al tak bisa lagi di tahan, ia segera melompat turun dari gendongan Kuroro dan segera berlari kesana kemari, di ikuti oleh Kuroro. Kurapika geleng-geleng melihat tingkah polah Al, ia mendorong kereta bayi Ares dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat keramaian di sekitar. Sudah lama ia tak bersantai. Celotehan riang Ares dengan bahasa bayi miliknya itu menambah ramai suasana.

"hei... Kurapika!... jangan melamun... nanti kalau kalian hilang aku juga yang repot"

"siapa yang melamun? Aku hanya sedang melihat keramaian di sini"

"mama! Ayo main" Al melihat Kurapika. Ia sudah berada di gendongan Kuroro lagi.

"kakak Al mau naik apa?"

"hmmmm... itu!" anak itu tampak berpikir keras sambil melihat-lihat wahana yang ada. Akhirnya ia menunjuk sebuah bom bom car yang ada di sebrang mereka.

Kuroro berjalan ke arah yang di tunjukan oleh anak sulungnya itu, sedangkan Kurapika berjalan ke arah lain menuju sebuah papan besar dengan denah taman bermain yang terpasang di sana. Kurapika memperhatikan denah itu baik-baik dan kembali mendekati Kuroro.

"hey... aku akan ke tempat bermain bayi" ucap gadis pirang itu saat mendekati Kuroro yang tengah mengantri.

"eh? Yah... tempatnya jauh?"

"ada di dekat wahana bianglala" Kurapika menggeleng perlahan kemudian menunjuk roda besar yang berputar pelan itu.

"ok... hati-hati... aku akan menelepon mu saat kami sudah selesai di sini"

Kurapika mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Al dan Kuroro. Ia berjalan santai mendekati sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu besar tapi cukup penuh warna dan menarik perhatian. Sesekali ia bercengkrama dengan bayi kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Kuroro mengambil ponsel hitam dari saku celana panjang hitamnya. Ia menekan sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hafal seakan nomor itu sering ia hubungi, menunggu beberapa detik pun ia mendengar suara 'tuuut' dari seberang sana tanda nomor itu aktif. Namun tak lama ia mendengar sebuah nada dering yang tak asing di sekitarnya, nada dering dari nomor yang ia tuju. Lelaki itu melihat sekitar, mencari sumber suara, lalu ia mendapat sosok yang ia cari. Gadis berambut pirang pendek berjalan mendekatinya, Kuroro segera mendakati sosok itu sambil menggendong sulungnya.

"aku pikir kau masih di tempat bayi... aku baru saja mau menghubungi mu"

Sosok gadis itu hanya diam. Kuroro ikut diam dan menatap gadis itu, bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi bukan lah pilihan yang tepat saat ini, gadis pirang itu tak akan bicara banyak padanya saat ini.

"kita cari wahana yang bisa mereka mainkan berdua" putus Kuroro kemudian. Ia melihat sebuah selebaran yang berisi peta wahana yang tadi sempat ia ambil saat mereka berpisah.

"di sebelah sana ada playground untuk istirahat... lebih baik kita ke sana" Kuroro menunjuk ke arah timur mereka dan berjalan. Kurapika mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya terdengar celotehan anak-anak.

Mereka sampai di playground itu. Kuroro menurunkan Al dan Kurapika juga menurunkan Ares dan manaruhnya di sebuah karpet busa, ia menaruh beberapa mainan kesukaan Ares di sana, bayi itu pun mulai sibuk membalik kan tubuhnya dan bermain bersama mainannya, sedangkan sang kakak segera main ke arena mandi bola. Kurapika duduk d bangku yang berada di dekat sana, tak lama Kuroro pun ikut bergabung.

Kesunyian sempat menguasai mereka untuk beberapa waktu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Kuroro lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca buku yang ia bawa dari rumah dan Kurapika lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan tingkah polah Ares yang begitu menggemaskan. Hanya suara dari kertas yang terdengar di antara mereka.

"hey... Kuroro..." Kurapika mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kuroro, ia masih membaca bukunya.

"menurutmu... Ares itu anak yang bagaimana?" walaupun Kuroro tak menjawabnya, ia tahu betul pria bermata onyx itu mendengarnya.

"dia bayi yang lincah... dan bawel"

"dia bayi biasa kan? Dia normal kan?"

Kuroro melirik ke arah gadis pirang itu. Kurapika masih melihat ke arah Ares. Pria bermata onyx itu menutup bukunya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kini ia menghadap gadis itu.

Kurapika menarik nafas panjang.

"tadi saat kami di tempat bermain bayi semua mata tertuju pada kami... awalnya aku tak ambil pusing karena aku sudah terbiasa, tapi lama kelamaan mereka semakin menyebalkan... bahkan mereka menjauhkan anak-anak mereka dari Ares... mereka melihat Ares dengan tatapan takut, jijik dan mencibir... bahkan mereka langsung mengambil mainan yang di sentuh Ares... apa yang salah dengan Ares? dia anak yang manis"

"lalu?"

"aku benci tatapan mereka itu terutama dengan sikap mereka"

"apa kau melihat ekspresi Ares saat mereka melakukannya itu padanya?"

"karena dia belum paham, dia hanya tersenyum.. senyum yang paling manis"

Kuroro bersandar ke punggung kursi dan ikut melihat Ares. Tak lama ia menepuk kepala Kurapika dengan bukunya, pelan.

"hei! Kenapa kau pukul kepala ku?" protes gadis itu.

"ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh ya, Kurapika"

"maksud mu?"

"yang kau takuti sebenarnya adalah kalau nanti saat Ares besar akan semakin banyak orang yang menolak kehadirannya karena matanya dan ia tak bisa bertahan dengan semua itu"

"... mungkin..."

"apa kau sayang Ares?"

"pertanyaan bodoh, tentu aku sayang dia... dia anak ku... walau aku tak melahirkannya, tapi aku sayang padanya"

"apa matanya mengganggu mu?"

Kurapika menggeleng mantap.

"begitu pun aku dan Al... kami sayang Ares... dan itu sudah cukup baginya... kami punya nasib yang sama sebagai anak yang terbuang dan tak di harapkan dunia... kami hanya butuh pengakuan satu orang... tak peduli dunia benci kami, satu orang sudah cukup bagi kami"

Kurapika terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria bermata onyx itu.

"untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan mu"

"itulah tugas seorang istri... setuju dengan perkataan suaminya"

"jangan besar kepala, bodoh"

"sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu cara berbicara yang baik, nona"

"tidak, terima kasih" gadis pirang itu segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ares untuk segera menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di keretanya lagi.

"ayo kita main lagi... jangan buang-buang waktu di sini"

"baik, nyonya Lucifer"

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah datang di kota Yorkshin. Mobil sedan hitam Kuroro kini melaju cepat kembali ke arah apartemen mereka. Keadaan mobil masih sama seperti saat mereka berangkat pagi tadi. Celotehan Al masih terdengar di sela-sela deruman mesin mobil, tapi kali ini tak terlalu banyak ia tanya, karena pemandangan yang tersuguh untuknya kali ini hanya kerlip lampu malam kota. Mereka pulang setelah acara makan malam. Mobil hitam Kuroro sudah memasuki arena parkir apartemen.

"papa... gendong" rengek Al saat mobil berhenti dan Kuroro membuka pintu. Al sudah membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk di gendong.

"kakak Al capek ya?" Kuroro segera menggendongnya.

Al hanya mengangguk pelan, ia mengucek-kucek matanya dan segera bersandar ke bahu ayahnya. Begitu pun dengan Ares yang berada di dalam gendongan Kurapika. Bayi mungil itu segera mencari posisi ternyamannya di dalam gendongan gadis pirang itu. Kedua pasangan muda itu menunggu sampai kedua anaknya mendapat posisi nyaman di dalam gendongan mereka masing-masing baru mulai jalan.

Mereka masuk ke lobby apartemen dan menyapa penjaga yang tengah bertugas, kali ini bukan zaburo. Mereka segera berjalan ke arah lift yang akan mengantar segera ke apartemen mereka.

"biarkan anak-anak tidur di kamar utama ya malam ini" Kurapika segera mencegah saat ia melihat Kuroro mau membawa Al ke kamarnya.

"seperti yang anda minta, nyonya" Kuroro segera mengalihkan langkahnya dan berjalan ke kamar utama.

Kurapika berjalan ke ruang tamu, Ares masih ada di gendongannya. Ia duduk sambil memangku bayi mungil itu. Ia mengelus rambut bayi itu penuh kasih, beberapa kali ia membisik kan kata-kata yang hanya ia tahu. Cium dan kening tak pernah lepas dari kecupan lembut gadis bermata seindah saphire itu.

"mama sayang kamu, sayang... tumbuh lah jadi anak yang kuat" bisiknya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan kecupan hangatnya di pipi kanannya bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Sebuah senyum mungil terukir di wajahnya saat bisikan itu di berikan.

"apa tak sebaiknya kau juga membaringkan Ares? Kasian dia" tanya Kuroro saat ia keluar kamar. Pria bermata onyx itu sudah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaus putih dan celana panjang hitam, handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya, rambut hitamnya sedikit basah.

"yah... aku juga akan mandi" Kurapika bangkit dan segera berjalan ke kamar utama. Kuroro melihat gadis itu dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia membuka laci dan menyalakan kompor. Sebuah kopi atau teh hangat akan menjadi teman yang baik untuknya malam ini. Dia cukup lelah dengan kegiatan mereka hari ini. Di senderkannya tubuhnya di dekat kulkas, ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menutup mata. Ia mencoba mengingat apa saja yang telah ia alami. Ini kali pertama untuknya mengalami yang seperti ini, ia sibuk lari kesana kemari mengejar sulungnya, namun ia merasa begitu santai dan nyaman.

"kau mau teh atau kopi?" tanyanya saat melihat Kurapika keluar kamar. Gadis itu sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti baju dengan piyama.

"tidak, terima kasih... aku hanya butuh segelas air" ia melangkah ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air lalu ikut bergabung dengan Kuroro di ruang tamu.

"apa anak-anak tidur nyenyak?"

"yah... aku juga sudah mengganti popok Ares... jadi dia masih bisa tetap tidur tenang setidaknya sampai tengah malam nanti"

"baguslah"

"yah... terima kasih untuk hari ini... anak-anak terlihat senang"

"berterima kasih lah pada Shal... dia yang memberikan tiket itu pada ku" jawab Kuroro sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"kalau begitu sampai kan terima kasih ku padanya"

"baiklah" Kuroro mengambil buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan mulai membacanya.

Kesunyian kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya suara lembaran kertas dari buku yang di baca Kuroro yang terdengar.

**Puk!**

Kepala Kurapika bersender pelan ke bahu bidang Kuroro. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatan bacanya dan melihat gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu tak bergerak, ia masih memegang gelasnya, di lihat dari nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur bisa di pastikan bahwa gadis itu sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi. Kuroro menarik nafas panjang dan menaruh bukunya di meja. Ia sedikit membungkuk kan tubuhnya untuk memastikan gadis itu benar-benar tidur.

"huft... seharusnya kau tahu nona... kalau kau tak boleh terlalu lengah seperti ini di hadapan pria... terlebih lagi pria dewasa seperti ku atau kau akan habis, nona" ucap Kuroro pelan saat ia benar-benar yakin Kurapika tertidur.

"hmm..." hanya lenguhan pelan yang seakan menjadi jawaban dari gadis itu. Ia membenarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroro agar lebih nyaman. Kuroro segera mengamankan gelas yang masih di genggam Kurapika agar tidak jatuh dan pecah, setelah itu ia menggendong gadis itu pelan.

"ehhhmmm..." Kurapika kembali melenguh pelan. Perlahan ia melingakarkan tangannya ke leher Kuroro dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Kuroro.

"kau tetap saja seorang gadis saat tertidur seperti ini" Kuroro membiarkannya dan berjalan ke kamar utama. Ia membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidur.

Grep!

Tangan Kuroro tertahan saat ia hendak pergi. Pria itu menengok ke arah Kurapika yang menahan tangannya. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, tapi ia tak sepenuhnya sadar.

"... mata Ares indah... benar kan?" Kurapika berbicara di ambang kesadarannya.

"yah... mata scarlet kalian begitu indah" jawab Kuroro tenang. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"... apa karena itu... kau membunuh semua klan ku?..."

Kuroro tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya diam dan menatap gadis pirang itu lekat-lekat sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali di jemput ke dunia mimpi.

"mata kalian terlalu indah... karena itu aku tak mau banyak yang melihat dan mengambilnya dari sisi ku" bisik Kuroro pelan. Ia melepaskan tangan Kurapika pelan dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian mencium dahi kedua anaknya.

"oyasumi" ia pun naik tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu.

**~contenyu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>untuk semua yang masih bersedia baca chappy baru story ni arigatou gozaimasu... akhirnya setelah sekian lama qiessa berhasil update juga... sebenernya qiessa siapin bonus chappy untuk membalas yang masih setia nunggu, tapi karna 1 n lain hal blum smpet d updte dlu..<strong>

**smoga kalian suka n berkenan untuk review cerita ini**


	22. Chapter 22 Tamasya X Gunung

**Disclaimer: as always, HxH is belong to Togashi-sensei and this fic is fic is belong to me**

**title: me and you family ?**

**pair: KuroXfemKura**

**warning: gaje, OOCness, typos**

**author's corner: akhrnya fic ni updte jga... qiessa mo cba update rutin lagi ni, smoga bsa ya... ****maaf klo bnyak typo n OOCness di mana2 d chapy ni... enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 tamasya X gunung<strong>

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari pagi-pagi lainnya di tempat Kurapika dan Kuroro. Keramaian yang tercipta bukan tercipta dari anak-anak, Mai dan yang lain tengah berkunjung di kediaman mereka. Para tetangga itu tengah sibuk merayu kurapika agar mau berdandan. Kurapika yang merasa pagi dan tidur nyenyaknya terganggu jelas langsung menolak permintaan mereka. Jam dinding masih menunjuk kan pukul 6 pagi, anak-anak masih terbuai mimpi mereka, bahkan sang mentari pun masih enggan menampak kan binarnya, namun para tetangganya itu sudah begitu rajin berkunjung.

"ayolah kurapika... untuk kali ini saja" Mai kembali mengeluarkan rayuannya.

"ya... untuk kali ini saja... kita kan mau keluar bersama hari ini"

"ini untuk kuroro juga... dia juga pasti akan senang kalau melihat mu cantik di hari ini... ini kan hari spesial, di mana untuk pertama kalinya kita jalan-jalan bersama" sawa, maria dan laura pun ikut membujuk gadis bermata sapphire dan scarlet itu.

Kurapika masih dalam sikapnya, ia tetap menolak permintaan mereka dengan tegas. Tak ada yang mampu mengubah keputusannya kali ini.

"ayolah... kami mohon" mereka sudah terlalu putus asa membujuk kurapika, kali ini mereka memohon dengan sangat, ini adalah cara terakhir yang terpikir oleh mereka.

Kurapika menjawab mereka dengan gelengan pelan namun tegas, sedikit gestur kurapika itu mampu menghancurkan harapan mereka.

Kuroro sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia tingkah polah mereka sambil bersender di pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebenarnya ia lebih dulu bangun dari kurapika, tapi ia memutus kan untuk membiar kan kurapika yang menghadapi mereka dan ia lebih memilih menjadi penonton yang baik saja.

"kuroro... bantu kami juga untuk bujuk istri mu ini" laura yang menyadari kehadiran pria bermata onyx itu.

"untuk apa?" pria onyx itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"kau kan suaminya... kau pasti bisa membujuknya... ini juga demi kebaikan mu" maria ikut angkat bicara.

"dia tak selalu nurut dengan ku... jadi kau salah kalau minta itu kepada ku... lagipula memintanya berdandan bukan pilihan terbaik untuk ku" kuroro berjalan untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah.

"eh? Kenapa?" mereka bertanya bersamaan.

"aku bukan tipe pria yang suka memperlihat kan kecantikan wanita ku kepada orang lain... aku lebih suka menikmatinya sendiri" jawab kuroro santai sambil menyeruput minumnya.

Para wanita langsung bersemu merah, sedang kan gadis yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan pagi ini segera menatap tajam ke arah kuroro. Kuroro duduk santai sambil tersenyum simpul.

"jadi kau setuju kalau dia tidak dandan?" mereka terlihat kecewa.

"bisa di bilang begitu... kenapa kalian begitu semangat memintanya berdandan? Bukankah kalian sudah mendandaninya waktu itu?" kuroro melihat ke arah mereka, ia duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"justru karena itu, kami ingin melihat lagi sosok kurapika yang berdandan... sosok dewasa dari kurapika... untuk kali ini saja kami ingin membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau kalian bukan kakak beradik... apa penampilannya itu tak membuat mu merasa terganggu?" sawa menjelaskan.

"tidak juga... dia selalu seperti itu dari awal aku mengenalnya... di awal pertemuan kami saja, dia terlihat seperti bocah lelaki... lagipula tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi meskipun dia berdandan" kuroro menjelaskan santai sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"apa kau benar-benar tak keberatan dengan pandangan orang lain tentang penampilan kalian yang seperti adik kakak itu?" laura menyelidik.

"kenapa harus ambil pusing tentang itu? Yang penting kenyataannya kan kami bukan adik kakak" jawaban kuroro barusan membuat mereka semua diam. Mereka terlihat kecewa, kurapika tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi mereka. Ia iba pada mereka, tapi berdandan bukan lah pilihan yang baik yang harus di lakukan kurapika kali ini, jadi ia akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa ibanya.

"apa kau tak takut kurapika di rayu pria lain? Di lihat dari mana pun tak akan terbayang kan bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu muda yang memiliki dua orang anak... apalagi dengan wajah cantiknya aku yakin, dengan sekali lirikan mata dari kurapika akan banyak pria yang akan jatuh hati padanya" maria mencoba memprovokasi.

Mendengar itu, kuroro terdiam, ia menutup bukunya perlahan dan mulai memasang ekspresi berpikirnya yang biasa. Melihat respon kuroro itu, maria semakin bersemangat untuk memprovokasi pria bermata onyx itu.

"bagaimana? Di sana nanti akan banyak pria-pria muda dan aku yakin dalam sekejap saja kurapika akan menjad pusat perhatian di sana" maria terlihat berbinar.

"benar kata maria, apa kau tak takut kurapika di rebut pria lain?" mai ikut memprovokasi.

"bukan kah kalau berdandan dia akan semakin menjadi pusat perhatian? Lagipula aku yakin dia bukan tipe wanita yang mudah berpaling begitu saja... jadi aku bisa tenang" kuroro angkat bicara dan kembali membaca.

"huft... kurapika... kami harus mengatakan apalagi agar kau mau mengikuti permintaan kami kali ini?" laura tampak putus asa.

Kurapika hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tenang.

"apa kau juga tak takut kuroro di rebut wanita lain di sana? Dia juga bukan pria yang bisa di pandang sebelah mata"

"terima kasih untuk pujiaannya, tapi kau tak perlu meragukan kesetiaan ku, maria... aku juga bukan tipe pria yang mudah berpaling begitu saja"

"arghht! Kami menyerah! Terserah kalian saja lah" mereka tampak frustasi kali ini.

Kurapika hanya tertawa ringan. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa mereka akan menyerah, apalagi mereka berdebat dengan kuroro yang sudah terkenal sangat pandai bersilat lidah, dia sendiri saja sering kewalahan saat harus berdebat dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Kurapika mengantarkan mereka ke pintu.

"huft... sejak tinggal ke sini pagi ku tak pernah bisa berjalan dengan tenang" kuroro angkat bicara saat melihat sosok kurapika yang baru kembali mengantar para tamu mereka itu.

"yah... anak-anak sudah bangun? Kita harus segera bersiap"

"tadi mereka masih tidur... coba kau cek saja lagi"

Kurapika segera beranjak ke kamar utama, tempat di mana kedua malaikat kecilnya terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kini sudah berada dalam mobil kuroro. Pagi ini Al maupun Ares tak banyak bicara, mereka masih lelah karena pagi ini mereka harus di paksa bangun pagi oleh kurapika sedang mereka tidur sangat larut tadi malam. Al mengucek-kucek matanya dan sesekali menguap, ia bersender di carsitnya berusaha untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ares, bayi mungil itu bersender pasrah di carsitnya sambil menghisap dot di mulutnya, mata rubynya terlihat sayu karena masih di ambang mimpinya.

"kasihan mereka, pasti mereka masih sangat kelelahan" kurapika melihat mereka, iba.

"pastinya... mereka ikut bergadang tadi malam, mereka terlalu bersemangat sampai tak bisa tidur"

"ini pertama kalinya mereka pergi menginap"

"yah.. biar kan mereka tidur... perjalanan masih panjang... karena nanti di sana mereka pasti jauh lebih tak bisa diam" kuroro memasang CD yang berisi lagu-lagu klasik untuk mengantar malaikat kecil itu ke dunia mimpi.

"yah... oyasumi sayang" kurapika mengelus rambut mereka lembut.

"kau juga istirahat lah... pagi mu sudah terganggu oleh maria dkk. Tadi"

"jangan cemas kan aku, aku sudah biasa tak tidur"

"kau harus mempersiap kan tenaga lebih untuk menjaga anak-anak nanti... menjaga mereka jauh lebih melelah kan daripada menghadapi kasus"

"aku bisa menanganinya... tenang saja"

"dasar keras kepala... terserah kau sajalah. Tapi ingat, aku tak mau kau pingsan dan sakit lagi karena kelelahan" kuroro kembali fokus memacu mobilnya mengikuti mobil caravan putih di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir 3 jam mereka menempuh perjalanan dari York Shin city, mereka tiba juga di pegunungan tempat tujuan mereka. Perjalanan yang melelah kan terbayar oleh pemandangan yang asri dan udara yang masih sangat segar. Kuroro turun dan segera menggendong Al yang masih terbuai dengan mimpinya, begitu juga dengan Ares yang tertidur lelap dalam gendongan kurapika.

"mereka tidur?" saeko-san mendekat dan melihat mereka.

"yah... mereka masih kelelahan karena kurang tidur"

"imuutnya!" maria mendekat dan melihat mereka yang masih tertidur dengan gemas.

"maria... suara mu terlalu keras... nanti mereka terbangun" luis memperingat kan istrinya itu.

"oops... maaf" maria segera menutup mulutnya.

"tak apa" kurapika menjawab dengan senyum samar.

"boleh aku menggendongnya?" pinta maria.

"eh? Apa kau yakin bisa? Nanti Ares terbangun... kasihan dia"

"aku kan juga harus belajar... suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi ibu... boleh ya, kurapika" pinta maria yang sedikit memaksa.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memberi Ares perlahan agar anak itu tak terganggu. Maria menggendongnya perlahan dan membenar kan posisinya. Ares sedikit terganggu dan mencari posisi sendiri.

"ares sangat imut... dia lebih gembil dari pertama kali ia datang" maria memperhati kan ares sambil asik memainkan jari di pipi bayi mungil itu.

"yah... dia sedang senang makan... timbangannya naik 1,5kg dari terakhir kami ukur" kurapika menjelas kan. Maria hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus tersenyum memandangi wajah polos ares.

"hey... kuroro... boleh aku menggendong Al?" suami Laura mendekat.

"hmm... boleh saja... tapi dia lumayan berat"

"tak lebih berat dari istri ku kan?"

"mungkin tidak" kuroro tersenyum santai sambil memberikan Al pelan.

Mereka pun berjalan santai ke arah cottage yang telah di pesan sebelumnya, di dekat sebuah halaman luas yang tampak seperti tempat pertemuan, luis memberi kan kunci cottage kepada masing-masing pasangan.

"kalian bisa istirahat di cottage kalian masing-masing... kita berkumpul lagi di sore hari ya" luis melihat mereka.

Pasangan yang lain mengangguk pelan sambil menerima kunci yang di berikan oleh luis.

"yaah... padahal aku masih belum puas menggendong ares... ares boleh ku bawa dulu?" maria melihat kurapika.

"maaf... aku tak bisa... takutnya dia bangun dan menangis... kau akan kerepotan kalau dia mulai rewel" kurapika segera menolak dengan halus.

"dia sedang tidur pulas... pasti tak terganggu"

"tapi dia bisa terbangun kapan saja" tolak kurapika lagi.

"selama dia tidur saja... kalau dia terbangun nanti, aku akan segera mengantarnya ke cottage kalian"

"maria... jangan memaksa seperti itu... berikan ares pada kurapika lagi... kasihan ares kalau saat dia bangun dan tahu kalau ia tak bersama ibunya... lagipula kurapika pasti ingin istirahat bersama anak-anaknya" luis segera membujuk istrinya sebelum kurapika sempat menolak keinginannya lagi.

"huft... baiklah" maria akhirnya pasrah dan memberikan ares kembali kepada kurapika.

"sepertinya kalian harus cepat punya anak" kuroro berdiri santai di dekat kurapika. Al sudah berada dalam gendongannya lagi.

"sedang kami usahakan" jawab luis santai.

"kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini ya... sampai jumpa nanti sore" pamit kuroro santai.

"yah... sampai jumpa nanti"

Mereka pun berpisah. Kurapika dan kuroro berjalan santai ke arah timur, mereka menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu, tak jauh dari ujung anak tangga itu ada sebuah cottage yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Mereka mendekati cottage tersebut. Tertera nomor 2009 di pintu tersebut, sama seperti angka yang tertera di kunci yang sedang di pegang kuroro. Pria bermata onyx itu segera membuka pintu dan mulai masuk.

Suasana di dalam yang begitu asri dan teduh memuncul kan suasana nyaman, di tambah dengan pemandangan hijau yang tersaji di sekitar cottage dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara aliran sungai dari kejauhan membuat hati terasa lebih tenang. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi cottage. Hanya ada satu kamar dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar dengan dua tempat tidur di dalamnya, selain itu ada juga sebuah dapur dan kamar mandi yang terdapat di luar kamar dengan shower dan bathtub berukuran kecil. Ruang tamu yang langsung menghadap ke arah pinggir hutan dan sebuah taman bunga kecil terasa cukup menyegar kan.

Kurapika masuk kamar dan segera membaring kan ares di salah satu tempat tidur, kuroro pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah membaringkan anak-anak, kurapika segera berjalan ke arah lemari dan memberes kan semua pakaian mereka, sedang kuroro kembali berjalan ke ruang utama dan berduduk santai di sana.

"suasana yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan hiruk pikuk kota" kurapika segera bergabung dengan kuroro saat ia selesai dengan keperluannya.

"yah... kita perlu suasana baru... udaranya yang segar juga bagus untuk anak-anak... mereka sudah terlalu sering terkena polusi kota"

"cottage ini juga lumayan luas... tempat yang sangat cocok untuk Al lari-larian"

"sayangnya dia belum bangun"

"biarkan mereka istirahat lebih lama... kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku mau buat teh"

"hm... kurasa segelas kopi cukup bagus untuk menemani ku di sini"

"baik lah" kurapika mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang berisi semua jenis minuman yang biasa mereka konsumsi.

Setelah beberapa menit kurapika kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi kopi dan teh, kurapika menaruhnya di sebuah meja kecil yang berada di depan kuroro dan ia duduk di bawah sambil melihat pemandangan di luar.

"duduk lah di atas" kuroro melihat ke arah gadis itu dari balik bukunya.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan, ia menyeruput tehnya pelan.

"di bawah lebih nyaman" ucapnya kemudian.

"sou" kuroro kembali membaca.

Angin berhembus dari sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka, aroma harum dari taman bunga di luar terbawa. Kurapika menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, matanya terpejam menikmati suara deru angin yang berhembus pelan.

"nee... kuroro..." kurapika angkat bicara, ia masih dalam posisinya.

Kuroro hanya melihat ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"apa kau mendengar berita terbaru tentang kasus ini?"

"Shal sedang mencoba mencari melalui jaringan internet... sedangkan yang lain mencari di jalan-jalan... mencoba untuk mencari petunjuk yang lain"

"Killua dan Gon juga sedang mencari informasi dari para penjahat yang lain"

"kita sudah mencoba dari semua kemungkinan... sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan jejak mereka"

"setelah kasus ini selesai, semua juga berakhir... kita akan kembali pada kegiatan kita semula kan?"

"yah... kau juga tak perlu hidup seatap dengan ku lagi... kau bisa lebih tenang"

"itu artinya... aku juga harus berpisah dengan anak-anak? Mereka akan di bawa pergi dari ku?" kurapika mengalih kan pandangannya ke arah kuroro, ia menatap kuroro. Sirat kesedihan terlihat di mata saphirre dan rubynya.

Kuroro terdiam. Ia menatap kurapika dalam. Ia tahu betul apa yang di cemas kan gadis pirang itu.

"hidup bersama kita pun tak akan membawa masa depan yang baik untuk mereka... mereka akan terjerumus ke dunia yang sama dengan kita... berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan kita... keluarga bahagia ini cuma ciptaan kita saja, kita tak benar-benar hidup dalam dunia yang benar dan kita bukan pasangan yang sebenarnya"

"tapi aku benar-benar bahagia saat bersama mereka, semua itu bukan buatan"

"mereka lebih pantas hidup bersama keluarga yang jauh lebih baik dari kita"

Kurapika tertunduk diam. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata kuroro. Benar kata pria itu, mereka bukanlah pasangan biasa yang bisa memberi masa dean yang baik untuk anak-anak, mereka bisa kapan saja tak pulang atau bahkan kita bisa kapan saja meninggal.

"tapi..."

"mama..." kurapika baru saja akan menyangkal, namun rengekan Al terdengar.

"eh?" kuroro mengalih kan pandangan ke arah kamar Al. Anak itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengucek-kucek matanya, rengekan terdengar darinya.

"ada apa sayang?" kurapika bangkit dan segera mendekati sulungnya itu.

"Al mimpi... seram... mama" balita itu segera memeluk kaki kurapika, bulir air mata turun di ujung matanya.

"jangan takut... mama dan papa di sini... itu cuma mimpi sayang" ia menggendong balita itu.

Kuroro mendekat dan mengelus rambut hitam Al, lembut. Al melihat kuroro dan menggenggam jemari lentik kuroro.

"bisa kau lihat keadaan ares? Aku takut dia juga bangun atau mimpi buruk juga"

"baiklah" kuroro masuk ke kamar mereka.

Kurapika menggendong Al ke sofa tempat mereka tadi ia mengobrol, lalu ia memangku balita itu.

"kakak Al mimpi apa tadi?"

Al menggeleng, enggan untuk bercerita dan mengingat mimpi buruknya tadi. Ia memeluk kurapika erat.

Kurapika tak ingin memaksa Al lebih jauh, ia tahu nanti Al akan cerita sendiri. Gadis itu membiarkan Al memeluknya, ia mencium ujung kepala anak itu, berharap itu bisa menenangkan Al. Kuroro kembali dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Al mau minum susu?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

Al menggeleng.

"Al masih ngantuk?"

Al kembali menggeleng.

"terus Al mau apa?"

"Al lapar mama... AL mau kue" anak itu menengok ke arah kurapika.

"eh? Ya... ini sudah waktunya kalian makan siang... mama buatkan sesuatu ya untuk kalian"

"mama sama Al... jangan pergi" ia segera menahan tubuh kurapika agar tak pergi meninggalkannya.

"eh? Tapi mama mau masak dulu... AL lapar kan?"

"tapi mama jangan pergi"

Kurapika tampak bingung, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"biar aku yang masak" kuroro bangkit.

"eh? Tapi..."

"tenang saja... aku bisa masak ko... bubur untuk ares juga mau sekalian di buat kan?"

"baik lah kalau begitu... ya, kau bisa sekalian buatkan bubur untuk ares, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan bangun, dia juga pasti lapar"

Kuroro berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai melihat-lihat apa saja bahan yang tersedia dan mulai memasak. Kurapika kembali mengelus rambut Al, sambil melirik ke arah sulungnya itu. Mata Al masih terlihat sayu, jelas betul anak itu terganggu dengan mimpi buruknya barusan. Al bersender pasrah dalam pangkuan Kurapika.

"mama?"

"hm?"

"kita sudah sampai ya?" Al duduk tegak dan melihat keadaan sekitar yang terlihat asing.

"ya... kita sudah sampai... baru saja sampai.. tempat ini luas dan bagus, kakak Al mau lihat-lihat?"

Al menggeleng. Ia kembali bersender di badan kurapika, tak semangat.

Melihat minimnya respon dari Al membuat kurapika cemas. Ia menyentuh kening Al, mencoba memeriksa apakah anak itu terkena demam, tapi Al tak demam. Suhu tubuh balita itu sangat normal.

"nanti sore kita jalan-jalan ya"

"sama mama"

"ya... sama papa dan adik Ares juga"

Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

Kurapika mengelus rambut Al. Ia sangat cemas dan penasaran. Seburuk apakah mimpi yang di alami Al, sampai membuatnya menjadi semurung ini.

Aroma masakan mulai tercium menyeruak di dalam ruangan. Aroma yang menggoda selera. Kurapika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dapur dan melihat kuroro yang masih sibuk memasak di dapur. Tiba-tiba samar terdengar rengekan ares dari arah kamar.

"adik ares bangun... kakak Al di sini dulu ya... mama mau lihat adik Ares dulu" kurapika mau bangkit.

"ga' mau! Al mau sama mama" anak itu memeluk tubuh kurapika sangat erat.

"tapi kasian adik ares... adik ares pasti kaget dan takut sendirian di kamar"

"ga' mau! Mama di sini aja... sama kakak Al!" Al mulai merengek lagi, pelukannya ke tubuh kurapika semakin erat, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tak bisa bergerak.

"kakak Al..."

Al masih tak berkutik. Ia tetap memeluk kurapika erat.

"biar aku yang lihat keadaan ares... kau jaga Al saja di sini" kuroro segera berjalan ke kamar.

Kurapika diam melihat sosok kuroro. Tak lama rengekan ares mulai mereda. Kuroro keluar kamar sambil menggendong ares, wajah bayi itu memerah karena tangisannya tadi.

"ares juga ikut rewel" kuroro mendekat ke kurapika, berniat untuk memberi bayi itu padanya.

"mungkin mereka kaget karena bangun di tempat baru yang belum mereka kenal" kurapika mengambil ares dan memangku kedua anak itu.

"mungkin juga... terkadang aku masih tak mengerti tentang mereka" kuroro kembali berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

"adik ares kenapa? Kaget ya? Mama papa ada di sini ko" kurapika menyentuh ujung hidung bayi mungil itu.

Ares hanya menatap kurapika dengan kedua mata rubynya yang sangat indah. Bulir airmata masih terlihat di ujung matanya.

"jangan takut ya... mama papa di sini untuk jaga kalian" kurapika menghapus airmata kedua jagoan kecilnya.

Al tersenyum samar dan kembali bersender.

"makanan sudah siap" kuroro berjalan mendekati mereka membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"nah... sekarang kakak Al dan adik ares makan dulu ya... nanti sore kan kita mau jalan-jalan"

Al mengangguk pelan.

"kakak Al bisa makan sendiri?"

Al menggeleng pelan.

"mau di suapi?"

Al mengangguk kembali.

"di suapi siapa?"

Al terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir. Melihat ke arah kurapika dan kuroro secara bergantian. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah kuroro.

"kalau begitu sini" kuroro membuka tangannya untuk mengambil Al.

Al segera berpindah ke pangkuan kuroro. Kuroro membenarkan posisi balita itu dan mulai mengambil makanan Al.

"kakak harus habiskan makanannya ya" kuroro melihat ke arah Al dan mulai menyuapi balita itu.

Al kembali mengangguk dan mulai makan.

Kurapika kembali memperhatikan sulungnya itu. Ia sungguh cemas melihat keadaan Al, melihat Al semurung ini sungguhlah sangat langka. Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan mood balita itu.

"jangan banyak berpikir, kau juga harus menyuapi Ares" kuroro melirik kurapika dari ujung mata obsidiannya.

"eh? Yah.. maaf..." kurapika mulai menyuapi bayinya itu.

Keadaan ares tak lebih baik dari sang kakak. Bayi itu terlihat tak begitu semangat. Tak banyak celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia pun tak memainkan makanannya seperti yang akhir-akhir ini suka ia lakukan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Kurapika berharap saat sore nanti mood mereka sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah sedikit tergeser dari singgasananya, menandakan sore mulai tiba. Kurapika tengah bersiap untuk berkumpul dengan pasangan yang lain. Al dan ares juga sudah di mandikan dan telah siap bergabung, mood mereka sudah lebih baik sekarang. Al sudah mulai aktif bertanya tentang banyak hal sekarang, ares juga mulai banyak berceloteh. Kuroro keluar kamar dan segera mendekati mereka.

"biar aku yang gendong ares" pintanya kemudian.

Kurapika segera memberi bayi itu pada kuroro. Bayi itu segera membalikan badannya untuk menghadap langsung kepada sang ayah dan bermain dengan wajah pria itu sperti kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan. Kuroro membiarkan bayi itu dan mulai berjalan keluar di ikuti Kurapika yang menggandeng Al. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Al turun tangga dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil, kurapika menggenggam tangan balita itu kencang agar ia tak jatuh. Sesampainya di bawah mereka segera berjalan menuju meja besar tempat mereka mengatur janji. Pasangan lain sudah berkumpul di sana, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan kurapika dan kuroro.

"maaf kami terlambat... agak sulit membujuk Al mandi tadi" kurapika berjalan mendekat dan menunduk samar.

"tak apa... kami juga baru datang... bagaimana cottage kalian? Apa kalian suka?" tanya Luis.

"kami suka ko... suasananya menenangkan dan menyenangkan... Anak-anak juga cukup suka"

"baguslah kalau begitu... Al-kun mau main sama paman luis?" lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Al seraya mengelus pipinya.

"sama paman? Mama papa juga ikut" Al segera menggenggam tangan kurapika erat.

"eh?" luis tampak bingung.

"dia sedang manja hari ini... daritadi tak mau lepas dari kami" lapor kurapika.

"sou... kalau begitu kita main sama papa ya... paman luis bawa bola, Al bisa main bola?"

"um! Al bisa main bola... ayo papa" balita itu segera melangkah mendekat ke arah kuroro dan memegang kakinya.

"papa kasih adik ares dulu ya" kuroro berjalan mendekati kurapika dan segera memberikan ares padanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekti Al lagi.

"kalian mau ikut bergabung?" tawar luis pada pria yang lain.

"boleh juga... aku ikut" gill segera mendekati mereka, di ikuti oleh peter dan reiji. Mereka mulai bermain bola bersama Al.

"sawa, di mana suami mu?" maria mencari sosok berambut coklat berkaca mata yang di kenal sebagai suami sawa.

"ia sedang kembali ke cottage, aku memintanya mengambilkan jaket ku... ah! Itu dia sudah kembali" sawa melihat suaminya berlari mendekat.

"maaf menunggu... ini jaket mu, sayang" hazuki segera memberi jaket pada sawa.

"arigatou... kau mau ikut bergabung dengan yang lain? Mereka sedang bermain bola bersama Al"

"tentu saja aku ikut" pria itu segera berlari menjauh.

"dasar laki-laki... senang sekali bermain bola" laura melihat para pria yang sedang bermain bola.

"tapi reiji-san masih terlihat lincah ya" maria tampak kagum dengan pria paruh baya itu.

"dari muda dulu dia sangat menyukai olah raga... dia aktif kegiatan kampus dan kantor dulu"

Para istri yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"kuroro-kun juga terlihat pandai olah raga... padahal ku pikir dia tak terlalu suka olah raga, karena hampir setiap hari ia hanya diam di depan bukunya"

"dia lumayan sering melatih tubuhnya kok... walaupun dia lebih senang berada di depan buku tapi dia tak jarang menggerak kan tubuhnya" jawab kurapika santai.

_"menggerak kan tubuhnya untuk mencuri barang berharga"_ lanjut gadis itu dalam hati.

Para istri kembali mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"da!... dadadadada... mamama..." celoteh ares menginterupsi mereka.

"eh? Ares juga mau di ajak ngobrol ya?" maria melirik ke arah bayi itu. Ia memainkan jemarinya di dagu ares, membuat bayi itu mengeluarkan tawa yang lucu.

"ares benar-benar anak yang manis ya... kau beruntung punya anak-anak semanis mereka" saeko mengelus rambut lembut ares.

"yah... mereka malaikat kecil ku... keluarga yang penting buat ku"

"kau harus menjaga mereka dengan baik... jangan sampai mereka terluka"

"aku dan kuroro akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka"

"kalian juga jangan terlalu sering bertengkar, ya kan saeko-san?" laura ikut menambahkan.

"betul... kasian anak-anak... dan itu juga tak baik untuk tumbuh kembang mereka nanti"

Kurapika hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka.

"hei... ngomong-ngomong kurapika... boleh aku bertanya?" mai melihat ke arah kurapika.

"ada apa?"

"apa kau dan kuroro tak punya niat untuk mempunyai momongan lagi?"

"eh?" kurapika terkejut sekaligus bingung, kenapa mereka senang sekali mempertanyakan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"ares masih terlalu kecil, mai... kasihan dia masih butuh banyak perhatian" saeko membantu menjawab.

"bukan sekarang, tapi nanti... aku penasaran dengan anak perempuan mereka, akan secantik apakah anak itu? Al dan ares terlihat sangat imut apalagi kalau mereka punya anak perempuan"

"nah... bagaimana kurapika? Apa jawaban mu?"

"aku belum memikirkan tentang itu... aku masih konsentrasi untuk mengurusi mereka, aku juga masih menikmati waktu kami bersama" jawab kurapika, bijak.

"mama!... mama!..." suara teriakan Al menginterupsi mereka.

Kurapika melihat ke arah Al yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke kurapika. Kurapika membalasnya dengan senyuman santai.

"main yang hebat ya" teriak kurapika memberi semangat.

"um!" balita itu kembali semangat. Ia berlari mendekati bola yang ada di depannya dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Bola itu terlempar cukup jauh, yang lain bertepuk tangan dan bersorak tanda kagum pada Al. Balita itu tersenyum lebar tanda bangga.

"kakak Al hebat!" teriak para istri dari jauh.

Al melihat mereka dan tersenyum malu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"dia malu-malu" laura tersenyum melihat tingkah Al.

"itu lah tingkahnya sekarang" kurapika geleng-geleng.

"eh? Al-kun, awas!" teriakan peter mengejutkan.

**Bugh!**

Tapi terlambat, bola yang kelepasan di tendang terlalu keras oleh hazuki berhasil mendarat sempurna di kepala Al, membuat anak itu tersungkur jatuh.

"Al!" kurapika segera mendekat.

Al bangkit dan duduk. Ia melihat kurapika. Wajahnya merah dan kotor karena terkena tanah. Bulir air mata terlihat di ujung matanya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"kakak Al ga apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?"

"maaf ya Al... paman tadi terlalu keras tendangnya" hazuki segera meminta maaf.

Al hanya diam, samar terdengar isakan darinya.

"hayo... jangan nangis... kakak Al sudah besar.. malu dong" kuroro mendekati sulungnya itu.

"sakiit... papa..." rengek Al.

"paman minta maaf ya... sakit banget ya?" hazuki merasa bersalah.

Al mengangguk. Ia menunduk dan melihat bajunya yang kotor.

"kakak Al ga boleh cengeng... kan kakak Al mau jadi anak yang kuat" kurapika mengelus rambut hitam Al, lembut.

Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Al pelan, membuat anak itu berdiri lalu membersihkan bajunya. Al menatap kuroro.

"Cuma luka kecil... nanti juga sembuh... tadi kata paman hazuki, kakak Al mau di belikan es krim" kuroro mengelus bibir Al lembut, menyeka darah yang ada di sana.

"es krim?" mata Al kembali berbinar.

"paman mau kasih es krim?" Al menatap hazuki dengan penuh harap.

"eh? Ah.. ya... kakak Al mau es krim?"

"mau!" balita itu kembali semangat.

"kalau gitu ayo kita beli es krim" hazuki mengulurkan tangannya pada Al yang segera di sambut riang oleh Al. Mereka menjauh.

"suami mu tipe yang seenaknya ya" sawa berbisik.

"itulah kuroro lucifer... bersikap seenaknya pada siapa pun... maaf ya, suami mu jadi harus belikan es krim untuk Al"

"bukan masalah... dia juga ceroboh sampai buat Al terluka, untung masih bisa di bujuk dengan es krim"

"Al memang mudah di bujuk dengan makanan manis"

**contenyu~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: gimana? bagus? ato mlah aneh? chappy ni di buat ud lma tp qiessa g smpet pblish, bru bsa skrg.. smoga xan ska y ^^... oya... bcoran ni, fic ni siap2 msk klimaks yg akhirnya tamat.. ok skrg wktu'y blas review... review'y lbih sdikit dr bysanya, tpi gpp ^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi : mkasih krena msih mo bca fic ni wlopun tlaaaaat bgt updte... ni ud updte, hope u like it ^^**

**Moku-Chan : mkasih jga msih stia nunggu fic ni updte #bow... bonusnya nnti ya,,, tnggu moment pas dlu, tp ud d siapin ko ^^.. ****hope u like this chappy, enjoy ^^**

**FatmaRoraima : ares baik ko.. imut ya? qiessa aj gmes ^^... ni ud lnjut ko ^^, enjoy ^^**

**dindachan06 : ****ni ud updte... hope u like it... enjoy ^^**

**author's note: sgitu dlu updte hr ni... thx bwt yg msih stia nggu fic ni... qiesa agk doki-doki updte chapy ni... hope u all like it ^^... c u in next chappy ^^... oyasumi zzzzz... **** RnR please**


	23. Chapter 23 Ares X Akhir X Organisasi

**Disclaimer : as always. HxH is belong to Togashi sensei, but thus fic is belong to me**

**Title : Me and You, Family?**

**Pair : KuroXfemKura**

**Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typos (udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

**A/N #1 : akhirn'y fic ni updte lgi... btuh perjuangan bwat ttep updte n ktik fic ni di tengah semua ksibukan mnuju UAS, tugas kampus yg nmpuk n acara skolah (curcol dikit) tpi ssuai jnji, qiessa akan ttep ushain updte, stidak'y sblum UAS nnti... waah... ga kerasa, fic ni udh mo slesai... hmmm... lbih pnjang dr prkiraan, kbnyakan muter2 c critanya, qiessa hrap klian ttep ska... ok, jngan pnjang2... enjoy this chappy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Ares X Akhir X Organisasi<strong>

**Latar Belakang part 1**

Malam telah datang, para pasangan telah kembali ke cottage mereka masing-masing. Kurapika sedang mempersiap kan makan malam untuk mereka, sedangkan Kuroro sedang di kamar mandi untuk memandikan anak-anak. Suara celoteh kedua anak itu terdengar, beberapa tawa dan cipratan air juga terdengar. Kurapika asik mendengar mereka.

Drrrttt... drrrttt... drrttt...

Getaran handphone Kurapika terdengar, ia segera mendekati meja kecil tempat handphonenya di simpan.

-Netero-sama-

Itu lah nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"moshi-moshi" jawab Kurapika segera.

"moshi-moshi, Kurapika"

"ya ketua... apa ada kabar terbaru tentang misi ini?"

"jadi Leorio belum menghubungi mu tentang ini?"

"eh? Belum... saya belum mendapat telepon dari Leorio"

"Kuroro juga belum memberi tahu mu?"

"belum" Kurapika mulai curiga, masalah apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia melihat Kuroro keluar kamar mandi dengan menggendong kedua anaknya yang berbalut handuk.

"kalau begitu biar mereka yang beri tahu tentang ini... setelah itu ambil keputusan mu dan segera hubungi aku"

"baik" tak lama hubungan telepon terputus.

Kurapika kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiap kan makanan. Kepalanya terus saja berpikir keras memikir kan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi pada kasus ini. Kuroro berjalan mendekati Kurapika sambil menggendong Ares dan menggandeng Al.

"mama" sapa Al.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"mama" Al mendekat dan memeluk kaki gadis itu.

"eh? Kakak Al sudah selesai mandi ya?" Kurapika yang terkejut segera melihat ke arah sulung nya.

"um... papa juga mandi"

"sou... kita makan malam ya sekarang... kakak Al udah lapar kan?" Kurapika mengelus kepala Al.

"um!"

Kurapika mengangkat anak itu dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi makan. Kuroro menaruh Ares di kursinya juga. Ujung mata nya masih saja memperhati kan Kurapika. Tak lama acara makan mereka di mulai. Kurapika terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kepala nya terus mencoba memikirkan tentang spekulasi yang mungkin terjadi kepada kedua anaknya.

"mama" Al menarik-narik ujung baju Kurapika.

"eh? Ya... kenapa sayang?"

"mama ga makan?" sulungnya itu memandang nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"eh? Ya... mama makan ko" Kurapika segera memakan makanan nya.

"rencana kita besok apa?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"hm... kata maria kita akan adakan acara berbeque di dekat sungai dan para pria di ajak memancing"

"waah... acara outdoor ya... besok kita main di sungai ya" Kuroro melihat ke arah Al.

"um! Main di sungai" anak itu tampak begitu semangat walau mungkin ia tak mengerti sepenuhnya tentang kegiatan besok. Kuroro mengelus puncak kepala anak itu sekilas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang utama. Ia melihat Kuroro yang sedang duduk di balkon. Tak banyak penerangan di luar, hanya bantuan sinar rembulan malam yang menyinari mereka.

"apa yang kau pikir kan?" Kuroro segera bertanya. Mata nya tak pernah lepas dari lembaran buku bersampul hitam.

"apa yang kau sembunyi kan dari ku?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"tadi Netero yang menelepon?"

"apa perkembangan yang terjadi dengan misi ini? Apa yang belum ku tahu?"

Kuroro terdiam, ia menutup buku hitamnya dan menyender kan punggung nya di sofa. Ia menutup mata sebentar. Kurapika tak berniat untuk memaksa, ia bersender di balkon, berdiri membelakangi sinar rembulan.

"aku... ah.. maksud ku kami semua tak berniat untuk menyembunyi kan ini semua dari mu" akhirnya setelah jeda cukup lama, Kuroro angkat bicara.

"kami semua?"

"kau sudah tahu siapa saja yang termasuk 'kami' kan?"

Kurapika mengangguk pelan.

"sejak kapan kalian tahu perkembangan baru kasus ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"ingat rapat terakhir yang harusnya kau ikuti saat kau tiba-tiba demam?"

"selama itu kah kalian tahu?" itu sudah hampir sebulan yang lalu.

"awalnya ini hanya berawal dari kecurigaan Killua dan Shal tapi kami berhasil menemu kan beberapa bukti baru yang menguat kan kecurigaan mereka berdua... kami mulai mencari bukti lain yang lebih akurat... Killua dan Gon mulai mencari ke luar York Shin... Shal dan Paku juga mulai mencari jejak yang lain... sedang Leorio meneliti bukti yang lain... para ryodan juga membantu"

"kalian telah bekerja sama dengan baik tanpa sepengetahuan ku" nada bicara gadis itu terdengar sarkatis kali ini.

Kuroro hanya diam.

"jadi, apa perkembangan terbaru nya?"

Kuroro membenar kan duduknya mengahadap Kurapika. Kurapika menatap nya langsung di mata, menunggu penjelasan.

"anak-anak itu adalah anak lab."

"maksudmu?"

"anak-anak itu bukan lahir, tapi di cipta kan... mereka tak lahir dari rahim seorang ibu tapi mereka di ciptakan melalui percobaan di laboratorium"

"tapi bukankah kata Shal dulu mereka di jual orang tuanya? Al di jual saat umurnya 6 bulan... lalu mereka di jual kembali oleh organisasi Egmont itu kan?" Kurapika mencoba mempertegas.

"awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi Shal menemu kan bukti lain yang menyatakan mereka tidak di jual orang tuanya... organisasi itu telah berubah dari terakhir kali ryodan bertemu dengannya... setelah berganti ketua, Egmont mempunyai bisnis baru selain hanya penjualan manusia"

"penciptaan manusia itu?" gadis itu menebak.

"ya... mereka mencipta kan manusia baru dari berbagai gen manusia yang terpilih... kau pernah mendengar seorang hunter yang juga seorang ilmuwan jenius yang kini menjadi penjahat yang paling di buru oleh para black list dan kriminal hunter?"

Kurapika mengangguk, ia pernah membaca tentang kasus ilmuwan gila itu. Ia menjadi penjahat yang paling di buru karena percobaan gilanya untuk mencipta kan revolusi manusia baru dan telah membunuh juga menjadi kan ribuan orang sebagai percobaan laboratorium nya. Tak dia sangka bahwa kedua anak itu terlibat dengan ilmuwan gila itu.

"ilmuwan gila itu lah ketua Egmont yang baru... ia telah merubah total Egmont yang awal nya menjual, kini mereka menculik para 'bibit' yang bagus untuk mencipta kan manusia unggul yang baru dan kedua anak itu adalah salah satunya"

"lalu siapa yang di maksud dengan 'orang tua'?"

"menurut Nobu dan Machi, selain mencipta kan manusia dari bibit unggul, mereka juga mencipta kan manusia sesuai permintaan dan orang-orang yang meminta mereka di ciptakan lah yang di panggil 'orang tua'"

"kalau mereka di cipta kan sesuai permintaan, kenapa mereka di jual lagi ke Egmont?"

"untuk beberapa ciptaan yang di anggap 'gagal' bagi para 'orang tua' akan di jual lagi ke Egmont. Bagi mereka yang 'gagal', mereka akan di jual oleh Egmont di pasar gelap"

"aku tak menyangka anak-anak itu sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan dunia hitam tanpa mereka sadari"

"tak ada yang menyangka hal ini"

"lalu bukti apa lagi yang sudah di temukan?" terlalu banyak data yang di lewat kan Kurapika dalam misi ini.

"Killua telah menemu kan bukti bahwa Al dan Ares telah masuk ke dalam daftar anak-anak yang akan di jual lagi, bahkan sudah ada yang menawar mereka. Ia dan Gon sedang pergi ke tempat di mana Al dan Ares pertama di temu kan untuk mencari petunjuk lain tentang siapa yang membeli mereka dan mencari jejak ciptaan 'gagal' lain di pasar gelap. Leorio sedang mencari tahu dari mana saja gen-gen itu berasal, termasuk gen anak-anak itu... Nobu dan Machi mulai bisa membaca jejak Egmont, menurut mereka Egmont kini tengah bekerja sama dengan petinggi suatu negara... Paku sedang mencari informasi melalui para 'orang tua'. Sedangkan Shal, ia mencari informasi tentang siapa saja yang masih dan akan terlibat dengan Egmont. Setelah Shal berhasil mendapatkan nya, aku akan mulai bergerak"

"biar kan aku ikut mencari... aku ingin ikut langsung dalam misi ini" pinta Kurapika. Ia menghadap Kuroro.

"sebelum itu, kau harus tahu bukti lain yang di temu kan oleh Leorio tentang DNA kedua anak itu... akan lebih baik kalau kau hubungi Leorio dan mendapat penjelasan langsung darinya"

Kurapika segera mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol yang begitu ia hafal. Terdengar suara dari seberang sana tanda telepon itu tersambung.

"moshi-moshi, Leorio... aku ingin tahu tentang kedua anak itu" sambar Kurapika langsung saat mendengar telepon di angkat.

"kau sudah tahu ya? Kuroro sudah cerita semua?" lelaki itu menjawab dengan nada lemas. Ia tampak enggan membahas tentang hal ini.

"mungkin... kecuali bagian tentang bukti yang kau dapat kan" mendengar itu, rasa ingin tahu Kurapika semakin menggeliat tak sabar.

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari dokter muda itu, hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat dan panjang.

"jadi?" gadis pirang itu mendesak dengan nada memaksanya.

"ini akan sedikit berat dan mungkin terasa emosional untuk mu, Kurapika... berjanji lah untuk tetap tenang" Leorio angkat bicara, nadanya terdengar lebih cemas sekarang.

"baik, jadi?"

"aku akan menjelas kan pelan-pelan jadi ku mohon jangan meminta ku untuk terlalu terburu-buru, karena jujur saja ini juga berat untuk ku... kau mengerti?"

"baiklah" kali ini gadis pirang ini harus menahan gejolak ingin tahunya lebih dalam, ia harus lebih bersabar sekarang.

"saat aku meminta salah seorang teman ku untuk memeriksa mereka dulu, aku juga memintanya untuk mengambil contoh DNA mereka berdua. Dari hasil tes itu lah kecurigaan ku mulai tumbuh... aku mulai melaku kan beberapa penelitian lagi dan aku menemu kan bahwa mereka adalah anak yang di cipta kan di laboratorium dan mereka adalah asli bersaudara"

"maksud mu?"

"gen inti mereka berasal dari orang yang sama... jadi bisa di katakan mereka adalah hasil pembuahan yang tercipta dari satu orang yang sama, karena itu mereka bisa di kata kan bersaudara atau mungkin mereka awalnya di cipta kan sebagai anak kembar... hanya saja ada ada faktor lain yang membeda kan mereka... gen inti mereka di campur dengan gen orang lain... aku tak tahu apa alasan pencampuran gen ini dan mungkin karena hal itu mereka tak jadi di cipta kan sebagai anak kembar"

Kurapika mendengar kan penjelasan dokter muda itu dengan baik.

"aku menemu kan hal lain tentang gen Al"

Kurapika masih tetap diam menunggu sahabatnya itu melanjut kan pembicaraannya.

"karena campuran gen tersebut, membuat kedua gen itu tak bisa bersatu dengan sempurna dan ketidak sempurnaan itu banyak di temu kan dalam gen yang di bawa Al"

"terus apa akibatnya?"

"sebenarnya tak ada pengaruh yang telalu berarti dari ketidak sempurnaan itu, karena hal itu hanya bersifat sementara. Gen yang di bawa Al belum bisa berkembang baik dalam tubuh nya dan hal itu hanya berpengaruh pada daya tahan tubuh Al yang rentan, tapi seiring pertumbuhan nya maka perkembangan gen Al juga akan jadi lebih baik dan sempurna. Tapi perlu di perhati kan Al tak boleh mengalami luka yang parah atau itu semua akan berakhir sangat buruk untuknya... dan mungkin itu lah alasan kenapa Al termasuk dalam yang 'gagal'"

"tapi bukan kah Al memiliki banyak luka sebelumnya?"

"semua luka itu tak terlalu parah dan masih bisa di tolerir tubuhnya tapi kalau ia mendapat luka yang lebih dari itu, maka habislah ia"

"lalu apa alasan Ares di masuk kan dalam produk 'gagal'? apa karena gen campuran itu tak berkembang juga?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"tidak, lain dengan gen Al yang belum bisa berkembang dengan sempurna, gen Ares berkembang dengan cukup baik"

"lalu apa masalah nya?"

"masalah nya ada pada gen campuran yang di miliki oleh Ares... gen kedua yang di campur kan pada Ares termasuk langka, tapi sepertinya mereka gagal menggabung kan gen itu dengan baik, memang tak ada yang berpengaruh selain penampilannya"

"penampilan? Apa maksud mu?" Kurapika belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan ini.

Leorio menarik nafas panjang. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai pada inti pembicaraan yang tak ingin dia sampaikan. Mendengar jeda di antara pembicaraan mereka, Kurapika sadar betul bahwa ini bukan masalah yang ringan. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi gusar, firasat buruk menderanya.

"... menurut mu, apa yang membeda kan Ares dengan anak-anak lain?" ucap dokter muda itu kemudian.

Kurapika diam sebentar dan mulai mengingat fisik bayi mungil nan lucu itu.

"ah!... jangan-jangan... kau bukan bermaksud pada hal itu kan?" gadis itu segera bertanya, ia mulai terbawa emosi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Leorio, hanya helaan nafas lagi yang terdengar. Entah sudah berapa kali dokter muda itu menghela nafas berat dalam percakapan ini. Sikap diam temannya itu membawa Kurapika dalam kesimpulannya.

"tapi itu tidak mungkin, Leorio" gadis itu mencoba tenang.

"awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu... tapi sungguh aku telah melakukan banyak penelitian dan itu lah hasilnya..."

"itu tidak mungkin.. hanya aku yang tersisa dari suku ku... suku ku telah habis oleh para ryodan, tak mungkin Ares memiliki gen suku ku" cecar Kurapika kemudian, tangannya gemetar menahan emosi. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya, mata ruby Ares berasal dari gen yang di miliki sukunya.

"lalu bagaimana kalau gen itu di dapat sebelum para ryodan membantai suku mu? Atau ilmuwan itu menemu kan kuburan suku mu dan membongkar salah satunya untuk mengambil contoh gennya? Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi kan? Dan bukti dari kemungkinan itu lah yang sedang aku cari..."

Kurapika menunduk. Ia langsung membayang kan kuburan sukunya yang telah ia buat dengan mengorban kan semua kesedihan, amarah dan sakit hatinya itu telah di bongkar seorang ilmuwan gila. Mungkin saja kuburan yang di bongkar itu adalah kuburan keluarganya, temannya atau mungkin kepala sukunya dan gen yang telah di ambil itu kini telah bercampur dengan gen lain yang akhirnya muncul di hadapannya dengan sosok lain yang ia kenal sebagai Ares. Emosinya tak bisa tertahan lagi, matanya telah berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Mengetahui jeda panjang dalam percakapan nya ini, Leorio sadar bahwa gadis itu telah terguncang. Ini pasti sangat berat, mengetahui salah satu kuburan sukunya telah di bongkar untuk di jadi kan percobaan seorang ilmuwan gila.

"aku akan tutup teleponnya sekarang... kau tenang kan dulu pikiran mu... masih ada kenyataan lain yang harus ku beri tahu pada mu tentang Al" setelah selesai mengucap kan itu, Leorio segera menutup teleponnya.

Kurapika masih diam di tempatnya, ia membiar kan handphone nya jatuh dari tangannya. Kuroro melihat gadis itu, ia bangkit dan mendekati gadis itu.

"jangan mendekat!" sergah Kurapika cepat seraya mengambil ancang-ancang. Dowsing chain dan Chain jail telah keluar dari tangannya, mengarah langsung pada Kuroro. Mata scarletnya menatap langsung lelaki itu, aura pembunuh yang begitu kuat keluar darinya. Melihat itu, Kuroro lebih memilih untuk diam.

Kurapika segera berjalan masuk, menuju kamar di mana anak-anak itu tertidur. Gemerincing rantai terdengar mengiringi langkahnya. Gadis pirang itu segera mengunci kamar dan berjalan mendekati kedua anak itu.

Ia melihat Ares yang tengah tertidur tenang, bibir mungil nya kadang bergerak. Wajah anak itu begitu tenang membukti kan bahwa anak itu terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mengelus rambut bayi itu lembut. Mengetahui mereka adalah anak yang tercipta dari percobaan laboratorium cukup membuatnya terkejut di tambah lagi dengan kenyataan lain di balik mata merah Ares. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menerima sepenuh nya tentang kenyataan ini.

Gen Ares sama dengan gen yang di milikinya? Dengan kata lain, Ares juga termasuk dalam suku kuruta yang masih tersisa? Kalau memang begitu, kini ia tahu setidaknya ada satu orang dari sukunya yang masih hidup dan orang itu kini berada ada di dekatnya. Tapi kenyataan itu membuka luka lain di hatinya, kenyataan bahwa gen itu harus di miliki Ares dengan mengorban kan kuburan anggota sukunya yang di bongkar. Bahkan setelah kematian pun anggota sukunya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan semua itu berawal karena para laba-laba itu membantai habis sukunya. Karena pembataian itu semua penderitaan ini bermula. Kebencian yang ada untuk para laba-laba semakin besar. Ia begitu membenci laba-laba juga Kuroro. Hasrat untuk memburu para laba-laba begitu besar sekarang. Matanya kembali membara penuh emosi.

"... hemmm... ga... ahhh..." igauan pelan dari Al mengalih kan perhatian Kurapika, ia segera menengok ke arah balita itu.

Tidur nyenyak Al terganggu, pulir keringat meluncur deras di wajahnya, menanda kan ia tengah bermimpi buruk. Balita itu menggenggam ujung selimut dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya tak bisa diam.

"ga mau... mama... hiks... papa... hiks..." igaunya lagi. Kurapika berjalan mendekati Al, di genggamnya pelan tangan anak itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"ga!" anak itu langsung terbangun, nafasnya terengah seakan dia habis berlari.

"sst... kakak Al kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Kurapika mengelus rambut anak itu.

"mama... Al takut... pulaang" rewel anak itu segera.

"sst... itu Cuma mimpi... jangan takut ya... ada mama di sini" Kurapika segera memeluk dan memangku anak itu.

"Al takut... ayo pulang... Al ga mau di sini... takut mama" rengek anak itu lagi.

"besok aja ya kita pulang... habis mancing kita pulang"

"sekarang aja mama, ayo" rengek anak itu lagi.

"sekarang udah malam... besok aja ya... kalau kita pulang sekarang, kasian adik Ares, adik Ares kan masih tidur... nanti paman Luis sama tante Maria juga cari Al... besok ya pulangnya... kakak Al juga mau lihat ikan kan?" Kurapika mencoba membujuk.

Anak itu terdiam, ia melihat ke arah adiknya Ares, lalu berpikir.

"tapi ga makan siang ya... lihat ikan, terus pulang... Al ga mau bobo di sini lagi"

"ya... nanti kita pulang sebelum makan siang ya... sekarang kakak Al bobo lagi ya"

"um... bobo sama mama"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk dan membaring kan tubuhnya di tempat tidur kemudian menaruh Al di sebelahnya.

"papa mana?" anak itu melihat sekitar.

"papa masih di luar... papa lagi kerja, jangan ganggu ya.. malam ini tidur sama mama aja ya"

"um... mama jangan pergi ya..." Al segera memeluk tubuh Kurapika, erat.

"ya.. mama di sini sama kakak Al" gadis pirang itu mengelus rambut Al, lembut. Ia sedikit bingung, tak biasanya Al mau menurutinya untuk tak meminta Kuroro tidur bersama mereka, tapi gadis itu tak mau ambil pusing soal ini. Bukan kah ini lebih baik? Dia pun sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan pria bermata onyx itu. Kurapika melihat Al, ia menunggu anak itu hingga di jemput ke dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroro bersender di kursi balkon, membiar kan tubuhnya bermandi kan sinar rembulan yang tengah purnama. Buku masih berada di genggamannya, ia tak berniat meneruskan membaca tiap lembarnya. Ia tahu mulai beberapa menit yang lalu semua telah berubah, tak akan ada lagi 'keluarga' kecil yang bahagia. Pria bermata onyx itu mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya, menekan tombol dial dan menunggu.

"ini aku... kau sudah temukan semua yang kita butuh kan? Aku akan mulai turun besok... sepulang dari gunung nanti aku akan langsung ke markas... aku minta semua sudah beres" ucapnya kemudian saat tahu telepon itu tersambung.

"baik, danchou..." balas orang di seberang telepon, tangannya tak berhenti mengetik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika menunggu seseorang di seberang telepon menjawab. Ia bersender di punggung tempat tidur, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Al lembut.

"moshi-moshi" ucapnya segera saat tahu telepon sudah tersambung.

"moshi-moshi... jadi, apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan, Kurapika-chan?" jawab suara orang di seberang sana.

"ya... aku sudah mengambil keputusan, Netero-sama"

"jadi, apa keputusan mu?"

"mulai detik ini, kerja sama ku dan Kuroro Lucifer telah berakhir, tak ada lagi 'keluarga' di antara kami... aku hanya akan bekerja sama dengan para laba-laba untuk mencari Egmont dan membalas dendam ku" jawab Kurapika. Matanya kini telah semerah darah.

"itu kah keputusan akhir mu, Kurapika Kuruta?"

"ya... ini keputusan terakhir dari ku, Netero-sama"

"aku harap kau tak gegabah mengambil keputusan ini, aku akan lebih suka kau mengambil keputusan ini dengan kepala dingin"

"aku sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat baik"

"baik lah... aku terima keputusan mu ini... mulai sekarang, lupakan tentang 'keluarga' kalian dan fokus lah untuk mencari juga menangkap para Egmont. Selesai kan misi ini dengan baik, jalin lah kerja sama dengan para laba-laba sampai akhir misi... keputusan untuk anak-anak akan aku sampai kan nanti" putus kakek tua itu kemudian.

"baik"

"aku akan menunggu mu besok di kantor"

"baik"

"titip kan salam ku untuk anak-anak... nikmati waktu kalian"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon. Ia kembali berbaring seraya memeluk kedua malaikat kecil di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... lalu, danchou... bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?" tanya pria itu, ragu.

"semua telah berakhir, Shal... aku juga minta kau urus semuanya... buat semua terlihat rapi... biarkan 'keluarga Lucifer' menghilang dengan sempurna"

"baik, danchou"

Kuroro menutup telepon dan kembali membiar kan dirinya bermandi kan cahaya rembulan.

"sayonara... Alpha Lucifer... AntAres Lucifer..." ucapnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulir airmata terjatuh di ujung mata seorang balita berambut hitam sekelam langit malam. Bulir airmata membingkai wajah polos dan manisnya. Tak ada yang melihat airmata itu terjatuh.

"papa... mama..." igaunya pelan.

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2 : gmana? Ska? Ato mlah mkin bingung sma crita n genrenya? Qiessa hrap chap ni ga bwat klian bingung, krena jjur qiessa jga bingung mau bwat pnjelasan yg lbih gmpang n msih msuk sma genre ini... mkasih bwat yg msih mau nunggu n cba ngerti sma jlan crita fic ni #bow... nah skarang qiessa mo blas review, qiessa jga mo bles review d chap 20 yg blum smpet d blas..**

**Review chap 20**

**Moku-chan : yup... ad indikasi ke sana... smoga akn bnyak crita ttg psangan mda yg stu ni ya ^^.. hmmm... knpa y kurapika lka? ^^**

**VenVir: psangan yg srasi y? Hehehe... kuroro slalu smpet ksih 'hukuman' bwat kurapika yg nkal ^^... maria n saeko sngaja di mnculin dstu bwat jd 'saksi' ^^.. madunya ud d pgang kuroro ko (lpa d jlasin) ... kurapika kan emang 'kecil' ^^**

**Vita : mkasih ud smpet bca n ska fic abal ni ^^ #bow... nnt jga ad ko bgian sdihnya ^^ ... mkasih bwat smangatnya ^^**

**Yuichi : mkasih ud bca... ni ud updte ko, enjoy ^^**

**Lia-chan : ni ud updte ko ^^... smoga km msih bca ^^... mkasih bwat smangatnya ^^**

**Just a Reader Addict : ni ud updte ko, wlopun klamaan bgt, smoga km msih mau bca ^^... ni mlai msuk k akhir crita ko n mo msuk akhir2 wktu mreka rwat Al n Ares... msi sbnarnya akan d mlai, tnggu klanjutannya ya ^^... y ni, qiessa btuh refreshing n tdur yg ideal biar dpet bnyak insipirasi ^^**

**Komugi : yup... review km yg k-100... qiessa takjub bsa lhat ada yg review smp sbanyak it #teharu.. ni ud updte ko, bharap km msih bca ^^**

**Pika-chan : arigatou ^^.. ni lnjut ko ^^**

**vAither : arigatou ^^.. maaf bru bsa udpte skarang.. sbuk bnget #bow**

**dindachan06, Chafujitoz, FatmaRoraima : udah updte ko ^^... enjoy ^^**

**review chap 22**

**dindachan06 : ni ud updte ko ^^**

**moku-chan : ni ud updte ko ^^... g tlalu lama kan?... hope u like it ^^**

**Hina devilujoshi : hmmm... qiessa jg pngennya mreka g berpisah, tpi slakan d tbak kmana kra2 arahnya n gmana nsib mreka nnt ^^ #devil's smile... qiessa jg pngen lhatAl n Ares ^^.. agak ssah cri cntoh gmbar ky mreka, yg jlas mreka imuuuut bgt ^^... ni ud lnjut ko ^^**

**VenVir : waah... hisashiburi ^^... kuroro yg d chapy 19 mmang OOC, abs bnun hrus bwat kuroro yg gimana, jd q bwat dy jd sosok ayah idaman aj dh #di bantai... sorry for taking long time for update this fic, but I'll try my best ^^... enjoy n hope u like it ^^**

**FatmaRoraima : qiessa jga g kbayang, g kuat ktiknya jga kayanya (ggal jd author)... kayanya mreka bkal sdih dh #mikir keras.. hope u like this chap ^^**

**A/N #3 : sgitu dlu... thx bwat yg msih stia nunggu n bca... review please #puppy's eyes... lastly, good night n have a nice dream, minna ^^ **


	24. Chapter 24 Koma X Alasan X Target

**Disclaimer : as always. HxH is belong to Togashi sensei, but thus fic is belong to me**

**Title : Me and You, Family?**

**Pair : KuroXfemKura**

**Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typos (udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

**A/N 1 : waaahh... akhirnya update juga ni chappy baru ni... lebih panjang dari chappy sbelumnya... qiessa bsa jga publish lbih cpet dr prkiraan... mungkin lbih abal lgi, gomen ya ^^... ok, gmw panjang2... let's read... hope u enjoy it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Koma X Alasan X Target<strong>

**Latar Belakang part 2**

Kicauan burung telah ramai di sekitar cottage bernomor 2009, para penghuninya telah bangun dan akan memulai sarapannya. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, acara sarapan kali ini begitu sunyi, tak ada celotehan di meja makan. Al terlalu lelah bicara hari ini, semalaman ia selalu di hantui mimpi buruk. Ares sedang tak dalam mood untuk berceloteh, mata indah rubynya melihat ke sosok Kurapika dan Kuroro, tapi tak ada satu pun celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Kurapika juga tak banyak bicara, gemerincing rantai terdengar setiap kali tangannya di gerakan, ia terus menunduk sepanjang sarapan. Sama halnya dengan Kuroro, ia tak sarapan hari ini, hanya di temani oleh secangkir kopi dan buku hitam di tangannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari lembaran buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Udah... Al kenyang." Itu lah suara pertama yang terdengar setelah kesunyian yang lama tercipta.

"Kakak Al ga mau makan lagi?" Kurapika mengelus pipi anak itu.

Al menggeleng pelan. Ia melihat Kuroro.

"Papa... Al mau di pangku papa, boleh?" pinta anak itu kemudian.

Kuroro memandang ke arah Al, ia menaruh buku di atas meja kemudian memangku balita itu.

Al menggenggam tangan Kuroro dan memainkan jemarinya pelan kemudian bersender di dada bidangnya.

"Nee... Papa,"

"Hm?" Kuroro mengelus rambut anak itu lembut.

"Al mau pulang... ga mau di sini,"

"Nanti kita pulang ya."

"Pulang ke rumah kita? Sama Papa, Mama dan adik Ares?" balita itu membalik kan badannya. Mata sapphire nya yang seindah samudra menatap onyx Kuroro.

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia hanya mengelus pipi balita itu.

Al ikut terdiam, ia menatap Kuroro begitu lama dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Tak lama ia memeluk tubuh kekar Kuroro, bersender di sana berharap ia bisa tenggelam lebih dalam di pelukan ayahnya.

"Al mau pulang ke rumah kita... Al suka di sana... Al sayang adik Ares... Al juga sayang mama papa... Al mau sama Mama Papa terus." ucap anak itu kemudian, ia memeluk Kuroro seerat ia bisa.

Kuroro hanya diam, ia tak membalas pelukan anak itu. Semua telah berakhir dan keputusan telah di ambil. Hanya sebuah belaian yang bisa di beri kan pria itu sekarang. Kurapika yang mendengar ucapan Al hanya bisa terdiam, ia berharap keputusannya ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah berada di dekat sungai sekarang. Semua orang sibuk menyiap kan acara hari ini, para istri sibuk menyiap kan untuk acara barbeque sedang para suami sibuk menyiap kan alat pancing mereka. Ares duduk di bangku kebangsaannya sambil sibuk memperhati kan sekitar.

"Hey... Kurapika... apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau lemas." Maria terlihat khawatir.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja... aku hanya kurang tidur karena semalaman Al mimpi buruk." dustanya.

"Benar kah? Pantas saja ia tak begitu bersemangat." Maria ikut memperhati kan Al. Balita itu tengah berjongkok di pinggir sungai sambil melihat ke dalam sungai.

"Yah... tapi dia sudah lebih baik sekarang... ah ya... kami mau pulang lebih cepat, kami mungkin akan pulang hari ini."

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau tak mau menunggu sampai besok?"

"Tidak usah... Al sudah rindu rumah."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sama-sama malam ini ya."

"Jangan... kami akan pulang sebelum makan siang... aku dan Kuroro ada janji di sore hari."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Al dan Ares? Kalian akan meninggalkan mereka di rumah?"

"Akan ada yang mengurus mereka nanti."

"Begitu ya... ya sudah, kalau begitu kita nikmati waktu-waktu terakhir kita bersama."

Kurapika hanya menunduk pelan tanda terima kasih.

"Hey... para suami! Kalian harus mendapat banyak ikan ya hari ini!" teriak Maria kemudian.

"Baik lah! Serah kan pada kami!" jawab para suami, kecuali Kuroro.

"Al-kun juga ya... tangkap ikan yang banyak." Wanita itu mencoba memberi semangat pada balita manis itu.

Al yang mendengar itu bangkit dan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat ke arah Maria dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang paling manis dan tulus. Senyum yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Maria terdiam melihat senyum Al tersebut seraya memeluk tubuh balita itu. Ia juga tak tahu apa alasan ia melakukan itu. Tapi sebuah firasat muncul, sebuah firasat kalau mereka akan berpisah.

"Al harus dapat ikan yang banyak ya... nanti semuanya akan tante Maria masak."

"Um!" jawab anak itu dengan riang.

"Lepas sepatunya dulu terus ikut sama papa ya." wanita itu mengingat kan.

Al menurutinya dan segera berlari mendekati Kuroro yang sudah lebih dulu ada di sungai. Kuroro sedikit mencipratkan air ke arah Al yang berakhir pada tawa riang anak itu. Cukup lama mereka bermain air sampai akhirnya benar-benar memancing.

"Tawa anak-anak memang suara yang paling indah di dengar dan obat paling mujarab di dunia... apalagi kalau keluar dari anak semanis dan sepintar Al," Saeko berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

"Ya... aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kau wanita paling beruntung karena dua malaikat itu memilih mu untuk menjadi ibu mereka."

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan Al yang kini sibuk main air dengan para suami, baju dan tubuhnya telah basah semua. Senyum dan tawa riang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Ia terus memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya. Tubuh lincahnya lompat-lompat di sungai dangkal itu. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh dan kembali bangkit untuk bermain.

"Hei! Kalian sudah dapatkan ikannya?" tanya Laura.

"Kuroro dan Reiji-san yang akan menangkapnya." jawab Peter santai.

"Jangan terlalu santai begitu atau kalian tak akan dapat bagian makan siang." Ancamnya kemudian.

"Eh? Baiklah." Para suami segera kembali ke posisinya masing-masing untuk kembali memancing.

"Papa!" Al berlari ke arah Kuroro dan duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan kakinya. Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Tak lama kemudian para suami berhasil menangkap ikan, semua ikan-ikan itu di taruh di ember kecil. Al yang tertarik dengan ikan itu segera mendekat dan berjongkok di depan ember. Ia memasuk kan tangannya ke dalam ember dan bermain dengan ikan-ikan itu.

"Jangan memutar-mutar mereka... nanti mereka pusing." peringat Kuroro.

"Um! Ikannya banyak Papa."

"Ya... nanti ikannya mau di makan."

"Makan ikan." Balita itu kembali bersenandung riang.

"Al... kita main lagi yuk!" ajak Luis. Ia sudah berdiri di sungai dan mencipratkan air lagi.

"Um! Main!" Al menerima tawaran tersebut dengan baik, ia berlari ke dalam sungai dan mulai kembali bermain.

**Byuur!**

Al kembali terjatuh dan lagi-lagi anak itu tertawa riang, namun ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam bajunya.

"Eh? Ikan! Ada ikan di baju Al! Al tangkap ikan!" teriak anak itu senang. Ia mengangkat ikan itu tinggi-tinggi. Semua bertepuk senang.

"Mama! Al tangkap ikan! Lihat!" balita itu menghadap ke arah Kurapika dengan sangat bangga.

"Kakak Al hebat!" puji Kurapika tulus.

Ekspresi wajah malu nan lucu terlihat dari balita itu. Wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Ini buat mama!" Al berjalan ke tepi sungai sambil membawa ikan tersebut. Langkahnya menciptakan air di sekitarnya, ia bersusah payah untuk bisa melawan arus. Kurapika berjalan mendekat hingga ke hadapan Al.

**Dorr!**

**Syuut!**

Kedua suara itu terdengar hampir berbarengan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otak pintar Kurapika memproses semua ini. Ia melihat bajunya yang sudah terkena cipratan darah segar dari sosok di depannya. Sosok seorang balita yang begitu ia kenal. Balita itu baru saja tertembak dan tumbang di depan matanya. Air jernih sungai berubah menjadi merah sepekat darah.

"AL!" teriak Kurapika kemudian. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Al dari sungai.

"KYAAAAA!" para istri teriak dan segera mendekati Al, begitu juga para suami kecuali Kuroro. Ia telah menghilang untuk mengejar pelaku penembak tadi.

"HUUAAAA!" tangis Ares tiba-tiba pecah.

"Al... sayang... jawab mama!" Kurapika melihat anak itu.

"... Ma... ma..." jawab anak itu pelan.

Kurapika segera membuka baju anak itu. Ia melihat luka tembakan di dekat dadanya, nyaris terkena jantungnya. Ia melihat sebuah kait pancing di ujung baju Al, itu adalah kait pancing Kuroro, pria itu berhasil mengambil tindakan cepat agar anak itu tak terluka parah. Sekarang gilirannya. Keterjekutan ini membuat emosinya tak stabil, mata merahnya telah kembali. Ia mengalirkan _Nen_ ke jari jempolnya, mengeluar kan _Holy Chain_. Dalam keadaan seperti ini _Holy Chain_ miliknya bisa menyembuhkan luka yang cukup parah.

_"... Tapi perlu di perhatikan Al tak boleh mengalami luka yang parah atau itu semua akan berakhir sangat buruk untuknya..."_ peringatan Leorio tadi malam terngiang di kepala Kurapika bagai sebuah rekaman kaset.

"Al... bertahanlah... aku akan menjaga mu." Ucap Kurapika, airmata terlihat di mata kucingnya.

"Ma... ma.." ucap anak itu di ujung kesadarannya. Mata saphirre nya telah kehilangan binar indahnya, kini mata itu menjadi sayu. Anak itu telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"AL!" Kurapika memeluk tubuh anak itu erat. Ia tak bisa merasakan detak jantung anak itu lagi.

"Kurapika.. kami sudah memanggil ambulans... mereka akan datang 10 menit waktu lagi." Laura mencoba menenangkan gadis pirang itu.

"Tak perlu... teman ku akan datang dalam lima menit lagi... dia seorang dokter." ucap gadis itu. Ia menggendong tubuh Al yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya, lalu berjalan menjauh. Ia bersyukur tadi pagi sudah meminta Leorio datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Biar kami bantu bawa Ares." mai segera mendekati bayi yang masih menangis itu kemudian menggendongnya erat.

"Ada yang melihat dimana Kuroro?" Luis melihat sekitar.

"Dia mengurus apa yang harus dia selesaikan." Jawab Kurapika dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu waktu dan usaha lebih bagi Kuroro mengejar pelaku penembak kan tersebut. Penembak itu bukanlah seorang profesional yang cukup baik, namun ia memiliki kemampuan _Nen_ yang lumayan baik. Kuroro telah berhasil mengejar dan membunuhnya. Pria bermata onyx itu juga berhasil mendapat informasi dari sang penembak itu. Sebuah informasi tentang siapa yang berada di balik penembak kan ini. Kuroro mengambil handphone nya lagi.

"Ini aku... kita segera berkumpul di markas."

"baik danchou."

Kuroro segera menghilang dari tempat itu secepat angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika sudah berada di dalam mobil Leorio sambil memangku Al. Ia tak banyak bicara, hanya bulir airmata yang terlihat darinya.

**Flashback**

"Kau bawalah Al ke rumah sakit." ucap Kurapika sambil menaruh tubuh Al.

"Kau mau kemana?" Leorio melihat gadis kuruta itu. kilat mata merah terlihat di sana.

"Aku akan mengejar pelakunya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau harus tetap di sini... Al butuh kau!"

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Kurapika menatap dokter muda itu. Hanya kilat amarah dan benci yang terlihat di sana.

"Biarkan Kuroro yang mengurus nya! Bantu Al dengan _holy chain_ mu... kau ingat peringatan ku semalam kan? Tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan tanpa mu."

Gadis itu melihat tubuh Al. Dia masih bernafas walau pelan dan nyaris tak terasa, wajah dan kulitnya kini memucat. Manik saphirre yang terlihat dari matanya yang belum tertutup sempurna tak lagi bersinar. Kurapika menyentuh mata anak itu untuk menutupnya, ia memangku anak itu dan mengaktifkan _holy chain_nya lagi.

**End of flashback**

Mobil melaju melewati pegunungan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata merah Kurapika telah hilang, tapi _holy chain_ miliknya tetap di aktif kan untuk membantu Al meski sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Leorio's POV**

Aku melihat gadis pirang sahabat baik ku ini sekilas. Jelas sekali ia sangat terguncang. Anak-anak yang selama ini bersamanya baru saja tertembak di depan matanya. Cipratan darah yang ada di baju dan wajahnya belum sempat di bersihkan. _Holy chain_ miliknya masih melingkar di tubuh mungil Al, ujung salib nya bersinar di atas luka anak itu, mencoba untuk menyembuhkan nya. Belum ada respon dari balita itu, tak ada yang tahu keadaan anak itu yang sebenarnya. Kurapika harus siap kehilangan 'keluarganya' lagi.

Isak tangis terdengar dari bangku belakang. Aku melihat sosok lain di belakang. Sosok Ares ada di sana, ia baru saja tertidur lima menit yang lalu karena terlalu lelah menangis. Wajah putihnya kini berganti menjadi merah.

"Aku berjanji aka menyelamatkan Al... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha membuat nya kembali sadar." janji ku dalam hati.

**End of Loerio's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok berbadan tegap memasuki bangunan tua yang nyaris hancur. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi ke belakang memperlihatkan tatoo salib terbalik nya, gambar yang sama dengan corak yang ada di belakang mantel kulitnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati sekumpulan orang di sana, berdiri di puing yang cukup tinggi untuk jadi pusat perhatian mereka. Binar-binar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada di atap puing.

"Shal... informasi apa yang kau dapat?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan daftar orang-orang yang terlibat dengan para Egmont, mereka telah menjalin kerja sama dengan baik dengan para miliader dan dalah satunya ada di York Shin city... ini daftar nya," pria berwajah manis itu membagikan selebaran kertas kepada semua orang yang ada di sini termasuk sang Danchou.

Kuroro melihat daftar orang-orang itu dengan cermat. Mereka memang para miliader yang senang melakukan bisnis-bisnis gelap.

"Di lembar paling belakang ada daftar para 'orang tua' seperti yang di cari Paku, termasuk 'orang tua' Al dan Ares." lanjut Shal.

Semua orang mencari ke bagian paling belakang dan menemukan data yang di maksud. Orang-orang yang ada di daftar itu berasal dari berbagai kalangan, mulai dari jutawan hingga pemimpin negara.

"Aku menemukan fakta lain yang menarik tentang 'orang tua' kedua anak itu," ucap seorang wanita yang berpakaian layaknya seorang sekertaris itu.

Kuroro hanya melihat ke arah wanita itu dan menunggu.

"'Orang tua' kedua anak itu memiliki hubungan yang cukup 'erat' mereka menggunakan gen seorang gadis remaja untuk di jadikan gen inti Al dan Ares... tapi mereka tak melakukan pemintaan itu di waktu yang bersamaan... ini data tentang gadis remaja yang ku maksud tadi." Wanita itu memberi tumpuk kan kertas lain, kali ini lebih tipis dari yang sebelumnya.

Kuroro membaca data gadis itu. Tak ada yang spesial dari data gadis itu, ia hanya seorang gadis remaja biasa yang hidup di sebuah pedesaan di luar York Shin city dan gadis itu meninggal sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu di umurnya yang ke-17.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Kuroro mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang pria yang memakai baju samurai dan seorang gadis bermata tajam yang memakai yukata pendek.

"Kami berhasil menemukan jejak para Egmont... markas utama mereka ada di luar York Shin dan berada di bawah perlindungan miliarder paling berpengaruh di sana... mereka melakukan semua transaksi dengan para 'orang tua' di sana, proses tawar menawar produk 'gagal' juga dari sana," lapor samurai itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ilmuwan itu?"

"Kami belum berhasil melacak ilmuwan gila itu... ia melakukan penciptaan di tempat lain... pengiriman 'bibit' di lakukan berpindah-pindah, setelah itu 'bibit' di bawa ke tempat lain." sambung Machi.

"Baiklah... Shal dan Paku akan menemani aku memberikan semua data ini ke Netero... Nobu dan Machi kembali cari di mana ilmuwan gila itu berada... untuk yang lain, kalian berpencar dan bersiap untuk menunggu perintah dari ku... kita berpisah sekarang." putus pria itu kemudian.

"Baik, danchou." jawab mereka semua. Tak lama setelah jawaban tersebut mereka menghilang, meninggalkan bangunan tua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika diri mematung di lorong depan ruangan khusus. Ruangan itu di beri kaca agar orang hanya bisa melihat dari luar. Darah segar kini tak lagi terlihat di wajah dan bajunya, ia sudah membersihkannya tadi, walau masih ada bekas darah di pakaiannya tapi ia kini lebih steril. Gadis itu menyentuh kaca sambil memandang lirih ke dalam ruangan.

Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Hanya dengan berselimutkan kain putih. Mata saphirre indahnya tak terlihat. Kabel dan segala alat terpasang di tubuh mungilnya untuk membantunya mempertahankan nyawa kecilnya. Bukan tawa riang dan celotehan pintar yang terdengar dari dalam sana, melainkan suara dari alat-alat tersebut yang bisa saja berhenti berbunyi menandakan si bocah berambut hitam itu telah menuju tempat yang lebih baik, di surga sana. Helaan nafas yang terdengar lemah dan terputus membuktikan betapa rapuhnya balita itu sekarang. Perban putih melingkari dada mungilnya, masih ada setitik darah di sana.

Kurapika memukul kaca pelan, mencoba untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya di sana. Ia tertunduk, bulir airmata hampir terjatuh dari mata kucingnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan bulir itu tak benar-benar jatuh. Gumaman kecil terdengar meluncur dari bibirnya.

Terdengar suara pintu di ujung lorong terbuka, di ikuti sebuah derap langkah mendekati gadis itu. Pemilik langkah itu berhenti tepat di sebelah Kurapika, menunggu sampai Kurapika menyadari kedatangannya. Kurapika melihat sepatu yang ia kenal itu, ia mengangkat wajah tanpa ada niat untuk memandang sosok yang datang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ares?" tanyanya kemudian setelah jeda panjang di antara mereka.

"Dia sekarang sedang di rawat di ruang bayi... dia masih tidur... dia mungkin akan menangis lagi saat terbangun nanti."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya masih tertuju pada sosok di balik kaca itu. Lawan bicara nya itu berjalan mundur dan bersender di dinding.

"Nee... Leorio," ucapnya lagi dengan suara lemah.

Leorio tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Al?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, itulah keadaannya sekarang... aku sudah bilang pada mu sebelumnya, luka parah pada tubuhnya akan berakibat sangat fatal... dua hal yang membuat ia masih bisa berada dalam ruangan itu sekarang dan kami selamatkan. Pertama, Kuroro berhasil menarik anak itu tepat waktu jadi peluru itu tak menembus jantung kecilnya. Kedua, karena kau memberikan _Holy chain_ padanya. Kalau dua hal itu tak terjadi, kami tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya."

Kurapika melihat refleksi diri dokter muda itu dari kaca.

"Kau tahu Leorio? Tadi malam Al mimpi buruk terus... berkali-kali ia terbangun sambil menangis atau dengan wajah yang berkeringat... berkali-kali juga aku memeluknya erat sampai ia tertidur lagi... tapi tadi, ia tertidur di pelukan ku dengan wajah yang menahan sakit, senyumnya terlihat begitu lemah... ia memandang ku dengan matanya yang sayu, tak ada binar kehidupan dan semangat di sana... sampai tadi suara tawa dan senyum terus terlihat darinya, tapi sekarang ia terus menutup matanya," cerita gadis itu. Matanya terlihat nanar.

Leorio tak menjawab. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah gadis itu.

"Al meminta kami untuk pulang dari tadi malam... ia tak mau ada di sana, kata nya... andai aku mau mendengar permintaannya, mungkin aku bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan lebih baik. Andai aku memeluknya lebih cepat tadi, mungkin ia masih tersenyum sekarang... andai aku bisa lebih waspada mungkin kami tak di sini sekarang... andai—" lanjut nya lagi lirih.

"Ssst... dia masih hidup... dia hanya sedang tertidur... percayalah aku akan membuatnya kembali membuka matanya... aku berjanji akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum." Potong dokter muda itu. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan sekarang.

Kurapika berbalik menghadap Leorio, ia memandangnya lirih. Mata saphirre gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa lagi yang harus di lakukan, otak pintarnya seakan ikut lumpuh.

"Aku janji, Kurapika... aku akan membuatnya kembali sadar... aku janji." ulang dokter itu mantap. Ini adalah janji nya sebagai seorang dokter juga sahabat.

Kurapika mengangguk.

"Kau memang bodoh, tapi kau akan memegang terus janji mu." ucap gadis itu kemudian di balas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh dokter muda itu. Kurapika kembali berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Al.

"Kurapika... apa kau akan ikut rapat?" tanya Leorio kemudian, ia baru ingat tujuan awal ia kemari.

"Aku ikut... aku akan segera bersiap." jawab gadis itu tegas.

"Baik... aku tunggu di bawah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah gedung yang mirip dengan kantor yang tak pernah sepi dengan kegiatan, masuklah dua orang anak laki. Ekspresi serius terlihat dari wajah mereka, kedua anak itu berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantar mereka ke ruangan paling atas yang berfungsi sebagai ruangan ketua. Sesampainya di atas mereka langsung menuju ruangan ketua tersebut.

"Kalian sudah datang." Sapa sang ketua itu santai.

Kedua anak itu berdiri menghadap ketua berumur seabad itu dengan seorang asisten yang berkepala aneh di sampingnya.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu dua orang lagi atau mungkin hanya satu orang?" sang ketua berkata lagi sambil duduk di sofa. Ia memandang ke ruangan, di sini sudah berdiri lima orang. Seorang pria pendiam yang memiliki tatoo aneh di dahi dengan di temani seorang remaja yang berwajah ramah dan wanita yang berpakaian seperti sekertaris. Ada juga anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam di temani dengan teman sebaya nya yang berambut silver. Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu pelan dan masuklah dua sosok lain, seorang gadis berambut pirang di temani dengan seorang pria tinggi yang memakai kacamata di belakangnya.

"Sekarang semua sudah lengkap... mari kita mulai." putus kakek itu kemudian.

Shal maju mendekati meja di hadapan ketua itu dan memberikannya tumpuk kan data yang sama dengan yang tadi di berikannya pada Kuroro.

"Hoo~~... kalian bisa menemukan data seperti ini dalam waktu yang cukup singkat... anggota ryodan memang tak bisa di anggap remeh." puji pria tua itu setelah membaca tumpuk kan kertas itu. lalu ia kembali menaruh tumpuk kan kertas itu di meja. Kurapika segera mengambilnya dan membacanya bersama Leorio. Gadis itu melihat setiap detil data itu dengan baik, terutama di bagian 'orang tua' Al dan Ares. Setelah di rasa puas ia memberi data itu kepada Killua dan Gon.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat mu, Kurapika?" tanya sang ketua.

"Aku tak bisa berpendapat apa pun... aku baru tahu semua informasi ini kemarin malam dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan ku, jadi aku hanya akan mengikuti keputusan dari rapat ini saja."

"Baiklah... ada lagi yang di temukan oleh geng ryodan?"

"Kami berhasil menemukan jejak dan markas mereka... markas utama mereka ada di luar York Shin dan berada di bawah perlindungan miliarder paling berpengaruh di sana... mereka melakukan semua transaksi dengan para 'orang tua' di sana, proses tawar menawar produk 'gagal' juga dari sana." Lapor pria bersuara bariton itu. Ia mengatakan sesuai dengan yang di laporkan padanya tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan ilmuwan itu?" potong Kurapika kemudian. Ia tak menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku meminta Machi dan Nobu untuk mencari petunjuk lain tentang tempatnya berada." jawab Kuroro tenang, sama-sama tak menatap.

"Menurut info yang ku dengar, mereka melakukan transaksi dengan ilmuwan dan penciptaan 'bibit' di tempat yang berbeda." tambah anak laki-laki berambut silver. Ia mencoba mencari sendiri informasi yang mendukung misi ini.

Kuroro hanya melirik ke arah killua, tenang.

"Dan untuk kalian, apa yang kalian temu kan, Gon Killua?"

Kedua anak itu saling memandang.

"Kami pergi ke tempat Al dan Ares pertama kali di temukan untuk mencari bukti yang lain... di sana kami melihat produk 'gagal' lain yang sedang di lelang di sebuah gedung yang mirip gudang, kami berhasil menyusup di antara para penawar dan menemukan tujuan mereka membeli produk 'gagal' itu untuk di jadikan budak... mereka membuka harga dengan lumayan tinggi, karena walaupun 'gagal' tapi orang-orang yang di ciptakan itu memiliki kelebihan di atas orang pada umumnya... fakta lainnya adalah, mereka sudah bisa menguasai _Nen_... walau masih lemah... itulah alasan produk 'gagal' masih berharga untuk di jual." Killua yang pertama melapor.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan Al dan Ares bisa menguasai _Nen_?"

"Kemungkinan itu ada, tapi mungkin mereka tak menyadarinya... itu bisa di bilang 'bakat' dan untuk kedua anak itu, kami menemukan kalau mereka sebenarnya tak seharusnya di jual di pasar gelap... mereka termasuk produk 'gagal' yang langka dan mereka akan di jual dalam pelelangan di York Shin bulan depan."

Kurapika terkejut dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Seperti yang kami laporkan sebelumnya, anak-anak itu sudah memiliki penawar,"

"Siapa penawarnya?" Kurapika tampak penasaran.

Anak berambut silver itu diam. Ia enggan melanjutkan.

"Keluarga Nostrad" jawab anak lain yang bermata coklat. Ia menatap Kurapika, dapat terlihat jelas tak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Nos... trad...?" mendengar nama itu, Kurapika terdiam.

Nostrad adalah nama keluarga tempat ia dulu sempat bekerja, tempat ia pertama kali mengenal Melody, bahkan seorang temannya, Neon adalah anggota keluarga tersebut. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, kakinya terasa lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Kurapika... aku tahu ini akan sangat mengejutkan mu, apa kau...?" gon terdengar cemas.

"Apa Neon tahu tentang ini sebelumnya?" Potong gadis itu segera.

Gon menggeleng singkat.

Kurapika terdiam, ia ingat sebelum menerima misi ini Neon pernah sangat marah karena barang yang sangat di inginkannya di lelang telah hilang. Tak di sangka 'barang' itu adalah Al dan Ares.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak itu? siapa mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka sampai harus di lelang? Apa yang membuat keluarga Nostrad menginginkannya?" _semua pertanyaan itu bermunculan di kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok yang berdiri selangkah di depannya, -Leorio. _'Ya, Leorio pasti punya jawaban untuk semua ini. Bukankah katanya akan ada hal lain yang akan di sampaikannya tentang Al? Mungkin hal itu akan menjawab semua pertanyaan ku." _Pikir gadis itu lagi.

"Leorio... apa kau sudah menemukan fakta lain tentang gen mereka?" pertanyaan Netero mengembalikan fokus rapat padanya lagi.

"Aku masih harus melakukan beberapa tes lagi untuk gen Al... lagipula, anak itu sedang terluka sekarang... aku harus fokus merawatnya dulu untuk sementara ini." Lapor dokter muda itu.

"kalau begitu lakukan yang terbaik... aku akan percayakan perawatan Al pada mu."

Leorio mengangguk singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kalian selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan menunggu laporan dari Nobu dan Machi tentang tempat persembunyian ilmuwan itu, setelah itu aku akan langsung bergerak." Lapor Kuroro pertama.

"Aku dan Gon akan kembali menyelidiki tentang produk 'gagal' itu dan para penawar mereka."

"Kami akan mengambil mereka semua dan membawanya kemari." Sambung Gon, serius.

Killua hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan anak itu sekarang, apalagi bila melihat sinar mata anak itu yang terlihat begitu serius, semua akan sia-sia dan buang-buang waktu.

"Aku akan menyelidiki tentang partisipasi keluarga Nostrad dalam kasus ini. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan meminta Leorio untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang ia tahu tentang Al." Lapor Kurapika segera tanpa di minta.

"Baiklah kalau itu rencana kalian semua, aku rasa rapat ini bisa kita akhiri... semoga kalian berhasil."

Semua yang ada di situ menunduk sopan dan pamit pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara tangis seorang bayi terdengar membahana dari sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Beberapa suster dan dokter berusaha untuk menenangkan bayi malang itu, namun alih-alih tenang bayi itu menangis semakin menjadi.

"Dadada... mamamama...!" racaunya tak jelas di sela-sela tangisnya. Mata ruby indahnya melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sosok yang ia kenal. Tangan mungilnya di rentangkan, mencoba untuk mencari sosok yang biasa akan menggendongnya. Namun semua usahanya nihil. Bayi itu tak mendapatkan kenyamanan yang ia inginkan. Sudah hampir 15 menit lamanya ia menangis meminta kenyamanan, andai saja bayi itu sudah bisa bicara dengan jelas, ia akan memanggil orang tuanya.

"Uhuk... uhuk...!" bayi itu terbatuk karena tersedak airmatanya sendiri, suaranya pun mulai parau.

"Bagaimana ini, Dok?" tanya salah seorang suster di sana. Ia begitu iba melihat bayi itu yang terus menangis.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dokter itu tampak berpikir. Sudah banyak suster dan dokter yang mencoba menenangkan bayi itu dengan segala cara. Namun bayi itu tetap menolak dan terus menangis.

"... Dadadada... mamama..." racau bayi itu lagi, putus asa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menangis tanpa ada hasil. Isak kesedihan yang kini bergantian keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya di pukul-pukulkan ke tempat tidur dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia mengedarkan mata rubynya ke sekitar, sebagai upaya mencari sosok yang ia kenal.

Tetap nihil.

Bayi itu kembali memincingkan mata rubynya yang sudah sayu itu. Ia kembali menangis, bukan sebuah tangisan keras, hanya sebuah tangisan putus asa dan isakan sedih. Bibir mungilnya terus meracau kata 'dada' dan 'mama'.

Sosok seorang berbadan tegap terlihat memasuki ruangan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah bayi malang yang menundukan kepalanya tanda lelah. Sosok itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya memainkan surai hitam legam sang bayi dengan jemari lentiknya.

Bayi mungil yang merasa kenal dengan sentuhan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap sosok yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dadada..." racaunya lagi seakan ingin bercerita betapa rindunya ia dengan sosok itu. Tangan mungilnya terangkat ke udara meminta untuk di gendong.

Sosok itu langsung mengangkat tubuh bayi itu. Belum genap sehari sejak terakhir ia menggendong bayi itu, namun bobot sang bayi terasa lebih ringan. Mungkinkah bayi itu sudah kehilangan berat badan hanya karena menangis hampir seharian? Itu yang ada di pikiran pria itu.

Bayi itu menulusuk dalam pelukan sosok yang selama ini ia kenal dengan 'Papa', mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang ia inginkan sedari tadi.

"Kau tak lelah menangis seharian?" Kuroro mengelus rambut bayi mungil itu.

Sang bayi tak bersuara, ia menyenderkan kepala mungilnya di dada bidang Kuroro. Ajaib memang, tangisnya yang terdengar membahana tadi hilang dalam sekejap saat Kuroro datang.

"Apa dia sudah makan atau minum sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro ke salah seorang suster yang ada dekatnya.

"Belum. Ia terus menolak saat kami berikan makanan dan susu." Lapor suster itu.

Kuroro melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Waktu makan Ares sudah berlalu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia pasti sangat lapar sekarang. Walau, sandiwara mereka tentang 'keluarga' telah berakhir, tapi Kuroro tak bisa diam saja saat tahu bayi itu belum makan. Waktu hampir dua bulan yang mereka lalui bersama membuatnya peduli dengan bayi itu. meskipun ia berhati dingin, namun ia tetap manusia biasa yang bisa juga merasa iba, terlebih dengan bayi ini.

"Bisa tolong siapkan susu hangat untuknya?" pinta Kuroro kemudian.

Menjaga anak itu tetap hidup juga termasuk dalam misinya. Jadi ia tak mau Ares mati konyol karena kelaparan.

Suster itu menjauh di ikuti dengan orang-orang yang tadi di dalam, meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih memeluk bayi mungilnya.

**.**

**.**

"Leorio... tolong beri tahu aku tentang Al... apa yang belum ku ketahui tentang anak itu?" gadis berambut pirang segera angkat bicara, memandang pria jabrik yang tengah duduk di balik kemudi.

Mereka sekarang berada dalam mobil sedan hitam yang berjalan menyusuri kepadatan kota York Shin. Mereka memutuskan segera kembali ke rumah sakit setelah rapat selesai.

Leorio terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandang lurus ke jalan dari balik kacamatanya. Gadis pirang itu masih menunggu, meskipun untuk itu ia harus bekerja ekstra menahan diri.

"Bila gen yang di campurkan dengan gen Ares adalah gen sukumu, maka gen yang di campurkan dengan Al adalah gen suku lain yang juga langka," pria jabrik itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Suku lain?" gadis itu paham betul banyak suku langka yang tersebar di dunia ini.

"Menurut hasil penelitian ku, gen Al berasal dari sebuah suku yang berada jauh di hampir utara bumi... kau pernah dengar suku 'Molimo'?"

Kurapika mengangguk. Ia pernah membaca literatur tentang suku itu, meski tak banyak yang bisa di tulis tentang suku itu, tapi kemampuan meramal mereka sangat terkenal. Kemampuan meramal yang di warisi secara turun temurun dalam suku itu melegenda. Karena hasil ramalan yang ketepatannya mencapai 100% membuat suku itu sasaran empuk bagi para kolektor manusia langka.

Selain info tentang suku itu yang sangat minim di berbagai buku, tempat keberadaan suku itu pun tak di ketahui pasti, hanya tertulis mereka tinggal di paling utara bumi, tanpa di ketahui lokasi tepatnya. Dikatakan suku itu meramal melalui banyak media dan tafsir mimpi salah satunya. Konon katanya juga, mata biru yang bagaikan samudra adalah bukti keturunan mereka.

Bila semua itu benar, maka terjawablah sudah semua pertanyaan yang bercongkol di kepala Kurapika. Alasan mengapa anak itu 'di lahirkan'. Keterlibatan keluarga Nostrad dalam kasus ini. Bahkan tentang mimpi aneh yang di alami Kurapika selama ini. Itu semua berkaitan erat dengan kehadiran Al dalam hidupnya dan latar belakangnya yang dengan setia menghantui.

"Tapi seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, banyak ketidak sempurnaan yang terjadi dalam gen Al, mungkin itu juga mengakibatkan kemampuan anak itu untuk meramal" ucap Leorio lagi.

"Dan kemungkinan mereka mengetahui bahwa ketidak sempurnaan itu hanya bersifat sementara. Jadi mulai mengincar keberadaan Al." Sambung gadis itu kemudian.

Leorio mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang gen suku itu?"

"Kebetulan ada data yang berhubungan dengan suku itu... dan menurut pengakuan Killua yang katanya pernah bertemu dengan seorang peramal yang pernah mengagalkan misi pembunuhannya karena ketepatan ramalannya. Peramal itu juga memiliki mata seindah Al. Pengakuan itu juga di perkuat dengan data yang di berikan Shal tentang suku itu, katanya dulu mereka pernah mengincar suku itu juga."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu mulai merangkai setiap informasi yang ia terima dengan baik dalam otaknya. Semua ini akan sangat di butuhkan olehnya nanti.

**.**

**.**

Kurapika mendorong pintu ruangan pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah lorong khusus. Kaca besar berada tepat di sampingnya. Menampilkan sosok lain yang tengah tertidur di sebuah ruangan lain di balik kaca.

Kurapika memandang sosok itu. Sosok itu masih terbaring di sana sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya hampir tiga jam yang lalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan di sana. Perut dan dada sosok mungil itu naik turun perlahan dan teratur, menandakan masih ada kehidupan dalam raganya yang ringkih itu.

"Al..." ucap gadis itu lirih.

Mata kucing gadis itu tak pernah mengendurkan pengawasannya terhadap Al.

"Kembali dan hiduplah, Al... kau mungkin tak bisa memanggilku 'mama' lagi. Tapi aku bersumpah akan terus menjaga dan melindungimu, meski harus melakukannya dari kejauhan. Aku akan memastikan kau berada di tempat yang baik nak... hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk melanjutkan tugas ku sebagai 'mama'... karena itu, ku mohon sadarlah... kita ucapkan salam perpisahan yang lebih baik."

**.**

**.**

Kuroro memandang sosok bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas. Isak tangis samar terdengar darinya. Matanya terlihat bengkak akibat tangisan hebat darinya seharian ini. Wajahnya ikut memerah.

Kuroro mengelus rambut hitam bayi itu. rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan miliknya. Jemari lentiknya turun menuju pipi mulus bayi itu yang mulai gembil, memainkan jemarinya di sana. Mata anak itu masih terpejam. Di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu tersembunyi dua bola mata ruby yang begitu indah bagaikan permata. Kalau saja ia tak kenal bayi itu, mungkin sudah ia congkel mata indah bayi mungil itu.

Jemari lentik Kuroro kembali mengarah ke dahi bayi itu. melukiskan sebuah tanda yang sama dengan tatoo di dahinya dengan jemarinya. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sedang di lakukan sang 'danchou'. Mungkin ia sedang memberi jimat pelindung pada bayi mungil itu.

"Tumbuhlah jadi lelaki yang kuat agar kau bisa melindungi diri mu sendiri... kau akan menjadi sangat kuat, karena kau pernah menjadi seorang 'Lucifer'." Seraya setelah mengucapkan 'pesan' itu sosok Kuroro menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 : gmana? Ska? Mkin bingung kah? Smoga aj ga y ^^... msi mreka ud mlai jlan ni, qiessa sdang dlam proses bwat crita akhr fic ni... n kya'y qiessa bkal bwat sekuel fic ni (udh ad bbrapa ide, tpi blum tw plih yg mna ==a) ada yg mo ksih sran? Hehehe... oya, rncana'y next chappy it bnus chapter (in progress, bntu d ide #facePalm) smoga bsa cpet updte ya... ok, it's time for reply reviews... here we go...**

**Moku-Chan : ga sanggup bcanya ya? Qiessa jga g snggup ktiknya #lho? Hehehe... hmm... klo bwat endingnya, msih rhasia hahaha ^^... rncana awalnya emng mo bwat sekuel fic ni ko, tpi msih bnun tema critanya gmna... ada ide? ^^... hope u like this chappy ^^**

**Sora Hinase : sankyuu ud ska fic ni ^^ #bow... hehe... qiessa jga g rla sbnernya fic ni tmat, tp smua hrus ad akhrnya kan? Klo tllu lma n pnjang jg tkut'y bsen hehehe... tpi qiessa ud siapn sekuel crita ni ko (msih dlam pncarian tema c) ada saran? ^^... qiessa jg ssah bgt lho bwat ttep updte tpat wktu, bnyak yg hrs d krbanin, trutama jam tdur ^^ #curcol.. waaah... sankyuu bwat srannya ^^... sangat membantu, ud qiessa cba bwat rpiin, smoga ud lbih baik ^^... ni ud d updte ko ^^... hope u like it ^^**

**Dindchan06 : ni ud updte ko ^^... hope u like it ^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi : yup... mreka d bwat psah dlu ya skarang, smoga mreka bsa mnyatu lgi ^^... ni ud updte, hope u like it ^^**

**FatmaRoraima : singkat ya? Ni lbh pnjang ko ^^... yup, Kuroro prgi bgitu sja... ni ud updte ko... hope u like it ^^**

**RnR please ^^... oyasumi ^^**


	25. Chapter 25 Chapter 225 Kurapika's dream

**Disclaimer : as always. HxH is belong to Togashi sensei, but this fic is belong to me**

**Title : Me and You, Family?**

**Pair : KuroXfemKura**

**Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typos (udah di kasih warning lho ya... DLDR)**

**A/N : Seperti yg d janjikan sebelumnya, qiessa akan kasih chapter bonus... di chapter bonus ini tentang mimpi potongan-potongan mimpi kurapika... hampir smua POV di chapter ini Kurapika POV... ini pertama kalinya qiessa buat crita kya gni, ptongan crita di jdiin stu... ok, gmw pnjang2... happy reading, minna ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22.5 Kurapika's dream<strong>

**Bonus chapter**

**Kurapika's dream.**

**~A~**

**~Amusement Park~**

Tawa riang, rengekan anak, hiruk pikuk manusia terlihat di depan mata. Aku melihat keramaian di sekitar, banyak anak-anak berlalu lalang dengan di gandeng orang tuanya, beberapa di antara mereka menggunakan topi yang lucu, membawa balon dan berbagai macam merchandise yang ada di taman bermain. Aku mendorong _Stroller_ dengan santai. Di sana terduduk pasrah seorang balita bermata merah, ia tampak sangat tak nyaman di _stroller_nya. Beberapa kali ia minta turun dan menendang kakinya di udara.

Anak lain yang lebih tua sedang berada dalam gendongan pria di samping ku. Di tangannya ada sebuah gulali besar, bahkan lebih besar dari wajahnya. Anak itu terlalu asik memakan gulalinya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu.

"Terserah anak-anak saja... aku ikut mereka."

"Kakak mau naik itu!" jawab si sulung tanpa di tanya. Anak itu menunjuk bianglala besar yang ada di sebrang kami.

Kami berjalan mendekat ke arah bianglala tersebut dan ikut mengantri di sana. Aku menggendong balita bermata merah itu. Ia berusaha untuk turun dari gendongan ku.

"Jangan banyak gerak... nanti kamu jatuh." Aku memeluknya erat.

"... Nda mau... tuyun mama." Protesnya lucu. Suaranya yang menggemaskan membuat ku tertawa pelan.

"Nda boleh." Jawab ku santai. Mengikuti logat cadelnya.

"Peyit!" ucap balita itu kemudian. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, tanda protes.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya. Pria bermata onyx di sebelah ku mengacak-acak rambut hitam balita itu.

"Iiihhh... Papa!... Yepas!" balita itu segera memukul tangan pria itu, kesal.

Kuroro sengaja menggoda dengan mencubit pipi Ares.

"Tatiiit!... Papa jeyek! Weeee!" balita itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tawa kami pun lepas. Tingkah balita ini begitu menggemaskan. Aku memeluknya erat. Tanda sayang.

_"Andai waktu bisa berhenti sekarang."_ Pinta ku dalam hati.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~L~**

**~Laut~**

Aroma laut yang kuat, suara ombak yang bercampur dengan tawa riang seorang anak, sinar mentari yang terasa menusuk di kulit, menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang indah. Aku duduk di bawah payung besar yang melindungi ku dari panas matahari di musim panas. Aku setia memperhatikan seorang anak yang tengah asik mengejar ombak di tepi pantai, dan seorang balita yang tengah asik bermain pasir di temani sosok pria berambut hitam.

_"Ah... suasana yang begitu menyenangkan" _pikir ku. Aku menutup mata, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyisir rambut dan wajah ku.

"Mama!" suara anak yang berumur sekitar 4 tahun itu.

Aku kembali membuka mata dan melihat sosok anak itu berlari mendekat ke arah ku.

"Mama lihat! Aku dapat ini!" lapornya kemudian sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kerang cantik di tangannya.

"Itu namanya kerang." Jelas ku kemudian.

"Kerang...?" mata biru indahnya berbinar melihat kerang itu.

"Aku mau cari kerang lagi!" lanjutnya kemudian dan segera berlari mendekati pantai.

Batita lain yang melihat anak itu berlari merasa tertarik dan mengikutinya. Meninggalkan pria berambut hitam di belakangnya. Mereka mencari kerang bersama.

Aku kembali memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang setia muncul di mimpi ku. Aku sadar ini hanya mimpi, tapi aku menikmati semua ini. Aku bangkit dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Mama." Sapa anak yang lebih tua.

Aku mengelus rambut hitam anak itu dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

Balita lain yang lebih muda berjalan mendekati ku dan memeluk ku manja. Aku menghujani wajah mungilnya dengan ciuman dan anak itu hanya tersenyum riang. Mata merah indahnya menatap ke arah ku.

"Kakak juga mau di cium mama!" protes anak yang lebih tua. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat lucu. Tanda ingin protes dengan ku.

Aku merentangkan tanganku seraya memeluk anak itu. Wajah tampan anak itu pun sudah ku hujani ciuman lembut. Aku memeluk mereka. Menikmati aroma khas dari tubuh mereka.

Sosok lain mendekat dan memeluk kami dari belakang. Tangan kekarnya mampu memeluk kami bertiga. Ku senderkan tubuh ku di tubuh tegapnya. Ia membiarkannya seraya mencium puncak kepala ku sekilas.

Aku kembali menutup mata.

_"Ah... rasanya aku tak ingin pergi dari sini." _Pikir ku.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~P~**

**~Park~**

Derit ayunan, langkah-langkah kecil yang berlari, teriakan anak yang tengah bermain perang-perangan. Semua berbaur mejadi satu di sebuah taman kecil. Taman yang menjadi 'surga' kecil bagi para anak-anak ini tak pernah sepi.

Di sini lah aku sekarang. Di taman bersama dengan dua orang jagoan ku. Si sulung sedang asik bermain dengan beberapa temannya. Ada seorang gadis manis nan cantik yang selalu setia menemani bocah bermata saphirre indah itu.

"Al-kun... Al-kun... Al-kun." Panggilnya selalu hampir di setiap saat.

Anak yang di panggil itu selalu setia menengok dan mendengar apa ucapan si gadis cilik itu. Tak lupa ia memberi senyum indahnya.

Sedang aku sendiri, duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku dan memperhatikan sulung ku itu. Seorang batita lain setia menemani ku. Mata rubynya yang indah tengah asik memandang _crepes_ rasa coklat yang sedang di makannya. Pipi putihnya sudah di penuhi dengan selai coklat.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya seraya membersihkan pipi anak itu. Batita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu ga ikut main?" tanya ku kemudian.

Anak itu menggeleng dan kembali asik makan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mau cama mama." Jawabnya kemudian. Suaranya begitu menggemaskan.

Aku langsung memangku anak itu dan menaruh dagu ku di ujung kepalanya pelan.

Ares tampak tak terganggu dengan perlakuan ku. Ia mengangka _crepes_nya ke atas kepala, berniat untuk menawarkan pada ku.

"Buat kamu aja." Jawab ku kemudian.

Aku kembali memperhatikan si sulung. Kini ia sudah berganti permainan. Bila tadi ia bermain perang-perangan bersama teman laki-lakinya, sekarang ia sedang bermain rumah-rumahan di temani dengan gadis manis yang setia menemaninya itu.

Mereka bermain seakan semua begitu nyata. Dalam karpet kecil yang manjadi alas mereka seakan-akan memang sebuah rumah tempat mereka tinggal. Dalam karpet itu mereka bersandiwara dengan mengganti-ganti _setting_ tempat yang ada di rumah.

Langit telah beralih senja. Warna jingganya menjadi tanda bahwa semua kesenangan di 'surga' ini harus barakhir. Aku menurunkan batita itu dari pangkuan ku seraya bangun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak ku pada si sulung.

"Hu um!" anak itu berlari mendekat ke arah ku.

"Kau sudah puas main?" tanya ku saat anak itu mendekat. Aku membersihkan bekas pasir dari pipinya.

"Um!" jawabnya kemudian. Senyum puas tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pu—"

"Papa!" ucapan ku terputus oleh sebuah teriakan lain dari batita di samping ku.

Ia menunjuk sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri di gerbang taman. Anak itu segera berlari mendekat, di ikuti si sulung. Mereka segera memeluk kaki pria itu. Celotehan riang khas mereka terdengar. Aku ikut berjalan mendekat.

"Kalian bersenang-senang hari ini?" tanya pria bersuara bariton itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya sambil berjalan.

Kami pulang dengan di iringi celotehan anak-anak dan berlatarkan langit senja.

_"Celotehan yang begitu merindukan." _

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~H~**

**~Happy Birthday~**

Letupan konfeti, tiupan terompet, hiasan balon, kue tart dan lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang terus mengalun menjadi latar kemeriahan pesta kecil ini. Al berdiri di depan _chessecake tart_nya dan bersiap untuk meniup lilin kecil yang berada di atasnya. Di atas kepalanya tersemat sebuah topi kerucut.

"Fuuuh...!" Al meniup lilin itu kuat-kuat agar langsung padam.

Plop!

Peeeetttt!

Letupan konfeti dan tiupan terompet kembali terdengar.

"Otanjobi omedetou, Al-kun!" ucapan selamat silih berganti di ucapkan. Hadiah pun silih berganti datang.

"Happy Birthday, Al." Aku mendekat dan mengecup kening anak itu.

Al tersipu malu. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah tampannya. Mata saphirrenya tampak berbinar dengan sangat cantik, menandakan kebahagiaan yang tengah ia alami.

Kuroro mendekat, memberi usapan lembut di kepalanya seraya memberikan kotak hadiah yang berbalut kertas kado bergambar pesawat.

"Untuk kakak Al? Yatta! Arigatou!" anak itu menerima kado dan segera lompat kegirangan. Ia tak sabar untuk membuka hadiah itu.

"Mau..." rengek Ares. Dia menggigit jarinya tanda iri.

"Ini untuk Ares." Aku memberi kotak hadiah yang besar dan coraknya sama.

Ares tampak begitu senang dan langsung membuka kotak itu dengan brutal.

Aku memandang mereka dan tersenyum senang.

"Waaah!" teriak si sulung kemudian seraya mengeluarkan sebuah mainan dari balik hadiah. Itu adalah mainan yang sangat ia inginkan.

Senyum kepuasan dan gembira bercampur dengan indah di wajahnya. Mata birunya menatap kami semua dengan sebuah tatapan yang tak bisa di lukiskan. Kebahagian, keharuan, rasa terima kasih terpancar di sana. Matanya berkilat dengan indah.

Kuroro mengusap kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

"Asiiik! Ada mainan baru!" teriak anak lain yang lebih kecil. Ia sudah memeluk mainan lain di tangannya. Ia belum terlalu tahu tentang mainan, yang ada di benaknya hanya mainan itu baru dan dia akan senang.

Walau begitu, sirat kebahagian tetap terpancar dari wajah batita itu. Ia tampak bahagia melihat mainan yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Senyumnya terus terpancar dari wajahnya manisnya. Manik rubynya memperlihatkan sirat kebahagiaan.

Senyum kedua malaikat kecil itu membuat hati ku terasa hangat.

_"Akan ku jaga senyum kalian selamanya." _Ikrar ku.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~A~**

**~Aquarium~**

Aroma asin khas laut yang bercampur dengan bau plastik menyeruak dalam lorong ini. Sebuah lorong yang berbentuk silinder yang memiliki panjang sekitar 100 meter ini di lapisi kaca di sepanjang dindingnya. Di balik kaca terlihat ribuan bahkan jutaan ikan dan biota laut lain yang tengah berenang bebas. Bahkan ikan-ikan pun bisa terlihat di bawah kaki. Lorong ini sengaja di desain seakan para pejalannya merasa berjalan di dalam laut.

Dua anak kecil tengah asik mengagumi keindahan laut yang tersaji dengan begitu apik di hadapan mereka. Mereka terus berlari bolak-balik di sepanjang lorong ini. Kedua anak itu menempelkan dahi mereka seakan ingin menembus kaca dan ikut berenang dengan ikan-ikan tersebut.

Manik saphirre dan ruby kedua anak itu berkilat dengan bahagia. Bibir mungil mereka tak henti mengucapkan kata 'waah' tanda kagum.

"Mama lihat! Itu ikan apa?" tanya si sulung.

"Itu ikan pari."

"Kalau yang itu?"

"Itu ikan hiu."

"Yang kecil itu?"

"Hm... itu ikan badut." Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memperhatikannya.

Anak itu tak berhenti bertanya dan menunjuk semua biota laut yang ia lihat.

"Tuan kuya-kuya!" celetuk anak lain yang lebih muda. Jemari mungilnya menunjuk seekor kura-kura yang tengah berenang di dekat mereka.

Aku mengangguk.

Batita itu tampak senang dan kembali menempelkan dahinya di kaca itu. mata rubynya mengikuti pergerakan kura-kura tersebut.

"Ayo... kita jalan lagi... masih banyak yang harus kita lihat di sana." Suara bariton yang berasal dari belakang ku mengingatkan.

Pria itu melewati ku dengan tenang dan mendekati si kecil. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungilnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas bahu kekarnya. Aku mendekat ke si sulung dan menggandeng tangan mungil anak itu.

Kami melewati lorong ini menuju ruangan lain yang lebih luas. Pemandangan bawah laut masih tersaji di sana. Penerangan ruangan yang redup menciptakan suasana laut lebih terasa di sana. Tak ada apa pun di sana. Tapi suasana nyaman dan menyegarkan tersaji begitu kental di sana.

Kuroro menurunkan ares dari bahunya dan aku melepaskan gandengan ku terhadap Al. Kami membiarkan mereka menjelajahi ruangan ini dengan kaki mungilnya. Membiarkan bibir mungil mereka terus bertanya tanpa henti. Kami akan dengan setia menjawabnya. Membiarkan mata indah mereka melihat dunia baru yang belum mereka kenal.

_"Masih banyak keindahan yang harus kalian lihat di dunia ini."_

**End of Kurapika's dream**

* * *

><p><strong>XxxxxxxxX<strong>

**Author POV**

Sesosok lain berjalan memasuki lorong. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tertidur pulas di lantai lorong. Ia tertidur dala posisi duduk sambil bersender ke dinding. Sungguh bukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Sepertinya gadis itu ketiduran karena terlalu lelah menunggu.

Pria bermata onyx itu berjongkok di depan sang gadis. Ia menatap gadis itu. gadis itu begitu ia kenal bahkan sangat dekat dengannya. Gadis yang selama hampir dua bulan ini menjadi 'istri'nya dan merawat anak-anak mereka bersama. Selama itu pula hari-hari sunyi pria yang terkenal berhati dingin itu jadi lebih ramai. Ramai oleh celotehan, rewelan, perdebatan dan segala hal lainnya.

Kuroro masih diam di posisinya. Mata onyxnya masih memandang gadis pirang itu. gadis itu masih tak sadar kehadirannya. Ia masih terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya. Senyum terukir di sana. Bila di lihat dari luar gadis itu tak bisa di bilang baik, bahkan mungkin sangat kacau. Bajunya masih belum di ganti dari pagi, bercak darah masih terlihat samar di sana. Rambut pirang gadis itu pun terlihat berantakan, mungkin seharian ini gadis itu berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kuroro mengelus surai pirang itu perlahan kemudian mengangkat kurapika.

"Emmmhh..." erang gadis itu pelan.

Kuroro menatap gadis itu. Ia kini mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mata kucingnya sedikit terbuka, iris saphirrenya menatap kuroro, sayu.

"Ku.. roro...?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pria yang di panggil itu tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap balik gadis yang berada di gendongannya itu.

Gadis itu tak bicara lagi. Ia hanya melingkarkan satu tangannya ke bahu kuroro dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Kuroro melangkah mendekati sebuah sofa yang ada di lorong itu dan membaringkan kurapika di sana.

Kurapika membenarkan posisinya di atas sofa tersebut. Ia terlihat nyaman dalam buaian sofa empuk itu.

Kuroro hendak pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan ujung bajunya tertahan sesuatu. Ia menengok dan menemukan kurapika tengah memegang ujung jubah hitamnya.

"Bagaimana Al?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Matanya masih terlihat sayu, menandakan gadis itu asih berada di batas kesadarannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja... semua aman." Jawab pria itu tenang.

"Sou... Arigatou." Ucapnya kemudian seraya menutup matanya lagi kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Kuroro sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari kurapika. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"Seindah itu kah mimpi yang kau lihat? Sampai bisa membuat kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang sangat ingin kau bunuh dengan tangan mu sendiri." Bisik pria bersuara bariton itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada sebuah suara nafas yang sangat teratur.

"Seindah apa pun mimpi mu itu, aku harap kau tetap ingat bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Jangan terbuai dengan itu." lanjutnya lagi.

Kuroro kembali bangkit dan berjalan menjauh kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxxxxxxX<strong>

**Kurapika's dream**

**~L~**

**~Lake~**

Aku duduk di sebuah karpet bercorak kotak dengan beberapa kotak makanan tersaji di hadapan ku. Riuh daun yang terbawa angin menjadi payung untuk ku dari panasnya matahari. Tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk terlihat sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Dua orang pria kecil yang tengah bermain bola di temani seorang pria dewasa juga menjadi pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan ku.

Rambut hitam ketiga pria itu bergerak sesuai dengan irama gerakan mereka. Pulir keringat terlihat samar di wajah mereka, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk berhenti bermain.

"Hey!... kita makan dulu!" panggil ku kemudian.

Ketiga pria itu menoleh ke arah ku, kemudian tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu. Pria yang paling kecil mendekati ku terlebih dahulu. Ia lompat-lompat kecil seraya memanggil nama ku.

Aku melihatnya santai sambil membereskan makanan yang tersaji. Tak lama ku lihat kedua pria lain mengikuti si bungsu mendekat ke arah ku.

"Adik juala!" teriaknya riang seraya lompat ke atas karpet.

"Jangan lompat-lompat, nanti jatuh." Tegur ku pelan.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum santai.

"Kakak ga mau makan, mama... kakak mau main aja." Ujar si sulung saat sampai dekat ku. Ia tampak kecewa karena harus ku ganggu saat tengah asik bermain dengan adik dan ayahnya.

"Kakak harus makan biar ga sakit... nanti kalau sakit, ga bisa main lagi." Terang ku kemudian.

"Tapi sedikit aja." Anak itu tampak memelas.

"Ya sudah... berarti mama juga ga makan." Ancam ku santai.

"Eh? Kok gitu? Nanti mama sakit." Ia mengulang bujukan ku barusan.

"Mama juga ga mau kamu sakit,"

Anak itu tampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kalau kau sakit, mama pasti sedih." Lanjut ku sambil memasang ekspresi sedih.

Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kakak mau mama sedih?"

"GA! Kakak ga mau! Mama ga boleh sedih." Jawab anak itu segera. Ia mendekati ku dan memegang tangan ku pelan.

Aku menatapnya tenang sambil mengusap tangannya lembut.

"Ya sudah... tapi mama makan ya... kata Papa, mama harus banyak makan." Ia mengalah dan memandang ku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Asal kakak banyak makan, mama juga banyak makan." Aku telah selesai menyiapkan makanan.

Anak itu mengangguk tanda setuju kemudian duduk di atas karpet. Aku memandangnya seraya tersenyum puas.

_"Izinkan aku terus menjaga kesehatan kalian."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~U~**

**~Uki (musim hujan)~**

Derasnya bulir hujan yang turun membasahi bumi membawa aroma tanah yang lembab. Angin dingin yang kadang terasa menusuk tulang menciptakan hawa malas untuk beranjak dari tempat dan ingin terus berada di tempat yang nyaman. Berbanding terbalik dengan dua orang anak yang berada di teras apartemen.

Kedua anak itu asik bermain dengan air hujan tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya air dan angin yang ada di sekitar. Dengan memakai pakaian perang lengkap – sebuah jas hujan dan sepatu boots semata kaki – mereka asik berlompatan kesana kemari. Cipratan-cipratan air yang tercipta membuat mereka tambah riang tertawa.

Aku melihat mereka sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku kini tengah berdiri diam di bagian teras yang terlindung dari derasnya hujan. Aku merapatkan jaketku guna menahan dingin yang mulai menyiksa.

"Kita masuk yuk... di sini semakin dingin... nanti kalian sakit." Bujuk ku pada mereka.

"Ga mau... ga dingin... kakak kan pakai jas hujan." Jawab si sulung.

"Adik juga pakai jas hujan mama... ga dingin."

"Tapi nanti kalian sakit."

"Ga, mama... tunggu papa." Jawab si kecil.

"Tunggu papanya di dalam saja... nanti kalau papa pulang dan lihat kalian hujan-hujanan, papa bisa marah."

"Ga marah." Jawab kedua anak itu hampir bersamaan.

Mereka kembali bermain dengan riangnya. Kembali lompat. Bahkan mereka berlomba siapa yang paling hebat membuat cipratan air dengan lompatannya.

Hujan mulai mereda, langit pun mulai sedikit lebih cerah.

"Kok kalian hujan-hujanan?" suara bariton terdengar.

Sosok bermata onyx itu telah kembali. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa tertata rapi kini telah lepek terkena air hujan. Perban putih yag biasa di pakai menutup tatoo aneh di dahinya sedikit turun.

"Papa juga hujan-hujanan!" protes kedua anak itu. mereka menunjuk pria yang basah kuyup itu dengan santai.

"Papa lupa bawa payung." Jawab pria itu tenang.

Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekati ku. dua anak itu pun berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hey... lihat, itu pelangi." Ucap kuroro sambil melihat ke arah langit.

"Waaahh... Pelangi!" teriak kedua anak itu, antusias.

Aku melihat ke langit dan melihat pelangi di sana.

_"Seperti pelangi yang mewarnai langit setelah hujan, kalian datang menorehkan banyak warna dalam hidup ku."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~C~**

**~Clover~**

"Mama! Mama!" teriakan dua orang anak terdengar dari kejauhan. Mereka berlari ke arah ku.

"Ada apa?" aku melihat mereka.

Kedua anak itu terengah, bulir keringat mengucur deras di wajah manis mereka.

"Ayo ke taman!" ajak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka menarik kedua tangan ku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengikuti kemuaan mereka yang mengajak ku ke taman yang ada di sebrang.

Sesampainya di taman mereka berpencar sekitar taman. Mencari sesuatu di setiap sudut dengan begitu cermat.

"Apa yang kalian cari?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Hadiah!" ucap si sulung.

"Hadiah? Hadiah untuk siapa!?" tanya ku lagi.

"Mama!" kini si kecil yang menjawab.

Mereka menelusuk ke semak-semak, mencari di bawah pohon, di dekat bunga dan semua tempat yang memungkin kan. Aku semakin bingung melihat tingkah polah mereka.

"Boleh mama bantu?" tawar ku kemudian.

"GA!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hadiah buat mama... jadi mama ga boleh bantu." Jelas si sulung, serius. Ia membalikan tubuhnya ke arah ku.

"Mama di citu aja! Diam di citu!" kali ini si kecil yang berbicara. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan kembali menuruti kemauan mereka. Tak lama mereka seperti mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari.

"Ada!" ucap mereka senang.

"Mama!" mereka kembali berlari mendekat ke arah ku.

"Tutup mata." Ucap si sulung saat sampai di hadapan ku. tangan mungilnya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku kembali menutup mata dan ku rasakan tangan ku di sentuh. Ada sesuatu yang di simpan di sana.

"Buka." Perintah mereka kemudian.

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan duah batang _clover_ berdaun empat di atas telapak tangan ku.

"Eh? Ini...?" aku menatap mereka.

"Tadi sensei bilang, bunga _clover_ berdaun empat bisa membawa keberuntungan." Jelas si sulung.

"Ini hadiah buat mama." Tambah si kecil dengan polosnya.

Aku melihat mereka. Dua sosok anak kecil yang begitu polos. Mereka mengotori baju dan tubuhnya untuk mencarikan _clover _berdaun empat yang mitosnya bisa membawa keberuntungan. Bunga _clover_ itu pun di jadikan hadiah untuk ku.

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil kedua anak itu.

_"Keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah bisa bertemu kalian."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~I~**

**~Impian~**

"Tadaima!" teriak dua orang anak dari balik pintu ruangan. Langkah kecil mereka terdengar mendekat.

Aku melihat sosok mereka yang muncul dari balik pojokan ruangan. Mereka menggendong tas kecil di punggung, ekspresi lelah sedikit terpancar dari wajah mereka. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang sekolah. Tangan mereka menggenggam secarik kertas.

"Mama." Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah ku.

Si kecil langsung naik ke atas pangkuan ku dan si sulung berhenti tepat di depan ku.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Ini!" kedua anak itu menunjukan kertas itu kehadapan ku.

Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, namun sebersit rasa bangga di dada tiba-tiba muncul. Senyum ku terkembang tanpa alasan yang jelas, tangan ku membelai kepala kedua anak itu.

Si sulung tersenyum puas. Kulit pucatnya bersemu merah. Ia duduk di sebelah ku sekarang. Mata biru indahnya melihat ke arah ku.

"Tadi sensei yang ajari... kakak yang buat gambarnya," jelasnya kemudian.

"Sou... kakak semakin pintar menggambar ya." Puji ku tulus.

"Um! Kata sensei bagus, mama suka?" tanyanya kemudian. Ada sedikit keraguan dari pertanyaan itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Anak itu tersenyum senang. Ekspresi bangga jelas terpancar di sana. Ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Nanti kasih lihat papa juga." Tambahnya lagi.

"Papa juga pasti suka."

"Um! Kakak kalau besar mau jadi.. –" lapornya riang.

Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataannya ini. Tapi perasaan bangga yang sempat muncul tadi kembali menyeruak di dada ku. rasa bangga itu menyeruak begitu besar hingga rasanya ingin tumpah. Kelopak mata ku terasa panas. Bulir-bulir air mata ingin turun dari sana.

Si sulung bercerita dengan begitu antusias. Binar matanya berkilat dengan indah. Walau aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan, namun melihat wajahnya yang begitu antusias membuat ku yakin bahwa itu adalah hal yang penting untuknya. Sirat kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari mata indahnya. Ia kini tengah membicarakan impiannya.

_"Rangkailah impian mu, dan aku akan menjaganya selayaknya harta karun paling berharga."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~F~**

**~Festival~**

Dentuman _taiko_, nyanyian yang samar terdengar dari kejauhan, aroma _sea food_ yang di bakar, hiruk pikuk pesta yang terasa menjadi latar belakang tempat ku kini berada. Sebuah festival rakyat yang begitu ramai akan suka cita. Orang-orang bercengkrama dengan sangat bahagia, tangan mereka tak ada yang kosong tanpa jinjingan. Ekspresi bahagia jelas terpancar di sana.

Aku berjalan melalui keramaian tersebut. Dalam gendongan ku ada seorang malaikat kecil bermata seindah ruby. Di jemari mungilnya terdapat sebuah mainan tradisional yang sempat kami beli tadi di salah satu stand. Ia asik melihat sekitar, sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Di sebelah kami berjalan seorang pria dengan tatoo aneh di dahinya yang sedang menggendong seorang anak berumur lima tahun. Anak itu pun memegang mainan yang sama dengan adiknya. Mata saphirrenya terlihat berkilat bahagia.

"Mama... banyak orang di sini." Ucapnya seraya melihat ke arah ku.

"Hu um... makanya kalian kami gendong aja ya, biar ga hilang."

Anak itu mengangguk tenang. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekitar.

"Papa mau itu." tunjuknya ke arah stand yang menjual topeng.

Kuroro berjalan mendekati stand tersebut. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kau mau beli topeng yang mana?" tanya pria itu.

Anak itu tampak berpikir, membandingkan mana yang lebih bagus untuknya.

"Ini!" putusnya kemudian. Ia menunjuk sebuah topeng berwarna biru dengan bentuk tokoh kartun yang sedang marak di televisi.

Kuroro membayar dan memakaikan topeng itu ke Al.

"Mau." Rengek ares dalam gendongan ku.

"Ya... ares mau yang mana?"

"Itu." ia menunjuk topeng berwarna merah dengan bentuk yang sama.

Kuroro kembali membayarnya dan topeng itu pun sudah di pakai ares.

Orang-orang kini berpindah ke dekat tanah lapang. Mereka terlihat antusias akan sesuatu yang lain di sana.

"Ada apa?" rasa penasaran ku tumbuh.

"Mungkin kembang apinya akan segera di mulai." Kuroro menjawab santai. Ia memindahkan Al ke atas bahunya.

"Waah... tinggi!" ungkap anak itu senang.

"Ares juga mau?" kuroro melihat ke arah anak dalam gendongan ku.

Anak itu melihat kuroro lekat-lekat, kemudian menggeleng.

"Cama mama aja." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada ku.

"Dia memang lebih suka bersama mu daripada aku."

"Dan Al lebih memilih mu daripada aku.. jadi adil kan?"

"Yah..." jawabnya.

Ia menggenggam tangan ku lembut seraya menuntun ku ke tempat lain yang bisa melihat kembang api dengan lebih baik.

Suara ledakan di udara terdengar. Jutaan titik warna-warni tersebar di kelamnya langit malam. Kembang api terus meletup di udara. Riuh orang-orang terdengar dari kejauhan. Menunjukan rasa kagum pada keindahan bunga di langit malam ini.

Aku melihat ke sampingku. Melihat sosok anak yang tengah di gendong di bahu ayanhnya. Mata birunya tak berkedip, menatap ke langit dengan begitu antusias. Refleksi warna-warni kembang api ikut mewarnai kulit pucatnya.

Ku alihkan pandangan ke arah anak dalam gendongan ku. tatapan dan ekspresi yang tak berbeda terlihat darinya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti berucap 'waaw!'.

Aku tersenyum.

_"Aku tak ingin ini berlalu begitu saja."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~E~**

**~Eirene (Damai)~**

Semilir angin lembut yang membelai wajah ku. aroma maskulin yang bercampur dengan aroma natural khas anak-anak menyeruak. Mengusik indra penciuman ku. dengkuran kecil nan halus terdengar mengirama bersamaan dengan suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Sinar mentari yang menyusup melalui jendela menari-nari di atas tubuh ku.

Aku bergerak pelan. Tangan kekar nan putih berada di bawah kepala ku, sedang tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang ku. terasa tangan lain yang lebih kecil mengenggam tangan ku. Aku membuka mata.

Di hadapan ku sedang terlelap tiga orang pria berambut hitam. Mereka masih di buai dalam dunia mimpi mereka. Aku menopang kepala ku dengan satu tangan. Tanpa ku sadari senyum ku terkembang. Suatu perasaan hangat menyeruak dalam dada.

Aku mengelus pipi Al lembut. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu damai di buai dalam dunia mimpi. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke Ares. Ia juga masih tertidur lelap. Pipi gembilnya terlihat menggemaskan. Aku memainkan jari ku di sana kemudian tertawa pelan melihat respon yang di berikannya.

Kemudian pandangan ku kembali berpindah. Kali ini pada pria dewasa yang tertidur lelap di sebrang ku. tak pernah ku lihat ekspresi damai itu terpancar di wajahnya yang terlihat pucat itu. Ku beranikan diri untuk membelai pelan wajahnya. Meneliti setiap inci wajahnya. Membenarkan surai hitam yang jatuh menutupi matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi... kau juga pasti masih lelah." Ucapnya pelan. Suara baritonya terdengar agak serak.

"Aku membangunkan mu ya? Maaf." Balas ku pelan.

Pria itu hanya diam. Mata obsidiannya terbuka, memperlihatkan onyx yang indah bagaikan langit malam. Ia menatap ku lurus.

"Kau juga pasti masih lelah. Tidurlah lagi. Aku tak akan mengganggu mu." Ucap ku kemudian setelah lama kami hanya saling memandang.

Ia menarik ku perlahan dengan tangannya. Aku membiarkannya seraya memperhatikan posisi ku agar tak mengusik dua malaikat yang tengah terlelap di antara kami.

Kuroro mengecup bibir ku sekilas. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang manis. Terlalu manis dan singkat sampai aku tak bisa membalasnya. Aku hanya menatapnya. Ia tersenyum samar. Kemudian ia menempelkan dahi ku dengan dahinya.

"Kita kembali tidur... kita temui anak-anak di dunia mimpi." Bisiknya pelan seraya menyembunyikan onyxnya di balik mata obsidiannya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan seraya ikut menutup mata.

Aroma maskulin menyeruak lebih kental kali ini. Perasaan hangat itu kembali terasa, kali ini lebih kuat. Perasaan hangat yang membuat ku nyaman.

_"Inilah rasa damai yang begitu ku rindu... damai yang menyelimuti begitu kuat."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**~R~**

**~Refugio~**

Aku berdiri di sini. Di sebuah ruangan yang begitu ku kenal. Ruang yang selama beberapa bulan ini selalu menjaga ku dalam dunia mimpi. Aku melihat ke tempat tidur yang berada di sebrang ku. Terlihat empat sosok orang yang tengah terbuai dalam tidur lelap mereka. Mereka tertidur lelap di balik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh mereka.

Aku bergerak pelan, berjalan dari balik bayang-bayang mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. aku memandang mereka. Tiga orang pria bersurai hitam tertidur dengan tenang, termasuk dengan satu-satunya gadis di situ. Gadis bersurai pirang itu begitu mirip dengan ku. Setiap inchi wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan ku. sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

_"Apa aku selalu tidur dengan senyum yang seperti itu?"_ tanya ku dalam hati.

Sinar mentari terlihat menyelusup melalui celah _gordyn_ kamar. Sosok ke-empat orang itu menggeliat di balik selimut mereka, tampak terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang masuk. Erangan kecil terdengar dari sosok yang berada di tengah tempat tidur.

Sosok yang paling kecil yang paling cepat bangun. Mata merahnya melihat ke sosok lain yang tidur di kanan-kirinya. Anak itu duduk sambil mengucek matanya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan. Ia kembali merebahkan badannya di atas sosok lain yang berambut pirang. Anak itu kemudian bergerak manja, berniat untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

Tawa pelan terdengar dari sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan ku itu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan kemudian melirik ke arah anak itu.

"Ohayou." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Mama." Jawabnya riang dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Gadis pirang itu bangun perlahan. Memangku anak itu seraya mencium puncak kepalanya. Anak itu membiarkannya dan tak lama ia pindah ke sosok dewasa lain yang masih tidur. Anak itu segera duduk di atas perut pria itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dadanya.

"Ugh.." erang pria itu keberatan.

"Papa, banun." Pinta anak itu.

"Tak bisa kah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih normal, Ares?" suara bariton pria itu terdengar. Ia membuka matanya, onyxnya menatap anak itu, tak ada gurat kemarahan di sana.

"Banun papa." Jawab anak itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ya... aku bangun." Pria itu bangun perlahan. Ia memangku ares.

"Kalian cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu... aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk kalian." Ucap sosok lain yang mirip dengan ku itu. Ia sudah terlihat lebih segar sekarang.

"Yah... Ayo." Kuroro menggendong Ares dan segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kakak?" ares melihat ke sosok lain yang masih asik tertidur.

"Biarkan dia, kakak mu memang tukang tidur." Kuroro keluar kamar dengan santai.

Mentari telah meninggi sekarang. Menandakan hari telah mencapai puncaknya. Aku kini tengah berdiri di ruang tengah. Memperhatikan ke-empat orang yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan begitu akrab. Raut bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

Kedua anak tengah asik menari dan bernyanyi sambil mengikuti lantunan lagu salah acara TV favorit mereka. Gadis lain yang mirip dengan ku memperhatikan dengan begitu intens, tatapannya begitu lembut. Tatapan ku tak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis itu.

_"Apakah gadis itu benar-benar diriku? Apa aku punya wajah sedamai itu?" _aku membatin.

"Papa! Lihat!" teriak Al.

Kuroro hanya menatap anak itu dari balik bukunya.

Al menari perlahan, di ikuti oleh Ares. Mereka menari dengan sangat kompak dan di akhir gerakan mereka menautkan kedua tangan mereka sambil membentuk lambang hati.

"I Love You!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Aku tertegun, begitu pun dengan kuroro dan gadis yang mirip dengan ku itu. gadis itu mendekat dan memeluk kedua anak itu. Pelukan yang begitu hangat. Senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sedang kuroro, ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Namun aku dapat melihat seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Melihat itu dada ku terasa sakit. Sesuatu terasa menusuk-nusuk di sana. Aku memegang dada ku, rasa itu muncul semakin besar. Perlahan air mata ku menetes.

_"Eh? Kenapa ini?" _aku menyeka pelan air mata yang tak mau berhenti keluar. Perasaan hangat itu pun terus menyeruak dalam dada.

Sang mentari pun kini telah tergelincir, di ganti kan oleh sang rembulan. Aku kembali berdiri di dalam kamar. Tempat ku berdiri sebelumnya. Aku memegang dada ku, perasaan itu masih menggeliat perlahan di dada ku.

Kini pemandangan di hadapan ku telah berubah. Sosok lain diri ku tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur, ares berada di pangkuannya sambil bersender manja. Kuroro duduk di sebelahnya sambil memangku Al. Mereka sedang memegang sebuah buku. Mungkin itu adalah buku cerita dan mereka sedang membacakan cerita sebelum tidur.

"Mama... kakak mau jadi Sinbad... bisa pergi ke banyak tempat." Celoteh Al terdengar. Anak itu mulai berimajinasi.

"Kalau gitu kakak harus banyak makan dan jadi kuat biar bisa pergi ke mana-mana."

"Um!"

"Ayes mau lawan monstey!... ting! Ting!" ares meniru suara pedang denga ekspresi imutnya.

"Kalau gitu kau jangan cengeng lagi ya." Kali ini kuroro yang menjawab. Ia menjawab sambil memainkan hidung anak itu.

"Um!" anak itu menjawab dengan mantap.

"Sekarang kalian tidur ya." Ucap gadis itu.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk dan segera mengambil posisi tidur mereka. Kurapika lain dan kuroro segera menyelimuti mereka seraya memberi kecupan lembut di puncak kepala mereka.

"Oyasumi." Ucap mereka berdua. Lembut.

"Oyasumi." Balas kedua anak itu di ujung kesadaran mereka.

Kuroro berbaring. Menopang kepala dengan tangannya dan menghadap kedua anak itu. Tangannya yang lain memeluk kedua anak itu. Kurapika lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tidur dalam posisi tubuh menghadap kedua anak itu. memeluk mereka dengan tangannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kepada kedua malaikat itu.

Tak lama kedua sosok itu pun ikut terbuai dalam mimpi mereka. Aku kembali mendekat perlahan. Memperhatikan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah mereka. Begitu damai dan nyaman. Tak ada kepalsuan dan keterpaksaan yang tersirat di sana. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah gadis yang mirip dengannya itu. memastikan apa yang di lihatnya tak menipu matanya.

Aku tersenyum perlahan. Gejolak yang sempat muncul di dadaku sekarang lebih tenang. Meninggalkan sebuah perasaan hangat yang tersalur ke seluruh tubuhku. Senyumku semakin terkembang.

_"Refugio... Rumah yang Nyaman... tempat di mana ku selalu harap berada."_

**XxxxxxxxX**

**A.L.P.H.A L.U.C.I.F.E.R**

**XxxxxxxxX**

**contenyuu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: huft... ternyata buat ptongan fic kya gni lbih ssah dari yg qiessa duga, apalagi stiap ptongan harus punya makna dan pesan... tapi qiessa mencoba yg tbaik untuk merampungkan bonus chapter ini, hope u like it, minna ^^.. mngkin akn ada bbrapa bgian yg tksan maksa ^^;... ok, it's time to reply the review...<strong>

**Moku-chan : mengharu biru ya? Qiessa jga ga sdar nangis pas bkin chapter kmaren... aplgi pas bgian interaksi trakhir, buat sedih banget, cz kbayang tmpang melas nan imut Al... Al koma mmang rncana awal crita... kuroro pergi krena tugas dy sbg 'ayah' udh slesai... qiessa udh siapn ending yg mnis bwat fic ni ^^... matte ne ^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi: yup... udah updte ni ^^... yup, ksian bgt mreka, qiessa jga g tga ktiknya T,T... y, mimpi bruk Al it tentang kjadian ni... ni udh lnjut ko, wlopun cm bnus chapter...**

**Dindachan06: ud lnjut ko ^^**

**Sora hinase: mkin rpi ya? Yokatta ne ^^... ni udh lnjut ko, wlopun cm bnus chapter c, smoga g kcewa ya... ya, sekuelnya in progress ni... tdinya mlah niat mo d buat trilogi #pnjang bner... tpi skuelnya mngkin akn kluar agk lma, hrap sbar y ^^... mreka gntian jnguk dua anak itu, tnang aj... hehehe.. KuroPika ttap pduli Al n Ares ko, sntai aj ^^... ni udh lnjut... thx bwat supportnya ^^**

**VermieHans : slam knal ^^... waah... kmu bru mlai bca ya? Slakan bca smpai updte tbaru n smua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab perlahan, happy reading ^^**

**Guest : hy... long time no see ^^... it's near to the end... hmmm... i doubt their is no more romance between them... the story is more complicated now and going to climax... but i'll make romance scene in sequel... hehehe... sorry for my bad english ^^**

**A/N #3 : OK... sgitu aj updtenya... thx bwat yg msih stia nunggu ^^... mind to review?... oyasumi n have a nice dream, minna ^^ **


	26. Chapter 26 Kerja sama X Ilmuwan

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

**Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

**Title : Me and You, Family?**

**Pairing : KuroXfemKura**

**Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

**(udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Kerja sama X Ilmuwan<strong>

Sosok gadis bersurai pirang berjalan di antara gedung-gedung yang telah menjadi puing. Mata _saphirre_nya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa keraguan. Ia melangkah pasti menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang dulunya sangat ingin ia hancurkan. Rantai menghiasi salah satu tangannya. Rantai yang telah menjadi identitasnya selama ini.

**. . .**

**Flashback**

Kurapika menunggu di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar. Ia telah menekan bel dari sekitar lima menit yang lalu, namun belum ada tanda akan ada orang yang datang membukakan gerbang untuknya. Ia menekan bel sekali lagi.

Suara bel yang nyaring membahana di dalam rumah mewah itu. Kurapika melihat dari balik pagar. Kali ini tak perlu menunggu lebih lama, tampak seorang wanita yang tengah memakai kimono muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita itu melangkah pelan menuju gerbang, gemerincing kunci terdengar dari langkahnya.

"Kurapika-chan... kenapa kau tak langsung masuk saja?" sapa wanita itu setelah membukakan gerbang.

"Aku tak bawa kunci... apa Tuan besar ada di rumah?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Beliau ada di ruang kerjanya... beliau pasti akan senang melihat kedatangan mu kemari, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kau kemari, Kurapika-chan," Wanita itu melangkah santai ke dalam rumah di ikuti oleh Kurapika. Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya diam, tak banyak menanggapi percakapan ini.

"Aku kembali ke tempat nona Neon dulu ya... silakan kau bersantai." Pamit wanita itu kemudian. Ia mengambil langkah yang berbeda dengan Kurapika.

Kurapika kembali tak menjawab, ia melirik gadis itu sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan. Ia sangat hafal rumah ini, mengetahui setiap detilnya. Berjalan di rumah ini seakan berjalan di rumahnya sendiri, bahkan ia bisa berjalan dengan mata tertutup di dalam rumah ini. Gadis itu menaiki tangga dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Mengetuk pintu pelan. Kembali menunggu respon dari dalam.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"Ini aku Tuan." Jawab Kurapika, tenang.

"Ah... masuk lah Kurapika." Orang itu telah sangat mengenal suara gadis bermata kucing itu. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung mempersilakan gadis itu masuk.

Kurapika membuka pintu perlahan. Setelah ia di dalam, ia segera menutup kembali pintunya. Mata kucingnya beredar dengan bebas meneliti setiap inchi ruangan ini. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan ini. Tumpukan kertas masih terlihat di atas meja kerja besar di ruangan itu. Aroma khas ruangan ini pun menyeruak menggelitik penciuman Kurapika.

"Sudah lama dari terakhir kau kemari, Kurapika." Sapa pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerja itu. Raut wajah senang terpancar di sana.

"Ya... sudah sekitar empat bulan dari terakhir aku kemari, Tuan." Jawab gadis itu tenang. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja.

"Aku dengar dari Neon, kau sangat sibuk dengan misi baru mu dari Netero... kalau tak salah sekarang kau punya 'keluarga' dengan pria yang sangat ingin kau bunuh?" pria itu mulai mengitrogasi. Tawa terdengar darinya.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia muak dengan basa-basi seperti ini. Mata _saphirre_nya menatap lurus ke arah pria paruh baya itu.

Melihat tak ada respon dari gadis di depannya dan perubahan atmosfer yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, pria paruh baya itu terdiam. Ia menatap gadis muda di depannya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kau kemari, Kurapika?" kali ini ia bertanya serius.

"Aku dengar Tuan Nostrad akan ikut dalam pelelangan bulan depan?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Dan aku dengar salah satu barang yang Tuan incar menghilang begitu saja."

"Benar, Neon sangat kecewa karena barang itu menghilang... ia begitu murka pada ku." Pria paruh baya itu terdengar sangat kesal kali ini.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda sangat mengincar barang itu?"

"Itu barang yang sangat berharga dan langka... barang itu di lelang dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, aku pun sudah membayar mahal untuk barang itu. Tapi sialnya barang itu telah menghilang. Aku telah menyuruh banyak orang untuk mencari dan mengambil barang itu kembali," ucap pria Nostrad itu. Kilat matanya berubah.

Kurapika terdiam.

"Kebetulan kau kemari Kurapika. Aku butuh bantuan mu untuk mengambil barang itu kembali. Aku sangat membutuhkan barang itu, Neon pun sangat menginginkannya... kau salah satu pengawal terbaik ku bahkan yang terbaik yang pernah ku miliki. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan barang itu dan membawanya kemari." Ujarnya kemudian. Ia bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya dan menghadap Kurapika langsung.

"Kedatangan ku kemari bukan karena tertarik dengan barang itu... aku kemari hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang kepentingan Tuan mengincar barang itu." Jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Aku mohon Kurapika... kali ini saja, aku ingin kau membantu ku. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan kembali barang itu." Kali ini pria itu memohon dengan sangat.

"Aku sudah mengetahui di mana barang itu berada... dan seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, aku tak berminat untuk tugas ini." Kurapika berbalik badan dan pergi perlahan.

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku keberadaan barang itu sekarang atau setidaknya berikan aku petunjuk di mana keberadaannya... apakah barang itu baik-baik saja?" pria itu kembali mendesak.

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Barang itu baik... bahkan sangat baik... aku tahu betul keadaan barang itu, karena barang yang anda incar itu adalah seorang anak yang sangat ku kenal selama dua bulan ini... ia memiliki senyum dan mata yang indah." Ucap gadis itu tenang. Ia masih membelakangi mantan bosnya itu.

"Eh?" pria paruh baya itu tertegun, pulir keringat terlihat menuruni pelipisnya. Atmosfer yang tercipta di sekitar mereka kembali berubah.

"Tapi maaf Tuan... kali ini kita tak berdiri di sisi yang sama... urusan ku di sni telah selesai... aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, terima kasih atas informasi yang di berikan. Aku permisi." Pamit gadis itu. Ia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya. Sinar mata _scarlet _terlihat dari balik poninya yang mulai panjang.

Gadis itu kembali melangkah dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Pria Nostrad itu terdiam. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya. Ia tertegun. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan kemurkaan suku langka bernama Kuruta. Kemurkaan itu jelas terpancar dari sorot mata _scarlet_ mereka. Kengerian juga rasa kagum menjalar di tubuhnya.

**End of flashback**

**. . .**

Atmosfer berat nan mencekam terasa di sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi puing-puing bangunan. Sorotan mata tajam dan aura pembunuh terpancar dari orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Sorot mata itu tertuju pada seorang gadis muda bermata kucing yang terlihat tak asing bagi mereka.

Gadis itu telah memasuki sarang para laba-laba. Datang entah sebagai mangsa atau sebagai musuh. Gadis itu hanya diam, memandang sosok lain yang ada di tengah ruangan. Sosok yang di pandangnya itu masih membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Rambut hitamnya di tata rapi ke belakang, mengekspos tatoo aneh di dahinya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, Kuroro Lucifer." Ucap gadis itu tenang.

Pria yang di panggil Kuroro itu masih diam. Mata _onyx_nya melihat sosok gadis itu dari balik bukunya.

"Berdua saja." Tambah gadis itu lagi.

Kuroro masih tetap diam. Ia menatap langsung ke mata _saphirre_ gadis itu. Tak ada keraguan ia temukan di sana.

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian memasukan buku ke dalam saku jubah hitamnya. Ia berjalan melewati gadis itu dengan tenang. Kurapika segera mengikuti langkah Kuroro.

**. . .**

**Sementara itu, di Rumah Sakit**

Sosok seorang bayi terlihat duduk di dalam box bayi di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Sebuah dot menempel di mulut kecilnya. Ia tak lagi rewel sekarang. Tak ada air mata yang terlihat membasahi mata _Ruby_nya, tak ada isak tangis atau pun rengekan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan mungilnya bermain dengan boneka kelinci yang selama ini setia menemaninya.

Sosok lain memasuki kamar bayi tersebut. Berjalan mendekati box tempat bayi itu tengah duduk.

"Hei... Ares... kau sudah bangun?" sapa pria itu tenang. Ia berdiri di samping box bayi tersebut.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, bayi itu segera melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Mata _ruby_nya menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut jabrik berdiri di sana.

"Mau jalan-jalan sama paman Leorio?" tawar pria itu.

Si bayi mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya tanda setuju.

Leorio tersenyum. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh bayi mungil itu. Ia sempat terkejut saat tahu bahwa tubuh bayi ini lebih ringan dari terakhir kali ia menggendongnya. Bila di perhatikan lebih baik, pipi gembil bayi ini terlihat lebih tirus sekarang. Ares pun tak terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah menangis seharian kemarin... apa semua ini juga membuat mu stress? Aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan bahagia kelak... aku akan selalu mendoakan mu, Ares." Ucap Leorio seraya mengusap puncak kepala sang bayi.

Seakan mengerti, Ares menyenderkan kepala mungilnya ke bahu Leorio. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan seperti yang biasa dapat dari sosok lain. Sosok ayahnya.

**. . .**

Kuroro duduk di atas salah satu puing bangunan. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah gadis pirang yang tadi mengajaknya bicara berdua. Kini mereka ada di bagian lain gedung tua yang di jadikan markas oleh Kuroro. Belum ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah mendapat _profile _ilmuwan gila itu." akhirnya gadis itu angkat bicara.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap gadis itu.

"Aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu tentang ilmuwan itu kan?"

Kuroro mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung pada intinya saja... maksud kedatangan ku kemari untuk mengajak mu bekerja sama untuk mengejar ilmuwan itu... hanya dengan mu."

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan salah faham... aku memang bilang kalau kerja sama kita sebagai orang tua sudah berkahir, tapi ku rasa ini menjadi 'tugas' terakhir kita sebagai orang tua... aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka... kalau kau memang tak mau bekerja sama lagi dengan ku, maka ini akan jadi 'tugas' terakhir ku untuk melindungi mereka."

"Jangan ambil keputusan seenaknya... aku 'ayah' mereka... dan sudah jadi kewajiban ku untuk melindungi mereka." Akhirnya pria bermata _onyx_ itu angkat bicara.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya itu. Meski selama ini ia tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pria itu, namun kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tujuan mereka berdua sama.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan tempat di mana ilmuwan itu berada?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

Kurapika mengangkat bahu, memberi jawaban yang tak pasti.

"Kalau begitu apa rencana mu?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Bawa aku ke tempat para Egmont itu berada... aku akan menginvetigasi mereka dan mencari jejak ilmuwan itu dengan _Dowsing Chain _milik ku."

"Ku rasa itu rencana yang cukup bagus... kita bisa menaiki _Zeppelin _untuk sampai ke sana." Lelaki bertatoo salib terbalik itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau pergi lah duluan... kita bertemu di bandara dalam 2 jam... ada yang akan ku urus lebih dulu." Gadis itu balik badan dan segera pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah taxi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya. Menekan sebuah nomor yang ia hafal dalam dua bulan ini, gadis itu menunggu.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa ramah seorang wanita dari sebrang telepon sana.

"Moshi-moshi, sensei... saya ibu dari Alpha Lucifer." Jawab Kurapika tenang.

"Ah! Nyonya Lucifer... saya turut berduka atas yang terjadi pada Al-kun... apa Al-kun sekarang baik-baik saja?" belum sempat Kurapika menjelaskan maksudnya menelepon, guru itu sudah memburunya dengan perkataan.

"Anda tahu tentang ini, sensei?" gadis itu nampak heran.

"Ya... tadi pagi-pagi sekali tuan Lucifer datang kemari dan menjelaskan yang terjadi... kami sangat terkejut dengan kejadian itu... kalian pasti sangat kelelahan dan panik sekarang," jelas guru itu tenang.

_"Kuroro? Dia selangkah lebih cepat... kadang aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya." _Gumam gadis pirang itu dalam hati.

"Apa kami bisa menjenguknya sekarang?" lanjut guru itu lagi, kali ini ia terdengar sangat cemas.

"Maaf.. tapi keadaan Al sekarang belum memungkin kan... kami juga masih sibuk dengan beberapa urusan lain... mungkin ketika keadaan Al membaik, kalian bisa berkunjung." Dusta Kurapika. Jujur saja, ia pun tak tahu kapan Al akan membaik dan kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi setelah semua ini selesai.

_"Selesai. Yah... semua ini akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi... aku akan merindukan mereka... kami akan segera terpisah jauh... mungkin kami tak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama atau bahkan tak akan bertemu selamanya?" _pikiran itu mulai menggerogoti pikiran gadis pirang itu.

Sebersit penyesalan muncul di hatinya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tak ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Ia masih ingin berada bersama kedua anak itu. Kedua malaikat kecilnya. Menjalani hidup selayaknya manusia normal. Menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang ibu dari kedua anak yang begitu pintar dan menggemaskan. Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba menangkis semua perasaan melankolis yang muncul.

_"Tidak! Ini keputusan terbaik untuk mereka... untuk kami semua... mereka akan bisa segera melupakan kehadiran ku sebagai 'ibu' mereka dan menemukan kebahagian sejati untuk mereka."_ Putus gadis itu kemudian. Ia mencoba menampik kata hatinya dan lebih mendengar logikanya.

Gadis itu melirik ponselnya, hubungan telepon telah terputus entah sejak kapan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tadi. Ia memasukan ponsel itu kembali ke saku kemudian melihat keluar jendela taxi. Ia sudah sampai di tujuannya. Rumah sakit.

**. . .**

Leorio berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ares masih berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu melihat keluar jendela. Di sana ada sebuah taman kecil dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun berbeda dengan biasanya, bayi itu hanya memandang taman dengan nanar, tak ada semangat yang terlihat di mata _ruby_nya.

Leorio melirik bayi itu sekilas. Menyadari tak ada semangat dan gairah lagi dalam raga mungil bayi itu. Dokter muda itu mengelus puncak kepala Ares dengan lembut. Berharap bisa sedikit mengobati kesedihan Ares.

"Kita cari udara segar di luar ya." Ucap Leorio seraya melangkah ke halaman belakang tempat taman itu berada.

Ares tak merespon, ia memutar badannya menghadap Leorio dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pria jabrik itu.

**. . .**

Kurapika melihat sekitar kamar rawat. Ia tak menemukan sosok yang tengah ia cari. Bertanya kepada beberapa perawat tentang keberadaan penghuni kamar itu dan segera mencarinya. Kini ia tengah berjalan di koridor. Mata kucingnya mengawasi sekeliling dengan teliti, tak ingin ada yang terlewatkan. Ia berhenti mencari saat matanya menemukan sosok yang tengah di cari sekarang sedang berada di taman bersama dengan pria yang ia kenal.

Kurapika segera berlari menuju sosok itu. Gemerincing rantai terdengar mengiringi langkahnya.

Leorio yang mendengar gemerincing rantai dari kejauhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar taman. Sebuah senyum tersungging saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Nah... Ares, coba tebak siapa yang datang?" Leorio mengangkat tubuh Ares berdiri di pangkuannya dan menghadapkan tubuh bayi itu langsung ke arah Kurapika datang.

Ares melihat Kurapika dari kejauhan. Ia begitu mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang dan ciuman lembut. Sosok yang selalu menggendong juga memeluknya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa bersamanya. Sosok yang tak pernah marah bila ia iseng bermain dengan rambut atau wajahnya. Sosok 'ibunya'.

"Mamamama... mamamama..." itulah kata pertama yang di ucapkan Ares hari ini. Ia menghentikan aksi bungkamnya seketika saat melihat sosok Kurapika yang mendekat. Ia mengangkat tangan mungilnya ke udara, meminta untuk di gendong.

"Hai sayang... kau rindu mama?" Kurapika segera mengambil tubuh mungil Ares dan membenamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Mama... mama..." ucap bayi itu. Kini ia sudah bisa menyebut kata 'mama' dengan baik. Tangan mungilnya berusaha memeluk sosok mamanya. Kepala mungilnya di benamkan di dada gadis itu, mencoba menyesapi aroma tubuh sang mama yang begitu ia rindu.

"Mama di sini... kau jadi anak baik kan sayang?" Kurapika mengelus punggung bayi itu penuh kasih sayang. Aroma Ares masih sama dengan kemarin. Aroma khas yang begitu menenangkan.

Seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kurapika, Ares mengangguk pelan. Ia masih dalam posisinya.

"Dia sangat merindukan mu... aku baru dengar suaranya saat ia melihat mu kemari." Leorio angkat bicara. Tanpa bermaksud untuk merusak suasana yang terjadi di antara ibu-anak itu.

"Mama juga kangen kamu, sayang... maaf ya, tadi malam mama temani kakak Al dulu. Apa kau kesepian tadi malam?"

"Tidak. Tadi malam Kuroro datang dan menemaninya tidur... para perawat yang bilang pada ku."

"Kuroro?" gadis itu tampak bingung.

_"Lagi-lagi pria itu... ia selalu datang lebih dulu dari ku dan menyelesaikan masalah lebih dulu." _Gumam Kurapika dalam hati.

"Jadi kau tidur di temani Papa ya?"

Ares mengangkat wajah, melihat ibunya. Sorot mata bahagia terlihat di sana.

"Pa.. papapa.." ujar bayi itu dengan suara yang menggemaskan.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban, 'iya'." Senyum terkembang di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Sekarang kita main bersama ya." Ajak gadis itu seraya berjalan di taman. Celotehan-celotehan kecil mulai terdengar dari bayi itu. kini ia lebih bersemangat. Hanya Kurapika yang mengerti apa yang di ucapkan bayi mungil itu. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari paras cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroro duduk di bandara. Buku masih bertengger manis di sela-sela jemari lentiknya. Mata _onyx_nya tak lepas dari lembaran buku tersebut. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia berada di situ, lebih cepat dari perjanjian dengan gadis pirang pembawa rantai.

"Papa... papa... lihat! Kapalnya besaaar!" teriak seorang anak tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kuroro.

Kuroro yang merasa tak asing dengan panggilan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara itu. Ia melihat seorang anak yang tengah menatap kagum jejeran kapal di luar, mata coklat anak itu terlihat berbinar, bibir mungilnya ikut terbuka, tanda kagum. Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah tampan Kuroro. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada sulungnya, Al. Anak yang begitu bawel bertanya tentang banyak hal dan tak pernah puas dengan jawaban asal yang selalu dia lontarkan. Anak yang begitu keras kepala dan tak pernah bisa duduk diam, kaki mungilnya sama cepatnya dengan bibirnya yang tak pernah berhenti bertanya.

Kuroro terdiam. Tanpa bisa ia tutupi atau sangkal, ia merindukan anak itu. Ia merindukan pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dari mulut sang anak. Merindukan sorot mata indahnya, rindu aroma tubuh anak itu yang begitu khas. Ia pun merindukan bayi kecilnya. Bayi kecil yang memiliki mata seindah _Ruby_. Merindukan tangan mungilnya yang selalu bermain dengan jemari atau wajahnya. Rindu dengan teriakan khas Ares yang selalu memanggilnya 'dada'. Rindu mencubit pipi gembil bayi itu.

Kuroro menutup mata. Mencoba menenangkan diri dari luapan emosi sesaat yang muncul memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Ia sadar itu sudah tak berguna sekarang, semua akan segera berakhir. Ia harus fokus pada misinya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk rencananya ke depan.

**. . .**

Kurapika melangkah memasuki bandara. Tinggal lima menit tersisa dari waktu janjiannya dengan sang ketua laba-laba. Gadis itu melangkah tanpa ada keraguan. Mata kucingnya menyapu sekitar, mencoba mencari sosok sang _'danchou'_. Tak butuh usaha lebih atau bahkan waktu lama bagi gadis pirang itu menemukan sosok Kuroro. Hawa keberadaanya yang 'berbeda' membuatnya terasa di antara banyaknya manusia di sini.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kuroro yang tengah duduk sambil membaca. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pria bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Apa urusan mu sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu lebih dulu. Sebuah nada bicara yang biasa, tak ada sirat keakraban yang terdengar di sana.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang." Perintahnya kemudian. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

Kurapika tetap diam. Ia mengikuti langkah pria di hadapannya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap di antara mereka. Hanya suara langkah dan gemerincing rantai di antara mereka.

"Kau tadi pagi ke sekolah Al?" kali ini Kurapika yang angkat bicara saat mereka menaiki tangga _Zeppeline_.

"Aku melakukan tugas ku sebagai 'ayah' mereka... mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Al tak masuk hari ini. Apa kau juga kesana?"

"Tidak. Aku menelepon pihak sekolah untuk memberitahu tentang keadaan Al, tapi ternyata kau sudah melakukannya lebih dulu." Jawab Kurapika tenang. Ia berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing , tanpa ada yang bisa saling memahami. Manik _saphirre_ dan _onyx_ mereka melihat pemandangan luar. Pemandangan kota yang tadi terpampang di hadapan mereka kini mengecil di temani dengan beberapa semburat tipis awan. Mereka telah terbang.

"Apa kau sudah ke tempat Ares?" Kuroro kembali memulai pembicaraan. Mata _onyx_nya kini menatap sebuah bangku yang jauh berada di sebrang mereka. Ada seorang bayi di sana.

"Aku tadi dari rumah sakit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Berat badannya turun sekarang." Gadis itu menjawab. Matanya masih memandang keluar.

"Yah... apa dia masih menangis?"

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. Ia mengubah posisinya, kini ia bersender.

"Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang... kami sempat bercanda tadi... dia lebih baik sekarang."

"Baguslah... air mata tak pernah cocok menghiasi mata indahnya."

"Kau sendiri, apa sudah melihat keadaan Al?" kali ini ia menatap Kuroro. Langsung pada _onyx_nya.

Kuroro mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku ke tempatnya tadi malam... aku sempat bicara dengannya dari balik kaca... masih tak ada respon darinya tapi aku tahu dia akan segera sadar."

Kurapika mengangguk setuju. Sebuah senyum samar terukir di wajah cantiknya.

**. . .**

**Flashback.**

Ares terlelap di pangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika menatap bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum terus terukir di wajah cantiknya. Jemarinya pun tampak tak pernah bosan bermain di antara helaian rambut hitam Ares yang begitu lembut bagai sutra.

"Dia teridur sangat pulas sekarang... dia pasti lelah bermain dengan mu tadi." Interupsi Leorio yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Um. Dia pasti sedang mimpi indah sekarang." Kurapika masih asik mengelus rambut Ares. Tangannya yang lain mengelus punggung tangan mungil bayi itu.

Leorio terdiam. Ia memperhatikan temannya itu dengan seksama. Sebuah pertanyaan menggelitik di pikirannya.

"Nee... Kurapika... aku tak bermaksud mengganggu waktu bahagia mu... tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" dokter muda itu bertanya dengan ragu.

Kurapika hanya melirik ke arah Leorio. Menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu ini? Maksud ku, apa kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan mereka? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi mereka dan sangat bahagia saat bersama mereka? Apa kau benar-benar yakin ini keputusan ini?"

Kurapika terdiam. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia pun mulai menyesali keputusannya ini. Belum genap sehari ia terpisah dari anak-anak itu namun rasa rindu terus mengerogoti hatinya. Tapi ia tak ingin emosi sesaatnya itu mengganggu pikiran tenangnya.

"Aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan Kuroro sebelumnya... dia bilang berada bersama kami pun bukanlah hal yang baik untuk mereka... tetap tinggal bersama mereka hanya akan memaksakan ego sesaat ku saja... aku memang menyayangi mereka, tapi aku memilih untuk melepaskan mereka agar dapat kebahagian yang lebih baik."

"Jadi sedikit lebih egois juga tak masalah kalau itu bisa membuat mu lebih bahagia."

"Aku bahagia dengan sepert ini, Leorio. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki mereka di sisi ku walau hanya sesaat dan semua rasa ini akan ku jaga dengan baik."

Leorio kembali diam. Ia melihat ke mata gadis itu, mencoba mencari keraguan di sana. Namun nihil. Gadis itu telah menata dengan baik perasaannya. Leorio menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan terbaik mu. Aku akan mendukungnya. Aku akan mendukung apa pun yang bisa membuat mu bahagia. Kau juga harus ingat, aku... ah! Tidak. Kami teman-teman mu adalah orang-orang yang paling ingin kau bahagia. Kau pantas bahagia."

Kurapika mengangguk dan kembali melihat Ares.

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rintihan, erangan kesakitan terdengar keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan sebuah gudang. Lenguhan sakit kembali terdengar dari sana. Di dalam ruangan terdapat seorang pria bertubuh agak besar yang terbaring tak berdaya. Di sampingnya ada sepasang pria dan wanita. Mata mereka terus memperhatikan pria besar itu.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dengan baik. Dimana Neferpitou, ilmuwan itu?" tanya si gadis dengan tenang. Mata _scarlet_nya menatap ke arah pria besar itu dengan dingin.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab mu!" sergah pria itu. keras.

**Bugh!**

Pukulan telak dari sang gadis mendarat dengan mulus di wajah pria itu. Sang pria kembali meringis. Darah segar tampak keluar dari mulutnya. Namun pria itu masih dalam sikap bungkamnya.

"Apa ia ada di sekitar sini?" si gadis kembali bertanya.

Lelaki itu tetap diam.

**Bugh!**

Pukulan lain mendarat di bagian lain wajahnya. Kali ini darah keluar makin deras, menjadikan deretan gigi depan pria itu berubah merah.

**Cuh!**

Pria itu membuang ludah ke arah Kurapika. Nyaris kena wajah gadis itu kalau saja ia tak dengan sigap menghindarinya.

Kurapika baru saja ingin menghajar ulu hati pria itu sebelum tangannya berhasil di tahan di udara oleh Kuroro.

"Jangan kotori tangan mu... serahkan ini pada ku, kau lakukan tugas mu dengan _Dowsain Chain_ mu." Bisik Kuroro pelan.

Kurapika menurunkan tangannya dan mengikuti kata-kata Kuroro. Ia berjalan menjauh. Mendekati sebuah meja besar di sana. Merentangkan peta besar dan mulai tugasnya mencari keberadaan ilmuwan itu.

Sedang pria itu kini berhadapan dengan Kuroro. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari pria itu lagi. Tak jelas apa yang di lakukan Kuroro pada pria itu. Namun pria itu kini sudah terbaring tak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Kuroro melangkah kan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kurapika.

"Berhasil mendapat petunjuk?"

"Aku berhasil melacak keberadaan Neferpitou. Aku sedang menyempitkan wilayah pencarian ku." jelas Kurapika. Kini ia lebih tenang. Mata _scarlet_nya tak lagi terlihat, telah di gantikan oleh _saphirre _yang cantik.

"Butuh berapa lama sampai kau dapat hasil yang benar-benar akurat?"

"Tak lama."

"Kalau begitu selesaikan secepatnya... aku tak mau hasilnya sia-sia." Kuroro kembali menjauh.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia masih fokus dengan tugasnya. Kuroro berjalan mendekati jendela yang ada di pojok ruangan. Tak besar, namun cukup untuk melihat hasil kekacauan mereka di luar.

Beberapa tubuh terlihat teronggok bagai kumpulan sampah yang tak berarti. Darah segar terlihat dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Mereka tak mati, hanya pingsan. Kurapika menolak untuk membunuh mereka semua, ia lebih memilih membuat mereka semua pingsan dan memberi masing-masing dari mereka luka yang akan menjadi 'hadiah'.

**. . .**

**Di tempat lain, Rumah sakit.**

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap, terbaring seorang anak. Alat-alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya, memastikan anak itu masih dapat bertahan. Perutnya naik-turun mengikuti irama nafas pelan. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan _saphirre _indah bagaikan samudera.

Seseorang terlihat memasuki lorong yang memisahkan anak itu dengan dunia luar. Orang itu berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di sebrang tempat tidur sang anak.

"Al-kun." Panggil suara itu lirih.

Sang anak tak memberi respon.

"Kembali lah sehat, Al-kun... kami akan sangat merindukan mu." Ucapnya lagi. Manik zamrud milik orang itu terlihat berkaca. Setitik bening air mata membasahi pipi orang itu.

"Mama dan Papa mu juga sangat sedih dan terpukul melihat mu seperti ini, Al-kun... ku mohon kembali lah... kembali –"

"Mito... ayo kita pergi." Potong seseorang dari luar pintu.

"Ah! Baiklah ibu." Bibi Mito segera menghapus air mata di pipinya dan segera pergi, namun sebelumnya ia sempat melirik keadaan Al lagi.

Tanpa sepengatahuan bibi Mito, Al memberi respon. Matanya bergerak tanda gusar. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, detak jantungnya pun ikut tak stabil. Jemari mungilnya bergerak pelan, sedikit mencengkram sprei.

"Ma.. ma... Pa.. pa..." ucapnya pelan sebelum kesadaran yang sempat datang kembali menghilang. Alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya bekerja extra karena perubahan yang terjadi di tubuh anak itu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

TEEET! TEEET! TEEET!

Sebuah alarm tanda panggilan darurat terdengar dari kamar Al. Semua dokter dan suster bergerak panik mendekati kamar anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika berjalan menyusuri rimbunnya pepohonan di dalam hutan, Kuroro mengikuti di belakangnya. Hening. Tak ada percakapan. Hanya ada suara angin yang bergesekan dengan rimbunnya dedaunan. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu dari mereka memasuki hutan ini, belum terlihat apa-apa di sekitar mereka selain rimbunnya pohon. Sangat sepi bahkan terlalu sepi, hewan dan burung-burung yang biasanya ada pun tak terlihat di hutan ini. Menimbulkan kecurigaan lain akan adanya sesuatu yang mengerikan di hutan ini.

Sedikit berjalan ke depan, mereka merasakan sebuah hawa dingin yang mencekam. Aura pembunuh yang kental terasa. Mereka melompat mundur naik ke batang pohon yang ada di dekat mereka. Memasang kuda-kuda akan bertarung. Mata kucing sang gadis menyapu sekitar, mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan aura sekuat ini.

"Sepertinya itu hanya _En_ milik ilmuwan itu... jangan lupa bahwa musuh kita kali ini juga seorang hunter." Ucap Kuroro pelan.

"Yah... dan ini berarti kita sudah semakin dekat dengan tempatnya." Kurapika mengiyakan dan melihat ke depan.

Mereka kembali bergerak, kali ini mereka berlari cepat menembus rimbunnya hutan. Berlari mendekati sumber aura pembunuh itu berasal. Mereka sampai di depan kastil kecil yang berada tepat di tengah hutan. Dari kastil yang bergaya abad pertengahan itu kental terasa aura pembunuh. Kurapika melihat sekitar, memastikan bahaya yang mungkin anda di sekitar mereka.

"Sepertinya dia seorang hunter yang punya kepercayaan diri sangat tinggi, tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sini." Kurapika melaporkan.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk perlahan. Mata _onyx_nya menatap ke salah satu ruangan. Hanya dari tempat itu satu-satunya sinar terpancar.

Kurapika baru saja akan melangkah saat ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahnya. Kurapika berbalik, melihat sosok pria di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ilmuwan gila itu?" tanya Kuroro langsung.

Gadis pirang itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik ke arah kastil dan kembali menatap Kuroro.

"Aku ingin memastikan apakah gen yang tercampur di dalam tubuh Ares benar gen klan ku. Dan kalau memang benar, aku ingin tahu dari mana ia dapat contoh gen klan ku." Jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Setelah kau tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" mata _onyx_ itu menatap langsung ke arah _saphirre_ di hadapannya. Tajam. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Entah. Aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Lalu kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kurapika balik bertanya.

"Aku akan menuruti perintah mu hari ini. Kalau kau ingin aku membunuhnya, maka itu yang akan ku lakukan. Kalau kau minta aku menyiksanya sebelum membunuhnya, itu juga yang akan ku lakukan. Terserah apa yang kau minta."

"Pada akhirnya apa pun yang ku minta, kau akan tetap membunuhnya." Simpul gadis itu tenang.

"Kematian adalah yang paling cocok untuknya. Selama dia hidup, akan banyak Al dan Ares lain di luar sana."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Kuroro menangguk perlahan dan berjalan memasuki kastil.

**. . .**

Suasana kastil yang gelap dan minim penerangan segera menyambut mereka saat masuk. Sunyi. Suara langkah mereka terdengar menggema. Kurapika berjalan menyusuri jalan utama kastil, menaiki satu-satunya tangga yang ada di dalam kastil. Gadis itu masih berada dalam sikap waspadanya, berjaga-jaga bila ada yang tiba-tiba menyerang. _En_ yang semakin mencekam membuat nafas terasa tercekat. Namun semua itu tak menghentikan langkah mereka.

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan. Pintu ruangan tak tertutup rapat, sebuah sinar kebiruan terlihat dari sana. Gadis itu mendorong pintu pelan.

"Kalian sudah datang, nya~" terdengar sebuah sapaan ringan dari dalam.

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu datang. Terlihat sosok seorang wanita. Sebuah kuping kucing terihat di atas surai peraknya, Kurapika sempat mempertanyakan apakah kuping kucing itu benar-benar asli atau tidak. Mata Gold wanita itu berkilat memandang ke arah mereka. Wanita itu tampak seperti kucing, lengkap dengan ekor yang menggeliat-geliat di balik tubuhnya. Kurapika yakin betul itu adalah Neferpitou, sang ilmuwan gila.

"Kalian pasti bukan orang biasa karena bisa sampai ke tempat ku ini... aku akui kehebatan kalian, nya~. Sepertinya kalian juga pengguna _nen_ yang hebat," puji Neferpitou tenang. Ia duduk bersila di salah satu meja yang ada di sana.

_"Logat bicaranya pun seperti kucing."_ Pikir Kurapika.

"Apa kalian kemari karena tertarik dengan 'anak-anak ku'?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menunjuk tabung-tabung besar yang berada di belakangnya.

Kurapika hampir saja tak menyadarinya kalau saja wanita kucing itu tak membahasnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Di sana berdiri kokoh tabung-tabung besar, sinar biru yang menyinari ruangan ini berasal dari sana. Tabung-tabung besar itu berisi bayi-bayi yang bergerak naik-turun terbawa air yang ada di dalam tabung itu. Mata bayi itu masih terpejam, posisi mereka pun meringkuk sama seperti bayi yang berada di dalam rahim ibu mereka.

_"Apa seperti ini cara Al dan Ares di 'ciptakan'?"_ Tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu." Ucap Kurapika kemudian.

Sang wanita kucing hanya menatap Kurapika, ekor kucing bergerak ke kiri dan kanan.

"Apa kau yang menciptakan Al dan Ares? Darimana kau dapatkan gen mereka?"

"Al dan Ares?" Neferpitou memiringkan kepalanya, tanda berpikir. Ia tak mengenal dua nama itu.

"Anak bermata _saphirre_ dan bayi bermata _ruby_." Terang Kurapika singkat.

"Ah! No. 1089 dan 2034? Jadi mereka masih hidup?" kekehan mengejek terdengar darinya.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia mengepal tangannya. _Dowsing chain_ menjuntai di dekatnya, dengan sedikit gerakan tangannya, _dowsing chain_ itu melayang mulus ke arah wanita kucing itu dan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi wanita itu.

Terkejut dengan serangan itu, Neferpitou kembali menatap ke arah Kurapika.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku! Dari mana kau dapatkan gen mereka?!" sergah Kurapika segera. Manik _scarlet_ kembali terlihat dari balik mata kucingnya.

"Waaah~~ mata _scarlet_ yang indah... melihat langsung dari penerus klan Kuruta asli memang beda... melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin mencongkel langsung sang pemiliknya... sepertinya kau adalah yang paling cocok untuk ku jadikan bahan percobaan ku berikutnya... si no. 2089 kemarin tak bisa ku ciptakan dengan baik karena gen yang ku ambil hanya dari onggokan mayat dan mata merah yang tak berguna itu." Nada mengejek terdengar dari Neferpitou. Dia melempar sebuah tabung kecil. Mata merah terlihat menari-nari di dalamnya. Lalu wanita itu melompat sambil menendang sebuah kotak yang ada di dekatnya. Sebuah mayat terjatuh dari dalam kotak itu.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak. Sosok mayat itu adalah sosok salah seorang tetangganya. Walau tubuh mayat itu tak lagi lengkap, namun ia dapat mengenali identitas mayat itu dari baju yang di pakainya. Kurapika adalah sosok yang sangat pintar, mengingat seseorang dari bajunya bukan lah hal yang sulit untuknya. Amarahnya tak dapat lagi terbendung. Ia menatap Neferpitou dengan penuh amarah, aura di sekitarnya telah berubah. Ia tak akan memaafkan wanita di depannya itu.

Baru saja Kurapika akan melangkah, namun lagi-lagi tangannya tertahan oleh sosok yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Kurapika mendelik, menatap sosok di belakangnya itu dengan tatapan tajam pembunuh.

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang, aku yang akan menyelesaikan ilmuwan itu? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan padanya?" ucap pria itu tenang. Mata _onyx_nya menatap langsung gadis di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu, menunggu 'perintah' selanjutnya.

Kurapika terdiam. Hanya menatap pria di depannya.

"Kau harus kembali... anak-anak menunggu mu di sana... aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Berikan juga penghormatan terakhir untuk anggota suku mu.. bawa mata merah itu bersama mu juga."

Kurapika tertunduk diam. Ia melirik ke arah tabung berisi mata merah dan mayat tetangganya itu, miris. Ia berjongkok, mengambil tabung kecil itu dengan perlahan, seakan itu adalah benda yang sangat rapuh. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati mayat itu, membopongnya di bahu, tak mempedulikan bau menyengat yang muncul dari mayat itu.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat. Aku tak menerima kegagalan. Buat dia merasakan apa yang selama ini Al dan Ares rasakan. Bahkan lebih buruk. Lima menit." Ucapan gadis itu menyerupai bisikan, hanya bisa di dengar olehnya dan Kuroro.

"Tunggu aku dengan tenang di depan." Balas Kuroro dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan juga.

Kurapika berjalan menjauhi Kuroro.

**. . .**

Kurapika menggali tanah di dalam hutan dengan sebatang kayu yang di temukan di sekitarnya. Peluh membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Tanah tertempel di tangan dan celananya. Gadis itu terus menggali, memperdalam lubang kuburan yang ia buat.

Setelah usaha lebih Kurapika berhasil menggali lubang kuburan. Ia naik ke atas lubang itu dan mengambil sosok mayat lalu menaruhnya pelan di dalam lubang itu. Setelah selesai, gadis itu kembali naik dan menutup lubang itu dengan tanah. Berdoa sebentar. Kemudian kembali terdiam. Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi, semakin deras. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tampak tak peduli. Manik _scarlet_ masih terlihat di balik mata kucingnya, menatap onggokan tanah di depannya. Bukan dengan tatapan penuh emosi, namun tatapan sendu yang begitu dalam. Bulir airmata yang jatuh tersamarkan oleh butir air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang hanya lima menit?" ucap gadis itu saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Apa wanita kucing itu membuat mu kesulitan, '_Danchou'_?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Kuroro berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di sebelah Kurapika.

"Seperti yang kau minta, aku memberi rasa sakit yang sama dengan Al dan Ares sebelum dia mati... aku hanya terlalu menikmati saat memberinya rasa sakit itu." Jawab sang _danchou_ tenang.

"Misi kita sudah selesai, kita bisa kembali sekarang." Kurapika berbalik pelan.

"Yah... kita tunggu di dekat kastil, ku rasa sebentar lagi Netero-san akan datang menjemput kita."

Kurapika mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kastil. Tabung kecil berada dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tabung-tabung besar berisi makhluk ciptaan menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman yang terjadi. Pencipta mereka kini terkulai di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka seperti di makan oleh makhluk yang terlihat mata.

Sebelum tubuh itu tergeletak tak berdaya sempat terjadi perlawanan dari _Nen_ yang masih tersisa dari tubuh Pitou. Tapi perlawanan itu tertahan oleh sebuah cabikan tepat di jantung. Pusat dari segala pergerakan. Dengan satu serangan terakhir dari Kuroro membuat tubuh Pitou diam tak berkutik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan terlihat _zeppline_ terbang mendekat. Menembus hujan yang turun. Mendekati hutan rimbun di bawahnya. Lampunya yang berkelap-kelip terlihat di balik awan mendung sang malam.

**Contenyu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : gimana? Panjang ya... ni chapy t'panjang d fic ni kya'y... g sdar ktik smpe spnjang ni... gomen ya klo tlat updte, qiessa sbuk dngan real life, ujian, ultah kmpus, dll #curcol... ok, it's time for reply review**

**Moku-chan : yokatta klo ad yg ska chap bnus kmaren... agak kras otak jga bwat'y... bru blajar c... bharap c bsa tjadi.. hehe... kluarga mreka mmang hrus d bwat brakhir dlu... ni ud updte ko... hope u like it ^^**

**Sora hinase : yup.. mimpi'y tjadi dlm smalam... panjang ya? :p... tpi qiessa sndri pnah alami mmpi yg pnjang n trasa g ad akhir #curcol... ni ud lnjut ko.. hope u like it ^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi : yup, pnya makna n huruf prtama di stiap jdul klo di ssun bsa jdi nma Al #ga penting... smoga nnt jd tkabul ya ^^... dsni ud slsai ko msi'y... smoga km puas ^^**

**Dindachan06 n guest : ni ud lnjut ko ^^... happy reading ^^**

**Venvir : skit y? Hehe.. qiessa jga skit ktik'y, tpi ni kputusan mreka yg d anggap plng baik... akhr'y msih d rhasiakan hehehe ^^... ni ud lnjut ko, smoga g kcewa**

**Rianthi Risma : salam kenal Rianthi ^^... waah... arigatou ud ska n mo bca smpe berulang2 fic abal ni ^^ #bow... hehe, gmen y gra2 klamaan updte jd bwat kmu rbah rncana awal mu sbagai silent reader... krna bnyak dsakan, q updte chapter brunya**

**Ok... sgini dlu aj... ni bner2 jd chapy tpanjang... mind to RnR minna?**

**Oyasumi ^^**


	27. Chapter 27 Keputusan X Akhir X Sayonara

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

**Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

**Title : Me and You, Family?**

**Pairing : KuroXfemKura**

**Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

**(udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : huft... selesai juga, stelah meditasi panjang untuk bkin lanjutan fic ni, sempet stuck n ga mud bwat lnjut, tpi untungnya msih bsa lnjut #lap keringat... lagi2 Qiessa bwat chap yg panjang, gmen ya klo kpanjangan, ada bbrapa bgian jg yang mungkin terkesan maksa #bow... ok, seblum lnjut crita, skarang Qiessa akan blas review yg msuk.**

**Sora Hinase : Yup... akhirnya updte jg hehe... kakak Al n Ares baik ko... thx ud stia nunggu, ni ud updte ko ^^... ah~~ ariagachi bwat supportnya ^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi : yup.. misi mereka sudah benar2 berakhir... KuroPika jga berpisah sekarang.. hiks... hiks T.T... Al udah sadar skarang, tapi... #baca ficnya bwat tw lnjutan'y... ni updte, hope u like it ^^**

**Moku-chan : yeay! Ni jga ud updte lgi ko ^^... gomen klo klamaan.. slakan d bca apa yang akan terjadi stelah msi ni brakhir... happy reading ^^... qiessa yg bwat jg ga rela ko mreka psah... hiks.. hiks...**

**Dindachan06 : ni ud lnjut ko ^^... happy reading ^^**

**Chiimao13 : makasih ud sempetin review #bow... waah... bgus dh klo fic ni ga ngecewaiin n bsa bwat ketagihan.. wlopun mungkin msih bnyak typo krena masih tahap belajar hehe... memang beberapa chap belakang ini di buat sedikit sedih n nyesek karena ternyata jlan ceritanya mengarah ke situ... slakan di bca untuk tw gmna klnjutannya... thx ud baca n supportnya... ya ni, fic ni bnyak wordnya #garuk kepala**

**Yuu-chan : ni udah update ko yuu ^^... kochira koso... arigatou jga uda mo stia nunggu lnjutannya n sempetin review... happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 Keputusan X Akhir X Sayonara<strong>

**Preview : Dari kejauhan terlihat zeppline terbang mendekat. Menembus hujan yang turun. Mendekati hutan rimbun di bawahnya. Lampunya yang berkelap-kelip terlihat di balik awan mendung sang malam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Tabung berisi mata merah masih berada dalam pelukannya. Kepala gadis pirang itu masih tertunduk. Langkahnya yang brcampur dengan lumpur memberi bekas di karpet ruangan Zeppline yang ia naiki. Pulir air hujan turun dari ujung rambut dan bajunya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Kurapika-chan... bersihkan lumpur dari tubuh dan rambut mu... dan kalau kau tak keberatan, biar kami yang menyimpan tabung itu." Netero segera angkat bicara saat menyambut mereka di depan pintu.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk samar dan memberi tabung berisi mata merah itu kepada pria tua di hadapannya. Ia membungkuk pelan kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Apa kau juga ingin menyegarkan tubuh mu, Kuroro?" pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok lain di sana. Rambut Kuroro yang biasa tertata rapi kini sudah lepek terkena air hujan.

Kuroro menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak terlalu basah. Mungkin segelas kopi bisa membuat ku lebih segar daripada mandi." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita ke kafetaria dan duduk santai di sana sambil menunggu Kurapika selesai dengan segala urusannya."

Kuroro mengangguk pelan menyetujui ajakan bosnya itu. Ia mengikuti langkah pria tua itu dengan tenang. Mata onyxnya memandang ke luar.

Para anggota Hunter dan tim khusus yang di bawa oleh Netero memasuki kastil, alat-alat canggih ikut di bawa masuk oleh mereka. Sekelompok orang keluar kastil dengan membawa tandu yang berisi sosok mayat yang menjadi salah satu 'karyanya' beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata onyxnya menatap dingin sosok mayat yang sudah hampir hancur dan tak memiliki bentuk itu. Iris mata itu terlihat lebih kelam sekarang.

. . .

Pintu berderit pelan, dua orang anak laki-laki memasuki lorong yang menjadi pemisah untuk sebuah ruangan khusus.

"Yo!" sapa salah seorang anak berambut silver.

Pria berambut acak yang di sapa hanya melirik ke arah kedua anak itu dan hanya tersenyum samar ke arah kedua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Al, Leorio?" tanya anak lain yang berambut jabrik.

"Keadaannya membaik, tapi dia belum juga sadar. Tadi ia sempat memberi respon tapi sekarang semua respon itu kembali menghilang." Jelas sang dokter muda.

Kedua anak itu hanya diam. Mereka melihat ke balik kaca tempat Al berbaring. Tak lagi banyak alat yang di pasang di tubuh anak itu. Kini dapat terlihat jelas anak itu seperti sedang tidur.

"Dia terlihat seperti sedang tidur tenang."

"Yah... dia tidur tenang. Terlalu tenang." Balas anak berambut silver. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Al menolak untuk bangun dan lebih memilih tetap berada dalam dunia mimpinya." Kali ini Leorio yang angkat bicara. Ia memadang Al dengan tatapan lirih.

"Al pasti bangun. Banyak yang menunggunya di sini. Dia pasti bangun." Gon melihat ke arah Al, ia tersenyum lebar.

Kedua temannya memandang ke arah Gon dan ikut tersenyum samar. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gon dalam hal berpikir positif.

"Ah ya.. bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikannya. Baru saja kami dari kantor Hunter dan memberikan semua laporan kami. Kami tadi sempat bertemu dengan Machi dan Nobu, sepertinya mereka juga sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka." Jawab Killua tenang.

"Dan kami juga sudah memberi beberapa pelajaran kepada mereka."

Leorio hanya tersenyum. Ia dapat membayangkan apa yang di maksud dengan 'memberi beberapa pelajaran'. Itu akan menjadi pelajaran yang sangat 'berarti' bagi pelaku.

"Dimana Kurapika?"

"Dia pergi Gon... dia menemui Kuroro untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka."

"Sou... jadi misi ini akan benar-benar berakhir ya... lalu bagaimana dengan Al dan Ares?"

"Entah... Netero belum memberi perintah baru."

"Apa pun perintah barunya semoga itu yang terbaik."

"Semoga."

. . .

Kurapika berjalan mendekati dua orang pria yang tengah duduk di kafetaria. Gadis pirang itu kini sudah lebih bersih, keadaannya juga sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, Netero-san." Sapa Kurapika sopan. Ia membungkuk pelan.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga sedang mengobrol dengan Kuroro. Silakan duduk Kurapika." Jawab pria tua itu tenang.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan dan segera duduk.

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu? Lebih baik kita bicara dalam keadaan santai." Ucap Netero saat ia melihat Kurapika akan menolak tawarannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau secangkir teh hangat."

Netero tersenyum. Ia menyuruh salah seorang penjaga yang ada di dekat mereka untuk membuatkan teh.

"Bukankah pemandangan dari atas sini sangat indah?" ucap Netero lagi. Ia memandang jauh ke luar.

Kurapika dan Kuroro ikut memandang keluar. Hamparan pemandangan lampu kota terlihat di hadapan mereka. Lampu yang berwarna-warni itu bagaikan permata yang berhamburan di atas karpet hitam, walau agak mendung tapi keindahan kota di malam hari masih lah sangat indah. Kurapika menopang dagu, ia merasakan semilir angin yang ikut terbawa dari celah fentilasi di kafertaria ini.

"Anak-anak pasti akan sangat senang melihat pemandangan seperti ini." Tambahnya lagi.

Kuroro dan Kurapika terdiam. Mereka tahu pasti siapa yang di maksud oleh Netero. Sebuah senyum lembut tercipta di wajah Kurapika, gadis itu bisa membayangkan bagaimana tingkah polah Al bila melihat pemandangan ini. Bisa di pastikan anak itu tak akan bisa duduk diam dan terus berlari mengitari tempat ini.

Bila sebuah senyuman yang muncul dari Kurapika maka lain dengan Kuroro. Pria itu hanya diam. Mata obsidiannya memandang jauh ke luar. Pikirannya terbang jauh, membayangkan kedua anak itu. Ia memperkirakan apa saja pertanyaan yang akan meluncur dari bibir mungil Al dan racauan tanpa arti yang keluar dari Ares. Mereka pasti tak bisa menikmati pemandangan dalam ketenangan seperti ini.

"Sayang mereka berdua tak ada di sini." Ucapan pelan Netero itu mampu menghancurkan lamunan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ucapan itu mampu menyadarkan mereka bahwa ini lah kenyataan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Yah... mereka ada di tempat aman sekarang dan misi ini sudah kami akhiri." Sebuah senyum getir mengiringi setiap ucapan gadis bermata saphirre itu.

Seorang pelayan mendekat dan menaruh teh di meja. Aroma ginger dan teh menyeruak keluar, memberi nuansa baru.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua... kalian telah menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik. Killua dan Gon juga sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka dengan baik. Begitu pun dengan Machi dan Nobu, aku sudah menerima laporan mereka tadi... kalian bekerja sama dengan baik dalam misi ini," puji pria tua berkuncir itu.

Kuroro dan Kurapika hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Kurapika mengambil cangkir teh yang ada di hadapannya. Mendekapnya erat, berharap hangatnya cangkir teh bisa menelusup di antara jemarinya yang dingin.

"Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih terutama untuk kalian. Selain menyelesaikan misi ini, kalian juga merawat kedua anak itu dengan baik. Walau sebentar, tapi anak-anak itu tumbuh dan berkembang dalam lingkungan yang nyaman juga hangat." Tatapan Netero melembut. Menatap ke arah sepasang pria dan wanita di hadapannya.

Mereka tak menjawab. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang bisa tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan kedua orang yang bepribadi kompleks itu.

"Kematian Neferpitou menjadi akhir dari misi kalian... baik sebagi tim maupun sebagai 'orang tua', di tambah dengan keputusan Kurapika kemarin, ini benar-benar menjadi akhir untuk kalian," Netero memberi jeda untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi yang mungkin terjadi pada mereka.

"Kalian harus bersiap mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada kedua anak itu. Mulai sekarang, kedua anak itu akan berada di bawah pengawasan asosiasi Hunter. Mereka akan kami lindungi." Lanjut Netero lagi karena ia tak menemukan apa yang ia harapkan dari keduanya.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka tadi malam." Jawab Kuroro tenang.

"Ku rasa kau harus tetap menemui mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kuroro. berikan salam perpisahan yang baik pada mereka."

Kuroro kembali diam. Iris onyxnya berhasil menutupi semua perasaannya dengan baik.

"Aku dengar keadaan Al membaik sekarang, ia sempat memberi respon tadi. Ku rasa tak butuh waktu lama lagi untuknya bisa sadar."

"Begitu kah? Yokatta." Kali ini Kurapika yang angkat bicara. Laporan tentang keadaan Al tadi bagai angin segar untuknya.

"Yah... kau juga harus menyiapkan salam perpisahan untuk Al, Kurapika."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selesaikan 'urusan akhir' kalian dengan baik. Akhiri semua dengan manis."

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban yang lebih baik dari ucapan. Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam.

. . .

Leorio memasuki ruangan khusus dengan pakaian khusus sudah di kenakan olehnya. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh seorang anak yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur. Alat-alat medis yang terpasang tak lagi banyak. Leorio melihat semua alat medis itu dan mencatat beberapa hal di atas jurnalnya.

"Saat kau sadar nanti mungkin semua akan berubah, Al. Semua tak akan lagi sama untuk mu dan Ares. Kami mungkin tak ada lagi di sisi mu nanti. Papa dan mama mu mungkin juga akan menghilang. Kuat kan diri mu, perjalanan mu masih panjang, nak. Bermimpilah dengan indah sebelum kenyataan yang menyadarkan mu." Ucap Leorio pelan. Lehernya terasa tercekat saat mengatakan ini.

Dua bulan mereka bersama, walau ia tak selalu bersama anak-anak itu tapi ini menjadi berat juga untuknya. Ia rela menghabiskan puluhan jam untuk meneliti tentang latar belakang anak-anak dan kenyataan itu yang akhirnya membawa mereka ke dalam keputusan yang menyakitkan ini.

Leorio sudah mendengar keputusan baru dari Netero untuk anak-anak ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka akan segera terpisah dengan 'orang tuanya'. Leorio mengurut keningnya, ia tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**TIIIIT... TIIIIITT... TIIIITTT...**

Sebuah alarm menginterupsi semua pikiran Leorio. Dokter muda itu segera melihat ke arah Al, ia memantau semua kerja alat itu dengan seksama, berharap tak ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi padanya.

"... Ma..." racau anak itu pelan, walau sangat pelan tapi Leorio bisa mendengar itu dengan baik.

"Al... kau dengar suara paman? Kalau dengar, beri respon. Pegang tangan paman." Leorio segera menggenggam tangan mungil anak itu, berharap ada respon yang baik.

Tangan Al tak bergerak. Leorio kembali melihat alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh Al.

"Al." Leorio memandang lirih.

Jemari Al bergerak pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Leorio.

"Al? Yokatta!" dokter muda itu sangat senang. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Al lembut dan kembali memeriksa keadaan Al.

"... Mama... Papa..." racau anak itu lagi dalam tidurnya. Suaranya masih pelan. Namun ini menjadi pertanda yang sangat baik untuk Leorio. Ia tersenyum puas melihat respon dari anak itu. Walau anak itu tak juga mau membuka kedua matanya namun ini adalah pertanda baik untuknya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menyingsing memberi kehangatan. Sinarnya mengenai pulir-pulir air hujan bekas semalam. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tampak tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan seorang bayi berambut hitam yang ikut tertidur tenang dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu bergerak pelan. Matanya terbuka perlahan, memperlihat iris saphirrenya yang indah.

Gadis itu terdiam, mencoba mengambil semua kesadarannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam pelukannya dan menemukan bayi mungil itu tengah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum pelan seraya mengecup puncak kepala bayi itu. Aroma khas sang bayi segera menyeruak saat ia mendaratkan ciumannya.

"Apakah aku bermimpi lagi?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Kurapika." Sebuah suara bariton yang khas menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Kurapika segera menengok. Melihat ke arah suara itu datang. Seorang pria berambut hitam sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di sebrang tempat tidurnya. Pria itu duduk di balik bayang-bayang mentari pagi. Mata onyxnya memandang Kurapika dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kuroro?" tanya gadis itu segera.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan ucapan Netero semalam." Ucap pria itu tak memberi jawaban.

**Flashback**

Zeppline sudah mendarat. Kuroro dan Kurapika bersiap untuk turun.

"Tunggu kalian berdua." Sebuah panggilan parau menghentikan langkah mereka.

Kedua orang itu berhenti dan menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Kami butuh waktu 24 jam untuk mempersiapkan semua keperluan kedua anak itu. Mau kah kalian mengawasi mereka selama 24 jam ke depan?" tanya Netero tenang.

Kurapika tersenyum pelan.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawabnya mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Kuroro?"

"Aku juga tak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu aku percaya kan mereka pada kalian... semoga beruntung." Itu menjadi salam perpisahan terakhir sebelum mereka bertiga berpisah

**End of flashback**

Bila di perhatikan dengan baik, Kuroro sekarang sedang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Style yang sering ia gunakan selama menjadi 'papa'. Kurapika ingat bahwa mereka akan menemani anak-anak selama sehari ini.

Gadis itu memindahkan tubuh Ares pelan, menjaga agar anak itu tak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Ia melihat sekitar. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada tempat tidur lain tempat di mana Al tengah tertidur.

Balita itu tak di pasangi banyak alat sekarang. Hanya sebuah selang oksigen dan infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Anak itu nampak tidur tenang. Kurapika duduk dan melangkah turun mendekati Al. Ia mengelus rambut hitam anak itu dengan lembut. Membelai pipinya yang halus. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru untuknya sekarang membelai pipi anak itu.

Kurapika ingat bahwa keadaan anak itu sudah membaik sekarang, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya karena itu ia sekarang di pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal menunggu anak itu sadar. Walau keadaannya membaik tapi Al masih saja belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

"Papapapa... pappa!.. pappa!... papapapapa!" racau Ares sambil memainkan jemari Kuroro.

"Kau masih saja memainkan jari ku dan kau sudah bisa memanggil ku 'papa' ya." Kuroro mengangkat Ares hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Pappa! Pappa!" Ares merentangkan tangannya jauh ke depan, berusaha meraih wajah Kuroro.

"Kali ini kau tak boleh bermain dengan wajah ku." Kuroro segera mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut bayi itu dan menggigit-gigit perut sang bayi pelan.

Ares tertawa riang. Tangan dan kakinya terus bergerak mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepala Kuroro dari perutnya.

"Hei... Kurapika, sepertinya Ares harus ganti popok... popoknya sudah penuh." Kini Kuroro menaruh Ares dalam pangkuannya. Ia melihat ke arah Kurapika yang keluar kamar mandi sambil membawa baskom kecil dan handuk.

"Hm... sekalian kau mandi kan saja. Aku juga mau mengelap badan Al."

"Baiklah." Kuroro bangkit dan segera membawa Ares dalam gendongannya.

Kurapika berjalan mendekati Al. Ia melihat ke arah Al, anak itu masih tertidur pulas. Kurapika menaruh baskom kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Al kemudian membuka celana anak itu. Ia mulai memandikan Al dengan mengelap wajah anak itu dengan handuk kecil. Samar terdengar celotehan Ares dari kamar mandi.

. . .

Kuroro masuk kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintu. Iris onyxnya melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari _bathtub_. Nihil. Kuroro mendekati _shower_. Ia menahan tubuh Ares agar bisa berdiri kemudian mulai membuka celana dan popoknya. Setelah membersihkan Ares, ia mendekati wastafel dan mendudukan Ares di pinggirnya. Piyama Ares mulai di buka.

"Kau benar-benar makin kurus beberapa hari ini." Ia melihat tubuh Ares. Perut bayi itu yang kemarin sempat berisi kini kembali kurus.

Ares tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan banyak gerak." Perintah Kuroro. Ia mendudukan Ares di pinggir wastafel.

"Da!" jawab bayi itu riang.

"Kau bisa menjawab sekarang." Kuroro berjalan menjauh dan mengambil sabun yang sudah di siapkan di sana dan kembali mendekat.

"Da! Dadada!.. papa!"

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum samar sambil menaruh Ares di dalam wastafel. Kuroro menyalakan air pelan. Tubuh Ares menegang sekejap karena kaget dengan air digin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitnya.

"Dingin ya?" Kuroro memutar keran yang berisi air hangat.

Ares yang mulai terbiasa dengan suhu airnya mulai memainkan air di sekitarnya. Mulut mungilnya tak berhenti berceloteh.

. . .

Kurapika sudah selesai mengelap seluruh tubuh Al. Ia kini hanya tinggal mengganti piyama anak itu. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lain yang ada di kamar. Mengambil piyama baru yang tadi di taruh di sana. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh Al dengan handuk kering, ia segera mengganti piyama Al dengan yang baru. Al sudah selesai sekarang. Ia sudah lebih bersih dan terlihat segar sekarang.

Kurapika melihat ke arah kamar mandi. Kuroro belum selesai memandikan Ares. Celotehan tanpa arti bayi itu terus terdengar. Suara cipratan air pun setia menemani setiap ocehannya. Kurapika tahu betul kalau Kuroro sekarang sedang kesulitan untuk memandikan Ares. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kurapika mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Apa kalian belum selesai juga?" tanyanya dari luar kamar mandi.

"Belum." Jawab Kuroro singkat.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti Ares kedinginan."

"Hm." Suara cipratan air masih terdengar dari dalam.

"Aku masuk ya... jadi bisa lebih cepat."

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Kuroro. Kurapika memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan kedua pria itu.

"Kau memandikannya di dalam wastafel lagi?" Kurapika berjalan mendekati wastafel.

"Tak ada _bathtub_ di sini. Kalau memandikannya dengan _shower_ pasti lebih repot dan aku bisa ikut basah." Jawab Kuroro tenang.

"Tapi sekarang kau juga sudah basah."

Kuroro melirik tubuhnya. Setengah bajunya sudah basah terciprat air. Jangan tanya tentang wajah dan rambutnya, itu sudah jauh lebih basah.

"Mamma!" Ares melihat ke arah Kurapika sambil tertawa riang.

"Jangan terlalu lama main air, sayang. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Kurapika mencubit hidung bayi itu pelan.

Ares yang salah mengartikan cubitan itu sebagai ajakan main segera mencipratkan air ke arah Kurapika dengan kakinya.

"Eh?.. ahh..." Kurapika tak sempat menghindar dengan baik. Bajunya terkena cipratan air.

"Akhirnya kau kena juga."

"Yah... sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara mandi ini atau kita akan benar-benar basah."

Mereka segera memandikan Ares dan membereskan semuanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Kurapika ambilkan handuknya." Kuroro menggendong tubuh telanjang Ares. Bayi itu sedikit menggigil.

"Dingin ya? Makanya jangan terlalu lama main air." Kuroro mengangkat Ares sedikit ke udara agar Kurapika lebih mudah melilitkan handuk padanya.

Tangan mungil Ares mengepal, matanya tertutup dan wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kuroro melihat Ares dengan bingung, dan...

**Cuuurrr...**

Ares pipis. Air seninya itu dengan sukses mengenai pakaian dan sedikit bagian leher Kuroro.

"Ahhh..." Kuroro menarik nafas dengan malas. Ia melirik ke arah kemeja putihnya yang kini menjadi sasaran empuk pipis anaknya.

Tawa Kurapika pecah. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya saat harus melihat wajah pasrah Kuroro dan ekspresi lega dari Ares. Ares pun ikut tertawa tak kalah riangnya. Menganggap yang di lakukannya iu lucu.

"Jangan hanya tertawa. Kau ganti baju Ares dulu. Aku mau mandi." Kuroro segera memberi bayi itu ke Kurapika.

"Baiklah... mandi yang bersih." Ucap Kurapika di sela-sela tawanya. Ia menggendong Ares yang seudah terbalut handuk kering dan segera berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan silver terparkir di depan sebuah bangunan yang di jadikan sekolah. Leorio turun dari dalam mobil dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut.

"Selamat pagi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah seorang guru di depan pintu.

"Aku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah, apa beliau ada?" tanya Leorio ramah.

"Ah! Beliau ada tapi sedang ada tamu... apa tuan mau menunggu?"

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggunya."

"Kalau begitu silakan ikut saya."

Leorio mengikuti guru muda itu. Ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan kelas Al. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke dalam kelas. Di dalam kelas anak-anak sedang di bacakan cerita. Ada sebuah bangku kosong di sana, Leorio menebak itu adalah bangku yang biasa di pakai Al.

. . .

Leorio duduk tenang, di depannya duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sini. Beliau tengah membaca tumpukan kertas yang tadi di bawa Leorio.

"Jadi keadaan Al-kun separah itu ya?" kepala sekolah itu selesai membaca, ia melepas kaca matanya dan menatap Leorio.

"Ya. Peluru yang hampir mengenai jantung dan penanganan yang tak cepat membuat keadaan Al seperti itu." jawab Leorio tenang. Setengah ucapannya adalah dusta, begitu pun dengan isi yang ada di kertas yang dia bawa tadi. Tak semuanya benar. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini untuk melancarkan niat awalnya ke sini.

"Kami turut prihatin. Al anak yang pintar dan sangat lincah. Pasti sangat berat untuk Tn. dan Ny. Lucifer menghadapi ini."

"Memang. Makanya sebagai seorang dokter dan juga paman dari Al, saya datang kemari untuk mengurus tentang keluarnya Al dari sekolah ini. Kuroro dan Kurapika sekarang sedang repot mengurus Al dan Ares."

"Apa Ares juga sakit?"

"Tidak. Tapi terus berada di rumah sakit pasti membuatnya tak nyaman jadi dia agak sedikit rewel dan mereka harus bergantian menjaga mereka."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, saya akan mengurus semua surat keluar Al dari sekolah ini."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan. Kuroro dan Kurapika juga menyampaikan permohonan maaf karena tak bisa menemui anda secara langsung juga rasa terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima juga mengajari Al di sekolah ini." Lagi-lagi Leorio berdusta. Kuroro dan Kurapika bahkan tak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini.

"Jangan sungkan, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami. Kami paham kondisi mereka sekarang, pasti sangat repot. Sampaikan juga rasa terima kasih ku pada Tn. dan Ny. Lucifer karena berkenan mempercayakan anaknya di sekolah kami. Saya pribadi sangat senang dengan kedatangan anak sepintar dan selincah Al di sekolah ini, begitu pun dengan guru dan staf penagajar di sini. Teman-temannya juga sangat senang dan pasti sedih karena Al tak bersekolah di sini lagi. Beberapa hari ini kelas Al sedikit sepi tanpa kehadirannya."

"Hidup kami juga jadi lebih sepi beberapa hari ini." Kali ini Leorio tak berdusta.

Sang kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum. Ia segera menyelesaikan masalah administratif sekolah.

"Ah ya... anda juga bisa membawa barang-barang milik Al dan kebetulan sebelum kejadian ini Al sempat membuat prakarya bersama teman-temannya."

"Eh? Baiklah."

"Akan saya minta wali kelas Al membawanya kemari."

"Baik. Maaf merepotkan."

Kepala sekolah kembali tersenyum. Ia mengambil teleponnya dan mulai bicara.

.

.

.

"Da! Dadadada! Pappa! Mamma!" teriak seorang bayi mungil di taman rumah sakit. Iris rubynya berkilat bahagia melihat dua orang dewasa yang sedang bersamanya.

"Kau suka? Mau lagi?" tanya pria bermata onyx.

"Da!" jawab bayi itu segera.

Pria bermata onyx itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil bayi itu tinggi-tinggi kemudian melemparnya ke udara pelan.

Suara tawa riang Ares terdengar saat tubuh mungilnya merasakan hempasan angin dan sensasi geli saat tubuhnya turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai Ares terjatuh." Ujar seorang gadis bermata saphirre. Ia daritadi memperhatikan kegiatan dua orang itu dengan tenang. Senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya.

"Tenang. Aku tak seceroboh itu." Jawab pria bermata onyx itu. Ia masih melempar tubuh bayi itu ke udara.

"Hik! Hik! Hik!" sebuah cegukan kecil menghentikan kegiatan Kuroro tadi.

"Eh? Dia cegukan." Kuroro melihat ke arah Ares.

"Tuh kan... coba sini, kita kasih dia minum dulu." Kurapika berjalan mendekat dan menggendong Ares.

.

.

.

Killua berjalan keluar lift. Gon yang berjalan di sampingnya mengikuti langkah tanpa suara Killua. Di belakang mereka ada seorang wanita dewasa dengan mata sayunya yang menatap sekitar.

"Tak ku sangka kita akan datang ke tempat ini lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini." Anak laki-laki berambut silver itu angkat bicara. Ia melangkah santai dengan dua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Ya. Tapi kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini, Killua." Seorang anak lain berambut jabrik menjawab.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau membantu kami, Paku." Anak itu menengok ke belakang, ke arah wanita itu.

"Ini juga sudah jadi tugas ku. _Danchou_ juga pasti ingin ini semua selesai tanpa sisa." Jawab wanita itu tenang.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar apartemen bernomor 507. Killua mengambil kunci cadangan yang ia punya. Mereka memasuki kamar itu. Melihat sekitar. Tak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali mereka ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semua barang tertata rapi, mainan anak-anak tersimpan di dalam kotak di ujung ruangan. Hawa kamar yang terasa dingin karena ruangan lama tak berpenghuni.

"Kita harus mulai darimana?" tanya Killua kepada kedua orang di dekatnya.

"Akan lebih efektif kalau kita berbagi tugas." Ujar Paku.

"Aku setuju. Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus ruang tengah dan perpustakaan kecil mereka. Gon, kau urus kamar anak-anak dan Paku, sebaiknya kau yang urus kamar utama. Ada barang-barang pribadi Kurapika juga di sana, jadi lebih baik kau yang mengurusnya."

"Baik." Jawab kedua orang itu hampir bersamaan. Mereka segera berpencar dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

. . .

**Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel yang membahana menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga orang yang sedang berbenah itu. Killua berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Kuro... eh? Bukan ya... maaf, aku pikir Kuroro-kun sudah pulang." Sapa Maria saat ia menemukan Killua yang membuka pintu.

"Ah? Kau pasti mencari Kuro-nii... kuro-nii masih ada di rumah sakit menjaga Al." Jawab Killua tenang. Anak berambut silver itu memberi senyum ramahnya.

"Begitu ya? Kalau tak salah kau adik Kurapika kan?"

"Um! Salam kenal, Aku Killua." Anak itu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau kemari untuk mengambil baju mereka?"

Killua menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" maria tampak penasaran.

"Aku kemari bukan cuma untuk mengambil baju mereka tapi juga untuk membereskan semua barang mereka dari sini."

"Eh?" Maria terdiam. Ia sedikit melongok ke dalam apartemen dan menemukan bahwa ada beberapa kardus yang tersusun rapi di dalam.

"Apa mereka akan pindah?" tanyanya lagi.

Killua mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kenapa?" masih tak percaya, Maria kembali bertanya. Kini bulir air mata terlihat di ujung matanya.

"Keadaan Al tak cukup baik. Mereka berencana untuk membawa Al untuk berobat keluar York Shin dan ini sudah di bicarakan dengan baik dengan dokternya. Mereka sedang mengurus perpindahan rumah sakit Al dan aku di tugaskan untuk mengurus barang-barang mereka di sini." Semua dusta itu meluncur dengan baik dari bibir Killua.

"Kapan... kapan mereka akan pergi?" Maria berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan luapan emosinya.

"Secepatnya setelah semua urusan di sini selesai mungkin paling lambat malam ini."

"Secepat itu? kami bahkan belum sempat menjenguk Al dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka."

"Keadaan Al tak memungkinkan sekarang dan akan lebih berat kalau kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang."

"Tapi..." masih tak bisa menerima semua keputusan tiba-tiba ini.

"Ah ya... Kurapika menyampaikan terima kasih banyak untuk semua perlakuan hangat kalian pada mereka. Kalian sungguh tetangga yang baik dan kakak ku berhutang budi banyak kepada kalian. Maaf juga ia tak bisa mengucapkan ini secara langsung." Lagi-lagi semua dusta itu dapat terungkapkan dengan baik. Rencana ini bahkan di luar sepengetahuan Kurapika.

Maria hanya bisa diam. Ia membayangkan semua waktu yang mereka lalui, walau hanya sebentar namun itu sangat menyenangkan. Menyenangkan saat mengobrol bersama gadis cerdas seperti Kurapika dan bermain bersama kedua anaknya yang manis dan pintar. Saat tahu semua itu harus berakhir dengan cepat tanpa ada peringatan sebelumnya membuatnya tak cukup kuat. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tak jatuh.

Killua yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam. Ia tak terlalu mengerti sedekat apa wanita ini dengan Kurapika, tapi di lihat dari ekspresi wanita ini mendengar tentang 'kepindahan' Kurapika ini membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka sangatlah dekat selama di sini. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan wanita itu.

. . .

Seorang wanita yang berpakaian seperti seorang sekertaris kini tengah duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan staff. Ia menatap seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal dan berambut agak cepak yang duduk di depannya. Pria paruh baya itu tengah menyiapkan formulir di atas mejanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Al-kun sekarang?" tanya pria itu di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Tak cukup baik karena itu orang tuanya ingin cepat-cepat membawanya berobat ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Saya turut prihatin. Kami belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka."

"Akan lebih sulit kalau ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Tuan lucifer mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas bantuan dan bimbingannya selama ini. Tuan lucifer sangat terbantu dengan kehadiran Zaburo-san di sini."

"Sampaikan salam juga rasa terima kasih ku pada tuan dan nyonya Lucifer. Saya juga sangat terbantu selama mereka di sini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan. Sampaikan juga rasa prihatin ku terhadap keadaan Al, semoga anak itu cepat sembuh."

"Baik, akan ku sampaikan semua itu."

"Terima kasih. Ini formulir dan surat-surat yang anda minta untuk kepindahan mereka." Pria paruh baya itu memberikan beberapa kertas kepada Paku.

"Terima kasih dan ini kunci utama juga kunci cadangan kamar 507. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua bantuan kalian." Paku mengambil kertas itu dan segera bangkit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya .

Zaburo menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan baik. Sebuah salam yang mengakhiri semua percakapan singkat mereka.

.

.

.

Mentari telah tergeser dari tahta tertingginya, tanda sore telah menjelang. Kurapika sedang mengelap badan Al, sedang Kuroro baru saja keluar setelah selesai memandikan Ares.

"Kurapika, sepertinya Ares lapar daritadi perutnya bunyi." Kuroro berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lain di kamar. Membaringkan bayi itu di sana dan mulai memakaikannya baju.

"Hm... ini memang sudah waktunya dia minum susu. Akan ku buatkan susu untuknya setelah selesai dengan Al." Kurapika menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"Biar aku yang buat, susunya ada di mana?"

"Hm.. kalau tak salah ada di lemari kecil dekat tempat tidur tapi kau harus meminta air hangat ke suster atau orang lain yang ada di sini."

"Baiklah... ayo kita siapkan susu." Kuroro selesai memakaikan Ares baju dan segera menggendong bayi itu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Seingat ku kau belum makan apa pun sejak siang tadi."

"Aku titip roti dan kopi susu."

"Baiklah." Kuroro melangkah mendekati lemari untuk mengambil susu dan botolnya kemudian keluar kamar bersama Ares.

"Pappa... dadada..." celoteh Ares sambil melakukan hobbynya, memainkan jemari Kuroro.

"Kita bikin susu."

Ares menatap ke arah Kuroro. Seksama.

"Bikin susu. Susu. Su... su..." ulang Kuroro pelan.

"Sss... Syu..." ulang anak itu dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Berusahalah... kau pasti bisa." Kuroro mengelus puncak kepala bayi itu sekilas.

Ares membalas usapan itu dengan tawa riang.

"Ah? Maaf... permisi... di mana saya dapat air hangat?" tanya Kuroro pada salah seorang suster yang lewat di depannya.

"Air hangat? Untuk mandi?" ulang suster itu bingung.

"Bukan, saya butuh air hangat untuk membuat susu."

"O... anda bisa jalan ke kafetaria, di sana ada dispenser untuk umum."

"Arigatou." Kuroro menunduk pelan kemudian berniat pamit pergi.

"Ano... anda orang tua Ares ya?"

"Eh? Ya... anda kenal dengan Ares?"

"Tentu... kami sedikit kewalahan waktu dia menangis terus kemarin... tapi syukurlah kalau hari ini Ares tidak menangis dan bahkan tersenyum bahagia seperti itu." suster itu ikut tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia nan manis milik Ares.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Kuroro menunduk sopan.

"Jangan sungkan. Saya permisi." Suster itu menggeleng pelan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Siapa yang sangka kalau kau akan jadi seterkenal ini karena tangisan mu, Ares?" Kuroro mencubit hidung Ares pelan yang di balas dengan senyum riang miliknya.

.

.

.

Mentari telah menyingsing, di gantikan oleh rembulan, tanda malam telah datang. Kurapika duduk di atas tempat tidur, membacakan cerita untuk bungsunya Ares. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tapi bayi itu tak juga menunjukan tanda mengantuk.

"Sayang... ini sudah malam, kamu ga' cape seharian main?" Kurapika mengusap puncak kepala bayi itu.

"Mamma." Jawab anak itu riang.

"Tidur yuk... ini sudah malam."

"Da! Dadada." Jawabnya lagi sambil menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

Kurapika terdiam dan melihat anak itu.

"Coba kasih susu, siapa tahu nanti dia tidur." Saran Kuroro sambil mendekat dan memberi susu.

Kurapika hanya diam dan mencoba memberi susu pada Ares. Kali ini Ares kembali menolak.

"Huft... di tolak."

"Biarkan lah. Mungkin dia mau menikmati detik-detik terakhir bersama kita. 1-2 jam lagi jemputan mereka datang, saat itu kita harus siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka."

"Yah... ini perpisahan kita. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai awal baru untuk mereka sendiri. Sampai sekarang Al juga belum mau sadar, apa dia sangat marah pada kita?" gadis pirang itu menatap ke arah tempat tidur di sebelahnya dengan tatapan lirih.

"Mungkin." Kuroro ikut menatap ke arah Al.

Al masih belum menunujukan tanda akan sadar. Ia tertidur dengan tenang. Begitu terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya.

Kurapika menaruh Ares di tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Al.

"Kakak Al... ini mama... kakak ko belum bangun? Mama kangen sama kakak Al, bangun sayang." Bisik gadis itu lirih.

Kuroro menatap mereka. Ia memangku Ares dan membiarkan bayi itu bermain dengan jemarinya.

"Maaf ya Al, aku tak bisa menjaga mu lagi. Kita harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Aku berharap kita bisa melakukan perpisahan dengan lebih baik, tapi maaf aku tak bisa melakukannya. Semoga mimpi mu sangat indah, jadi kau bisa lebih kuat saat bangun nanti." Ia mengusap pipi Al lembut.

Kuroro bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, di seberang Kurapika. Ia mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Walau semua sudah berakhir, kami sangat sayang pada mu. Kau harus tumbuh jadi anak yang kuat, kau pernah menjadi seorang 'Lucifer'. Akan ku hadiahkan nama itu untuk mu, selamanya kau dan Ares akan tumbuh sebagai seorang 'Lucifer'. Tumbuh lah kuat." Kali ini Kuroro yang angkat bicara.

Kurapika memeluk tubuh anak itu dan mencium pipinya. Ares yang melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya, tampak bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kita juga akan berpisah, jagoan." Kuroro menatap ke arah Ares.

Ares menatap Kuroro dengan iris rubynya yang indah.

"Mulai besok, kami tak akan bersama mu lagi. Kami tak menjaga kalian lagi, tapi akan ada yang menggantikan kami untuk menjaga kalian. Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan kakak mu yang bertahan." Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya seakan anak itu mengerti.

Ares tak paham sepenuhnya, tapi ini membuatnya gusar. Ia menggenggam tangan Kuroro erat, takut hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau paham kalau kita akan berpisah?"

Kurapika melihat mereka, ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Ares. Ares segera memeluk tangan Kurapika, iris rubynya kini berkilat sedih. Walau masih bayi, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir bersama orang-orang yang ia sayang.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa jadi mama yang baik untuk mu. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dan menemani kalian. Dua bulan ini waktu yang paling indah untuk ku. Kalian bagian dari keluarga ku. Kau membawa sebagian gen klan Kuruta, jadi kau juga teman satu suku ku. Terus lah bertahan dan berjuang hidup. Ini awal baru untuk mu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk balas dendam karena kami sudah melakukannya untuk mu." Kurapika mengelus punggung tangan Ares dengan jemarinya.

Ares terisak pelan. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis. Kami sayang pada mu. Ku mohon jangan menangis." Kurapika segera mengelus pipi anak itu. Ia bangkit dan berniat untuk memeluk Ares.

Ares berpindah ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya masih tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kuroro. Ia kini berhenti menangis. Berusaha mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan sang ibu. Kurapika memeluk Ares dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sebuah ketukan pintu pelan menginterupsi mereka. Kurapika melihat ke arah pintu. Dua orang pria dengan setelan baju hitam di temani dua orang suster dan seorang dokter masuk.

"Permisi. Kami akan membawa Al." Ucap kedua orang berbaju hitam itu.

"Apa sudah waktunya?" tanya Kurapika pada mereka.

"Jemputan yang membawa mereka akan tiba 15 menit lagi, jadi kami harus menyiapkan semuanya." Jawab seorang berkepala pelontos.

"Secepat itu kah?" tanya Kurapika lirih.

Tak ada jawaban, kelima orang itu berjalan mendekat. Kurapika dan Kuroro turun tempat tidur. Kuroro terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangan Ares.

Dokter dan suster mendekati Al, memeriksa keadaanya. Setelah yakin keadaan balita itu cukup baik mereka bersiap memindahkan tubuh balita itu ke kursi roda yang sudah mereka bawa. Kedua orang bersetelan hitam bersiap untuk mendorong kursi roda itu.

"Tunggu. Bolehkah kami yang mengantarnya keluar?" Kurapika angkat bicara.

"Silakan." Kedua orang itu mundur.

"Biar aku saja, kau gendong Ares." Kuroro maju dan bersiap mendorong kursi roda.

Kurapika tak protes. Ia berjalan di sebelah Kuroro. Mereka berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Tak ada percakapan, Ares pun tampak enggan mengeluarkan suara. Di ujung lorong yang langsung mengarah keluar rumah sakit sudah menunggu empat sosok yang mereka kenal – Leorio, Killua, Gon dan Paku. Mereka menunggu kedatangan keluarga kecil itu.

"Apa jemputan mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Kurapika pada mereka.

"Belum. Kami masih menunggu di sini." Leorio yang menjawab.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan, ia membelai rambut hitam Ares.

"Kalian sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka?" Killua bertanya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya Ares sudah paham kalau kita akan berpisah, dia berubah jadi murung." Kurapika melirik bayi itu.

Hanya anggukan pelan yang menjadi jawaban.

"Ah! Itu mobil mereka." Gon melihat ke arah dua mobil yang datang, sebuah ambulans dan mobil sedan hitam.

Kurapika melihat ke arah dua mobil itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ini adalah perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Orang-orang turun dari kedua mobil itu dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang mendekati Kurapika. Ia menunduk sopan ke arah Kurapika.

"Saya akan membawa Ares." Wanita itu bersiap menggendong Ares.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk singkat dan memberi Ares pelan. Namun anak itu memeluk erat tubuh Kurapika, tak mau lepas.

"Ares... sama kakak itu dulu ya. Ares harus jadi anak yang baik." Bujuk Kurapika pelan.

"Da! Mamma!" tolak anak itu keras. Ia berteriak sebisanya, menolak untuk berpisah.

"Ares." Kurapika tampak tak tega, tapi ia harus melepaskannya. Dengan terpaksa ia melepas pelukan anak itu.

Ares tak bisa melakukan apa pun, ia kini berpindah ke pelukan orang lain. Tangannya di rentangkan jauh ke depan, berharap ia kembali di ambil oleh Kurapika. Kurapika mundur pelan.

"Mamma!... mamma!" panggilnya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Kurapika menunduk. Mencoba mengabaikan panggilan anak itu.

"Pappa!... pappa!" kali ini anak itu beralih pada Kuroro, berharap pria itu akan segera mengambilnya dari orang asing itu.

Kuroro hanya diam menatap ke arah Ares. Iris onyxnya yang sekelam malam tak bisa di tebak.

"HUAAA! Pappa! Mamma!" tangis anak itu pecah ketika ia di bawa menjauh. Ia berusaha memberontak sebisanya. Melihat sosok orang tuanya dari balik bahu wanita itu. Tangannya masih terentang jauh ke depan. Kalau mampu, ia ingin segera terbang ke pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Sedang Al, ia sudah di bawa ke dalam ambulan dalam keadaan yang tenang. Anak itu masih belum sadar, walau kini ia sedikit gusar dalam tidurnya. Kurapika dan Kuroro melihat sosok kedua anak itu. Mereka telah memantapkan hati mereka tentang ini.

"MAMMA! PAPPA!" teriak bayi itu sekuat tenaga sebelum ia masuk mobil sedan hitam. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, bulir air mata terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, suara tangisan yang memilukan mengiringi kepergiannya.

Kurapika menatap Ares dengan tatapan iba. Ia sungguh tak tega mendengar tangisan pilu anak itu.

"Anak ini sadar!" sebuah teriakan lain terdengar dari ambulan tempat Al berada.

Kuroro dan Kurapika segera menengok ke arah ambulan itu. Mereka menemukan anak barambut hitam itu kini duduk menghadap ke arah mereka. Iris saphirrenya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayu. Mata itu kini berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dan berlari, namun tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Kurapika menatap Al dengan lembut. Senyum tulus terkembang untuknya.

"Mama... papa..." ucap anak itu lirih. Itu adalah ucapan terakhir sebelum pintu ambulan tertutup.

Mereka terdiam. Panggilan kedua anak itu menjadi salam terakhir untuk mereka. Sekarang kedua anak itu sudah berada dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pergi. Mereka melihat kedua anak itu menangis deras. Walau tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, namun mereka tahu kedua anak itu terus mengulang nama mereka. Air mata yang terus turun menggambarkan kesedihan yang mereka alami. Mobil itu mulai berjalan menjauh, kemudian menghilang. Menyisakan kesedihan yang memilukan bagi mereka.

"Sayonara." Dan sebuah kata sederhana itu menjadi salam perpisahan terakhir antara Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Mereka melangkah menjauh dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Semua telah benar-benar berakhir untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Mereka harus melupakan semua ini dan menyimpan kenangan manis dalam hati masing-masing. Semua kenangan indah akan menjadi cerita lain dalam buku perjalan hidup mereka. Setidaknya kini dua nama telah tertoreh sangat dalam di hati mereka.

_"Sayonara... Alpha Lucifer... Antares Lucifer." _Ucap mereka dalam hati.

Alpha Lucifer dan AntAres Lucifer. Dua nama yang memiliki arti sangat dalam untuk mereka.

**Contenyu~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : next chapter EPILOG. Akan benar2 jd akhir dri fic ni... qiessa usahakan updte secepatnya**

**Arigatou bwat yg udah baca, mind to Review minna?**

**Happy weekend, minna ^^**


	28. Chapter 28 Epilog -Last Chapter-

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

**Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

**Title : Me and You, Family?**

**Pairing : KuroXfemKura**

**Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

**(udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : akhirnya bisa membayar hutang dengan update last chapter ini. Niat awalnya c mo di updte bberapa hari yg lalu, tpi stuck sma crita n sibuk sma fic di fandom lain, fic ni mlah terbengkalai. Ini adalah akhir crita dri Fic ni, smoga kalian suka.. ok, sebelum lanjut k cerita, qiessa mo blas review yg masuk dlu...**

**Dindachan06 : sedih ya? Qiessa juga sedih ko, sempet nangis waktu byangin Ares nangis. Ni udah updte ko last chapternya, silakan di baca... semoga ga mengecewakan. Arigatou ud setia menunggu n terus bca fic ni #bow**

**HiNa devilujoshi : qiessa juga sedih buat Ares sampe nangis kya gtu... ni udah updte ko. Semoga kmu ska n ga mngecewakan. Happy reading. Arigatou udah mo terus baca n review crita ni #bow**

**Moku-chan : hehe... emang adegan di chap kemaren itu sedih, cz itu kan perpisahan mereka semua, masa perpisahannya ga sedih?... ni udah updte, smoga sesuai harapan.. happy reading ^^... arigatou udah mo bca fic ni dari awal smpai sekarang #bow**

**Sora Hinase : sedih ya? Berarti qiessa berhasil ^^... Al dan Ares memang harus kehilangan sosok papa dan mama mereka. Ni udah updte ko ^^, smoga menjawab semua pertanyaan kmu ^^... arigatou udah mo nunggu n bca fic ni, thx jga slalu stia kasih semangat ^^**

**Guest : sedih ya? Qiessa berhasil buat fic ni sesuai dengan niat awal. Sampai terharu ada reader yg smpe nangis juga. This is the last chapter. Ni udh updte ko, smoga ga mngecewakan, happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Potongan mimpi yang bagaikan kunci menuju kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang masih begitu rapuh terhempas kenyataan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk. Desir angin yang membawa delusi tentang kebahagiaan. Akan kah angin itu membawa kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang? Atau membawa kenyataan pahit lain?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 bulan kemudian.**

Hari ini adalah hari terpanas di sepanjang musim. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Orang-orang berjalan di bawah bayang-bayang bangunan atau pohon agar kulit mereka tak terpapar langsung sinar matahari.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang berjalan dengan tenang menantang panasnya matahari. Sebuah tas besar berada di gendongannya. Ia tampak tak peduli dengan matahari yang sangat menyengat dan menyilaukan mata. Tangannya menyeka pulir keringat yang turun deras dari pelipis dan pipinya namun ia tetap melangkah.

**. . .**

"Huah! Hari ini panas sekali! Aku malas keluar." Teriak seorang pria berambut acak. Ia menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke atas sofa yang berada di lobby kantor.

"Benar. Di dalam sini saja panasnya masih terasa, apa lagi di luar sana?" sahut anak laki-laki berambut silver. Es krim di tangannya terus dia jilat sebelum meleleh.

"Benar. Ah ya... di mana Gon?"

"Dia sedang di atas, bicara dengan salah seorang hunter."

"Kau tak menemaninya?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang membicarakan ayahnya. Sepertinya hunter itu mengenal ayahnya."

"Sou." Angguk pria itu santai.

"Hari ini Kurapika pulang ya?" kali ini anak berambut silver itu yang bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah sih hari ini dia pulang."

"Entah misi apa lagi yang akan dia ambil setelah ini, dia selalu jarang berkumpul dengannya sejak kejadian itu."

"Yah... dia sengaja menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan kejadian itu. tak terasa sudah enam berlalu sejak kita terakhir kali melihat dua anak itu."

"Dan sudah enam bulan juga Kurapika terlihat seperti mayat hidup." Killua selesai memakan es krimnya.

"Ini pasti sangat berat untuknya. Setelah kejadian itu dia tak keluar rumah selama satu minggu, saat keluar dia langsung mengambil banyak pekerjaan untuk melupakan kedua anak itu."

"Dia memaksa dirinya terlalu jauh."

"KURAPIKA!" teriak seseorang dari arah tangga. Sosok itu melompat turun tangga dan berlari ke arah pintu utama.

Leorio dan Killua yang sudah mengenal suara itu menengok ke arah yang di tuju Gon. Mereka melihat Kurapika yang baru saja datang. Peluh terlihat di wajahnya yang memerah karena teriknya matahari di luar.

"Hai Gon. Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya gadis pirang itu. sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa misi mu sukses? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Jawab Gon. Senyum tak kalah manis terlihat di wajah polos anak lelaki itu.

"Aku juga baik. Misi ku berjalan lancar. Kita tak bertemu hampir satu bulan ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta penyambutan kembalinya Kurapika malam ini?" usul Leorio. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi Kurapika baru saja sampai. Kau pasti lelah." Gon langsung setuju tapi kemudian ia menengok ke arah Kurapika untuk tahu pendapatnya.

"Ku rasa juga itu ide yang bagus. Aku sudah cukup istirahat di perjalanan tadi."

"Kalau begitu kita setuju. Kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan Kurapika malam ini, aku dan Killua akan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kita." Anak itu tampak semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan pada kalian ya."

"Um! Tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu aku mau melaporkan tentang misi ku dan pulang untuk menyimpan semua barang-barang ku juga bersiap." Kurapika melihat mereka dan segera pergi.

**.**

.

.

Malam sudah larut, hiruk pikuk kota masih samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Jauh dari hingar bingar itu di salah satu sudut kota York Shin berdiri sebuah apartemen kecil yang terlihat nyaman. Di apartemen itu lah seorang gadis bernama Kurapika Kuruta tinggal.

Kurapika baru saja sampai setelah selesai mengadakan pesta penyambutannya bersama ketiga temannya. Ia memasukan kunci apartemen dan memutar kenop pintu. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu, iris mata saphirrenya memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Dingin. Itulah suasana kamar yang menyambutnya kembali setelah perjalanan panjang. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemennya yang sederhana itu. ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tengah. Sebuah dapur kecil yang berada dekat pintu depan. Kamar tidur yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah pintu geser. Kamar mandi terletak di pojok ruangan di sebrang kamar tidur.

Gadis pirang itu merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul, perasaan yang selalu muncul bila ia sampai di rumahnya. Sebuah perasaan ganjal yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Sebuah rasa yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan mudah, rasa tentang adanya sesuatu yang hilang. memang tak mudah menjelaskan tentang rasa itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa rasa itu menyiksanya begitu dalam. Mencekat hatinya lebih kuat dari semua rasa yang pernah ia alami. Kehilangan itu mampu mendominasi pikirannya lebih kuat daripada dendamnya selama ini. Rasa itu juga telah menyisakan lubang dalam di hatinya.

Kurapika bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia membuka sebuah laci yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dari laci itu dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Iris saphirrenya memandang foto itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah foto yang di ambil sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Foto 'keluarga' miliknya.

Di foto itu mereka terlihat bahagia. Walau gadis di foto itu tak tersenyum, namun sorot matanya yang begitu tenang memperlihatkan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya. Kurapika melihat dirinya di foto itu, entah sejak kapan ia memiliki sorot mata itu. sorot mata yang begitu tenang dan damai. Semua ini pasti karena kedua anak ini. Iris saphirre gadis itu beralih kepada sosok kedua anak yang berada di foto. Seorang bayi yang berada di gendongannya dan batita yang berada di pangkuan Kuroro.

Kedua anak itu tampak tersenyum bahagia. Iris mata saphirre dan ruby kedua anak itu berkilat bahagia. Melihat senyum kedua anak itu membuka lubang di hati Kurapika lebih besar. Hatinya terasa sakit sekarang. Ia tahu betul bahwa ia sangat merindukan kedua anak itu. merindukan setiap celotehan mereka, setiap tingkah polos mereka. Merindukan setiap bagian dari tubuh mereka yang dulu sering ia peluk dan gendong atau bahkan cium. Merindukan setiap kepingan kecil kebahagian yang selalu di berikan kedua anak itu. kini kebahagian itu hanya menjadi kenangan. Kenangan yang mampu melukai hatinya lebih dalam.

Gadis Kuruta itu menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

**Flashback**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kurapika?" seorang pria berambut acak melihat gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis pirang itu hanya melirik pria itu dengan ekor mata kucingnya yang indah. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat tadi, jadi aku tak terlalu lelah." Lanjutnya saat selesai dengan tehnya.

"Bukan itu maksud ku."

"Lalu?" gadis itu tampak bingung. Ia tak bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Al dan Ares. Apa kau tak merindukan mereka?"

Mendengar dua nama itu di sebut menghasilkan ekspresi lain di wajah gadis Kuruta itu. meski samar, namun sirat kesedihan dan penyesalan terlihat di wajah gadis itu.

"Mereka pasti sudah menemukan kebahagian mereka sendiri. Entah ada di mana mereka sekarang, tapi aku selalu berharap dan berdoa untuk kebahagian mereka." Ucap gadis itu. sebuah senyum getir terlihat.

"Kau juga pantas bahagia, Kurapika. Coba lah untuk bangkit dan temukan kebahagiaan mu sendiri. Sama seperti mu yang selalu berharap dan berdoa tentang kebahagian kedua anak itu, aku, Killua dan Gon juga selalu berharap kau bisa bahagia." Ucap pria itu tulus.

Kurapika menatap sahabatnya itu. walau ia terlihat seperti pria yang tak bisa di andalkan, namun Kurapika tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya ini selalu jujur dengan ucapannya. Ia bukan orang yang mau menutupi apa yang ia rasa dan pikirkan tentang sekitarnya.

"Arigatou." Gadis itu tersenyum tulus.

Leorio tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Dan ini untuk mu." Pria itu memberi secarik kertas padanya.

"Apa ini?" Kurapika melihat kertas itu.

"Hanya kertas biasa tapi aku harap itu bisa menjadi tiket mu untuk menuju kebahagiaan."

**End of flashback.**

Kurapika merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi di berikan oleh Leorio. Ia melihat kertas itu, sebuah alamat tertulis di sana. Kurapika coba menebak alamat siapa kah itu, namun ia tahu di mana alamat itu berada, sebuah pulau yang nyaman dan tentram. Sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk menghilangkan semua penat dan mengembalikan moodnya.

**. . .**

"Kurapika pasti kesepian sekarang. Di apartemennya sangat sepi." Ucap Gon kepada kedua temannya.

"Tadi dia sempat cerita akan mengambil misi baru minggu depan dan mungkin misi kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya dia akan pergi sekitar 2-3 bulan." Killua menjawab tenang.

"Lagi-lagi ia terlalu memaksa dirinya."

"Biarkan ia Gon, ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya untuk melupakan Al dan Ares."

Gon hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah ya Leorio... tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kurapika tadi?"

"Hanya obrolan biasa. Kami membicarakan tentang misinya kali ini."

Gon kembali mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan machi dan shizuku. Sepertinya para laba-laba itu kini lebih sering bergerak sendiri sejak Kuroro menghilang sekitar lima bulan yang lalu." Killua angkat bicara.

"Kuroro-kun hilang begitu saja, tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang begitu juga dengan para ryodan."

"Bukan kah kau orang terakhir bertemu dengan Kuroro, Leorio?" Killua menatap dokter muda itu.

"Apa kau tahu keberadaannya sekarang Leorio?"

"Mana mungkin aku tahu keberadaannya, kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu waktu itu dan kami pergi untuk minum kopi bersama tapi tak ada obrolan berarti di antara kami. Hanya membahas kedua anak itu."

Killua menatap Leorio. Ada sesuatu yang beda yang di rasakan anak itu tentang Leorio.

**Flashback.**

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menghubungi ku untuk bertemu Kuroro." Dokter muda itu menatap ke arah pria bermata onyx yang duduk di sebrangnya.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia menyuruput kopi hitamnya dengan tenang. Kemudian menatap dokter muda itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Aku akan langsung bicara pada intinya. Aku ingin mengajak mu bekerja sama dengan ku."

"Kerja sama?" Leorio tampak bingung dan penasaran.

"Ya, kerja sama. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan tentang pertemuan kita ini. Jangan bilang pada siapa pun sebelum waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan waktu yang tepat?"

"Kau akan tahu kapan waktu yang tepat nanti." Jawab Kuroro tanpa ada arti khusus.

**End of flashback.**

"Semoga perkiraan ku kali ini tepat. Aku telah membuka rahasia ini kepada orang yang tepat di waktu yang tepat juga." Gumam Leorio dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian.**

"Apa kau akan benar-benar pergi kali ini, Kurapika?" tanya Gon saat mendekati sahabatnya itu di kafetaria kantor hunter. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

Kurapika melirik ke arah Gon dengan tenang. Ia menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak jadi pergi?"

"Tidak Gon, netero sudah memberikan misi itu pada orang lain. Netero sangat puas dengan hasil kerja ku di misi sebelumnya dan ia memberikan waktu libur untuk ku sekitar satu bulan." Jelas gadis Kuruta itu tenang.

"begitu kah? Lalu apa kau akan mengambil libur mu kali ini?"

"Spertinya begitu, aku butuh sedikit refreshing kali ini dan aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk liburan kali ini."

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan. Semoga liburan mu kali ini akan benar-benar menyenangkan dan banyak kenangan indah." Ucap anak itu tulus.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan pergi dan kemana?"

"Aku sudah memesan kepergian untuk lusa dan tujuan ku kali ini adalan Tsuki Jima."

"Waaah... aku dengar itu tempat yang bagus untuk bertualang. Pemandangan di sana sangat indah. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa liburan di sana." Gon tampak semangat.

"Begitulah, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan ku? sepertinya mengisi leiburan dengan bertualang akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku ingin, tapi aku sudah janji akan pulang lusa kepada bibi Mito. Killua juga akan ikut dengan ku nanti. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Leorio?"

"Katanya dia akan sibuk di rumah sakit sampai dua minggu ke depan."

"Hmm... kalau begitu kita akan berpisah lagi sebentar. Aku harap saat kita bertemu lagi kita punya banyak cerita yang bisa di ceritakan."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum

**.**

.

.

**Kurapika's dream.**

_Desir angin, riak ombak, aroma asin laut, terik mentari yang menyengat menjadi suasana yang khas. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan laut yang begitu luas terpapar di hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas desir angin laut yang membelai tubuh dan rambut pirang ku._

_ "Dimana aku sekarang?" tanya ku pelan._

_Aku melihat sekitar. Aku berada di tempat yang asing. Hanya ada hamparan laut luas dan pantai di hadapanku, sedang sebuah hutan dan jalan setapak muncul di belakang ku. Aku terdiam, entah kenapa perhatian ku begitu tertarik pada jalan setapak itu. Rasanya ada sebuah magnet tak kasat mata yang menarik ku kesana. Aku berbalik._

_Ku langkahkan kaki ku di jalan setapak itu. Suara burung terdengar samar dari arah hutan di samping ku. Membawa rasa nyaman dan tentram. Aku terus berjalan di jalan setapak, tak terlihat di mana jalan ini berujung dan apa yang ada di depan nanti. Setiap langkahnya membuat ku makin tak sabar. Berawal dengan langkah pelan dan ragu kini aku berlari mencari tahu apa yang ada di ujung jalan._

_Angin yang lebih besar berhembus ke arah ku. Aku berhenti dan menutup mata. Terdiam beberapa saat sampai angin itu pergi menjauh dari ku. Samar terdengar tawa. Tawa yang begitu ku kenal. Aku kembali membuka mata. Kali ini pemandangan yang ada di hadapan ku berbeda._

_Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar besi yang di tumbuhi tanaman berdiri di hadapan ku. Aku melihat rumah itu seksama. Lagi, seperti sihir yang begitu kuat aku berjalan mendekati rumah itu dan memasuki pagarnya. Suara tawa itu semakin jelas terdengar. Aku melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Kakiku melangkah sendiri menuju halaman samping rumah. Seiring dengan detak jantungku yang berdetak cepat, aku mempercepat langkah ku._

_Tawa itu makin jelas terdengar dan aku tahu betul milik siapa suara riang itu. Tawa riang yang begitu ia rindu selama enam bulan ini. Aku menghentikan langkah ku. Aku terdiam. Di depan ku sosok itu kembali muncul. Sosok yang bagitu ku rindu._

_Aku melihat sosok itu. dua sosok yang begitu aku rindu. Kini mereka terlihat lebih besar dari terakhir kali aku bertemu. Mereka sedang bermain air, rambut hitam mereka terlihat lepek terkena air. Senyum bahagia terus terkembang di wajah mereka. Begitu menenangkan untuk ku._

_ "Al... Ares...?" kedua nama itu meluncur dari bibir ku. begitu mudah nama itu keluar._

_Seakan bisa mendengar panggilan ku, kedua anak itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat ke arah ku. Senyum lembut terarah untuk ku. Seketika hati ku merasa nyaman. Sakit di hati ku sedikit terobati. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Aku melihat sosok lain yang ada di dekat mereka, itu sosok Kuroro. Kuroro menatap ke arah ku dengan tatapan intens. Samar terlihat ia berbicara pada ku. Aku memicingkan mata mencoba menebak apa ucapannya pada ku. Tak berhasil._

**End of Kurapika's dream.**

Kurapika membuka mata perlahan memperlihatkan iris saphirrenya yang indah.

"Haaah... mulai lagi. Apa kau terlalu merindukan mereka sampai memimpikan mereka." Gumam gadis itu pelan.

Gadis Kuruta itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Zeppline sebentar lagi akan mendarat, tanda ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Pemandangan pulau dari atas begitu indah. Itu memang bukan sebuah pulau yang besar namun konon keindahan alamnya sangat melegenda, banyak turis yang rela mengantri untuk dapat paket wisata ke pulau itu.

Hamparan pasir putih dan air laut yang bagaikan kaca seakan menyambut para turis yang datang. Belum mereka mendarat, namun mereka sudah di suguhkan dengan keindahan alam itu. Kurapika tersenyum, ia tak sabar untuk berjalan-jalan di pulau itu. ia bisa merasakan ada firasat baik tentang yang akan terjadi di pulau ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya.**

Kurapika kini berdiri di sala satu pusat keramaian di tengah kota di pulau kecil bernama Tsuki Jima ini. Ia melihat sekitar. Sebuah kota kecil namun cukup ramai. Sebuah jam besar di menara menjadi pusat dari kota tersebut. Para pedagang membuka lapaknya di sepanjang jalan utama, mencoba menawarkan barang dagangannya kepada para turis yang datang.

Kurapika berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Hari ini ia berniat mencari alamat yang di berikan oleh Leorio sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sebelum itu ia ingin menikmati keadaan kota ini. Entah kenapa sejak menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini mood gadis itu berubah baik. Rasanya semua terasa menyenangkan dan menenangkan untuknya. Mungkin pengaruh pulau ini sangat kuat dan bekerja baik padanya.

**. . .**

Kini gadis pirang itu sedang berada di sebuah bus kecil yang akan mengantarnya ke alamat yang ia tuju. Mungkin tak langsung ke tempat itu, karena sesuai info yang ia dapat, ia masih harus jalan lagi sekitar 1 km dari shelter terakhir tempat ia akan di turunkan nanti.

Kurapika melihat keluar bus. Pemandangan sekitar yang begitu asri membuat hatinya nyaman. Angin sejuk yang membelai helai rambutnya seakan ikut membawa pergi semua kecemasan dan gelisahnya.

**. . .**

Kurapika berjalan, menelusuri jalan setapak. Di sekitarnya tumbuh bunga-bunga liar yang begitu indah. Tak banyak rumah di sekitar sini, jarak satu rumah ke rumah lain cukup jauh dan memberi ruang lebih bagi para pemilik rumah untuk membangun rumah mereka sebesar dan seunik yang mereka mau. Gadis Kuruta itu kembali melihat alamat yang di berikan Leorio dan mencoba mencari alamat itu.

Kurapika berjalan tenang mengikuti jalan setapak itu. samar suara burung di atas pohon di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tak asing muncul di hatinya. Seperti sebuah deja vu. Kurapika tetap berjalan. Derap langkahnya seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang.

Jalan setapak itu mengantarnya ke depan sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan design arsitek semi klasik. Sebuah pagar yang terbuat dari tembok yang di tumbuhi tanaman merambat terlihat 'membetengi' rumah itu. pintu besi yang terbuat dari baja ringan bercat hitam menjadi gerbang masuk ke rumah itu. pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna coklat alami seakan mengajaknya untuk masuk. Kurapika mengenal rumah itu. rumah yang ada dalam mimpinya kemarin.

Belum selesai jantungnya kembali berdetak normal, kini gadis itu kembali di kejutkan dengan suara tawa samar yang terdengar dari rumah itu. suara tawa yang begitu ia kenal bahkan rindukan. Kurapika menggenggam kertas dengan erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menenangkan gejolak yang muncul dalam dirinya. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati gerbang. Ragu. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi lain yang tengah di alaminya.

"Ah! Papa! Jangan! Basah!... hahaha." Suara teriakan riang terdengar di ikuti tawa lain.

Mendengar itu membuat Kurapika semakin yakin untuk mangambil langkah memasuki rumah itu. ia membuka gerbang. Mencoba mencari sumber suara itu berasal dan mendekat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halama samping rumah. Semakin dekat ia semakin bisa mendengar jelas tawa dan obrolan yang terjadi dari balik dinding. Jarak Kurapika dengan orang-orang yang ada di balik dinding itu semakin dekat. Ia berhenti, masih ragu tentang semua ini. Ia takut kalau ini hanya ilusinya saja. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju, ia tak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Ia muncul di balik tembok.

Kurapika melihat sosok Al dan Ares di balik tembok itu. mereka sedang bermain air dengan menggunakan pistol air. Sama seperti mimpi yang ia lihat kemarin. Dua anak itu sudah lebih besar dan tinggi sekarang. Rambut hitam mereka juga sudah tumbuh lebih panjang sekarang. Ia melihat sosok Ares, bayi itu kini sudah besar, ia sudah bisa jalan sekarang. Wajahnya main manis sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Al, ia semakin tinggi walau badannya sedikit kurus tapi sepertinya ia tumbuh dengan baik. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan sekarang. Semburat merah tanda kepanasan terlihat di kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Tanpa di sadari air mata mengalir pelan membasahi pipi Kurapika. Ia begitu bahagia melihat kedua anak itu lagi.

"Al... Ares...?" nama itu meluncur pelan dari bibirnya. Ia tak yakin apakah kedua anak itu akan mendengar panggilannya. Sebuah ketakutan muncul di hatinya. Rasa takut bahwa mereka akan menolak kehadirannya karena kejadian enam bulan yang lalu.

Kedua anak itu menengok ke arah Kurapika. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat dari wajah mereka, namun ekspresi itu tergantikan dengan senyum tulus dari kedua malaikat kecilnya itu. sebuah senyum yang mampu mengesir semua kecemasan dan ketakutan yang selama ini menghantui hati dan pikirannya.

"Bukankah ini waktu yang terlalu lama untuk kau sampai ke sini? Kami sudah menuggu mu terlalu lama, Kurapika. Apa kau tak tahu aku sangat kesulitan menjaga dua anak ini?" suara bariton terdengar.

Kurapika melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Kuroro ada di sana. Ia sedang bermain dengan kedua anak itu. rambut dan baju pria itu basah karena permainan air yang sedang mereka mainkan. Rambut hitamnya lepek ke dahinya, menutupi tanda aneh di dahinya.

"Al, Ares, beri salam pada mama." Perintah pria itu tenang.

"Okaeri, Mama." Ucap mereka ramah. Senyum mereka semakin terkembang.

Sebuah kata sederhana yang memiliki arti sangat dalam. Kata sederhana itu membawa sihir yang kuat. Hanya dengan sebuah kata sederhana itu perasaan tak nyaman dan sakit di hati Kurapika sirna begitu saja. Bagai siraman air segar di hatinya, kata menyembuhkan dan menghilangkan sakitnya tanpa sisa.

Kurapika tersenyum pelan. Kini ia yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Semua rasa sakitnya telah menguap begitu saja di bawa angin. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah kedua anak itu seraya memeluk mereka.

"Tadaima... Al... Ares... tadaima." Bisiknya pelan pada kedua anak yang berada dalam pelukannya. Aroma khas tubuh kedua anak itu menyeruak di sekitarnya.

"Okaeri, mama." Balas kedua anak itu seraya memeluk tubuh Kurapika lembut.

"Mama jangan pergi lagi ya. Kakak Al kangen mama." Pinta anak itu seraya menyesap wangi ibu yang begitu ia rindukan.

Kurapika menggeleng perlahan.

"Mama akan bersama kalian. Selamanya." Jawab gadis Kuruta itu. ia tak lagi kuasa menahan airmata yang turun dari mata kucingnya. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang.

"Ayes cayang mama." Ucap si kecil.

"Mama juga sayang kalian." Balas Kurapika. Ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipi kedua anak itu dan memeluk mereka kembali.

Kedua anak itu tersenyum bahagia begitu juga dengan Kurapika. Ia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia untuk bisa di gambarkan kata-kata. Kuroro berdiri dekat mereka dan menyaksikan pertemuan kembali 'keluarganya'. Kini semua anggota 'keluarga' telah lengkap dan mereka akan memulai semua dari awal.

**Lucifer's FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake #1**

**5 bulan yang lalu, di sebuah kafe.**

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menghubungi ku untuk bertemu Kuroro." dokter muda itu menatap ke arah pria bermata onyx yang duduk di sebrangnya.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia menyuruput kopi hitamnya dengan tenang. Kemudia menatap dokter muda itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Aku akan langsung bicara pada intinya. Aku ingin mengajak mu bekerja sama dengan ku."

"Kerja sama?" Leorio tampak bingung dan penasaran.

"Ya, kerja sama. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan tentang pertemuan kita ini. Jangan bilang pada siapa pun sebelum waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan waktu yang tepat?"

"Kau akan tahu kapan waktu yang tepat nanti." Jawab Kuroro tanpa ada arti khusus.

"Jadi, kerja sama macam apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi dokter khusus untuk Al dan Ares."

"Al dan Ares? Apa maksud mu? Bukan kah mereka sudah di ambil oleh asosiasi hunter?" dokter muda itu tampak terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengambil kembali hak asuh mereka kamarin, jadi mulai hari ini ia kembali aku akan kembali menjaga mereka dan aku ingin kau yang merawat mereka kalau mereka sakit. Aku dengar keadaan Al belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Leorio tampak berpikir dan menimbang dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Aku juga akan merahasiakan ini, termasuk pada Kurapika sampai waktu yang tepat."

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan mu, Leorio."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake #2**

Siang telah berganti malam. Angin semilir dari pantai terbawa ke rumah yang berarsitek semi klasik di pinggiran kota. Di rumah itu tinggal sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru saja lengkap karena kedatangan anggota keluarga yang begitu di nanti berbulan-bulan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terbaring di ruang tengah. Tepat berada di pangkuan pria bermata onyx. Dalam pelukan gadis itu tertidur dua anak yang memiliki sosok bagaikan malaikat kecil. Ketiga sosok itu tidur tenang sambil berpelukan. Senyum bahagia terlihat di wajah mereka bertiga. Sepertinya mereka terbuai dengan mimpi indah mereka.

Pria bermata onyx itu tersenyum pelan melihat ketiga orang itu. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah tenang mereka. Selama ini kedua anak itu tak bisa tidur senyaman ini. Ia mengelus rambut kedua anak itu lembut. Mereka sama sekali tak terganggu.

Kuroro merentangkan tangannya ke sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengambil selimut. Ia tak ingin bangun dan menganggu tidur ketiga orang yang berada di pangkuannya itu. Ia menyelimuti mereka dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Mulai besok dan seterusnya kita akan terus bersama. Keluarga Lucifer telah lengkap sekarang. Kita akan bersama di dalam rumah kita." Bisik pria itu lembut.

Kuroro bersender dan ikut menyusul mereka ke dunia mimpi.

**The End/Fin/Ende.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : akhirnya benar-benar sampai di akhir chapter. Arigatou buat yang udah setia baca fic ni dari awal n tetap sempetin diri buat review. Review dari kalian semua jadi semangat n masukan yang bagus buat qiessa yg masih baru ini. Hountoni arigatou gozaimasuta! #bow.**

**Ini akhir dari semua petualangan n misi KuroPika jadi orang tua. Semoga di Epilog ini semua pertanyaan para reader terjawab.**

**Ada yang minta sekuel? Qiessa akan kasih sekuel kalo reviewnya sampe 150 lebih #di tabok. Hehehe. Jadi tetep review ya, biar dapet sekuelnya #maksa. Hehehe**

**Ok, mou ichido, arigatou buat yang udah baca. mind to review readers?**

**Happy weekend ^^**

**Jya ne~~**

**With love, Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**


End file.
